Alternate Season 6
by aaron.eames.92
Summary: An alternative Season 6 of Lost. 12 episodes long. In this season we get different answers to the mysteries: Who is Jacob? What is the smoke monster? Why is the island important? What are the whispers? Why doesn't Alpert appear to age? What happened to Claire? Etc. It includes a short authors note to get you up to speed.
1. Chapter 1

(To anyone reading this alternate season 6 of Lost, there are a few things to know before you begin. In this version there is no blond hippie living in a foot, and there is no man in black. The Jacob in this season six is the Jacob we first saw when Locke entered the mysterious cabin with Ben. You are going to have to forget some of the things you have seen. Most easily will be the entirety of the official season six. Also destined for the trash heap is any flashback that involved Jacob meeting up with our characters in their pre-island lives and touching them. And finally, that portion of the season 5 finale which involved Locke hiking to Jacobs's quarters and killing him. Allow me to set the stage: Locke, Sun, and Ben are with Alpert and his people at their camp on the beach. Frank Lapidus has been hit over the head and forced by Ilana and Bram to accompany them to the main island. He is currently being marched through the jungle without any word of explanation, and has not been shown John Lockes body inside a metal crate. And the last we saw from our friends stuck in 1977 was when Juliet heroically set off the nuclear bomb at the bottom of the well. And with that information, please enjoy!)

The 'Lost Season 6'

EPISODE 1

EXT. THE OCEAN –DAY

[**FLASHBACK**]

A man is sitting at a narrow desk in a small cramped wooden room. On the desk is an ancient scroll. The parchment is brittle, and the man handles it with care as he studies it. After a few moments he gently rolls up the scroll and places it in a drawer. He pulls his boots on, leaves the cabin, and strides onto the deck of a ship. Sailors are busy lowering a rowboat over the side. Once the boat is bobbing on the water, they load its cargo, which consists of four crates. The man/captain signals for his first mate to join him. Together they climb down into the rowboat, followed by four other men. The first mate's son, who is twelve years old, watches them depart from the deck railing. The men in the rowboat grab the oars and begin rowing toward a nearby island. The men are dressed in late 1700's sailors clothing. They are grim faced and tense. The two men at the oars share a look of nervous apprehension. Others grip their muskets with white knuckles. The captain shoves a dagger into his waistline and hides it with his shirt. Soon the boat hits the sandy shore and four of the men jump out. The captain nods at the two oar men, who stay in position. The camera pans up to reveal a large army of natives assembled on the beach. Despite their numbers they maintain an eerie quiet. The two groups watch each other in an uncomfortable silence.

CAPTAIN  
(To his first officer)  
Remember, Mr. Hanso, we can't afford a war with these natives. Do not fire your pistol, no matter what you see. Not without my explicit permission.

The first mate nods in understanding. The captain lets out a sigh and turns back to the natives. He locks eyes with the chief. The captain slowly pulls out his sword. The natives tense, aching to attack the newcomers, but their chief does not give the order. The captain gives his sword to his first officer, and advances halfway across the distance separating the two groups. The natives' chief leaves his group to join the captain, but he does not leave his spear behind.

CAPTAIN  
(In Latin)  
You are the ruler of this island?

CHIEF  
(Responding in Latin)

Yes.  
CAPTAIN  
(In Latin)  
Thank you for receiving me.

CHIEF  
(In Latin)  
No invader has come here in many generations. Why have you come now?

CAPTAIN  
(Responding in Latin)  
We have come here peacefully, not as invaders. Please allow me to present you with these gifts.

The captain motions to his men, and two of them retrieve a crate from the rowboat and bring it over. The captain opens the lid. Inside are various goods that would appeal to a primitive people. Steel axes, colorful beads, pots and pans, etc. The chief eyes the contents greedily. They continue to speak in Latin.

CAPTAIN (CONT.)  
I wish to work out an agreement between our two peoples.

CHIEF  
What do you want?

CAPTAIN  
Merely to be left alone.

CHIEF  
That is all? And in return you will give me these gifts?

CAPTAIN  
Yes, as a token of our respect and friendship.

CHIEF  
I have been told that you wish to study the island. Why would you desire to be in such an evil place?

CAPTAIN  
Evil?

CHIEF  
(Matter of factly)  
It is hell. Do you not know this?

The captain looks perplexed. He does not know quite how to respond.

The sailors watch as their captain negotiates with the chief. They can't hear what is being said, but it seems to be going well, and after some time the captain and the chief come to some kind of agreement. The captain extends his hand, but the chief ignores it. The chief gives a signal and his warriors melt back into the jungle. He gives the captain a final stern look and then follows them. The captain returns to his men.

FIRST OFFICER/MAGNUS HANSO  
(Sarcastically)  
They are a friendly lot

CAPTAIN  
Friendly enough. (To the other men) Unload the crates.

MAGNUS  
So we have an accord?

CAPTAIN  
Yes. They will leave us alone, provided we leave their island and never come back. The next one of us to set foot on this sand will be butchered.

MAGNUS  
Lovely.

CAPTAIN  
The larger island, however, is ours.

The CAPTAIN points at a larger island across a narrow stretch of ocean, revealing that they are standing on Hydra Island, not the main island. The men unload the crates from the rowboat, leaving them on the sand.

MAN 1  
(Indicating crates)  
Are we just going to leave these on the beach? There's no one here.

MAN 2  
(Scoffs)  
No one here? You dolt. There are a hundred pairs of eyes watching us right now?

MAN 1 looks into the jungle, spooked. The men hurriedly remove the crates and scramble back into the rowboat. They push off, and return to their ship as quickly as they can row.

EXT. BEACH –EVENING

The Captain and his first mate are sitting around a campfire. The rest of his men from the ship have made camp nearby.

CAPTAIN  
What do you think of our island so far, Mr. Hanso?

MAGNUS  
So far, captain, it's just another island.

CAPTAIN  
I understand your doubts, but you must admit that the writings have been accurate so far.

MAGNUS  
In their descriptions of the island, and the character of the natives, they have been accurate, yes. But I have spent our entire voyage studying these writings you found. If a small fraction of the things they claim about this island are true then… (He trails off)

CAPTAIN  
Then this place is a scientific wonder, and the discovery of a lifetime. That is why I organized this expedition.

The captain observes the men in the camp. They are in a celebratory mood, having finally made landfall after a long voyage. They are eating cooked boar with gusto, and filling their cups with foamy beer from a keg.

CAPTAIN (CONT.)  
Watch the men tonight. I don't want them getting drunk. We don't yet know what lies in that jungle.

MAGNUS  
Are you worried about the natives?

CAPTAIN  
No. They haven't lived on this island for more than a generation. They don't even visit it.

MAGNUS  
Why not?

CAPTAIN  
Because they're terrified of it.

Magnus watches his son. Now that the camp is set up, the boy is playing on the beach.

MAGNUS  
(Nodding toward the boy)  
Do you think I made a mistake bringing him, Jacob?

JACOB  
He's almost a man. What better place for him to be now than by his father's side?

MAGNUS  
Agreed, but if this island is dangerous then maybe I have made a mistake. What do you think terrifies the natives?

CAPTAIN/JACOB  
They are ignorant savages, Magnus. They fear the unknown.

Magnus turns his attention to the vast jungle just beyond the beach.

MAGNUS  
So what now?

JACOB  
Tomorrow we begin looking for a more suitable location for a permanent encampment.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. OTHERS CAMP –MORNING

Locke is sitting on the sandy beach, watching the sun rise over the ocean. As the sun gets higher the people in the camp begin to stir. Alpert joins Locke.

ALPERT  
Good morning, John.

LOCKE  
Hello, Richard.

ALPERT  
You're up early.

LOCKE  
I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about our next step.

ALPERT  
And what have you decided?

LOCKE  
I need to talk to the group.

Locke strides into the middle of camp and calls out in a loud voice.

LOCKE  
Excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention?

Everyone in camp, including Ben and Sun, stop what they are doing and gather around Locke.

LOCKE (CONT.)  
For those of you who don't remember me, my name is John Locke. I've been told by Richard here that I was chosen by Jacob to be your leader. I plan to get to know each of you personally, and I wish we had the time to do that now, but we don't. There are others who have arrived here, and they may be dangerous. We all know that this island is special. Part of our job here is to protect it, when necessary, and that's exactly what we are going to do. For now I think its best that you all go to the temple. I will meet you there shortly.

The Other's begin to pack their things. Locke turns to Ben.

LOCKE  
I would like you to go with them.

BEN  
(Sullenly)  
Whatever you say, John.

In the jungle nearby, a man is following the tracks that Locke, Ben, and Sun made when they walked to the camp. Like an expert he reads each broken branch, foot print, and all the other signs a tracker uses, and is led onward until he comes to the Others' camp. He arrives just as John is finishing his speech. The man crouches down, hiding in the trees. He watches as the Others begin to pack up their belongings and break camp. He notices that Locke does not join them. He sees Locke pull Alpert aside, and when the man catches sight of Alpert he becomes very interested. He watches Alpert and Locke talk, but cannot hear what is being said.

ALPERT  
What can I do for you, John?

LOCKE  
I would like you to take me to Jacob's cabin. I had some trouble finding it last time.

ALPERT  
Listen John, you should get a little more settled before we head out to talk with Jacob. It's the kind of experience you'll want to prepare for.

LOCKE  
I don't have time to prepare. You are aware that an airplane landed on Hydra Island.

ALPERT  
Yes, John, I'm aware of it.

LOCKE  
Well I've been over there, and I've spoken with the people who were on that plane. Something about them feels wrong. I need to talk to Jacob as soon as possible. As far as preparing myself, you can tell me what I need to know along the way.

ALPERT  
All right.

The man in the trees watches Alpert and Locke head off in a separate direction from the rest of the group. He waits until they are all out of sight. Then he follows the trail of Locke and Alpert.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Locke and Alpert have been hiking for several hours without talking. Alpert finally breaks the silence.

ALPERT  
So John, we've been hiking through the jungle for two hours now and you haven't asked me any questions about Jacob.

LOCKE  
I'm just trying to get answers.

ALPERT  
By keeping silent?

LOCKE  
I've learned that the worst way to get answers with you people is to ask a straightforward question.

ALPERT  
(Chuckling)  
Fair enough. But ask your questions anyway, John, and I'll do my best to answer them.

LOCKE  
Okay. Why don't you age?

Alpert is taken off guard by the question. He stares at Locke in surprise, not knowing what to say. Locke laughs at his stunned expression.

LOCKE  
Never mind. Keep your secret. There is something bothering me, though.

ALPERT  
What's that?

Locke  
It's what Jacob said to me the first time we met.

ALPERT  
(Surprised)  
You had a conversation with Jacob?

LOCKE  
No. He spoke to me. Two words.

ALPERT  
What did he say?

LOCKE  
He said 'help me'. Now why would Jacob ask for my help?

ALPERT  
You'll have to ask him.

LOCKE  
I will. What makes Jacob our leader? Ben told me that he answered to Jacob. I assume I will too, and I would like to know why.

ALPERT  
Because Jacob probably knows more about the island than anyone ever has. His… (He searches for the right word) unusual situation gives him a unique perspective on things.

LOCKE  
Unusual situation? Care to elaborate?

ALPERT  
I can't describe it.

LOCKE  
(Waves his hand at Alpert dismissively)  
That figures.

ALPERT  
I'm not trying to be coy, John. I just can't explain what I don't fully understand. You will have the answer soon enough.

LOCKE  
How does Jacob know so much about the island?

ALPERT  
He has been studying it for a very long time.

LOCKE  
So he's been here longer than you?

ALPERT  
(Pauses before answering)  
No.

EXT. JUNGLE –DAY

The group of Others are hiking in the jungle on their way to the temple. Ben plods along beside them, seemingly uninterested in where he is going. Sun catches up to him.

SUN  
You know this temple that we are going to, right?

BEN  
Yes.

SUN  
Do you think it's possible that Jin will be there?

BEN  
That's unlikely. Or maybe he is there, and he's sixty years old.

SUN  
What does that mean?

BEN  
Don't you remember the photograph that you showed me?

SUN  
You mean the photo that showed Jin in the DHARMA Initiative 30 years ago? Of course I remember. Obviously the photo must have been a fake.

Ben sees something on the ground that catches his attention. He turns away from the group and walks over to investigate. Sun follows him. Ben picks up the object that has intrigued him. It is a half smoked cigarette. Next to it are boot prints leading off in a different direction.

SUN  
You agree with me, right? The photo must have been faked?

Ben ignores her question. He is concentrating on the cigarette butt and footprints. He looks concerned.

SUN  
Well?

BEN  
I don't know, Sun. Maybe.

SUN  
Do you think you could be a little more helpful?

BEN  
If I'm not will you hit me in the head again with an oar?

SUN  
(Losing patience)  
I'm here to find my husband. If you say he's not at the temple, then fine. I'll follow these tracks.

BEN  
(Holding up cigarette butt)  
You think Jin has taken up smoking?

SUN  
There is more than one set of boot prints.

Ben looks and sees that she is right. A whole group of people have been walking in this section of the jungle.

BEN  
You could be right. They're worth following.

Ben follows the boot prints into the jungle. A surprised Sun follows after him. The rest of the Others continues on their march without noticing their absence.

EXT. JUNGLE –DAY

Locke and Alpert emerge from the jungle and enter a clearing. At the center of the clearing is the mysterious cabin. They approach the cabin cautiously. They reach the door. Locke grasps the handle, but turns to Alpert before he opens it.

LOCKE  
Jacob's going to be here this time?

ALPERT  
Yes.

LOCKE  
Okay then.

He opens the door and they step inside. The interior is empty. The cabin looks a little cleaner than it did the last time Locke visited it. Locke looks around, irritated.

LOCKE  
It's just like I remember it. Especially the part where Jacob isn't here.

Locke emphasizes the last two words, while looking at Alpert accusingly. Alpert ignores his glare. He grabs the small wood table and shoves it aside to reveal a trap door underneath. Alpert lifts the trap door and stands aside for Locke to look down into its depths. The hole is only two feet deep, but at its bottom is a metal hatch door. This hatch does not resemble the DHARMA hatch, however, but looks older.

ALPERT  
(Sarcastically)  
Do you remember this?

LOCKE  
Jacob is down there?

ALPERT  
Yes. I'm afraid you're going to have to go the rest of the way alone.

LOCKE  
Why aren't you coming?

ALPERT  
Speaking with Jacob is very taxing. It's only fair to warn you that you're going to be exhausted afterwards. Probably a little disoriented, too.

LOCKE  
Why?

ALPERT  
I don't know. Something about being in his presence makes your body ill. It's unpleasant, but if you want to have more than just a few words with Jacob, this is how it has to be. Don't worry, the effects are only temporary.

LOCKE  
Where will you be?

ALPERT  
I'll be right outside, waiting for you.

Alpert leaves the cabin. Locke opens the hatch. The hole is dark and narrow. An ancient looking wooden ladder is attached to one side. Locke tentatively puts his weight on the ladder. It creaks, but holds firm. He climbs down into the darkness. Alpert leaves the cabin. While he is waiting outside he hears two very loud booms, like cannon fire. He looks around curiously, but cannot see the source of the noise. About an hour passes by. Alpert is still waiting in the clearing when he hears some strange distorted noise coming from the jungle. He looks to the source of the noise, but he can only see some kind of blurry patch of light at the edge of the trees. He starts to walk toward it, to investigate, when a shot rings out from the jungle. A bullet rips into Alpert's chest. He looks at it, surprised, and then falls dead.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jack is lying on his back. Above him the trees sway in the breeze. There is a steady ringing in his hears and he sees a strange distortion ripple across his line of sight. Jack struggles to his feet, weak and disoriented. He feels nauseas. The air ripples again. He clutches his head in pain and nearly falls back down. He leans against a nearby tree to keep his balance and retches. After a few moments the pain subsides. He looks for a sign of anyone else, but he is alone.

JACK  
(Shouting)  
Kate?!

After a few seconds his voice echoes back to him, but it sounds strange and distorted. The air hums. The humming grows in intensity until a deafening boom thunders all around him. Jack walks a short distance, and then collapses. The camera pans up and we see Kate nearby, stumbling through the jungle. She passes over where Jack collapsed but he is no longer there. She gives no indication of having seen him.

KATE  
(Shouting)  
Hello?! Jack?! Sawyer?!

She stumbles on. Again we see Jack walking through the same patch of jungle Kate was just in, but she is not there anymore. They seem unable to perceive each other even though they are occupying the same area of jungle. Eventually Jack's nausea wears off and he hikes through the jungle looking for any sign of one of his friends. In the distance he sees a figure. He walks closer and see's that it is the man who had been following Locke and Alpert. The man is carrying a rifle. As Jack watches, the man takes careful aim at something in the distance. Jack looks to see what he is aiming at, and see's Alpert waiting outside the cabin. Jack shouts out a warning to Alpert, but as soon as Alpert turns to look at Jack a ripple occurs and Alpert is blurred strangely. The man fires his shot, and suddenly Alpert is no longer blurry, but is lying on the ground, face up, with a bullet in his heart. The man turns to look at Jack and is immediately blurred. When he turns away he is becomes clear again. The man slings his rifle back onto his shoulder and then heads off into the jungle. Jack runs over to Alpert. He feels for a pulse, but Alpert is obviously dead. Jack follows after the shooter. The shooter walks a short distance, and then stops. He is spooked. He feels that he is being followed, but cannot see anyone. He listens intently to the sounds of the jungle. His eyes roam every square inch of jungle around him, looking for any sign of someone tracking him. Eventually he gives up, and pulls a MRE out of his pack. He eats a few bites, and then grabs his walkie.

MAN/TIMON  
(Into walkie)  
Ilana, this is Timon. Come in.

ILANA  
(Over the radio)  
What is your situation?

TIMON  
Alpert is dead.

ILANA  
Are you sure?

TIMON  
I put a bullet through his heart.

ILANA  
Alpert didn't have a heart. Have you made it to the Library?

TIMON  
I'm not going there just yet.

ILANA  
Why not?

TIMON  
Because I feel like I'm being watched. There may be someone following me.

ILANA  
If someone were following you, you would know it.

TIMON  
I've learned to trust my gut, Ilana. I'll proceed to the Library when I decide it's safe to do so.

ILANA  
I need you scout the Library as soon as possible. I don't like proceeding blind.

TIMON  
I'll keep you posted.

Ilana starts to respond but Timon turns off his radio, cutting her off mid sentence. He raises his rifle to his shoulder and scans the jungle. Something has spooked him, but he cannot see any obvious signs of danger. Silently he creeps back into a hiding position. As he waits he notices a blurred figure moving around where he left the uneaten portion of his lunch. As he watches, the figure slowly begins to unblur, and we see that it is Kate. She is eating Timon's lunch. Timon bursts out of his hiding place and tries to grab her. She slips out of his grasps and begins to run.

TIMON  
Hold it!

He fires a warning shot that zings past her ear. She stops and puts her hands in the air.

TIMON  
Turn around slowly. (She turns) Who are you?

KATE  
My name is Kate.

TIMON  
What are you doing following me?

KATE  
I wasn't following you.

TIMON  
Don't lie to me.

KATE  
I was just walking through the jungle when I saw some food.

TIMON  
Get down on your knees.

KATE  
Why don't you just let me go?

TIMON  
Shut up and do what I say.

Kate kneels down. Timon pulls out some rope from his pack and approaches her to tie her up, but he senses someone is behind him and he spins around with his gun ready. However, there is no one there. He turns back to Kate.

TIMON  
Who is with you?

KATE  
I'm alone.

TIMON  
I doubt that very much. You had better tell your friends to show themselves, or I'm going to put a bullet in you. Do you understand?

KATE  
I told you, I'm alone.

TIMON  
Tell them to come out!

Timon points his gun at her threateningly. Kate looks nervously into the empty jungle.

KATE  
(Calling out)  
Is anyone there? (Silence) Please come out if you're there.

Timon watches the jungle expectantly, but there is nothing but silence.

TIMON  
(Calling out)  
Whoever's out there, you better show yourselves before I shoot your friend.

There is a noise behind him. He starts to turn but is knocked down by Jack, who is using a branch as a club. Timon reaches for his rifle, but Jack kicks it away and hits him again. Timon is stunned from the blow, and Jack quickly picks up the rifle and points it at him. Kate rushes over to Jack.

JACK  
Are you okay?

KATE  
(Shaken)  
Yes.

She grabs the rope that Timon dropped and ties Timon's hands behind his back.

JACK  
Get his legs, too.

Kate uses Timon's belt to bind his legs. Then for good measure she lifts the front of his shirt up over his head so he can't see.

KATE  
Thank goodness you're here. I woke up in the jungle alone, and I haven't seen anyone for hours. I thought maybe I was the only one who survived. Have you seen any of the others?

JACK  
You're the first.

KATE  
Do you know what happened?

JACK  
The bomb didn't work. We're still here.

KATE  
Don't worry about that now. Who is he? (She indicates Timon)

JACK  
I don't know, but I saw him kill Richard Alpert.

KATE  
(Shocked)  
Alpert's dead? Why would he kill him?

JACK  
I don't know

Jack notices a medallion that Timon is wearing around his neck. He points it out to Kate. The medallion has the DHARMA symbol on it, but the symbol looks slightly different, as if it has been updated.

JACK  
Maybe it has something to do with that.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Ben and Sun have been following the tracks for several hours, but now they seem to be lost. They are searching the jungle floor for any sign of the boot prints.

SUN  
Do you see anything?

BEN  
No I don't. I'm not sure they came this way.

SUN  
What do we do now?

BEN  
We go back to where we last saw their tracks. We must have missed something. Maybe they turned a different direction.

SUN  
Maybe—

BEN  
Shhh! I think I hear something.

Ben and Sun strain to listen. The sound of voices carries faintly in the air. The two creep slowly forward, trying to keep in cover. After a few minutes they come across Ilana. She is speaking into a walkie-talkie. The voice on the other end is too muffled to make out.

ILANA  
Are you sure?

WALKIE  
(Muffled response)

ILANA  
Alpert didn't have a heart. Have you located the library yet?

WALKIE  
(Muffled response)

ILANA  
Why not?

ILANA  
If someone were following you, you would know it.

WALKIE  
(Muffled response)

ILANA  
I need you scout the Library as soon as possible. I don't like proceeding blind.

WALKIE  
(Muffled response)

ILANA  
Can you at least give me a time frame for when you'll get there?

Ilana waits for an answer until she realizes that Timon has switched off. She turns her own walkie off in irritation. The group that she came over to the island with is resting nearby. She rejoins them. Bram is sitting on the metal cargo crate, relaxing.

BRAM  
(To Ilana)  
Do we have a plan?

ILANA  
We wait here for now.

BRAM  
That's a hell of a plan.

ILANA  
We don't have much choice. I do not want to proceed to the Library until Timon has verified that it is safe.

BRAM  
Well what's the hold up?

ILANA  
I think he's getting jumpy.

BRAM  
I'll go scout ahead.

ILANA  
No. If the inhabitants _are_ using the Library, then Timon can observe them without being seen. You couldn't sneak up on a corpse.

BRAM  
Hey, fine with me.

He lays back on the crate in a relaxed pose.

BRAM (CONT.)  
I can wait .

Ben and Sun are hidden in the jungle, watching the group. They see Bram and Ilana, and three additional people resting. They creep closer to get a better look at the situation.

SUN  
Those are survivors of the Ajira flight. Maybe they can help me.

Sun stands up and starts to walk forward. Ben grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. He wrestles her to the ground. She struggles to free herself.

BEN  
(Speaking softly into her ear)  
Be quiet. These people are not here to help you. They will shoot both of us on site. Look at their weapons.

Sun stops struggling. She looks and sees that they are armed. Ben slowly removes his hand from her mouth. She gives him a disgusted look.

SUN  
That doesn't prove anything.

BEN  
(Pointing)  
Look.

Sun looks to where Ben is pointing, and sees Lapidas. He has been tied up and tossed on the ground. His head is stained with dried blood. He looks miserable.

EXT. DAY-JUNGLE

Timon is sitting silently, with his hands and feet tied and his shirt blocking his vision. Kate peels his shirt off of his head so that he can see. She accidently brushes his wounded head with her hand. He grits his teeth against the pain.

TIMON  
Be careful, there. You're boyfriend just used my head as a piñata.

JACK  
What's your name?

TIMON  
It's Timon.

JACK  
Timon, I'm going to ask you some questions, and believe me when I tell you that I am in no mood to play games. If you don't answer truthfully things will go badly for you. Do you believe me?

TIMON  
Sure.

JACK  
For starters, what year is it?

Timon scoffs. Then he sees the serious look on Jack's face.

TIMON  
What kind of game is this?

JACK  
Just answer the question.

TIMON  
2007

Jack and Kate exchange a look.

KATE  
How did you get here?

TIMON  
I was on the Ajira flight 316. We crashed on the other island. I found a canoe on the beach and came to this island to look for help. Some of the passengers are in pretty bad shape.

JACK  
Is that right?

TIMON  
You're the first people I've come across. I'm sorry for this little misunderstanding.

KATE  
You put a gun to my head!

TIMON  
I was just being careful.

JACK  
You said that some of the survivors need medical assistance?

TIMON  
That's right.

JACK  
Well it looks like you're in luck. I'm a doctor.

TIMON  
Really? That's great. I'll take you there. We need to hurry though. I did what I could, but the sooner they get real help, the better.

Jack walks behind Timon as if to undo his restraints. Instead he tightens the rope around his wrist so violently that Timon cries out in pain.

TIMON  
What's the idea here? I'm telling you the truth. People could die if you don't let me go.

JACK  
You're lying. I've just cut off circulation to your hands. If I don't loosen the rope they will begin to feel numb. Soon after that, permanent damage will take place. Once they turn black your only option will be to amputate.

KATE  
(Shocked)  
Jack?

JACK  
This man is a killer Kate. And he also knows who we are.

KATE  
Why do you think that?

JACK  
Because he just tried to lure us into a trap by saying his people needed a doctor.

KATE  
(To Timon)  
Did you know he was a doctor?

TIMON  
Yes

KATE  
Do you know me?

TIMON  
Your name is Kate Austin. (To Jack) And you are Jack Shepard.

JACK  
How many of you are there?

Timon hesistates, trying to judge whether Jack is serious about his threat.

JACK (CONT.)  
I have all the time in the world. How do your hands feel?

TIMON  
There are twenty five of us. We were seated in the back of the plane.

KATE  
I'm surprised that many survived the crash?

TIMON  
The plane didn't crash. It landed. But that was after you and your friends pulled off your disappearing act. How did you do that?

JACK  
That's not important.

TIMON  
No, I suppose it isn't.

Kate points to the DHARMA pendant around his neck.

KATE  
Tell us about that.

TIMON  
I will, but it's kind of a long story. Do you mind loosening these?

He twist around and holds his purple hands out to Jack. Jack loosens the binding, and Timon sighs in relief.

TIMON  
That's better. You want to know about my medallion? I received it when I agreed to come here.

KATE  
How did you know about this island?

TIMON  
About a year ago I was contacted by a _very_ wealthy industrialist who said he wanted to meet with me. He paid me fifteen thousand dollars just to listen to what he had to say. As you can imagine, I was very attentive. He told me about a secret society that existed back in the 70's. He called it—

KATE  
(Interrupting)  
The DHARMA Initiative.

TIMON  
That's right. Then he told me about this island, and I knew he'd gone soft in the head. He just laughed and said he didn't need me to be a believer. He just wanted my skills to help make the island safe for his New DHARMA project.

JACK  
He wanted your skills? What do you do?

TIMON  
I'm a hunter. If it's walked on this earth, chances are I've killed its kind.

JACK  
Including men.

TIMON  
(He shrugs)  
It's a tough world.

KATE  
Why did you kill Alpert?

TIMON  
Because he had it coming. Now how about you two let me go.

KATE  
Why would we do that?

TIMON  
Because I know who you are, and this isn't your fight. Why get yourselves involved?

JACK  
(Ignoring his suggestion)  
Where were you heading? Are you returning to your group?

TIMON  
You really shouldn't get mixed up in this.

Jack snatches up his hands again, ready to tighten the rope.

TIMON  
Okay, Okay. Have it your way. I'm heading to an old DHARMA station hidden a couple of miles from here. I'm supposed to go there to see if it is still abandoned and let my people know if it's safe.

JACK  
What's so special about this station?

TIMON  
Nothing really, except that we don't think that it's been discovered by the hostiles. It has some supplies, and a lockdown capability in case of emergencies.

KATE  
What did the DHARMA use it for?

TIMON  
They called it the Library. They used it as a backup storage for all the information they gathered about the island over the years.

JACK  
(Suddenly interested)  
Is the information still there? Did DHARMA clear it out before they were murdered?

Timon shrugs.

JACK  
Take us there.

TIMON  
I have a better idea. Untie me and we'll both go our separate ways. Some old debts are about to be paid back on this island. You don't want to get in the middle of that. Trust me.

JACK  
Get on your feet. (Jack pulls Timon up.)

Timon shakes his head in a knowing way. Kate pulls Jack aside for a private word.

KATE  
He's right you know. This isn't our fight. Why do you want him to take us there?

JACK  
You heard what he said. The Library may still contain all the information the DHARMA Initiative was able to gather about this island. They were here for years, Kate.

KATE  
So?

JACK  
So maybe this can help us get some answers. This island has dominated our life for three years. We've buried friends here. Maybe there is something at the Library that can give meaning to all of this.

KATE  
I don't think it's a good idea.

JACK  
Please. Come with me.

KATE  
All right, Jack.

JACK  
(To Timon)  
Lead the way.

Timon leads them through the jungle, walking carefully since his hands are still ties behind his back. They walk for several hours. Kate seems very cautious. She hangs back from the two of them and is constantly looking into the Jungle. Eventually she catches up to them and pulls Jack aside for a private conversation.

KATE  
He said that the Library was only a couple miles away. We should have reached it by now. I don't trust him.

JACK  
Neither do I. Is there any sign of someone following us?

KATE  
Not that I can see, but he may still be leading us into a trap.

JACK  
We'll give him ten more minutes. (To Timon) How did you know where to find Richard Alpert?

TIMON  
After Benjamin Linus came back to this island, I followed his trail. He led me to the hostile's camp.

KATE  
Why didn't you kill Ben too?

TIMON  
Those weren't my orders. I suspect that they have something else in mind for him.

JACK  
But when you killed Alpert he wasn't at his camp. He was alone at the cabin.

TIMON  
He and the bald guy separated from their group. I followed them to the cabin. After the bald guy went in, I shot Alpert.

JACK  
What bald guy?

TIMON  
I don't know. He had a scar on one eye.

KATE  
You mean Locke?

JACK  
(Angrily)  
That's not possible. John Locke is dead.

TIMON  
I never said it was this John Locke.

A sudden thought occurs to Kate.

KATE  
When you saw the group of others, was there a blond girl with them? She has an Australian accent.

Timon stops walking.

TIMON  
I don't know. Why?

KATE  
Nevermind. Why have we stopped?

TIMON  
Because we are here.

Jack and Kate scan their surroundings suspiciously. They are in a clearing, and there is no sign of a DHARMA station.

KATE  
There's nothing here.

TIMON  
It's underground.

JACK  
Where's the hatch?

TIMON  
Are you sure about this?

JACK  
Answer the question.

TIMON  
(Sighing theatrically)  
If the descriptions I have read are correct, then that tree stump over there is a fake. The hatch is hidden beneath it.

Near the far side of the clearing is a large tree stump. They approach the stump and examine it. It is made from concrete that has cleverly been shaped and molded to look like wood. They see at its base that there are two latches holding it down. They undo the latches and the whole stump tilts up, revealing a hidden concrete shaft. They tie Timon to a nearby tree, and then cautiously climb down the shaft ladder. It is only about ten feet deep. When they reach the bottom Kate sees a light switch on the wall and flips it on. A fluorescent light flickers to life. Ahead of them is a short corridor that ends with a metal door. The door has a simple latch, and they open it. Inside is a room about 20ft. wide and 30 ft. long. Much of the space is filled with cheap, industrial looking shelves. The shelves are crammed with identical cardboard boxes. Each box has the name of the DHARMA station its contents come from, as well as the date that the box was sealed. Jack opens one of the boxes, which is filled with manila folders. He pulls a folder out and scans the documents inside. The pages seem to be full of technical scientific data with notes written in the margins. The data and writings are too esoteric for him to understand. He quickly scans the rest of the folders and they all seem to be generally the same thing.

KATE  
(Pointing to folder)  
Find anything?

JACK  
Nothing helpful.

Jack and Kate explore the room and open more boxes, but they all seem to be pretty much the same. The information the papers reveal seems very technical and always relates only to the station they came from.

KATE  
Is this what you expected?

JACK  
Not exactly.

They make it to the last shelf in the room which lines the back wall. It is filled with food supplies rather than document boxes.

KATE  
(Picking up a can of food)  
At least we didn't waste a trip.

Jack is too disappointed to be happy about finding food. He shuffles off, examining each box more closely hoping to find something interesting. Kate grabs a nearby box and empties its contents onto the floor. She then starts to pack food cans into the box. She finds a DHARMA lighter in one box, and puts it in her pack. She continues to make her way down the aisle, picking out select cans, and when she reaches the end of the aisle she discovers a door in the back wall.

KATE  
Jack!

JACK  
What?

KATE  
I've found something.

Jack hurries over. Kate tries the handle, but it is locked. She examines the lock.

KATE  
I think I can pick this lock, but I'll need some tools. Maybe Timon has something in his pack.

She heads back towards the hatch, but only makes it a few steps before she hears the crash of splintering wood behind her. Jack rams his shoulder into the door and the door bursts open, breaking its wooden frame out of the wall. Kate looks momentarily annoyed at his destructive solution, but Jack shrugs and enters the room. Inside is a large office. It has a desk against the far wall, and taped up onto the wall is a huge map of the world that has hundreds of multicolored pins stuck into it. The only thing on the desk is a solid red phone. The phone has no numbers or buttons of any kind. On one side of the office is another bookshelf, but this shelf is not filled with boxes. Jack examines its contents. There are DHARMA binders with labels on them like 'Aerial Photographs', and 'Hostile Surveillance'. Below them on the shelf are some old film reels and a projector. Kate examines the map with pins in it.

KATE  
(Pointing at the map)  
What do you make of this?

JACK  
Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe Sawyer or Jin and Miles would know. They spent three years with the DHARMA Initiative.

At the mention of their names Kate looks downcast. Jack hurries to reassure her:

JACK  
We will find them, Kate. I promise you

KATE  
If they're alive.

JACK  
I'm sorry, Kate. I should have listened to Sawyer. I was just so sure it would work.

KATE  
It's not your fault, Jack. We were all there with you.

Kate walks over to the red phone and looks at it closely. Slowly she picks up the receiver and presses it to her ear. She holds it there.

JACK  
Anything?

KATE  
(Into phone)  
Hello?

She again waits. Eventually she hangs up the phone.

KATE  
Nothing.

She points to the binders on the shelves.

KATE  
Those look like your best bet.

Jack pulls the binders down and places them on the desk. He sits in the chair and begins to study them. Kate watches him for a while, and then goes back outside to check on Timon. He is still tied to the tree.

KATE  
Are you all right?

TIMON  
I'm peachy. What's your boyfriend still doing down there.

KATE  
Looking for answers.

TIMON  
Is he going to find them?

Kate just shrugs in response.

EXT. JUNGLE –AFTERNOON

Ilana and the rest of her party are still waiting in the jungle clearing. Sun and Ben are still hiding nearby, waiting to see where they go. Ilana looks impatiently at her watch and then turns to Bram.

ILANA  
We can't wait for Timon any longer.

BRAM  
But what if the library isn't safe?

ILANA  
We'll proceed cautiously. I don't know why Timon hasn't checked in, but I want us at the library by nightfall.

The group prepares for travel, filling their canteens and stretching the stiffness from their muscles. Ilana approaches Lapidus, who is sitting on the ground. She stands over him until he looks up.

ILANA  
If you run, I will shoot you in the knees. Understand?

LAPIDAS  
Yeah.

She unties his hands. Then she hands him a canteen and a wet cloth.

ILANA  
Here. Clean yourself up.

Lapidus gulps eagerly from the canteen, and then uses the cloth to clean the dried blood from his head.

ILANA  
Now get on your feet. It's time to go.

LAPIDAS  
Do you mind telling me where we're going?

ILANA  
We are going to a place that even your friend Benjamin Linus doesn't know about.

LAPIDAS  
He's not my friend.

ILANA  
You can prove that by telling me everything you know about this island.

LAPIDAS  
What makes you think I know anything?

ILANA  
You were here before.

LAPIDAS  
Last time I was dragged here against my will by a bunch of armed psycho's. (He looks meaningfully at the armed men around him)

Ilana ignores Lapidas' barb and motions with her rifle for him to start walking. The group leaves their resting place and heads out for the library. They travel for several hours. Ben and Sun continue to follow them at a safe distance.

EXT. LIBRARY CLEARING – DAY

Kate is watching over Timon outside, in the clearing, while Jack studies the DHARMA materials inside.

TIMON  
You know my people aren't going to wait forever. Sooner or later they will come looking for this place whether I check in or not.

KATE  
(Alarmed)  
Why are you warning me?

TIMON  
Because your idiot boyfriend will probably choose to shoot it out with my boss. I'd rather not be tied to a tree while bullets are flying through the air around me.

Kate hurries back down to Jack, who is looking through the binders with disgust.

KATE  
Jack, we have to go.

JACK  
What's wrong?

KATE  
Timon says his people are coming. I don't think he's lying. Did you find what you needed to?

JACK  
No, I don't think so. I'm not sure this island has any answers to give.

Jack and Kate go back to the surface. They untie Timon, and march him at gunpoint down into the Library. they tie him to a chair.

KATE  
(To Timon)  
You said that your friends are going to come find this place. You should be fine until then.

Kate takes Timons pack and upends it, spilling the contents onto the floor. Timon gives her an annoyed look. Kate transfers the supplies from her box into the pack. Then she and Jack leave. They emerge back on the surface and close the hatch. Kate bends down and examines the tree stump carefully. It is attached to the hatch lid with a couple clasps which she pries loose. She lifts the heavy stump and tosses it into the jungle. Then she covers the hatch lid as best as she can with some dirt.

JACK  
What are you doing?

KATE  
I'm buying us more time. Timon and his people are not going to be happy with us. I want to be long gone by the time they find him.

JACK  
Good thinking.

KATE  
(To herself)  
Are we ever going to stop making enemies here?

JACK  
Where to now? The beach?

KATE  
No. Do you remember the way back to the cabin where he shot Richard Alpert?

JACK  
Yes, but why would you want to go back there?

KATE  
He said that Alpert brought someone else with him. Someone who went inside the cabin. Maybe that someone will know where Claire is.

Jack and Kate make a hasty retreat back into the jungle, heading for the cabin. Only moments after they leave Ilana and her group arrive in the clearing. They scour the clearing for the old tree stump, but cannot find it. Ilana takes out an old map and consults it.

BRAM  
It should be in this clearing, but I don't see it.

ILANA  
It's here.

BRAM  
No word from Timon?

ILANA  
No, but there is no sign that Bens people have found this place. Radio the rest of the group to come over from the other island.

BRAM  
Shouldn't we wait until we find the hatch?

ILANA  
No. I want them here as soon as possible.

The group continues to search. After a few moments Bram calls out for Ilana. She comes, and he shows her what he has found. It is an old tree stump that is lying on the ground. On closer inspection it is artificial. He picks it up and shows it to Ilana. She inspects is and finds a small DHARMA logo on it.

ILANA  
It's the marker

BRAM  
Yeah, but it's not where it's supposed to be. I checked the ground here, but there's no hatch. Do you think someone moved it?

ILANA  
Perhaps. Or maybe a storm blew it over here.

Ben and Sun, who are still keeping out of sight, watch as Ilana and the rest of her group mills around the clearing obviously looking for something on the ground. Sun notices that Lapidus' guard has joined the search, and he is alone at the far edge of the clearing.

SUN  
I'm going to try to help Frank

BEN  
I don't think that's a good idea

Sun ignores Ben and sneaks off into the jungle. Ben suppresses a sigh of irritation and returns his attention to studying the group. One of the members opens the large metal crate and lifts out a smaller crate, which he sets on the ground. He tilts the lid of the crate up to retrieve a protein bar. There is something inscribed on the lid, but Ben cannot make out what it is. He strains to make out the symbols but the crate is too far away. Meanwhile, Sun is slowly creeping up on Frank. She gets within a few feet, and whispers to him.

SUN  
(Whispering)

Frank  
Frank turns toward her voice and sees her hiding in the bushes. He looks alarmed.

LAPIDUS  
(Whispering)  
Sun, you have to get out of here. These people are dangerous.

SUN  
(Whispering)  
I'll untie you.

Lapidus sees the guard approaching.

LAPIDUS  
(Whispering)  
Stay put!

We see what happens next from Bens perspective. The guard approaches Lapidus and demands something. Lapidus shakes his head, but the guard sees something in the bushes. He lunges forward and pulls Sun out of the bushes by her hair. The guard calls out to Ilana, who trots over to deal with the situation. Ben takes advantage of the confusion to creep closer to the crate. When he finally see's what is stenciled on the crate lid he is shocked. It is the new DHARMA logo. A moment later, Bram whoops in triumph. He has found the hatch. The group converges on Bram, and Ben slips away into the jungle.

EXT. CABIN – EVENING

Alperts dead body is lying out in the field. Locke has not emerged from the cabin yet. A man enters the clearing. We cannot see his face, but we see that his clothes are soaking wet. The man walks to Alpert's body and picks it up. He carries it through the jungle. Night falls and the man is still walking with Alpert's body over his shoulder. Finally he arrives at his destination. It is a large clearing with steep cliffs rising up on three sides, and the path to get there is long and difficult. There is a cave entrance at the base of one of the cliffs. When he finally makes it to this secluded area he dumps the body on the ground and retrieves a shovel and a lamp from the cave. He digs a grave and lowers the body into it. He stops and stares solemnly at the grave. We finally get to see his face. It is Richard Alpert. Alpert begins to shovel dirt onto dead Alpert's body. Soon the grave is filled in completely. Lastly, Alpert hammers in a wooden grave marker. The camera pans up to show that the secluded area is covered with similar wooden grave markers.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

EXT. JUNGE – DAY

Sawyer slowly opens his eyes. He is lying on his back, in the middle of the jungle, and one side of his head is covered in blood. He turns his head and see's Miles sitting nearby. He tries to call out to Miles but it comes out as a croak. Miles hears him and rushes over. Sawyer struggles to sit up.

MILES  
Take it easy, take it easy. Here, this will help.

Miles pulls out a canteen and places it to Sawyers lips. Sawyer gulps the water gratefully.

SAWYER  
What happened?

MILES  
I don't know. I think you must have hit your head on something. You've been unconscious since I found you.

SAWYER  
Where are the others?

MILES  
I haven't seen them.

SAWYER

You haven't seen anyone?

MILES  
No. I woke up in the jungle alone.

SAWYER  
How long have you been awake?

MILES  
Maybe an hour. I was wandering through the jungle when I found you.

SAWYER  
Help me up.

Miles helps Sawyer get to his feet. Sawyer groans. Miles starts to turn away, but Sawyer grabs his arm. Miles sees the serious look on his face.

MILES  
What is it?

SAWYER  
(Hesitantly)  
Is Juliet here?

MILES  
What? No, man. She fell into the hole. Don't you remember?

SAWYER  
Of course I remember! But you can hear people, right. You can hear them after they…they die. Can you hear her now?

Miles concentrates.

MILES  
No, she's not here. I'm not even sure where here is. It feels different. I don't think we're in the 70's anymore.

SAWYER  
Well we sure as hell aren't at LAX.

They hear Hurley shouting for help in the distance. Miles and Sawyer follow the sound of Hurley's voice. When they reach him, they find Hurley and Jin trying to help Sayid, who is lying on the ground still bleeding from his gunshot wound. Hurley see's them.

HURLEY  
Dude, help us. Sayid is dying. Where is Jack?

MILES  
We don't know.

JIN  
What happened? Did the bomb go off?

MILES  
I don't really know.

SAWYER  
It must have.

HURLEY  
How can you be sure?

SAWYER  
Bright light, excruciating pain. Us waking up in the middle of the jungle. Do you have another explanation?

HURLEY  
But if the bomb went off then we're not supposed to be here.

SAWYER  
Yet here we are. That's what we get for listening to a mad scientist.

Sayid lapses into unconsciousness. Jin checks his pulse.

JIN  
He's going to die unless we find help.

HURLEY  
I don't think we're going to be very welcome back at the barracks.

MILES  
If the barracks are even still there.

They all look to Sawyer, who seems reluctant to giving any ideas on how to help Sayid.

HURLEY  
(Pleading)  
We can't just let him die.

SAWYER  
(Reluctantly)  
I know where we can take him.

MILES  
Where?

SAWYER  
To the same place we took Ben after _he _(pointing at Sayid) shot him. We gave Ben to Alpert, and Alpert took him somewhere that healed him.

HURLY  
You saw it?

SAWYER  
No, I saw the direction Alpert carried his body. Does anybody have any better suggestions?

The group creates a makeshift stretcher and follows Sawyer as he leads them to where he gave Alpert Bens wounded body in season five. When they reach the place, Sawyer stops.

SAWYER  
This is where we handed Ben over to Alpert. From here he headed straight that way. (Pointing)

JIN  
Are you sure that the others will help us? It is Sayid who shot Ben.

SAWYER  
Only one way to find out

MILES  
(Sarcastically)  
Right. Four guys in DHARMA uniforms are invading the hostile's territory, carrying the guy who shot their leader. What could go wrong?

SAWYER  
Do you want to stay behind?

MILES  
No, but I hope we are doing this for a better reason than just helping out this murderer.

SAWYER  
Maybe we can get some answers, like when we are.

HURLEY  
(Confused)  
When we are what, dude? Oh, I get it.

SAWYER  
We'll ask the others when we get there.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jack and Kate are hiking through the trees when they come upon the cabin.

JACK  
There's the cabin. This is where Alpert was shot.

KATE  
What happened to his body?

JACK  
I don't know.

KATE  
It's funny knowing that he's dead. I thought of him as part of this island, the way he never aged. I wonder how many years he spent here.

JACK  
We'll probably never know.

Locke's voice comes from behind them, making them jump with surprise.

LOCKE  
What are you two talking about?

JACK  
(Pointing his gun at Locke)  
Who are you?

LOCKE  
You know who I am.

JACK  
You are not John Locke! I saw him in his coffin. I know he's dead. Don't try to tell me that you've come back from the dead.

LOCKE  
(Calmly)  
You're right Jack. Calm down. I haven't come back from the dead.

KATE  
What's that supposed to mean?

LOCKE  
It might be easier if I let Alpert explain. He can verify that I am who I say I am.

JACK  
Alpert's dead. He was shot.

Locke seems completely unfazed by this news. He continues speaking nonchalantly:

LOCKE  
Did you see who shot him?

Kate looks at Jack expecting him to say yes, but Jack is too mistrustful of Locke. There is a long awkward pause.

KATE  
Listen, John, if you have—

JACK  
(Interrupting)  
Kate, that's not John Locke.

LOCKE  
It is me. I can prove it. Kate, the last time we spoke was at your house in Las Angeles. Do you remember the last words you said to me?

KATE  
Yes.

LOCKE  
Well look how far I've come. I'm surprised to see you here. You must have left Aaron, who you raised as a son, even though Clair was his real mother. She gave birth to him right here on the island, and I built his crib with my own hands while we were living at the beach. I remember these things, and everything else that's happened to me. If I look like John Locke and I sound like John Locke, and I have John Locke's memories, then what else can I be but John Locke. Can you say any different?

JACK  
Then who was in your coffin?

LOCKE  
I have an errand to run. If you would like to go with me I will do my best to answer any questions you have.

JACK  
We're not going anywhere with you.

KATE  
Jack—

LOCKE  
Jacob told me you would want answers, Jack. Maybe you shouldn't throw this opportunity away so rashly.

KATE  
Who is Jacob?

LOCKE  
You can think of him as the leader of the others.

KATE  
I thought Ben was their leader.

LOCKE  
Everyone has a boss.

JACK  
And how would this Jacob know I want answers?

LOCKE  
That's a question I would be happy to explain on the way. It will only take…uh…it will only—

In the middle of his sentence Lock falters and then collapses to the ground. Kate rushes forward to help him. Jack stays back.

KATE  
Help him, Jack.

Jack relents, and checks Locke's pulse and other vitals.

KATE  
What's wrong with him?

JACK  
I don't know. His pulse is erratic. Help me lay him out.

The two straighten Locke's unconscious body. Jack tries to revive him. Kate looks at the cabin and see's the cabin door slowly open. She sees the silhouette of a man standing just inside the door.

KATE  
Jack!

Jack looks at Kate and sees the scared expression on her face. He follows her gaze to the open cabin door, but the silhouette is gone.

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY

Sawyer, Jin, Hurley, Miles, and Sayid arrive at the temple wall. It is carved with strange hieroglyphics. In front of them is the stone door that Alpert carried Ben's unconscious body through in season five.

HURLEY  
Dude, what is this place?

SAWYER  
I don't know.

MILES  
Are we sure that we really want to go in there?

HURLEY  
Sayid doesn't have much time.

MILES  
I don't care about your crazy friend.

HURLEY  
How can you say that?

MILES  
Considering what he's done, it's pretty easy. Maybe we should rethink this whole idea.

HURLEY  
But Sayid needs—

MILES  
(Interrupting)  
What good are we going to do him (pointing at Sayid) if we go in there and get shot?

JIN  
I'll go. If they are willing to help I will bring them out to you.

SAWYER  
Are you sure about this?

JIN  
Yes.

Jin walks to the door and begins to push. They are all so intent on Jin that they do not see Ben come out of the Jungle toward them. He speaks, startling them.

BEN  
I wouldn't do that.

All of them jump in surprise at his voice.

HURLEY  
Why not?

BEN  
Because there are people behind that wall who will kill you if you do.

Miles gives Hurley a 'told-you-so look'. Ben notices their DHARMA clothes.

BEN  
What are you wearing?

JIN  
We need help. (Points to Sayids unconscious body)

BEN  
What happened to him?

SAWYER  
He was shot

BEN

By whom?

HURLY  
(Without thinking)  
The DHARMA Initiative.

BEN  
What?!

MILES  
Ignore him.

JIN  
Can you help Sayid?

BEN  
How is he my concern?

HURLEY  
Dude you owe him. He told me that he worked for you for, like, years.

BEN  
Yes, he did, Hugo. And he also threatened to shoot me the next time we saw each other.

HURLEY  
Really? That's kind of strange, man.

SAWYER  
Hugo, shut up.

BEN  
Why is that strange?

HURLEY  
Well…he kind of did.

MILES  
Will you SHUT UP, you idiot!

SAWYER  
You're not helping your cause here, Jumbo.

Ben looks at them and their DHARMA uniforms thoughtfully. Finally he speaks up.

BEN  
No, he's right. Odd as it may sound, I do owe one last debt to Sayid. Follow me.

He pushes the door open.

BEN  
Beyond these trees is what we call the temple. You will be the first outsiders to see it in a very long time.

They enter the door and are immediately challenged by two sentries with guns. Ben walks forward and the sentries relax.

BEN  
This man is wounded. (He indicates Sayid) Please take him to our doctor.

The two sentries exchange a confused look at this obviously unusual request. Then they take the stretcher with Sayid and disappear through the trees. The rest continue walking and soon the trees end. They find themselves at the edge of a very spacious clearing. It looks like the ruins of an ancient plaza. The plaza is ringed with a number of ancient stone buildings. On the far side of the plaza is a very large stone outcrop. Built into the face of this outcrop, and extending beyond it is the temple. The temple is build from large stone blocks, and though it is quite weathered, it still shows signs of intricate workmanship. The façade of the temple has the same megalithic look as the other ruins found on the island. It is covered with decorative carvings and heiroglyphs.

EXT. JUNGE – DAY

Jack and Kate are outside the cabin, waiting for Locke to regain consciousness.

KATE  
So what do we do now?

JACK  
Well, when Locke goes on his errand, I'm thinking maybe we should go with him.

KATE  
You said you weren't going anywhere with him.

JACK  
I know what I said, Kate, but I've had some time to think it over. If he can answer our questions then maybe it's worth a shot.

KATE  
Not our questions, Jack, your questions.

Kate gets up and walks away. She enters the cabin and begins searching it, looking for some clue. She mutters to herself:

KATE  
What were you doing in here, John Locke?

Outside Locke regains consciousness. Jack immediately goes to him and checks his vitals.

JACK  
How do you feel?

LOCKE  
Nauseous.

JACK  
What's wrong with you, John?

LOCKE  
You called me John.

JACK  
Can you stand?

LOCKE  
If you help me.

Jack helps Locke to his feet.

JACK  
Are you sick?

LOCKE  
Yes, but it's temporary. It will wear off soon.

JACK  
And when it does are you still planning to leave on your errand?

LOCKE  
I can't wait that long. I'm leaving now.

JACK  
Where are you going?

LOCKE  
That way. (He points) I know you said you weren't coming with me, but I should be easy to catch up with, if you change your mind.

Locke shoulders his pack and begins his journey. He moves slowly and painfully. Jack watches him disappear into the trees, and then goes to talk to Kate, who is standing outside near the cabin door.

JACK  
Locke woke up and left.

KATE  
Are you going after him?

JACK  
Yes.

KATE  
I'm not going with you.

JACK  
Kate…

KATE  
I came here to find Claire, Jack, nothing more. You go hiking through the jungle with Locke. I hope you find the answers you think you need.

JACK  
Okay.

Jack begins to leave, but stops and turns back to her.

JACK  
I'm sorry that the bomb didn't work, Kate. It was my plan, and it failed. I'm sorry that that makes you angry.

KATE  
You think that's why I'm angry? You have a lot of catching up to do, Jack. I've been angry with you for a long time.

JACK  
Why?

KATE  
Why?! How can you ask me that? We had a life together. We were happy and engaged and you threw all that away. You couldn't even tell me why you were so miserable. You just destroyed yourself until Aaron and I couldn't be around you anymore. And then, when I finally begin to heal, you pop back into my life. I know that we've been through a lot together these last few days, but that doesn't change the fact that you broke my heart.

JACK  
(With remorse)  
What's done is done, Kate. I would take it back if I could. I'm sorry.

Jack walks away in the direction Locke went. Kate looks like she might call out after him, but changes her mind. She looks thoughtful and unhappy, but her contemplation is interrupted by the sound of the cabin door creaking open. She looks up and again see's the silhouette of a man in the doorway.

**[FLASHBACK]**

RUINS – DAY

Three men are studying the ancient ruins of a building. There is not much left. Large blocks of stone are piled on top of each other to form a doorway, and other pillars of stone are arranged in a circular pattern. In the center of the ruins is a circular altar about four feet high and four feet in diameter. Two of the men, Jarvis and Bailey, are measuring the dimensions of the structures. The third man, Carmen, is drawing a picture of what the ruins might have once looked like. Milton emerges from the Jungle and joins the men.

CARMEN  
Hello, Professor Milton.

MILTON  
Hello Carmen.

JARVIS  
(Softly, so only Bailey can hear)  
We've been on this island for almost 2 years and he still insists on us calling him professor.

MILTON  
(To Carmen)  
You asked for me to come here. What is it you need?

CARMEN  
Over here. I would like you examine the writings on this altar.

Carmen leads him to the stone altar. The altar is made up of a circular base that is constructed of many stones. The top of the altar is one solid stone that placed over the base like a capstone. Its top surface is smooth, but the edges of the stone are carved with hieroglyphics.

CARMEN  
We were hoping you could translate this. I don't even recognize the language.

MILTON  
Let me take a look.

Milton puts on a pair of reading glasses and begins to study the writing.

CARMEN  
Sorry to call you away from the temple

MILTON  
Don't be.

CARMEN  
Not making any progress?

MILTON  
Very little. (He runs his hands over the stone) It's good to take a break; to study a language that I understand.

Time passes. The workers are resting, and Milton is still studying the stele with intense interest. He comes across a particular section of writing and looks up excitedly.

MILTON  
Why were you interested in this particular altar?

CARMEN  
The ruins indicate that there was once a structure here. The layout suggests that it was centered around this. (Indicates altar) What does it say?

MILTON  
I'm not finished yet, but it does make several references to the 'power below'.

CARMEN  
What does that mean?

MILTON  
I believe it is literal. There may be another system of caverns below this very spot.

CARMEN  
You mean like the one before?

MILTON  
I wouldn't know.

Jarvis and Bailey have been resting, but when they hear this exchange and gather around the altar

JARVIS  
(To Milton)  
Are you going to tell the captain about this?

MILTON  
Why wouldn't I?

BAILEY  
Because he will want to dig.

MILTON  
I don't think we will have to dig. This isn't an altar. (Pointing to the round top stone) It's a capstone. I believe the base is hollow. It may extend all the way down to the caverns.

BAILEY  
For all our sakes, Professor Milton, don't tell the captain. Let's leave this place and never come back.

CARMEN  
We are here to uncover the mysteries of the island, Bailey, not to run away from them.

JARVIS  
But he goes too far! Who knows what new demon he will unleash upon us?

CARMEN  
Watch yourself, Jarvis.

JARVIS  
I will not be silenced. You, and those like you, violate sacred sites and the rest of us pay the price.

From the jungle they suddenly hear the sound of tree branches snapping in half, and they see the tops of the trees swaying back and forth as if something large were shaking them. They hear the Smoke Monster sound (the one that sounds like an insect). The men are about to run for then lives when the swaying and noises suddenly stop. A minute later Jacob emerges from the trees.

CARMEN  
Jacob?

JACOB  
I was looking for Professor Milton.

MILTON  
Hello, Jacob. We've made an interesting discovery.

JACOB  
Oh?

MILTON  
There may be another system of caverns below us. (Points to the capstone) We'll have to move this to be sure.

JACOB  
That can be accomplished. (To Jarvis) Jarvis, may I speak with you?

Jarvis walks to Jacob nervously. He has been shaken by the sudden appearance of both the Smoke Monster and Jacob so soon after.

JACOB (CONT.)  
Fetch a work crew from the temple. Make sure they bring block and tackle.

JARVIS  
(muttering)  
Aye, captain.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. LIBRARY CLEARING – EVENING

Sun and Lapidus are tied up in the Library clearing. Around them the DHARMA personnel are unloading weapons from the large metal crate and preparing for a firefight. Ilana watches the preparations with satisfaction.

SUN  
(To Lapidus)  
We should make a run for it.

LAPIDUS  
We've fallen in with a pretty bloodthirsty crowd. How far do you think we'd make it before they shot us in the back?

SUN  
Then what do you suggest we do?

LAPIDUS  
Right now? Nothing. They're keeping us alive. Let's wait until we get a clearer idea of what's going on.

Ilana sees them talking and calls over one of her men.

ILANA  
Rossi!

ROSSI  
Yeah?

ILANA  
(Pointing at Sun and Lapidus)  
Put those two in the Library.

Rossi forces them up and marches them toward the Library hatch. Ilana walks over to Timon and Bram, who are busy inspecting the weapons as they unload them from the crate.

ILANA  
(To Bram)  
The rest of our people should have made it here by now. Find out what is causing the delay?

Bram pulls out his radio and steps away.

ILANA  
(To Timon)  
Any problems with the gear?

TIMON  
The case was jolted pretty hard during landing. The weapons are fine, but the satellite uplink is a bit more delicate. I haven't had a chance to test it yet.

ILANA  
We won't need it until after we secure the temple.

TIMON  
And how exactly do you plan to do that?

BRAM  
(Interrupting)  
The second group is almost here. They said they ran into some problems at the beach.

ILANA  
What problems.

A group of people emerge from the trees, swelling the number of New DHARMA to around twenty five. With the group is a pair of men carrying a stretcher with a wounded man lying on it.

BRAM  
See for yourself.

Ilana hurries over to the men, Bigsby and Cook, who are carrying the stretcher

ILANA  
What happened?

BIGSBY  
We spotted a camp on the beach when we were coming over. We stopped to investigate. It looked like it had been abandoned recently. While we were searching the nearby jungle some of them must have circled back around, because they stole one of our canoes. We chased after them, and Smith was shot.

ILANA  
Did you take them prisoner?

BIGSBY  
They uh…got away.

ILANA  
You let them shoot one of ours and then get away?

BIGSBY  
I'm not really sure what happened.

COOK  
They disappeared right in front of our eyes.

BIGSBY  
No, they couldn't have. That's impossible

COOK  
You saw it just as clearly as I did.

ILANA  
Which direction were they heading?

BIGSBY  
Toward the north shore.

ILANA  
(To Bigsby)  
Take two men and go there. If you find them, kill them.

BIGSBY  
(Pointing at the man in the stretcher)  
What about Smith?

ILANA

(Feeling Smith's pulse)

It's too late for him. He is dead.

Ilanas gaze searches the new group until she sees a woman whose hands are tied, and who is wearing a bag over her head. She see's Bram take the woman and lead her to the Library hatch. Ilana seems reassured by this. She walks back over to Timon.

ILANA  
I have an errand to run. Please make sure that everyone is prepared by the time I get back.

TIMON  
An errand?

ILANA  
And see that Smith's body is buried.

Ilana leaves. Inside the Library, Sun and Lapidus are tied up and sitting in a corner. There is a disinterested guard standing watch nearby. The metal door opens and the woman with a bag over her head is led into the room. Her hands are retied and she is plopped unceremoniously onto the floor near Sun and Lapidus.

SUN  
(Quietly to Lapidus)  
Do you know her?

LAPIDUS  
I don't think so.

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Jack and Locke are sitting around a small fire. They each have a can of food that Jack took from the Library. They finish their meal, but do not seem ready to sleep yet.

LOCKE  
You've been awfully quiet since we left. Is everything all right with you and Kate?

JACK  
(Ignoring his question)  
Why don't you tell me what you know about the island.

LOCKE  
I wish you had shown this kind of interest in the island before you left; it would have saved us both a lot of heart ache. But you deserve to have your questions answered. What would you like to know?

JACK  
Everything. (Locke chuckles) Is there something funny about that?

LOCKE  
I will tell you all I can, Jack, but I certainly don't know everything.

JACK  
What about Jacob? Isn't he supposed to have all the answers?

LOCKE  
No, he's just a man like you and me. But he was studying this island long before you and I were born.

JACK  
He told you this?

LOCKE  
Yes.

JACK  
What else do you know about him?

LOCKE  
He arrived by ship in the mid 1700's. He had heard legends of a mysterious island with properties that were unknown in all the rest of the world. So he searched out every clue he could find as to its whereabouts, and when he felt confident he could find it he and a group of scientists set sail.

JACK  
He did all that based only on legends?

LOCKE  
I suppose those were more adventurous times.

JACK  
And look how it turned out for him. He's trapped here and needs you to help him. Do you want to know the curse of this place, John?

LOCKE  
Do tell.

JACK  
It's a place that makes you feel important when you're not. You think that you are going to accomplish great things, but in the end nothing you do matters at all.

LOCKE  
That's not true, Jack. For you, or for Jacob. He and his crew were here for just five years. And in that time he was only able to conduct three experiments, but each of those experiments have played an integral role in shaping all our destinies here on this island. You've seen their results with your own eyes.

JACK  
Is this supposed to be helping me understand?

LOCKE  
If you want answers, Jack, then try this: forget for just one night that you don't believe in any of this mystical nonsense. Just for tonight believe that there is more to the island than this. (He picks up a handful of dirt and lets it run through his fingers.) The island will speak to you if you let it. Are you willing to do that?

Jack does not answer Locke. He seems to be struggling with what Locke has said. The silence stretches out.

**[FLASHBACK]**

RUINS – DAY

It is the same location as the previous flashback, but time has passed and there have been changes to the area. The large capstone has been fitted with ropes where it overhangs the base, and the men are setting up wooden beams to support a block and tackle system that will lift the capstone free. Jacob and Magnus are observing the activity.

JACOB  
When will we be able to move the capstone?

MAGNUS  
We'll have the tackle ready by late afternoon. What does our friend Professor Milton make of this? (He points to the well.)

JACOB  
He suspects that it will descend all the way down to a series of caverns below

MAGNUS  
The men are wagering as to how deep it goes.

JACOB  
I'm less interested in how deep it is than in what is at the bottom.

Bailey, Jarvis, and a few other men are standing apart from the others, and watching the progress with resentment.

BAILEY  
Did they learn nothing from the last time!

JARVIS  
This has to stop.

BAILEY  
There's no talking sense into them, especially the captain.

JARVIS  
It's no longer the time for talking.

Jarvis takes out a pulley block and shows it to the others. He points to an area on one of the support pins that has been filed down, creating a weak spot.

JARVIS  
We'll send the stone crashing down on their heads.

BAILEY  
Are you mad? That's likely to kill one of us.

JARVIS  
No. Make sure our people are on the main rope. We'll be safely out of the way.

BAILEY  
(Pointing at the filed down section)  
Magnus will notice that. He has eyes like a hawk.

JARVIS  
We will see.

Jarvis grabs the pulley block and takes it over to where the men are just finishing setting the support beams. Without a word he begins to thread the ropes through his weakened pulleys. He works quickly, trying to inconspicuous. He glances over at Magnus, and sees with alarm that Magnus is watching what he is doing carefully. Magnus scowls, and begins to walk toward Jarvis, but is interrupted by Jacob asking him something. Reluctantly, Magnus turn away, toward Jacob. Jarvis quickly finishes his business and walks briskly away. When Magnus looks up again the block and tackle is in place, ready to lift the stone.

MAGNUS  
We're ready, Jacob.

JACOB  
Great!

The lifting apparatus consists of one main rope to lift the stone in the air, and a second rope that will be used to swing the stone away from the base. Everyone takes their place at the rope. One sailor starts to walk toward the second rope, but is surreptitiously stopped by Jarvis and guided to the main rope. Jacob takes his place at the secondary rope alone. Magnus, acting as foreman, stands back and takes stock of the situation. Everyone appears ready.

MAGNUS  
Heave!

The men strain against the rope, and the stone slowly begins to lift. Magnus shouts encouragement to the men and they pull harder. The stone hovers a foot over its base. Jacob pulls on his rope. One of the wooden beams acts as a pivot, and the stone ponderously begins to swing away from it's base. Jacob is having difficulty moving the immense weight. Magnus sees his trouble.

MAGNUS  
Mr. Daniels, help the captian!

Daniels, who is unaware that his fellow sailors have sabotaged the pulley block, rushes to help Jacob. Jarvis and Bailey can only watch in horror. With Daniels' help the stone pivots to the side. The rope creaks ominously. Jacob and Daniels back themselves up against a small tree, and the stones momentum keeps it gliding inexorably toward them. Suddenly the pulley block snaps, sending the stone crashing down toward Jacob and Daniels. Jacob dives to the side, but Daniels is caught under the stone. With no more weight on the main rope, the men pulling it are caught off guard and fly backwards into a pile. When Jarvis and Bailey are able to extricate themselves from the mess, they rush over to their fallen comrade. They see Jacob kneeling over Daniels, who has had both legs crushed under the stone.

JACOB  
Daniels, can you hear me? We need help over here!

Jacob rushes over to a wooden pole lying on the ground and wedges it under the stone to act as a lever. He heaves, trying to pry the stone up. Other men follow suit, and soon they are able to pull Daniels out from the stone. The men gather around Daniel, and Professor Milton shoves his way through them to examine the damage.

MILTON  
You men, make a stretcher. We need to get him to our camp immediately.

JACOB  
How badly is he hurt, professor?

MILTON  
His legs are crushed. We will have to amputate them immediately if he is to have even a small chance.

JACOB  
Take him to the temple?

MILTON  
No, we'll take him to my tent. I have the tools necessary.

JACOB  
I said take him to the temple!

Milton stares at him, mystified. The men arrive with a makeshift stretcher. They transfer Daniel onto the stretcher as carefully as possible as he cries out in agony. He reaches out with a bloody hand and grabs Jacob by the shirt.

DANIEL  
Help me, Captain. Don't let them take my legs. I'd rather die!

JACOB  
Daniels, listen to me. You're not going to die. The island will save you.

DANIEL  
Thank you captain, thank you.

Daniel lapses into unconsciousness and the men carrying the stretcher hurry off in the direction of the temple. Jacob notices that all the men are staring at him, and only then realizes the enormity of what he has promised.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Hurley, Miles, Jin, and Sawyer are staring at the temple.

MILES  
Who built this?

BEN  
I don't know.

HURLEY  
How could you not know that?

BEN  
It's been here for thousands of years.

HURLEY  
Is there stuff inside? You know, like treasure, or mummies or whatever?

SAWYER  
Who cares?

JIN  
I would like to check on Sayid.

BEN  
He is in our infirmary, over there. (He points to one of the ancient stone structures.) Now if you will excuse me I have some things to discuss with my people.

Ben begins to walk away.

HURLEY  
You're just going to leave us?

SAWYER  
(To Ben)  
Hey wait a minute!

BEN  
What is it?

SAWYER  
I don't plan on joining your little cult. I said good riddance to this place and I meant it. I plan on leaving, and something tells me that you know a way off this rock.

BEN  
Yes, I can help you with that, if you like.

JIN  
(To Sawyer)  
He's lying. He has never been interested in helping us get off the island.

BEN  
Oh, it's not out of the goodness of my heart. I think we can help each other.

JIN  
I will not help you.

BEN  
Meet me in the infirmary in fifteen minutes and I'll change your mind.

Ben walks away toward a group of Others. Sawyer and Jin head for the infirmary to check on Sayid. Miles and Hurley do not follow them. They seem more interested in the temple.

MILES  
Do you really think there is treasure in there?

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Ben approaches a group of others. The two men who Ben ordered to take Sayid to the infirmary are with them, and they are talking with the rest of the group. They are obviously recounting Bens strange orders as they point at him and shake their heads angrily. When Ben reaches the group they stop talking and stare at him coldly.

BEN  
How many of us are not here at the temple?

OTHER #1  
(Reluctantly)  
There are two hunting parties out.

BEN  
Is that it?

OTHER #1  
Alpert was here, but I think he left. And of course, Locke.

BEN  
Bring in the hunting parties as quickly as possible.

OTHER #2  
Perhaps we should wait for Locke.

BEN  
Did Locke say something to you?

OTHER #3  
Nothing. He showed up out of the blue a few days ago and then left for Hydra Island without a word of explanation.

OTHER #2  
(To Ben)  
That doesn't mean that we start taking orders from you again.

BEN  
Waiting for John Locke would be a mistake. He isn't here now, nor does he know what I know.

OTHER #2  
(Skeptically)  
Really? And what is that?

BEN  
That there is an incursion of DHARMA soldiers here on the island.

OTHER #2  
DHARMA?! That's ridiculous.

OTHER #1  
How could they possibly have found the island again?

BEN  
They are not acting alone. One of us is helping them.

OTHER #2  
Has anyone else seen this supposed invasion?

BEN  
You'll see them soon enough.

OTHER #1  
How did they get here?

BEN  
They arrived on an Ajira Airways flight that landed on Hydra Island 3 days ago.

The men in the group share a surprised look, and appear less skeptical of Ben at this new information.

BEN  
I take it you saw the plane?

OTHER #1  
Yes. But how do you know that one of us is helping them? Did you see who it is?

BEN  
No.

Other #2 scoffs loudly.

BEN (Cont.)  
But it is simple enough to figure out. It's Charles Widmore.

The others look nervously at each other as they consider the implications of this news.

OTHER #3  
(Pointing at Miles and Hurley)  
Why did you bring them here?

BEN  
I brought them because they may prove useful. Now are you going to take my advice or not?

The members of the group glance at each other, considering their course of action. Finally Other #1 speaks up.

OTHER #1  
I'll call in the hunting parties

OTHER #3  
(To Ben)  
We'll spread the word.

INT. INFIRMARY – DAY

Sawyer and Jin are in the infirmary. The building is ancient, but there are modern gurneys and other medical amenities that have been installed. Sayid is lying unconscious on one of the gurneys. A man is just finishing bandaging Sayid's stomach. On a tray next to the gurney is a pair of forceps and a bloody misshapen bullet.

JIN  
Can't you do anything else for him?

DOCTOR  
Like what? I've removed the bullet and bound his wound. He's a lot better off now than he was before.

SAWYER  
I thought this place had some kind of special healing power. When Ben Linus was brought here as a kid he was halfway to the other side. Don't try to tell me that all you did was bandage him up and hope for the best.

DOCTOR  
What happened to Ben was…different.

JIN  
Why don't you do for Sayid what you did for Ben?

DOCTOR  
Even as a child, Ben had been chosen as our leader. What the island did for him it would not do for your friend. He wouldn't be accepted.

JIN  
So we just wait for him to die?

DOCTOR  
Don't give up hope. He is no longer bleeding. I've seen men, who would certainly have died anywhere else in the world, heal from terrible wounds here.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. TEMPLE ENTRANCE – NIGHT

A group of men, including Jarvis, is gathered around the entrance to the temple. Magnus is standing outside at the gate, barring the way. The group is waiting anxiously. Milton exits the temple and exchanges a few private words with Magnus.

JARVIS  
(Calling to Milton)  
Well?

MILTON  
No news.

JARVIS  
What do you mean no news? Where's the captain?

MILTON  
He is staying in there with Daniels.

MAN 1  
(To Milton)  
Is Daniels dead?

JARVIS  
Of course he's dead. We all saw his mangled body. What kind of game is the captain playing? Let us in there so we can at least give him a proper burial.

The rest of the group murmur their agreement.

MILTON  
He is not dead.

MAGNUS  
The captain wants to be alone with Daniels. You're not getting in there.

JARVIS  
If he's not dead then what is the captain hiding?

The captain exits the temple in time to hear this last comment

JACOB  
(To the group)  
I'm not hiding anything. What are you all doing here?

JARVIS  
(Angrily)  
We want to see Daniels.

JACOB  
(Calmly)  
Tell me Jarvis, why do you find it so hard being here on the island?

Jarvis looks embarrassed at being singled out by the captain in front of the men, but he doggedly answers.

JARVIS  
This island has cursed us.

JACOB  
Cursed us?

JARVIS  
That's right. We have desecrated its sacred places and it is punishing us. First it sent the demon, and now look what's happened to Daniels.

MILTON  
(Bursting out)  
What is this ridiculous talk of sacred places and curses!

Jacob holds up his hand to silence Milton.

JACOB  
You're wrong, Jarvis. Let me show you how wrong you are.

Jacob points toward the temple entrance. At the entrance stands a shadowy figure. The figure emerges into the torchlight and we see that it is Daniels. He makes his way down the stairs. He has a severe limp, and each step pains him, but he does not seem at all in danger of dying. The men are awed. They part silently as he walks through them. Jarvis looks at Jacob, totally abashed. Jacob gives him a forgiving nod. One of the men puts his arm around the limping Daniels, helping him to his quarters. The men follow him, firing questions at him: 'what happened in there? How do you feel? Did the captain heal you?' Unnoticed, Jacob slips away. In the moonlight he walks through the jungle until he reaches the site of the accident. He peers into the now-exposed well mouth, trying to see something in its depths. Finally, giving up, he heads back the way he came, but behind him a light flickers on for a brief moment. He turns quickly. For a while nothing happens, and then the light flickers again. It is coming from the well. He hurries over to it. He tries to look down the well but the light is too bright. He holds out his hand over the opening and marvels as it is bathed in the eerie light.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Miles and Hurley are examining the temple facade. It is covered with strange glyphs and mysterious bas relief carvings. Miles runs his hand over the carved stone.

HURLEY  
I don't know if you should touch it, dude.

MILES  
Why not? I'm not going to hurt it. It's rock.

Hurley hesitantly reaches out and touches the rock. Phillip, a member of the Others, comes out of the temple gate and sees them.

PHILLIP  
Hey!

Hurley guiltily snatches his hand back. Phillip hustles over to them.

HURLEY

Oh crap.

PHILLIP  
(To Miles)  
You're name is Miles right? Miles Straume?

MILES  
Uh, yeah. How do you know me?

PHILLIP  
You came here three years ago on the freighter, right?

MILES  
Listen, I had nothing to do with those commando guys who—

PHILLIP  
(Waving his worries aside)  
No, no. Of course not. But I saw your file. Very interesting stuff. I hoped that you would end up here.

MILES  
Okay…I'm glad to make your day. I think we have to go away now.

Miles tries to walk away, but Phillip stops him.

PHILLIP  
You need to come with me. It's important.

HURLEY  
I don't think you should, dude.

PHILLIP  
(To Hurley)  
You can come too. Let's go. Come on. Come on.

Thoroughly confused, and not daring to antagonize him, Miles and Hurley follow Phillip as he enters through the temple gates.

HURLEY  
Where are we going?

PHILLIP  
Into the temple

HURLEY  
Really? Is that, like, allowed?

PHILLIP  
Of course.

They enter the temple. They make their way through ancient stone rooms decorated with carvings and down a long corridor lit by lamps. There are many rooms leading off from the corridor.

HURLEY  
What are all these rooms for?

PHILLIP  
Unfortunately the original purpose of most of these rooms has been lost to antiquity.

HURLEY  
Ben told us that this place is thousands of years old.

PHILLIP  
The section we are in now, yes. It's difficult to give a precise construction date, but we know it was made by the builders, which puts it at least 2500 years ago.

MILES  
Who are the builders?

PHILLIP  
There have been many civilizations on this island. Some last longer than others. The builders were master craftsmen. They are responsible for most of the ruins on this island.

MILES  
What happened to them?

PHILLIP  
I don't know.

HURLEY  
You said that _this_ section was made by the builders. What do you mean?

PHILLIP  
You'll see.

They continue down the corridor until they come to an archway. Beyond the archway the construction looks different. While the previous construction was made from smooth sided large blocks of stone, the hallway past the arch looks like it has been hewn out of the existing outcrop of rock. The sides are rougher. Phillip continues on, through the archway.

PHILLIP  
This is what we believe to be the original temple. It is much older than the additions we just walked through.

They run into Thomas, an Other, who is carrying a torch and approaching from the other way.

PHILLIP  
Hey, Thomas.

THOMAS  
(Noticing Miles and Hurley)  
What are they doing here?

PHILLIP  
They have just as much a right as us to be here.

THOMAS  
This place isn't for sightseers.

MILES  
We don't want any trouble.

PHILLIP  
(To Miles)  
There's no problem here, really. (To Thomas) Can I have a word in private?

Phillip and Thomas walk a short distance away and speak softly.

PHILLIP  
Do you know who that is?

THOMAS  
No, who?

PHILLIP  
That's Miles Straume.

THOMAS  
From the freighter? That was three years ago. What's he doing here now?

PHILLIP  
Who cares? I'm taking him to the door.

THOMAS  
Are you sure that's a good idea?

PHILLIP  
Look, we haven't had an opportunity like this since the boy, and I intend to take advantage of it.

THOMAS  
Fine, but it's on your head.

Phillip returns to Miles and Hurley, who look very uncertain about their current activity. Thomas continues down the corridor toward the entrance to the temple. He stares intensely at Miles as he walks by.

PHILLIP  
Like I said, no problem. There is a special room I would like you to see. It's just ahead.

MILES  
Look, I don't really know what's going on here, but if us being here upsets your people then we'll just go, okay.

PHILLIP  
No, no, no. It's fine. Really.

MILES  
I don't know. (He looks to Hurley)

HURLEY  
I kind of want to see the room, dude.

PHILLIP  
There we go! (He slaps Hurley enthusiastically on the shoulder)

Through another archway they enter a large circular room. The room is lit by torches in sconces along the wall. The ceiling is a dome about twenty feet high. On one side of the room, water cascades out of a fissure in the wall. It is channeled by a stone spout into a pool. The pool is about ten feet in diameter. Its depth is uncertain. The sides of the pool are built up with stone to waist height and shaped like a bowl. The pool overflows into a fissure in the ground where the water disappears. In the center of the room is a highly decorated stone altar. The far side of the room has no lit torches and is shadowy and difficult to make out.

HURLEY  
(Looking around the room)  
Whoa!

PHILLIP  
That's what I think every time I come here, and I've spend hundreds of hours studying this place.

MILES  
So why did you bring us here?

PHILLIP  
Because I've read your file, Miles. They say that you can communicate with the dead.

MILES  
So?

PHILLIP  
So I want you to concentrate.

MILES  
It's not a superpower. I can't just turn it on and off.

PHILLIP  
You shouldn't have any problems in here. Just open up your mind, or whatever it is you do.

There is a long silence. Phillip waits expectantly, while Miles and Hurley look uncomfortable and not sure what to do next.

PHILLIP  
Well?

MILES  
Well what? There's nobody here but us.

PHILLIP  
(Becoming upset)  
Come here.

Phillip grabs Miles roughly by his shirt and drags him across the room.

HURLEY  
(Alarmed)  
Hey!

MILES  
Get your hands off me!

Phillip ignores their protests. He continues to manhandle Miles forward until they reach the middle of the room. Miles can now make out the far wall, which had been obscured by shadows earlier. There is an ancient stone doorway in the wall. Beyond the doorway is only darkness. Phillip turns Miles to face this doorway.

PHILLIP  
Now tell me what you hear.

MILES  
Nothing.

PHILLIP  
You're lying.

MILES  
I'm not! I don't know what you want from me, but it's not going to happen.

PHILLIP  
Have it your way!

Phillip storms out of the room in complete disgust, leaving Miles and Hurley alone.

HURLEY  
That was weird.

MILES  
No kidding. (He points at the doorway) What do you think is through there?

HURLEY  
I don't know.

MILES  
Well aren't you going to go see, Mr. 'I want to see the room'?

HURLEY  
We're in the room. I didn't say anything about going down some creepy dark corridor.

MILES  
You're a wuss.

HURLEY  
You go, then.

Miles takes a torch from the wall and heads toward the mysterious doorway. When he gets to about ten feet from it he hesitates. He pushes his torch forward and tries to peer into the opening, but the light does not penetrate its dark depths. He thinks he hears something. The strange sound effects and jerky camera movements that accompanies his 'hearing dead people' begin, and then intensify until Miles grabs his head in pain. He cries out. Hurley rushes forward to help him.

HURLEY  
You okay dude?

Hurley grabs Miles and begins leading him away. He suddenly sees someone out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turns but the figure it gone.

HURLEY  
Is someone there?

He sees another figure, but it too disappears before he can get a good look. Without warning the whole room is filled with phantom people whose features he cannot quite make out. Hurley hears their voices, but cannot understand what is being said. It is just an indistinguishable murmuring that is getting louder and louder. Miles is completely incapacitated, and cries out again in anguish. Hurley tries closing his eyes, but the sounds continue to build and when he opens his eyes the room is filled wall to wall with the ethereal people.

HURLEY  
(Shouting toward the rooms entrance)  
Can anyone hear us?! Somebody help! Help!


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode 3**

INT. TEMPLE GROUNDS INFIRMARY – DAY

Inside the infirmary Sawyer and Jin are waiting for Ben. The doctor has left, leaving them and the unconscious Sayid the only ones in the room.

JIN  
So do you believe the doctor?

SAWYER  
About what?

JIN  
That Sayid might live.

SAWYER  
That's not my concern.

Ben enters the room in time to hear Sawyers last statement.

BEN  
And what _is_ your concern?

SAWYER  
You know damn well what it is. I want off this rock.

BEN  
Is Sayid still alive?

JIN  
Yes. At least for now.

BEN  
And you're okay with just leaving him here, in my care, not knowing if he will live or die.

SAWYER  
You trying to talk me into staying?

BEN  
No. Just curious why you seem to despise him now.

SAWYER  
Because I had it good for a while, and then he showed up and ruined everything. Just because I didn't leave him to bleed to death in the jungle doesn't make him my friend. You said you could help us off this island. That's all I care about. You can do with him whatever you like.

BEN  
Fair enough. You can get off this island the same way that I got back. On Hydra island is a plane; an Ajira Airways commercial jetplane. It made an emergency landing. It's a little banged up, but with some luck it should still be able to fly.

JIN  
(Eagerly)  
Is that the same plane that Jack and the others came on?

BEN  
Yes.

JIN  
(To Sawyer)  
We need to get to that plane. Sun was on it.

Jin begins to gather up his things and appears ready to leave at that very moment.

SAWYER  
(To Jin)  
Hold on a minute. (To Ben) You're saying that Jack, Kate, and Hugo ended up in 1977, but the plane showed up here?

BEN  
Don't ask me to explain it, but yes.

SAWYER  
So how in the hell are we supposed to use this plane to leave the island when it's crashed in the middle of the damn jungle?

BEN  
It's not in the middle of the jungle. It is at the end of a runway. One that you helped build, if you recall.

SAWYER  
Well I don't know how to fly a plane.

BEN  
You just need to find the pilot. It's Frank Lapidus. (To Jin) And Sun _is_ with him.

JIN  
Where are they?

BEN  
Well, that's the tricky part. They're not on Hydra Island anymore. They were brought to this island by a group of armed men. I'm afraid they've been caught up in an old struggle that's bigger than any of us, and you will have to fight to get them back.

SAWYER  
Do you know where they are?

BEN  
Yes, and I can draw you a map. There is also a supply of ammunition in the building next door. You're welcome to take what you need.

JIN  
Why are you helping us?

BEN  
Because these men are my enemies. Whatever damage you do to them will help me and my people.

EXT. TEMPLE WALL – DAY

Ilana creeps through the jungle until she reaches the same door that Sawyer and the others entered through in Episode 2. She hides her rifle in the bushes. Then she slowly opens the door and enters with her arms raised. She only gets a few steps before she is challenged.

MAN 1  
(Pointing gun at her)  
Stop right there!

ILANA  
I am here to see Benjamin Linus.

EXT. TEMPLE – DAY

Miles and Hurley stumble out of the temple and into daylight. They seem exhausted and collapse in a heap on the temple stairs.

MILES  
What the hell was that?

HURLEY  
I don't know dude. That was the most terrified I've ever been.

MILES  
I've got a splitting headache.

HURLEY  
Me too. Were all those people killed in there? You know, like, sacrificed?

MILES  
No, I don't think so. I mean…it didn't feel like that. Like it usually does. I don't really know. All I know about that place is that I'm never going in there again.

HURLEY  
Same for me, dude.

They stare up at the temples foreboding façade.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. WELL – DAY

We are at the well that Jacob and his men exposed in the last episode. There are signs that time has passed since Daniels' accident. The heavy block and tackle system is no longer there, but there is in its place a smaller rope and pulley over the wells mouth. Nearby are several tents. Magnus' twelve year old son is standing idly near the well. He is bored and throwing rocks. Occasionally he will look into the well depths. His patience is rewarded when the well flickers, and a minute later becomes illuminated. The boy peers into the light in wonder. Then as quickly as it came, the light dims and dies. The boy checks a pocket watch he has on him, and then pulls out a slate and writes down a number. Then he rushes one of the nearby tents. He throws open the tent flap and sees Jacob sitting at a desk, writing.

MAGNUS JR.  
(Out of breath)  
Here!

The boy hands the slate to Jacob. Jacob examines the numbers, and then comes to a decision.

JACOB  
Go get your father!

Magnus Jr. runs to another tent as Jacob busts out and quickly walks to the well. When he reaches the well he takes the rope that is hanging from the pulley above and ties it around his own waist. He is just finishing when Magnus, Magnus Jr., and two other men arrive. Jacob hands Magnus the slate. On the slate is a column of ten numbers. The numbers represent periods of time. The longest time recorded is 4 hours, 2 min. The quickest is 1hour, 26 mins.

JACOB  
That is the time recorded between each incident of light. To be safe I will not stay more than 30 minutes.

Magnus fixes his son with a stern look.

MAGNUS  
You are sure you recorded these correctly?

MAGNUS JR.  
(Earnestly)  
Yes, Father.

JACOB  
Okay then, lower me down.

MAGNUS  
Are you sure about this?

JACOB  
Yes, Magnus. I will be in and out with hours to spare.

MAGNUS  
Or the light could go off the second we lower you down. This sample (Holding up slate) is hardly conclusive.

JACOB  
Let's get moving. We are wasting time.

Jacob perches on the edge of the well and the men take the slack out of the rope.

JACOB (Cont.)  
I will call up periodically to let you know that I am alright. If the light flickers while I am still down there, I will immediately return to the rope to be hauled up. I want it understood that if something should happen to me during that time there will be NO rescue attempts. I will not have anyone else risking their life. Give me your word.

MAGNUS  
You should get going.

JACOB  
Give me your word Magnus, or I will find someone else.

MAGNUS  
Very well, you have my word. (To the men) Lower him down.

Jacob is lowered down the well. When he finally reaches the bottom he holds the lamp up and sees a short passageway through the rock ahead. He unties himself and calls up to the men above him.

JACOB  
(Shouting)  
There is a passageway ahead! I'm going to explore it!

Jacob makes his way through the short passageway, which looks natural, rather than man made. He then comes to the same cavern that was under the Orchid Station in the season 4 finale. There are some differences, though. The cavern contains the pillar with hieroglyphics carved into it, but does not yet have the stone wall with the wheel in it. Instead the cavern is larger, and at the end is a natural wall with rivulets of water streaming down its surface and disappearing into cracks in the floor. The most striking feature of the cavern is a stone pedestal, waist high, that is a few feet away from this wall. On the pedestal, facing the wall is a statuette. It is a miniature version of the huge island statue, except that instead of the hippopotamus head it has only an uncarved portion of stone, and if you look closely you will see that it has five toes instead of four. Jacob lifts the statuette and tests its weight. When he replaces it on the pedestal, the areas where his skin touched it glow softly for a moment. He does not notice this as he pulls out his notebook and quickly tries to jot down the hieroglyphs that decorate the pillar and walls.

MAGNUS  
(Calling down)  
Jacob, are you okay?

JACOB  
(Returning to the bottom of the well and calling up.)  
I'm alright. I will only be a few more minutes.

Jacob returns down the passageway, but right as he enters the chamber the whole room begins to flicker intermittently with light. He quickly turns to go, but as he does so he notices something that stops him in his tracks. Something strange is happening to the water wall every time the light flickers. It seems to change from a solid wall into a passageway. He cannot tell where the passageway leads, and it looks wavy like a mirage. He also notices that the statuettes head is no longer uncarved, but changes into a human head in the light, though he can only see the back, not the face. Making a quick decision he hurries to the statuette and wraps it in a cloth. He tucks it under his arm and runs to the well bottom. Meanwhile Magnus has seen the flashes and is busy tying his end of the rope onto a large sack full of rocks. He sees Jacob reach the rope below.

MAGNUS  
Hurry the bloody hell up!

JACOB  
(Tying the rope around his waist)  
I'm ready!

Magnus pushes the sack of rocks over the edge. It acts as a counterbalance and Jacob shoots toward the top. When he reaches the top the flickering stops and the solid light comes on. The bag holding the rocks disappears, and the rocks spill all over the ground. Without the counterweight Jacob plunges back down, but Magnus catches his hand and hauls him back up. Jacob is careful not to drop the statuette. Magnus pulls Jacob out of the well, and they collapse onto the ground, panting for breath. Magnus sees the statuette clutched in Jacobs hand.

MAGNUS  
So you found a trophy. I hope the thing was bloody worth it!

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Miles and Hurley are wandering around the temple grounds looking for Sawyer and Jin. They see a group of others talking excitedly.

HURLEY  
We could ask them if they know where Sawyer and Jin are.

MILES  
I don't think we should bother them.

HURLEY  
We have to do something.

Hurley walks up to the group. He overhears a few phrases like 'defensive position', and 'sentries along the perimeter', but when Hurley gets close they all stop talking and glare at him.

HURLEY  
(Stammering)  
Uh…Hi. Sorry to bother you. Do any of you guys know where my friends went?

One of the others, who is clearly annoyed, points to a nearby building.

HURLEY  
Thanks.

They do not respond, and wait until Hurley leaves before continuing their conversation. Hurley rejoins Miles.

HURLEY  
I think we should probably get out of here as soon as possible.

MILES  
No kidding. Everyone here looks like they want to shoot us.

HURLEY  
Let's go talk to Sawyer and Jin. They're over there. (Points to building)

Inside the building Sawyer and Jin are stocking up on ammunition and supplies for their upcoming raid. Sawyer is studying the map to the Library that Ben has drawn them.

SAWYER  
This is going to be a hell of a hike.

JIN  
We have everything we need. Let's go.

SAWYER  
What about Hugo and Miles?

JIN  
We need to move quickly. It may be better if they stay behind.

SAWYER  
Yeah, maybe. We could probably use Miles in the firefight, but that would mean leaving Hugo here alone, and I don't trust these people.

Miles and Hurley enter the building.

MILES  
Hey guys.

SAWYER  
Where the hell have you two been?

MILES  
We were in the temple.

SAWYER  
The temple?! Did anyone see you?

MILES  
We weren't trespassing. They practically dragged us in there.

SAWYER  
What for?

MILES  
Don't even ask, man.

HURLEY  
(Noticing their preparations)  
Are you guys going somewhere?

JIN  
Yes, we are going to rescue my wife.

HURLEY  
Really? You found her. That's great!

Jin grabs a rifle, checks its ammunition, and then hands it and a pack of ammo to Sawyer. He then picks up his own rifle and pack.

MILES  
(Hesitantly)  
Do you want us to go with you?

SAWYER  
No.

Miles and Hurley look relieved.

MILES  
When will you be back?

SAWYER  
We should be back by tomorrow. We have found a way off this rock.

MILES  
How?

SAWYER  
There is a plane on Hydra Island. When we rescue Sun we will also be rescuing its pilot, and he's going to fly us out of here.

HURLEY  
Are you talking about the Ajira Airways flight?

SAWYER  
You knew about it?

HURLEY  
Sort of. I mean, I came here on it, but I didn't know if it crashed or flew by or what.

MILES  
How could you not know that?

HURLEY  
Dude, it's hard to explain.

JIN  
(Anxious to leave)  
Let's go. (He exits the building)

SAWYER  
Jin's anxious to get started. You two sit tight. We'll be back soon. In the meantime, if Jack or Kate shows up fill them in on the plan.

Outside the building Sawyer catches up with Jin, who is marching at a rapid pace.

SAWYER  
We better pace ourselves, Flash. We've got a long ways to go.

JIN  
I haven't seen my wife in three years.

SAWYER  
Fair enough.

They make their way across the temple grounds toward the door in the wall. As they get near, an Other stops them, stepping in their path and holding a rifle in his hands.

OTHER  
Where do you think you're going?

JIN  
Get out of the way.

Jin tries to step around the Other, but he moves to block their path and raises his rifle, pointing it at Jin's chest.

OTHER  
You're not going this way.

SAWYER  
Take it easy. We're just trying to leave.

OTHER  
Back away. Now!

Sawyer looks past him, and see's Ben talking through the open door. He is speaking with Ilana. It appears to be a very serious conversation.

SAWYER  
No problem, boss. We'll be on our way.

Sawyer has to practically drag Jin away. Once they are out of site Jin shakes Sawyer off and explodes at him.

JIN  
Why did you stop me?

SAWYER  
Calm down, Jin. Since when are you the hothead of the group? There was something happening back there that has nothing to do with us.

JIN  
I'm not staying here.

SAWYER  
I know that. Who says we have to go through the door?

They make their way to the wall, and walk along it until they come to a tree that is growing close enough to the wall that its branches hang over it. They help each other up the tree and over the wall.

EXT. JUNGLE – MORNING

Jack is asleep in the jungle. He tosses and turns, obviously having some kind of vivid and disturbing dream. We see what the dream is. He is standing at the swan site. It is 1977, and Radzinski is operating the drilling rig that will penetrate the pocket of energy. None of the crew can see Jack. Unlike the actual event, this version does not have Jack, Kate, and the others interfering and dropping the bomb down the well. In this version the DHARMA drilling crew looks excited, and cheers when the drill finds its mark. The cheer is cut short, thought, once the magnetic mayhem starts to happen. Everything metal around Jack is sucked into the hole, and the energy keeps building and building. The noise becomes deafening. We see the whole island as it is ripped and crumpled. Blinding light bursts out of the ground, not just from the island, but it can even be seen beneath the water in the surrounding ocean, and the light seems to be spreading at incredible speed across the ocean when Jack suddenly wakes up, gasping for air. He looks around him in panic, and is slowly reassured that he is safe. Locke is watching him carefully.

LOCKE  
It can be disorienting when the island gives you a vision.

JACK  
It was just a nightmare.

LOCKE  
Do you mind telling me about it?

JACK  
It's not important.

LOCKE  
Please.

JACK  
I saw the island destroyed.

LOCKE  
(Alarmed)  
Destroyed? How?

JACK  
It's not important.

LOCKE  
Did the island show you a way to prevent it?

JACK  
The island didn't show me anything, John. It told you it was only a nightmare.

LOCKE  
How can you be so sure?

JACK  
Because in my dream it was 1977. And since the island is still here, and not blown up, it obviously didn't mean anything.

Locke looks stumped by this.

LOCKE  
Maybe you're right, then. Maybe it didn't mean anything. It's not always easy to understand what the island is telling you.

JACK  
What makes you so sure it talks to you at all?

LOCKE  
Because when it does talk to you, like it has to me, you don't forget it.

Jack looks skeptical at this bit of logic.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. JACOBS TENT – DAY

Milton and Jacob are in Jacobs tent, standing over his desk. Spread on the desk is a diagram of the cavern. Milton is pointing out various aspects on the diagram. In the diagram shows blueprints for building the man made wall with the wheel, just like they appear in season 4 finale. Also, behind the wall an inner chamber is shown, with a stone door connecting the cavern with the inner chamber.

MILTON  
With the wall in place (points to it on diagram) the energy will be contained. The wheel will lift the sliding stone allowing the reaction to take place in the inner chamber. Theoretically, anyone standing in this area (points to the cavern on the diagram) should be safe from the effects of the light.

JACOB  
Very clever, Milton. I asked for a safe way to study the light, and you have delivered superbly.

MILTON  
My concern, Jacob, is—

JACOB  
Yes, Milton. I have heard your concern.

MILTON  
Well I will voice it again. This cavern has been venting energy regularly since we first observed it. I'm not sure that containing it in this way won't have unpredictable consequences.

JACOB  
I am very aware of the regular venting.

MILTON  
(Disapproving)  
Yes, I heard about your little adventure. (He tsk tsk's.)

JACOB  
As it stands now, there is barely enough time to look around, much less set up any scientific experiments. We know that anything organic that is in the chamber when it is flooded with light disappears. Doesn't the idea of being able to study this light excite you?

MILTON  
Yes, of course it does, but—

JACOB  
(Interrupting)  
The only safe way to study it is this. (Indicates diagram) I understand your concern, and we will take the utmost precaution every step of the way. Now let's go show this to Magnus.

Jacob and Milton exit his tent to search for Magnus. There is a flurry of activity around them. Men are rushing into their tents and getting firearms.

MILTON  
What is heavens name is going on here?

A messenger rushes up to Jacob.

MESSENGER  
Captain, Magnus has sent me to get you. He says to bring you to him immediately.

JACOB  
What is it?

MESSENGER  
It's the natives, Captain. They're invading!

Jacob quickly ducks back into his tent and then emerges immediately with a pistol in hand. He follows the messenger back to Magnus across the temple grounds. Jacob arrives on the scene. He sees the natives Chief. Magnus' men have formed a ring around the Chief, though they are keeping their distance. The Chief is contemptuously ignoring them. Magnus is there, but seems unsure what to do. Jacob walks to Magnus.

MAGNUS  
(Pointing to the Chief)  
Do you know what this is about?

JACOB  
I have no idea. Did you see him arrive?

MAGNUS  
No one did. I looked up and he was here.

JACOB  
Did you speak to him?

MAGNUS  
He refuses to say anything.

JACOB  
(Walking to Chief, and speaking Latin)  
Hello. Are things well on your island?

CHIEF  
You have disturbed the gods.

JACOB  
To what are you referring?

CHIEF  
It is time for you to leave our island.

JACOB  
This is not your island.

CHIEF  
You have no purpose here. Leave now!

JACOB  
Listen to me carefully. I am discovering the true meaning of this place, and I will not leave for you, or anyone else. Any interference with my work here will be a violation of our truce.

Magnus and the rest of the men watch as Jacob and the Chief continue talking. They cannot hear what is being said, but it is obviously a heated exchange. The Chief makes an abrupt chopping gesture, and then storms off into the jungle. Jacob returns to Magnus.

MAGNUS  
That looked like trouble.

JACOB  
The natives no longer want us here. I think they may have seen something. Perhaps something that frightened them.

MAGNUS  
Do you think _it_ could have spread to their island?

JACOB  
No. Whatever they saw, they saw it here. We are being spied on. They are not as afraid of this island as we were led to believe.

MAGNUS  
What are we going to do?

JACOB  
(To entire group)  
No one is to go into the jungle alone. And you should all take care to be armed at all times when venturing beyond the temple grounds. Magnus!

MAGNUS  
Yes Captain!

JACOB  
Organize a party and send them to the south beach to monitor the natives' island. If our men see any signs of trouble they will light a fire with black smoke to warn us!

MAGNUS  
Yes, Captian!

Magnus calls out the names of six men and sends them on their way. The rest of the group disperses. Jacob seems lost in concentration when Magnus interrupts him.

MAGNUS  
We should halt our work until this crisis has passed.

JACOB  
And how long will that take? (There is a long pause.) Then we will proceed as scheduled.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. DAY – JUNGLE

Locke and Jack are continuing their trek through the jungle to accomplish Locke's mysterious mission.

JACK  
How about you tell me where we are going.

LOCKE  
I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Don't worry, we're close. (Pause) Can I ask you something?

JACK  
Sure.

LOCKE  
What was it like being in 1977?

JACK  
Confusing.

LOCKE  
(Chuckling)  
You think you were confused. Imagine how I felt when I saw an old DHARMA recruitment picture with you and Hugo and Kate smiling back at me.

JACK  
(Chuckling)  
Yeah, I can imagine. (Then quietly, almost to himself) It was also painful.

LOCKE  
Painful?

Jack is surprised at what he has said. He seems to have accidentally opened up to Locke, and now looks embarrassed. He fumbles for a moment, and then covers.

JACK  
Yeah…uh…well, I got hit in the head with a rifle by a guy on horseback. And then of course Sawyer took me into the jungle to beat me up.

LOCKE  
I see. I thought you might have been referring to Juliet.

JACK  
(Stunned)  
What do you know about that?

LOCKE  
Very little. Jacob mentioned it. Would you mind telling me how she died?

JACK  
When we first came back, and Sawyer told us that we were in 1977 my very first thought was, 'Now I can fix things'. I didn't know what that meant, or why I had it, but it just popped in my mind. Then on the ride to the barracks Sawyer told us that Faraday had explained to them the rules of time travel and that we wouldn't be able to change anything, even if we tried. So I put the thought out of my head, until the next morning, when Faraday himself shows up at my door and tells me how he had gotten it all wrong, and that I could change everyone's life for the better if I would just do this one thing.

LOCKE  
What was it?

JACK  
Explode a hydrogen bomb.

LOCKE  
What was that supposed to accomplish?

JACK  
It was supposed to prevent our plane from ever crashing in the first place. But it failed. It didn't change anything, except more people died, including Juliet.

LOCKE  
(Thoughtfully)  
Maybe it didn't change anything because everything you did was supposed to happen.

JACK  
Here we go again.

LOCKE  
No, listen to me, Jack. This is important. I've been thinking a lot about the dream you had. Obviously what you saw wasn't a vision of the future. And what you saw didn't actually happen, but maybe that's the point. Maybe the island was showing you a vision of what might have been.

JACK  
Might have been? You mean if we hadn't shown up at the swan site?

LOCKE  
Exactly. Do you remember that DHARMA video Desmond showed us? The one where they mention the incident? I think that you were always the cause of that incident, and that the island was showing you just how important it was that you were there.

JACK  
That's a real leap of faith, John.

LOCKE  
Is it? Because to me it makes perfect sense. None of us really know what this island is capable of.

They continue hiking in thoughtful silence.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. WHEEL CAVERN – DAY

Jacob, Milton, and Magnus are standing in the cavern. Another man named Paulson is there. He is sitting against the wall with his hands bound behind his back. There has been extensive work done in the cavern since Jacobs first visit. The wall with the running water has now been totally walled off with stone blocks. One of these stone blocks is set into a set of iron tracks that allow it to slide up and down. The tracks have adjustments that control how high the stone will rise. There is a space of about five feet and then another wall separates the first wall from the rest of the cavern, creating an inner chamber five feet wide. This outer wall has a stone door that can access the inner chamber. It also has the familiar wheel embedded in it. This wheel turns an axle, which in turn winds a chain that is attached to the stone in the iron tracks. When the wheel is turned, the stone is lifted and the inner chamber is exposed to the source of the light, which is the wall with the running water. Milton is holding a scientific instrument containing wire coils and gauges. He walks through the stone door, into the inner chamber, and places his instrument on a stone pedestal. He gives the chamber a last thorough inspection. Magnus joins Milton inside the chamber. He inspects the instrument.

MILTON  
Don't touch that!

MAGNUS  
What does it do?

MILTON  
It is designed to measure the amount of magnetism generated within this chamber when it is flooded with the light's energy. These coils (Points to them) will gain a charge through induction, which in then in turn charge these coils (He opens the lid of a boxed off portion) within this magnetically shielded box. Those coils will act as a lever, pulling this iron spring from its original position. The degree of deflection will allow me to calculate the amount of magnetism this chamber is exposed to.

MAGNUS  
(Dismissively)  
And this knowledge will accomplish what, exactly?

MILTON  
(Huffy)  
It's the first step of the long process of gathering scientific data and formulating hypothesis which you very clearly know nothing about! Now kindly wait outside while I calibrate this delicate instrument!

Magnus leaves Milton to finish his work. Jacob, who has heard their exchange, gives Magnus an exasperated look.

JACOB  
Why do you feel it necessary to bait him, Magnus?

MAGNUS  
Because it's so easy, Jacob.

JACOB  
Perhaps if you two spent less time bickering and more—

MILTON  
(Emerging from the chamber and interrupting Jacob)  
Everything is ready.

MAGNUS  
Well you've designed and built a very fine wall, Professor. Tell me, why does it have a wheel. Did you install a rudder on the island?

JACOB  
(Handing Magnus the diagram)  
Here. This should help explain it.

Jacob and Milton wait while Magnus studies the diagram. However, he doesn't seem to be able to make much sense of it. Time drags on. Finally Milton speaks up.

MILTON  
I believe you're holding them upside down, Magnus.

MAGNUS  
Very amusing.

JACOB  
(Jokingly, trying to lighten the mood between them)  
Explain it to him, Milton, or we will be here all day.

MAGNUS  
Don't bother. (He shoves the schematics into Milton's hands) All I want to know is that you guarantee this contraption can be operated safely.

MILTON  
I absolutely do _not_ guarantee such a thing, as I've pointed out during each step of this process!

JACOB  
(Breaking them up)  
Gentlemen, please! Five months of planning and construction have gone into creating a laboratory where we can control the intensity and duration of this energy. We have finally accomplished our goal. Let's not tear out each others' throats now.

MAGNUS  
(Regaining his composure)  
My apologies, Professor Milton. I meant no disrespect. What is left to do?

MILTON  
Only to turn the wheel.

MAGNUS  
Would you explain to me why you think this may be unsafe.

JACOB  
He has already expressed his reservations to me, Magnus.

MAGNUS  
I would like to hear them myself.

MILTON  
This experiment is based on theoretical assumptions, and has a built in level of uncertainty. It is possible that the energy buildup behind that wall is more powerful than the periodic venting we have observed.

JACOB  
Unlikely.

MILTON  
But possible. This is all very…experimental.

MAGNUS  
(Directing his attention to the man tied up)  
Which brings us to you, Paulson.

Paulson looks distressed. Until now he has kept quiet, as if hoping they would forget he was there. Magnus hauls him to his feet. He looks extremely nervous.

PAULSON  
(Stuttering nervously)  
What's all this about?

MAGNUS  
Strathom died last night. That makes you a murderer, Paulson.

Paulson breaks down and begins to sob

MAGNUS (CONT.)  
You're going to hang.

PAULSON  
No! I didn't mean to. Please, have mercy!

MAGNUS  
Didn't mean to? You didn't mean to grab an iron bar and cave in his skull over a petty dispute?

PAULSON  
I wasn't myself. We've been on this island for over three years. We're all going crazy. If you will just let me go I'll hide in the jungle. You will never see me again.

JACOB  
Shhhhhh. (He quiets Paulson until he is no longer sobbing) The punishment for murder is death. But there is another option. We need someone to turn that wheel. Do that, and you will be pardoned.

PAULSON  
What?

JACOB  
I know it sounds ridiculous to so easily forgive a sin like murder. But the truth is, turning that wheel is a risk. Now I believe that nothing will happen to you. I truly do. But there is the chance that something…unexpected could happen.

PAULSON  
Why don't you turn it, then?

JACOB  
I would. I had planned on it. But after Strathom died I convinced the others to give you this choice. It's a mercy, Paulson, because I know you're not an evil man. The choice is yours, but could it really be worse than certain death?

Paulson considers the situation carefully.

PAULSON  
I'll do it.

They untie Paulson and he takes his place behind the wheel. He looks like he is going to throw up. The others prepare to leave.

MILTON  
(To Paulson)  
Remember, a one half revolution of the wheel will raise and lower the separation stone once, so don't stop until you've gone the full half revolution. (He leaves)

Magnus gives Paulson a look of pure loathing and then exits, leaving Jacob alone with him. Jacob sees the state Paulson is in, and squeezes his shoulder in a bracing way.

JACOB  
Good luck.

Jacob leaves. Paulson waits at the wheel, giving them time to ascend to the top of the well. At the top of the well, Jacob is the last to emerge, climbing up a rope ladder that has been installed. The three of them wait for something to happen.

JACOB  
He should be turning the wheel any moment.

MAGNUS  
You know he should hang, Jacob. The only reason we agreed to this deal is because we don't want you turning that wheel.

JACOB  
(To himself)  
I should be down there. (He looks down the well, wistfully)

MAGNUS  
He will have to endure some form of punishment, or it won't sit right with the men.

Down at the wheel, Paulson is quietly crying. Eventually he straightens up and wipes his face clear. He sets his shoulders, determined to meet his fate with dignity. He struggles against the weight of the wheel, slowly turning it. When he gets about halfway the chamber beyond the wheel begins to glow. The glowing turns brighter as he nears the end. When he finally makes it to the end the room is too bright to see. Outside the sky shines with the violet light. The island moving noise reverberates in the air. We see various people reacting to the bright sky and noise, including Jacob, Magnus, Milton, the men at the temple, and the natives on the other island.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Kate is searching in the jungle for any tracks. She finally comes across a wide valley. She scans it, but sees no sign of anyone.

KATE  
(To herself)  
Where are you, Claire.

Storm clouds gather while she is busy looking, and without warning the sky opens and a heavy deluge of water pours down on her. She quickly becomes sopping wet, and makes her way back to the cabin. She hesitates at the threshold, but the rain is coming down so hard that she decides to go in. Inside the cabin she sits down at the table and tries to wring some water out of her hair and clothes. She hears a creaking noise and jumps up, ready for trouble. She sees nothing.

KATE  
Is anyone there?

She scrutinizes every corner of the cabin, but sees nothing. It isn't until she relaxes that she hears the slow, creepy voice of Jacob.

JACOB  
KAAAATTTEEEEE.

Kate panics and runs to the door. She flings it open and flees out into the storm. She glances back toward the cabin and almost runs into Christian Shepard, who has suddenly materialized in front of her.

CHRISTIAN  
Please, don't be alarmed.

KATE  
(Startled)  
Who are you?

CHRISTIAN  
My name is Christian. We should talk.

KATE  
Go ahead and talk.

CHRISTIAN  
Let's go back inside. (Gestures toward the cabin)

KATE  
Was that your voice?

CHRISTIAN  
No.

Kate plants her feet, unwilling to go back into the cabin. Christian talks past her toward the cabin. He turns back when she doesn't follow.

CHRISTIAN  
Please, it's easier for me to speak inside.

He enters the cabin, and against her better judgment Kate reluctantly follows him. They sit at the table, facing each other.

KATE  
What do you want?

CHRISTIAN  
Jacob would like a word with you.

KATE  
So I get to meet the mysterious Jacob. Okay, where is he?

Christian chuckles.

KATE (CONT)  
Did I say something funny?

CHRISTIAN  
He's right under your feet.

Kate looks below the table and sees the trapdoor. While she is inspecting the trapdoor a very loud *ROLLING THUNDER* echoes outside. It is so loud it seems to shake the cabin. She looks out the window in alarm. (Note: In the following scenes whenever *ROLLING THUNDER* is mentioned, it is the exact same rolling thunder that KATE hears, and is meant to fix the location of each character at that moment.)

EXT. JUNGE – DAY

Sawyer and Jin are hiking hard through the jungle, heading for the Library. They making good time when the thunderstorm catches up to them and very soon they are soaking wet. Sawyer takes out the map to check their route, trying his best to shield it from the rain. Jin does not notice that Sawyer has slowed down, and he quickly disappears into the soupy dusk. The sky is split with the loud boom of *ROLLING THUNDER*.

SAWYER  
Jin! Wait up!

Sawyers voice is drown out by the pounding rain. He hurries to catch up. Suddenly he hears whispers. They seem to come from the jungle all around him. He spins around, pulling his gun and searching for their source. A figure emerges from the rain. Sawyer points his gun at it, but raises it when it turns out to be Jin.

JIN  
What is the problem? Why did you fall behind?

SAWYER  
Did you hear that?

JIN  
I can't hear anything in this storm.

The whispers surround them again. Jin hears them and is as alarmed as Sawyer. They are not sure what to do. Jin sees something and taps Sawyer on the shoulder.

JIN  
Look!

Just ahead of them is Miles. He is just standing there, looking at them strangely. Despite being in the rain he appears to be oddly dry. Sawyer calls to him, waving his arms, but Miles does not respond. Sawyer takes a few steps toward Miles, and then Miles disappears. Sawyer and Jin do not see him anywhere. They look at each other, baffled.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Paulson has just turned the wheel and outside the air is blinding white. Jacob and the others are trying to protect their eyes and ears. The light slowly fades, and Jacob, Milton, and Magnus are standing at the edge of the well looking stunned.

MAGNUS  
(Looking at Milton)  
What in the hell was that?

MILTON  
I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it.

Jacob starts to lower himself down the well.

MAGNUS  
(In alarm)  
What are you doing?

JACOB  
Paulson is still down there. He may need our help.

MAGNUS  
You can't be serious.

MILTON  
Let's think about this. You may not want to rush down there.

Jacob ignores them and descends the well. He rushes through the cave until he gets to the cavern. It is exactly as he left it, except there is no sign of Paulson. He walks to the stone door and very cautiously opens it. Behind him, Magnus arrives in the cavern.

MAGNUS  
Be careful.

Jacob goes into the chamber, but it is empty except for what is left of Miltons experiment. The metal coils that he so carefully calibrated have been melted into slag heaps. The wood is scorched. Jacob emerges from the chamber.

JACOB  
Paulson is gone. It is important that we find him. I want to know where he has gone and what he has seen. Would you get the rest of the men and search the jungle for him.

Magnus is about to object, but sees Jacobs look of frustration and changes his mind. He nods his agreement and leaves.

EXT. BEACH – NIGHT

Jacob and his men are gathered on the beach. The men are huddled around fires. Their mood is somber. They talk in hushed tones about the day's strange events. Jacob is sitting in the sand, apart from the others, staring into the ocean thoughtfully. A party of men emerges from the jungle. One of the men makes his way to Jacob as the others join their comrades.

MAN  
There is still no sign of Paulson.

MAGNUS  
(Approaching)  
Looks like the devil claimed him after all.

JACOB  
(To Magnus)  
Magnus, tomorrow take a gang of workers down into the cavern. Seal off the chamber door. Then collapse the tunnel leading to the chamber with gunpowder. Milton was right, and I'm a damn fool.

MAGNUS  
(Sitting down next to Jacob)  
This island. (He sighs dramatically) I don't know what to think of it. It seems that we can do things here that can't be done anywhere else on earth. Do you ever wonder if we go too far?

JACOB  
Perhaps. But I don't know any other way. I'm beginning to see this island for what it really is, Magnus. It's not just an aberration of nature. There is a reason this place is the way it is.

MAGNUS  
And why is that?

JACOB  
I haven't put it all together yet. I know that nothing will stop me from continuing this work.

Magnus slips away to leave Jacob alone with his thoughts. He sees Milton further down the beach, and joins him. Milton is studying the stars with instruments and making calculations in a notebook. At his feet is the wrecked remains of the instrument that he placed in the chamber earlier.

MILTON  
Did you talk him into leaving?

MAGNUS  
No. There was no point in bringing it up. It would be impossible to convince him.

MILTON  
Speaking of impossible, I've been doing some calculations on our position. It seems we are three degrees further south than we were when we first arrived.

MAGNUS  
(Dismissively)  
Recheck your math, Professor.

MILTON  
I have. This is no joke. The island has moved.

MAGNUS  
How could that be possible?

MILTON  
What part of 'uncertain' and 'experimental' do you not understand?

Suddenly, from the jungle arrows start raining down on them. One plunges into the ground next to Magnus. Another buries itself into Jacobs arm. He cries out in pain. The men around the fire jump to their feet and start stampeding in every direction. Magnus' clear voice rises over the din.

MAGNUS  
We are under attack! Form up on the beach. The men rush to the beach and form up, firing their weapons into the jungle as arrows fill the air.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jack and Locke are hiking through the jungle.

JACK  
(Reluctantly)  
Let's say that I believe you. Are you saying that the island _made_ me come back?

LOCKE  
You have free agency, just like the rest of us. The island can't make you do anything. However, I would be lying if I told you told you that it didn't have ways of influencing us.

JACK  
So it does make people do things.

LOCKE  
Influence isn't force, Jack.

JACK  
Give me an example of this 'influence'.

LOCKE  
Take yourself for an example. You might have left the island, but deep down you knew that you needed to come back. That knowledge must have made you miserable. Maybe it prevented you from settling down. Is that what happened to you and Kate.

Jack bites off the bitter retort he is about to give, and instead ponders what Locke has said. The rains begin to come down hard. They continue hiking in silence until Locke stops. They hear the loud *ROLLING THUNDER*. Jack catches up with Locke.

JACK  
Why have you stopped?

LOCKE  
That's why.

Locke points ahead, and Jack sees the old landlocked ship, the 'Black Rock'. They start to move forward, but Locke sees something and pulls Jack down into the bushes. He points. Three armed men are exploring the ship. They are the men that Ilana sent north.

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Frank and Sun are sitting on the floor in the library. Their hands are bound in front of them. They are being watched over by one armed guard, but the guard seems very bored and is hardly paying any attention to them at all. Even inside the library they can hear the muted sound of the *ROLLING THUNDER*. The other prisoner is sitting nearby. Her hands are also bound, but they are behind her back and she has a bag over her head. She seems to be having difficulty breathing through the bag. Frank notices her dilemma.

LAPIDAS  
Hey guard.

GUARD  
Shut up.

LAPIDUS  
Hey I'm talking to you.

GUARD  
What do you want?

LAPIDUS  
(Pointing to woman prisoner)  
That woman needs help.

GUARD  
She's fine.

LAPIDUS  
She's not fine. She can't breathe through that thing.

GUARD  
She had her chance to come quietly. She chose to struggle. Now shut up!

Frank gets to his feet and walks to the girl. The guard raises his gun at Frank.

GUARD  
Get away from her.

FRANK  
(Without bothering to looking at the guard)  
Shoot me if you want.

The guard decides that this it is more trouble than it is worth and goes back to ignoring them all. Frank pulls the hood off of the woman's head. She is in her early forties and is attractive. She has a gash on her forehead. Her mouth has been taped shut, and she is desperately trying to get more oxygen. Frank rips the tape off and she sucks in lungfuls of in air gratefully.

WOMAN  
Thank you! I don't think I could have lasted one more minute.

FRANK  
Glad I could help. What do these yahoos want with you, anyway?

WOMAN  
I don't know. They kidnapped me out of my apartment.

LAPIDUS  
Your apartment?

WOMAN  
Yeah. They injected me with something, and when I woke up I was on a plane.

LAPIDUS  
(Pointing to the gash or her head)  
Did they give you that?

WOMAN  
No, I got that when the plane went down. It wasn't exactly a smooth landing. (She notices his pilots shirt) No offense.

LAPIDUS  
(Chuckling)  
You can take it up with Safety Board if we ever get out of here.

The air is suddenly filled with the sound of whispers. The guard looks around in alarm. He doesn't see anything.

GUARD  
What is that?

He looks at Lapidus accusingly, but Frank looks just as confused. The whispers come again.

GUARD  
Stay here and don't move.

The guard leaves to investigate elsewhere, leaving them alone. Sun, Lapidus, and the Woman share a confused look.

SUN  
Frank, do you know what those whispers are?

LAPIDUS  
I have no idea, Sun. (To Woman) There's something you should know about this island we're on. It's not a normal place.

WOMAN  
I know exactly where I am.

SUN  
Frank!

LAPIDUS  
What is it, Sun?

Lapidus looks to where Sun is pointing. Miles is standing there. He is sopping wet. He tries to speak to them, but only gibberish comes out.

LAPIDUS  
Miles?


	4. Chapter 4

**Episode 4**

EXT. TEMPLE WALL – DAY

Ilana creeps through the jungle until she reaches the temple wall door that Sawyer and the others entered through in Episode 3. She hides her rifle in the bushes. Then she slowly opens the door and enters with her arms raised. She only gets a few steps before she is challenged.

MAN 1  
(Pointing gun at her)  
Stop right there!

ILANA  
I am here to see Benjamin Linus.

Ben is talking with a group of others in the plaza. He is interrupted when one of the sentries approaches him.

SENTRY  
Ben.

BEN  
Yes?

SENTRY  
A woman just arrived at the wall. She is demanding to see you.

BEN  
A woman? Did she give you a name?

SENTRY  
Her name is Ilana. She said you would want to talk with her.

Ben turns to one of his companions and points at the pistol he is carrying.

BEN  
May I have that, please?

The man gives Ben his pistol, and then Ben and the Sentry walk back to the wall to meet with Ilana.

BEN  
What do you want?

ILANA  
Just a conversation. In private, if you don't mind.

She indicates the two sentries standing within hearing distance. Ben nods at them and they move back out of hearing.

BEN  
All right.

ILANA  
How are you, Ben?

BEN  
I'm fine. Tell me something. How long have you been Charles Widmore's attack dog?

ILANA  
(Ignoring his barb)  
It must feel strange being back among your own people, now that you are no longer their leader. (Scornfully) What is it like taking your orders from someone else?

BEN  
You would know better than me. It must have been frustrating when I left Hydra island before you could kill me. Not killing me right away was an amateur mistake, and not one I intend to duplicate. (He pulls out his pistol)

ILANA  
(Looking at his drawn pistol with contempt)  
You didn't slip through my fingers, Ben. In fact, you are exactly where I want you to be.

BEN  
Oh? How's that?

ILANA  
As you know I have brought a large party of armed men to this island. We are going to cleanse this place of your people once and for all.

BEN  
And what makes you think you can do that? My people have been at war with the DHARMA Initiative before.

Ilana looks surprised when he mentions the DHARMA Initiative.

BEN (CONT.)  
Yes, I know who you are.

ILANA  
You think you know everything? Did you know that it will be you who helps us cleanse the island. You will betray your own people.

BEN  
(Laughing)  
And why would I do that?

ILANA  
To save the one person on this Earth that you still love.

BEN  
I watched people like you execute the only person I ever loved. There is nothing you can threaten me with.

ILANA  
The _only_ one you ever loved?

Ilana her pack off of her shoulders and starts to open it. Ben raises his pistol threateningly.

ILANA  
There is something in here that you need to see.

She slowly unzips the pack, and then shows him its contents. Ben looks shocked.

ILANA  
Do I have your attention?

BEN  
It doesn't mean anything. You could have gotten that at any time.

ILANA  
She is here, with us.

BEN  
I don't suppose you have anything that could prove that?

ILANA  
Here.

She reaches into her pack and pulls out a picture. She hands it to Ben. The picture is of the woman prisoner that is in the Library with Lapidus and Sun. She is tied to a chair in what appears to be her apartment. Ben studies the picture with a look of concern. Then puts it in his pocket.

ILANA (CONT.)  
Tomorrow night you will leave this door unguarded. You will create a diversion at the southern end of the temple grounds, drawing your people away from this area. When we launch our surprise attack you will urge your people to surrender. If you do all that, precisely and without deviation, then you and she will be allowed to leave together.

BEN  
Do you really expect me to help you?

ILANA  
Your daughter was killed by a mercenary team three years ago. Will you repeat the decision you made with her? Will you sacrifice another woman you love for this island? Her life is in your hands. Here, take this.

Ilana reaches into her pack and pulls out the item that she showed Ben earlier. It is a relic of his childhood. It is the wooden Ben-doll that Annie kept when she gave him a wooden Annie-doll on his birthday. Ilana hands the doll to Ben.

**[FLASHBACK] **

INT. DHARMA MEDICAL CLINIC – DAY

The time is right after the incident. The DHARMA medical clinic is in chaos. There are three men lying on beds with gunshot wounds crying out in pain. Several others with less severe injuries are forced to sit on the floor. Horace and another helper are doing their best to treat the wounded in the absence of a doctor. The door bursts open and Pierre Chang and Radzinski enter the clinic. Change is holding his mangled hand delicately. He goes straight to the medicine cabinet and searches its contents. He pulls out a syringe and a vial labeled 'Morphine'. He puts a small dosage into the syringe and injects himself. He lets out a sigh of relief.

HORACE  
Pierre, what are you doing, man?

Chang holds up his smashed hand.

HORACE  
Oh jeez, man. Sit down.

CHANG  
No, I can't. I have to organize a work party immediately.

RADZINSKI  
A work party! Are you insane?

HORACE  
Shut up Radzinski. (To Chang) Why do you need a work party, Pierre? We're a little swamped with other concerns at the moment.

CHANG  
We must get a party to the swan site to make sure we have containment. There are no other concerns right now.

HORACE  
What are you talking about? What happened out there?

CHANG  
I'll fill you in later. For now I need at least five men. Every second counts!

RADZINSKI  
I'll get them.

CHANG  
Haven't you done enough!

HORACE  
No, Pierre. Let him help. This is his mess; he will clean it up.

CHANG  
(To Radzinski)  
Pick me up here as soon as you are ready. I'll direct operations for the next few hours.

Radzinski leaves.

HORACE  
You can't leave. You need medical attention for that hand or you could lose it.

CHANG  
This is too important. We need to seal the breach.

HORACE  
As soon as you can be spared I want you back here getting the medical help you need.

Chang begins to leave, but turns back to Horace.

CHANG  
Have you been outside?

HORACE  
Yeah, I have. But I don't even want to think about that right now.

Outside the medical clinic Radzinski makes his way quickly to the motor pool where there is a VW van. There are people standing around everywhere. Most of them are staring into the sky, enthralled. Others seem visibly upset, and are pointing at the sky and arguing with each other. Radzinski passes by a group of six men.

RADZINSKI  
You there! All of you. I need you now! Follow me.

MAN 1  
What's going on?

RADZINSKI  
Just follow me!

They follow him to the motor pool where they all pile into the van. Radzinski peels out and heads back to the clinic, honking his horn and nearly running over several pedestrians. He slams on the brakes in front of the clinic. Chang is waiting outside, and gets into the passenger seat.

CHANG  
Let's go.

The van leaves for the swan site. As it disappears into the distance the view pans up and we see the sky for the first time. It is a pale green color.

INT. HORACE'S LIVING ROOM – EVENING

A group has gathered in Horace's house. All the important people in the DHARMA Initiative are there, including Horace and Chang. Chang's hand has disappeared under a large swaddle of white bandages. He looks slightly doped up. While they are waiting for the last to arrive, Horace leans over and speaks privately to Chang.

HORACE  
The doc finally arrived yesterday. He took a look at that hand, right?

CHANG  
(Reluctant to discuss the issue)  
Yes, he did.

The last of the attendees enters the house and finds a place to sit. Horace stands up to get their attention.

HORACE  
Hello, everybody. This is the first time in the last two days that any of us has had more than ten seconds of down time to catch our breath. I've called us here so that the heads of each department can give us an update, and to make sure we are all on the same page. First and foremost, Dr. Chang, what is the condition at the swan site?

CHANG  
Containment of the energy pocket has been achieved, at least temporarily. However, my readings indicate a buildup at the site, which if left unchecked will result in a catastrophic explosion.

HORACE  
Is there anything we can do?

CHANG  
Yes. It requires a complicated venting process that is being prepared for installation as we speak. Provided we finish in time, the swan site should be stable.

MAN 1  
How catastrophic an explosion are we talking about?

CHANG  
Big enough to destroy the island.

MAN 2  
So we are sitting on a ticking bomb?

CHANG  
That is precisely correct.

MAN 3  
Whose idea was it to drill into this energy pocket in the first place?

RADZINSKI  
There was no way to predict this outcome! The potential rewards were worth the risk.

MAN 2  
Says you, Radzinski. Why is now the first time I've heard of any of this?

HORACE  
The Swan project was kept on a need to know basis.

MAN 2  
Since when do we operate like that?

MAN 1  
Why was it kept secret?

HORACE  
Because the location of the swan site is grid 334.

A heavy silence settles on the room as the men absorb this news.

MAN 1  
That's hostile territory. Are you telling me that we have broken the truce?

RADZINSKI  
That truce has held us back since we signed it.

MAN 2

The truce is what keeps the hostiles from attacking us.

RADZINSKI  
We're not defenseless. Let them come!

This throws the meeting into chaos as each person begins arguing what they should have done and what they should do now. Chang does not participate and sits silently.

HORACE  
(To the squabbling group)  
Hey! Shut up!

The room quiets down.

HORACE (CONT.)  
The swan project was overseen personally from Ann Arbor. Let's try to be constructive here. Now Lowel is our new head of security. Let's hear your report.

Lowel clears his throat, preparing to speak, but before he can he is interrupted.

MAN 4  
So it's true then that LaFleur was a hostile infiltrator?

Horace looks from Chang to Radzinski.

HORACE  
There is some disagreement on that issue. It's not important right now. (He gestures to Lowel to begin speaking)

LOWEL  
There have been no sightings of hostiles yet, but I feel that with everything that has happened it's only a matter of time. With the non-essential personnel off the island we have less to protect, but we also have fewer people to protect it. In my opinion we've never been in a more vulnerable position. If they come here in force we'll be overrun.

HORACE  
I want firearms issues to everyone. They are to carry them at all times. I'll put the call in to the bosses for reinforcements immediately. Chuck, how is our communications?

CHUCK  
I've finally reestablished contact with the mainland. The equipment is fine, but…

HORACE  
But what?

CHUCK  
What I'm hearing doesn't make any sense.

HORACE  
What do you mean?

CHUCK  
The ciphers they are using are a day ahead.

MAN 1  
So they have a neophyte working the radio. So what?

CHUCK  
They reported the sub arriving today.

MAN 2  
They must be mistaken.

CHUCK  
It's no mistake. I talked with my own wife on the radio twenty minutes ago.

MAN 1  
It takes at least sixty hours to reach Ann Arbor.

MAN 3  
What are we saying here?

HORACE  
Chuck, just get on the radio and tell them to send help.

CHUCK  
But what about—

HORACE  
(Interrupting)  
Just do it.

Chuck nods.

HORACE (CONT.)  
Now please.

Chuck gets up and leaves the house.

HORACE (CONT.)  
How about Hydra Island?

MAN 2  
No problems.

HORACE  
Close down the facilities and move your men to the barracks to help with security.

Man 2 nods in understanding.

HORACE (CONT.)  
Dr. Chang?

CHANG  
Yes?

HORACE  
This all began when we drilled into a pocket of energy?

CHANG  
That is correct.

HORACE  
Well I'm a little confused. Why was there no explosion at the time?

CHANG  
I'm not sure. Once we hit the pocket, the energy began venting at an uncontrollable rate. An explosion should have been inevitable. Some unknown incident occurred that consumed approximately 85% of the stored energy.

HORACE  
Would this incident explain the sky?

CHANG  
I believe that the unusual phenomenon we're experiencing, like the sky and the time discrepancy may be side effects of whatever happened. The sky has reverted back to normal. I don't know if the time discrepancy will follow suit.

MAN 3  
Maybe this will help.

He holds up Daniel Faraday's journal.

MAN 3 (CONT.)  
We found it. It belonged to Dr. Faraday.

Man 3 hands the journal to Chang. Horace's walkie suddenly squawks to life.

WALKIE  
Horace, you there?

HORACE  
I'm in the middle of something. Can it wait?

WALKIE  
We've got movement at the pylons.

Everyone in the room freezes. They look around nervously, wondering if an attack is imminent.

HORACE  
Hostiles?

WALKIE  
No. I need you here at the video room. I'm not sure what to do.

HORACE  
I'll be right there. (To the group) Pierre, take anything and anyone you need to make sure that the swan doesn't blow. Everyone else, your first duty is security. Let's try to keep it together.

Horace leaves the house and makes his way to the video room. In the room is a security man watching the monitors intently.

HORACE  
What is it?

SECURITY MAN  
You won't believe this.

He points to one of the monitors. Horace leans in for a better look. On the monitor he sees a boy standing at the pylons. It is child Ben.

**[PRESENT]**

INT. TEMPLE GROUNDS SUPPLY ROOM – DAY

Miles and Hurley are sitting on crates and eating from cans of food that they have found in the rooms stores. Hurley wipes his food can clean with his finger, puts his finger in his mouth, and then reaches down for another can. Miles is eating his own canned food with less relish.

MILES  
This stuff is gross.

HURLEY  
Yeah, but it's food. I'm starving.

Ben walks into the room. He glances at the two of them, and then makes his way to a foot locker. He opens it and pulls out a rifle and ammunition. He checks the rifle's action, and then places the ammo into a pack. Finally, he turns to Hurley and Miles.

BEN  
What are you two doing in here?

MILES  
Eating. Unless you think that we'd be welcome in the kitchen, wherever that is.

BEN  
That's a good idea. You'll need your strength.

HURLEY  
Our strength? Is there something we should know about?

BEN  
I suppose you have the right to know that this place is going to be very unsafe in the near future.

HURLEY  
(Pointing at his rifle)  
So you're getting ready for it?

BEN  
No, Hugo. I'm leaving.

HURLEY  
What do you mean you're leaving? You are these people's leader. You can't just abandon them. Do they even know about…whatever it is that's going to happen?

BEN  
I'm not their leader anymore. I'm not sure what they'll do with the two of you. Best of luck, gentlemen.

Ben heads toward the door. Before he can leave Hurley calls out pleadingly.

HURLEY  
Wait!

Ben stops. He gives a small smirk. Then turns to face them.

HURLEY (CONT.)  
Couldn't you, like, take us with you?

BEN  
Why would I do that?

HURLEY  
(Desperately trying to think of a reason)  
For old time's sake?

Ben considers for a few moments.

BEN  
There is something you can help me with.

He goes back to the piled crates and digs through them until he finds a box. It is waist high and about the size of a card table.

BEN  
Bring this.

Miles and Hurley lift the box. It is not light.

MILES  
What's in this thing?

BEN  
Supplies. We need to move quickly.

Ben leaves the room. Miles and Hurley follow, lugging the box awkwardly.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. BARRACKS – DAY

Young Ben is idly sitting on the swing set. He is waiting for something. The submarine has returned to the island, and all around him families are reuniting. Finally Ben sees Annie. He stands up from the swing, excited. She rushes forward and hugs him. He winces in pain.

ANNIE  
(Gently touching him on his chest)  
They said you were shot?

BEN  
(Putting on a brave face)  
It wasn't so bad.

ANNIE  
Does it still hurt?

BEN  
Only a little.

ANNIE  
What happened here after we left?

BEN  
(Taking her hand)  
Come on, I'll show you.

We see Ben lead Annie toward the fence. Next we see him leading her along a path through the jungle. She looks nervous, and keeps peering carefully into the surrounding jungle.

ANNIE  
We shouldn't be doing this. What if the hostiles find us?

BEN  
Don't call them that. We don't have to fear them anymore.

They continue walking until they come to a ridge. Ben carefully climbs the ridge, keeping low to the ground and out of sight of what is beyond. Annie follows suit. They crawl on their bellies the last few feet, and peer out over the ridge. Below them is the swan site.

BEN  
We're here.

ANNIE  
What is this place?

BEN  
I'm not sure. Something happened here right after you left.

ANNIE  
Why do you say we don't have to be afraid of the hostiles anymore?

BEN  
Because we are with them now.

ANNIE  
Everyone?

BEN  
No, just us.

Below them the site is a hive of activity. Workers are pouring the concrete foundation pillars for the future Swan hatch. A DHARMA van arrives. The workers look up at the new arrivals with curiosity. Several armed men jump out of the vehicle. They scan the area for any sign of threat with rifles ready. Several other men jump out of the vehicle and open the back compartment. From it they remove a container. It is several feet tall, and shaped like an octagon. They handle it with care. Chang exits the van and leads the men toward the rear of the site. They make their way between the waist high concrete pillars that will eventually hold up the floor to the Swan computer room. He leads them to an octagonal shaped mound in the concrete. In the center of the mound is a hole shaped exactly like the box. Lowel is waiting for them.

LOWEL  
(Indicating the box)  
So its really here? How the hell did Ann Arbor get their hands on this?

CHANG  
Even I don't know that.

LOWEL  
Yeah, well the fact that they did scares the hell out of me. The sooner we put this in the ground the better.

CHANG  
Agreed.  
The two men holding the container gingerly place it into the hole. It fits perfectly.

CHANG  
(To one of the men)  
Go assist the other construction workers.

The man leaves, while the other lifter stays.

CHANG  
(Talking to Lowel, he points to the remaining man)  
This is our electrician, Peters. He is going to run a diagnostics test. Please keep everyone else away.

Lowel steps away. He glares at a couple workers who have stopped working to watch the proceedings. They go back to work. Peters pries off the lid to the container and sets it aside. We see the lid clearly for the first time. It is the failsafe lid. The lid that Desmond used to prevent a catastrophe in the Season 2 finale. Inside the container is a nuclear device. Peters hooks a handheld diagnostics machine onto two wires protruding from the device. He moves slowly and deliberately, and is sweating profusely. He punches a code into his diagnostic device and a green indicator lights up. He quickly undoes the wires, and lets out a sigh of relief.

PETERS  
The electrical systems are fine.

Then Peters focuses his attention on the lid. On the top side of the lid is the metal cover that says 'Caution System Termination' and has the key hole. On the under side of the lid, right behind the key hole is a small metal box with two electrical terminals protruding. Peters hooks up his diagnostic machine to those terminals. He looks up at Chang, expectantly. Chang withdraws the failsafe key from his pocket and hands it to Peters. Peters puts the key in the hole and turns it. When the key turns, the green indicator lights up again. He gives the key back to Chang, who pockets it. Peters wipes his sweating forehead, and then attaches the two wires from the nuclear device onto the electrical terminals from the lid. Finally, he presses the lid back into place. Without a word Peters walks back to the van. He seems shaken. Chang walks over to Lowel.

CHANG  
I want this covered as soon as possible.

LOWEL  
The floor girder installation is scheduled for tomorrow.

CHANG  
Good. See that armed security men are present here at all times until then.

Chang walks quickly back to the van. Lowel catches up with him and corners him before he can drive away.

LOWEL  
Do you want to tell me why I just supervised the installation of a nuclear bomb?

CHANG  
Keep your voice down.

LOWEL  
Since that thing could be used to kill everyone on this island, I have a right to know why it is here.

CHANG  
It is not intended to kill anyone. On the contrary, it is a failsafe in case we lose control of the energy pocket below us again.

Chang picks up Faraday's jounal from the vans dashboard and holds it up for Lowel to see.

CHANG (CONT.)  
This was Dr. Faradays. In it are calculations predicting what would happen if the exotic particles unique to this location were collided with the high energy heat and radiation of a nuclear explosion.

LOWEL  
(Rubbing his temple)  
This sounds nuts.

CHANG  
The particles would be supercharged into a hyperactive state to the point where they will actually distort time. More importantly, the process consumes the energy from both the explosion and the pocket.

LOWEL  
So Faraday writes this theory down in a book and we just go with it?

CHANG  
It's not just a theory. It has been done before.

LOWEL  
(With dawning understanding)  
So that was the incident?

CHANG  
Yes. And it knocked this entire island out of sync with the rest of time on this planet, which is why this failsafe is a last resort.

Chang gets into the van and starts the engine.

LOWEL  
Before you go, these are for you.

Lowel hands Chang a binder through the window.

CHANG  
What are they?

LOWEL  
Fresh off the sub. Your Swan station protocols have been revised.

Chang thumbs through them casually. Then he sees something he doesn't like and reads it carefully. He becomes very angry.

CHANG  
This must be a mistake.

LOWEL  
Talk to Horace.

INT. HORACE'S LIVING ROOM – NIGHT

Horace, Chang, and Radzinski are sitting in the living room. Chang is loudly berating Horace. He throws the binder onto the coffee table in anger.

CHANG  
These protocols are insane. They want us to manually enter a code!? I designed an automated system that will operate _without_ the possibility of human error, and that's what I intend to use.

HORACE  
Calm down, Pierre. I went over all this with Ann Arbor earlier today. They made some compelling arguments for the change.

CHANG  
What possible reason could they give for putting us all at such risk?

HORACE  
It's risk that they are trying to minimize. Think about it. We've had no contact with the hostiles since the incident. Why not? The Swan can't possibly be a secret anymore. They have never had greater cause or opportunity to remove us permanently from this island. We can only assume that the reason they haven't is because they know something about the delicate situation we are all in. As long as we control the Swan station they won't dare attack us. If we automate the system, what's to stop them from continuing the war? Ann Arbor understands the danger. That's why they spent so much effort into getting us that failsafe.

RADZINSKI  
Who is the lucky bastard that gets to push a button every 108 minutes?

HORACE  
I'm glad you asked, Radzinski.

Horace gives Radzinski a meaningful look.

RADZINSKI  
Me?! You can't be serious! I've got a doctorate in physics. I've devoted over five years of my life to this organization. Putting me in the Swan would be a waste of my talent.

CHANG  
You seemed eager enough when you were drilling.

RADZINSKI  
How many times are you going to throw that in my face?

HORACE  
(To Radzinski)  
Look, it's done, okay. I suggest you make the best of it.

Radzinski furiously storms out of the house.

CHANG  
I am still not convinced that this…protocol (He says the word with disgust) isn't a colossal mistake.

HORACE  
(Rubbing his temples)  
The entire operation was a mistake. It's literally blown up in our faces. All we can do is pick up the pieces as best we can.

CHANG  
I won't allow my family to return under these conditions.

HORACE  
That's your choice, Pierre, but for the good of the DI, I would appreciate it if you kept your reasons for keeping them away to yourself.

CHANG  
This of course means that I will be leaving to join them.

HORACE  
You're leaving? Now?

CHANG  
Not right away. I will of course see to it that the Swan is as secure as possible. There are also several experiments I am currently overseeing. I will continue here until they are completed.

Chang and Horace stand and shake hands.

HORACE  
You've been with the Initiative Since the beginning. It's a lot to just give up and turn your back on.

Chang nods, and then leaves the house looking troubled. Outside the house, near the back door we see Ben hiding in the bushes. An open window is just above his head, and it is apparent that he has eavesdropped on the entire meeting.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. JUNGLE –DAY

Miles, Hurley, and Ben are hiking through the jungle. Miles and Hurley are laboring with the weight of the box they are carrying. Hurley looks like he is about to collapse.

MILES  
(To Ben)  
We need a few minutes rest.

BEN  
(Looking impatient)  
Five minutes.

They stop and Hurley drops his end of the box. He is panting and sweating profusely.

HURLEY  
Thanks, dude.

MILES  
Don't mention it. You look like you're going to have a heart attack, and I'm not lugging this thing by myself.

HURLEY  
(Trying to catch his breath.)  
Whatever.

MILES  
(Eying the heavy box with dislike)  
How important are these supplies?

BEN  
They're vital. Don't worry; we should be there in about an hour.

Miles and Hurley share a look of misery.

MILES  
Yay.

We cut to them struggling forward an hour later. Finally the three of them leave the jungle behind and emerge onto a beach. Miles looks around in confusion.

MILES  
I thought we were going someplace safe. This seems a little exposed.

BEN  
We aren't staying here.

Ben walks over to the box and pulls off its lid. Inside is a folded up rubber canvas. He has each of them grabs a piece of it and they spread it out on the sand. It is a raft. He pulls out the pump to inflate it. At the bottom of the box is an outboard motor. A heavy rain begins to fall.

BEN  
(Handing Hurly the pump)  
Here. Use this.

Hurley and Miles attach the pump and begin inflating the raft. Ben pulls out the motor and inspects it for damage. He pulls out a canister of fuel and fuels the motor. When the raft is inflated Ben attaches the motor to a rigid portion at the back. Soon they are pushing the raft into the water and jumping in. The rain storm has not abated, and the water is getting choppy.

EXT. LIBRARY – DAY

It is pouring rain. The DHARMA group is huddling miserably in what shelter they can find. Ilana arrives and makes her way to Bram.

ILANA  
Is everyone ready to go?

BRAM  
Are we hiking in this? (He indicates the lousy weather)

ILANA  
We are on a schedule. I want us in position with time to spare.

BRAM  
All right then.

Bram raises his hand and gives a signal. The men who have been waiting emerge from their shelters and form up around Bram and Ilana.

ILANA  
(To Bram)  
Who is guarding the prisoners?

BRAM  
Simon.

ILANA  
(To the group)  
Adams, McHale, Pierce, James, and Flint. You will remain here to guard the Library. Treat anyone you meet as hostile.

They nod in understanding and take up sentry positions in the clearing.

ILANA  
The rest of us will be going to the temple. This is what we came here for. Let's go.

Ilana, Bram, and the rest of the group follow her into the jungle.

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Ben, Miles, and Hurley cross the straight between the two islands quickly with their motorized boat. When they get to the shore of Hydra island they drag their boat up out of the surf. Ahead of them, rising up out of the jungle, is a complex of abandoned DHARMA facilities. Ben leads them to a squat, bunker like facility. They find the door and force its rusty hinges open. The interior is dark until Ben finds a light switch, and the hallway they are in is illuminated by a pale fluorescent light.

BEN  
This way.

Ben walks ahead. Miles and Hurley look unsure about following him, but do anyway. Ben leads them through a maze of corridors and stairs until they come to the room he is looking for. He opens the door and walks in.

BEN  
We're here.

Miles and Hurley enter the room. It is an ordinary looking room, except for the steel chamber that is standing in the room's center. It is eight feet tall and circular in shape. It is big enough for a man to stand inside and touch both sides with his arms. The chamber has a heavy steel door with a small glass window, but nothing can be seen through the window because the chamber is dark. Next to the door is a control panel with a complicated array of switches and indicator lights. Aside from the chamber, the room contains a nondescript office desk pushed against one wall and some empty shelving.

MILES  
Why did we have to come here?

Hurley examines the chamber closely, running his hand along it's riveted surface.

HURLEY  
Dude. What is this for?

BEN  
This, Hugo, is the reason I brought you here.

HURLEY  
That's not what you told us.

BEN  
I lied. I brought you here because I need your help.

HURLEY  
What can I do?

BEN  
Not you. (He points at Miles) You.

MILES  
Why would I help you?

Ben pulls out his pistol. Miles and Hurley look alarmed.

BEN  
Your way off the island is an airplane parked at the end of a runway nearby. If you don't help me I will put a bullet into the console of that airplane.

MILES  
Okay then. What do you want?

Ben walks over to the desk and opens its drawers until he sees a pencil. Drawing directly on the desktop, he quickly sketches a map of the main island, complete with mountains and rivers. He places an X on the map.

BEN  
If you had to, could you find this location on the island?

MILES  
Sure, I guess.

BEN  
(Pointing at the chamber)  
You will need to go in there.

HURLEY  
Why would he go in there? What is it?

BEN  
It is a DHARMA experiment. It is called the Chamber. They designed it to give them an advantage in their war with the hostiles.

HURLEY  
You mean your people.

BEN  
Yes. Fortunately it was developed too late to make a difference. Since then we have been using it for our own purposes.

MILES  
What does it do?

BEN  
It will allow you to search the island without leaving this room.

Hurley and Miles look skeptical.

BEN (CONT.)  
Like I said, we've used this device ourselves.

MILES  
Then why bring us here? Why not use it yourself?

BEN  
(To Miles)  
It only works with people like you.

MILES  
You mean Asians?

BEN  
Very funny. People with abilities.

MILES  
You had people like me in your group?

BEN  
To a very limited degree, yes, but like DHARMA we never had a true psychic to use this machine to its full potential.

HURLEY  
(With sudden understanding)  
That's why you took Walt.

Ben looks at Hurley, surprised.

HURLEY (CONT.)  
You brought him here, didn't you? What did you want him to use it for?

BEN  
That hardly matters now, does it?

Ben pulls the picture of Annie from his pocket and hands it to Miles. They suddenly hear the loud boom of *ROLLING THUNDER* outside. It is clear that the storm hasn't abated. Miles studies the picture.

MILES  
What's this?

BEN  
There is a DHARMA hatch here. (He points to the X on his map) I need you to verify that this woman is being held there. Using the Chamber is not complicated. Sit in the chair and imagine yourself moving across the island. You can travel very fast. If you find her, I need you to remember everything you can about where she is being held. Is she inside or outside? Is she conscious? How many guards? Can you do that?

MILES  
You're sure this is safe?

BEN  
I promise.

MILES  
(To Hurley)  
You gonna watch my back?

HURLEY  
Absolutely.

Ben flips a switch on the control panel and the lights go on. Miles enters the chamber. Ben closes the door behind him. The interior is completely white. The sides and ceiling of the chamber are covered with white parabolic dishes, all aimed toward the center of the chamber. In the center is a chair. There is a speaker system that transmits sounds between the inside and outside. The only other features are a sprinkler head on the ceiling placed directly above the chair, and a drain in the floor. Miles enters the chamber, and slowly sits down in the chair. He looks around nervously. Ben closes the door. He then flips a switch on the control panel and speaks into a microphone.

BEN  
(Into microphone)  
One more thing, and it's important. Try to imagine yourself simply observing the things around you, rather than actually being there.

MILES  
(Over speakers)  
What does that mean?

BEN  
(Into microphone)  
Good luck.

Ben starts to manipulate the controls. Inside the chamber, each dish begins to vibrate at a high frequency, causing them to slightly blur. The air begins to hum. Outside, in the room Ben is busy monitoring the controls. Hurley is near the desk. He glances at the open drawer and sees a DHARMA binder. He pulls it out and starts looking through it. It shows schematics of the chamber, and instructions on how to use the controls. He flips to an illustration of how the chamber works. It shows a generic humanoid sitting in the chair. Brain waves emanating from the figure are magnified by the parabolic dishes and reflected back. Hurley looks up from the binder and is startled to see Miles standing right beside him.

HURLEY  
Whoa! You scared me, dude. I thought you were in the thing.

He points to the chamber, and sees Miles through the door window sitting in the chair, and at the same time sees Miles standing in front of him.

HURLEY  
Whoa.

The Miles standing next to Hurley tries to speak, but only gibberish comes out. At the same time Ben hears the Miles inside the chamber over the speaker say:

MILES  
(Over speaker)  
This is trippy.

BEN  
(Into microphone)  
Miles, don't waste time here. You need move to the other island as quickly as you can.

As Ben talks the air is filled with whispers.

HURLEY  
What's going on? (Whispers) What is that? (Whispers)

BEN  
Concentrate on the map, Miles. (Whispers) Travel to the location on the map. (Whispers)

The Miles standing next to Hurley disappears.

HURLEY  
What's with the whispers?

BEN  
When someone travels using the chamber they project their sensory input.

HURLEY  
Sensory input? Like our voices? So that whispering was us?

BEN  
Our voices, yes. Distorted by his mind, or the machine. Try to be quiet.

Ben goes back to monitoring the controls, and Hurley continues to peruse the manual. He turns a page and sees a large 'Warning' banner across the top. Below 'Warning' he sees the words 'High Temperature Gernerated'. The page shows the sprinkler schematics, and also has a diagram of how to give first aid to someone suffering from heat exhaustion.

HURLEY  
Hey!

Ben looks at Hurley in annoyance. Hurley continues in a quieter voice.

HURLEY (CONT.)  
(Points to manual)  
This says it's going to overheat in there.

Silently Ben beckons Hurley over to the control panel. Ben points to a dial showing the temperature inside the chamber. The needle is still in the green.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. DHARMA STORAGE ROOM –DAY

A Ben in his early twenties is taking inventory in the food storage room. He checks his watch. Then he puts his inventory sheet down and grabs a backpack. He leaves the building, and heads out away from the barracks. When he reaches the pylons he powers them down and crosses. In the jungle he comes across a stream. He gets down to drink, and we see someone sneaking up behind him. He turns and sees it is Annie.

BEN  
Hey Annie.

ANNIE  
Hello, Ben. Do you have anything good today?

Ben rummages in his pack and pulls out two apples.

BEN  
How about these? Last two on the island.

ANNIE  
(Delighted)  
You've been saving these. Is today a special day?

BEN  
Sure.

He tosses her the apple and she bites into it with relish.

ANNIE  
So what's the occasion?

BEN  
It's Tuesday. Where are we going?

ANNIE  
Oh, I don't know. How about the valley.

They make their way through the jungle until they finally come to a ridge that overlooks a lush valley. It is beautiful. They seem happy and carefree. Ben holds out his hand and Annie takes it.

**[PRESENT]**

INT. CHAMBER ROOM – DAY

Ben and Hurley are waiting next to the control panel. When they speak they do so in a quiet voice.

HURLEY  
You wanted Walt to use this chamber to explore that room in the temple, didn't you?

BEN  
(Surprised)  
What do you know about that?

HURLEY  
I know that something weird happens when you get close to that door.

Ben is about to answer, but right then a yellow indicator lights up on the control panel. They look at the temperature needle and it is climbing. It is now in the yellow, and heading quickly toward the red.

HURLEY  
What does that mean?

BEN  
The temperature in the chamber is reaching critical levels. (Pointing to a valve) Turn that valve all the way.

Hurley turns the valve Ben is pointing to. Inside the chamber the sprinkler head shoots water down onto Miles. Hurley looks through the window and sees the room quickly fill with steam.

HURLEY  
It's turning into steam. It's worse than a sauna in there! Shut it off!

BEN  
Not yet.

HURLEY  
Turn it off!

BEN  
He can take a few more minutes.

HURLEY  
I've got your back, dude.

Hurley lunges at the control panel and punches a red emergency shut-off switch. Immediately the chamber walls stop humming. The metal door swings open and a cloud of billowing steam comes out. Hurley and Ben enter the chamber and help a semi-delirious Miles out. They sit him on the floor. Miles seems sluggish.

HURLEY  
You okay, dude?

MILES  
(Panting)  
Hot. Really Hot.

Ben pulls a water bottle out of his pack and hands it to Miles. He gulps down its contents thankfully.

BEN  
How are you feeling, Miles?

MILES  
Better.

BEN  
What did you see? Did you find her?

HURLEY  
Give him some space.

MILES  
Yeah, I found her. She's where you thought she was, in some kind of underground bunker.

BEN  
How many people are guarding her?

MILES  
One is down there with her. I counted five more in the surrounding woods.

BEN  
Excellent work Miles.

Ben digs in his pack and pulls out two more water bottles. He hands them to Miles.

BEN  
Drink these. You're going to need it.

HURLEY  
For what?

Ben pulls a walkie out of his pack and hands it to Hurley.

BEN  
Leave this on. I'll contact you through it. I have to get over there as soon as possible.

HURLEY  
Are you serious?

BEN  
You two will stay here. I'm going to need help with those guards. When I am close I will call you. Miles will go back into the chamber and be my eyes.

HURLEY  
There's no way he is going back in there.

BEN  
Miles, when you were in the bunker did you see Frank Lapidus?

MILES  
Yeah. How did you know that?

BEN  
Without Frank the plane is useless. If you really want to leave the island you will help me. Once I've taken care of the guards I will send him over.

HURLEY  
(Indicating Miles)  
But look at him.

Ben looks at Miles, who still looks like he is in pain. Miles looks Ben in the eye.

MILES  
I'll do it.

Ben leaves the room. He makes his way back to the beach, and launches the raft.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. BEDROOM – DAY

Annie is lying on the bed, sick. She looks pale and wane. A doctor is leaning over her, taking her vitals.

DOCTOR  
Still nauseous?

ANNIE  
All the time.

The doctor squeezes her arm, reassuringly. He steps out of the room. Ben is waiting in the hallway.

BEN  
How is she?

DOCTOR  
Worse. She should be getting treatment on the mainland. I don't know why she is refusing to leave.

The doctor gives an exasperated shrug, and then leaves the house. Ben enters the room and goes to her side. Her eyes are closed. He strokes her cheek tenderly, and her eyes flutter open. She gives him a smile.

BEN  
How are you feeling?

ANNIE  
Better.

BEN  
That's not true, is it? The doctor says you need to leave the island. He says you can get better on the mainland.

ANNIE  
No. I want to have our baby here.

BEN  
Why?

ANNIE  
Because this is our island.

BEN  
You know we can't bear children here anymore. You need to leave.

ANNIE  
We're not like the rest of them. The island will let me have a baby here. I know it.

BEN  
Go to the mainland. (He rests his hand on her belly) I'll be here when you both get back.

ANNIE  
Come with me.

BEN  
With the way they feel about me here you know they would never let me come back. (Heartfelt) Please, go.

Annie looks at his sincere face. She looks uncertain.

BEN  
(Pleading)  
Please.

ANNIE  
Okay Ben.

EXT. DOCKS – DAY

Ben is pushing Annie in a wheel chair down the pier. At the end of the pier is the submarine. Annie is looking off to the green mountains.

ANNIE  
It's so beautiful here.

BEN  
You will feel better soon.

ANNIE  
This doesn't feel right.

Ben stops. He kneels down next to the wheel chair and takes her hand in his.

BEN  
(Sincerely)  
Listen to me. This is only temporary. Everything is going to work out.

He kisses her hand, and then wheels her to the end of the pier. A man in a DHARMA jumpsuit helps her into the sub. Before she enters the sub she turns back to Ben. She mouths the words, 'I love you'. Then she disappears down the hatch. With a look of pure sorrow, Ben watches the submarine depart from the dock, head out into the open ocean, and disappear below the surface.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

We see Ben skipping over the choppy waters in his raft. He is holding the motor at full throttle, heading for the island as quickly as he can. On his face is a look of set determination.


	5. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

INT. CABIN – DAY

Kate and Christian are sitting at the table across from each other.

CHRISTIAN  
Jacob would like a word with you.

KATE  
So I get to meet the mysterious Jacob. Okay, where is he?

Christian chuckles.

KATE (CONT)  
Did I say something funny?

CHRISTIAN  
He's right under your feet.

Kate looks down and notices the trap door. She looks up at Christian and he nods. She moves the table to one side, and sees the trapdoor. While she is inspecting the trapdoor a very loud *ROLLING THUNDER* echoes outside. It is so loud it seems to shake the cabin. She looks out the window in alarm. Seeing nothing outside, she opens the trap door. Under the trapdoor she sees the metal hatch.

KATE  
Is this another DHARMA hatch?

CHRISTIAN  
No. It's much older.

Kate pulls open the metal hatch. She sees the narrow dark hole and ancient wooden ladder. Christian points to a lantern sitting on the window sill.

CHRISTIAN  
You will need that.

Kate retrieves the lantern and lights it with the DHARMA lighter from her pack. She shines the lantern down the hole, but can see nothing in its dark depths.

KATE  
I don't think so. Jacob can come up if he wants to talk.

CHRISTIAN  
He can't do that.

KATE  
Then you tell me what he has to say.

CHRISTIAN  
Jacob wants to help you do what you came here to do. He can help you find Claire. You have nothing to fear.

Without another word Christian walks out the cabin door. After thinking about it for a moment, Kate gently lowers herself down onto the wooden ladder. It seems to be able to hold her weight. She climbs down into the hole. She descends about 100 ft. before she finally reaches solid ground. She holds up the lantern and sees that she is in a spacious underground cavern. She begins to explore the cavern. The rock walls seem to be decorated with some kind of art. She moves closer to investigate and loses her footing on the uneven floor. She falls down hard, shattering the lantern. The light goes out. It is completely black. We can hear Kate's panicked breathing. We hear a scraping sound as she gets to her feet. The darkness closes in around her. Her breathing becomes louder as she really starts to become terrified. She tries to calm her breathing but the terror is overwhelming. With great effort she begins to count to five.

KATE  
One…..Two…..

Her breathing starts to slow down and become less ragged.

KATE  
Three…..Four….

Her breathing slows down more, becoming almost normal.

KATE  
Five.

Her breathing is normal. She is calm. She slowly starts to inch her way toward where she thinks the wall is, careful not to trip or run into anything. As she makes her way she realizes that she can very faintly see the outline of her hand. She is confused. At first she thinks that her eyes are adjusting, but the light gets brighter until she can see the ground. The source of the light is unclear, but it continues to grow in strength until the whole cavern is glowing softly with a weird light. She sees a shadowy figure moving toward her. When he gets close she sees that there is something strange about him. He flickers like a bad TV signal. His voice is distorted, but no longer creepy and slow.

JACOB  
Hello, Kate.

KATE  
You must be Jacob.

JACOB  
That's right.

KATE  
What are you doing down here?

JACOB  
A long time ago I stepped into this cavern. From your perspective I've been here ever since.

KATE  
In this cave? The whole time?

JACOB  
Yes. From your perspective.

KATE  
Then how could you know where Claire is?

JACOB  
It would be difficult to explain, but I have ways of interacting with others outside. I have been watching over Claire these past three years.

KATE  
Why would you do that?

JACOB  
Because of all she's sacrificed for this island. She gave up three years with her child because I asked her to.

KATE  
You told her to leave Aaron and stay on the island? Why would you want that?

JACOB  
To bring_ you_ back to the island, Kate.

KATE  
(Shocked)  
What? You did that? What gives you the right!

Kate looks like she is going to shout abuses at him, but he holds up his hand to stop her.

JACOB  
I will be judged someday, Kate, but not by you. I want to help you. Right now that means reuniting you with Claire.

KATE  
Where is she?

JACOB  
I will tell you where she is, but I want you to do one thing for me first.

KATE  
You must be kidding.

JACOB  
No, it's just a little thing. I want you to forgive Jack.

KATE  
Why would you care about that?

JACOB  
Because it's at least partially my fault he wasn't able to be the husband he should have been. The island needed him back. It couldn't afford to allow him to be content.

KATE  
Jack and I are none of your business.

JACOB  
I've destroyed so many things Kate. I don't want the bond between you and Jack to be one of them. It may be none of my business, but I'll ask it again regardless. Forgive him, please. Now, and completely.

Kate is unable to answer. She is not sure what to make of anything he has said, and the subject of her relationship with Jack is still too sensitive.

JACOB (CONT.)  
You can find Claire in the cabin above us. She has been using it as her home for the last three years. If you wait there she will come to you. Thank you for everything.

Jacob gives her one last sad look, and then walks away. As he walks he fades from view. The glow in the cavern begins to dim. Kate quickly makes her way to the ladder and is well on her way before she is plunged into darkness again. She makes her way to the top and emerges back into the cabin. Once fully inside the cabin she looks around confused. The interior of the cabin is unnaturally dark. She can see light through the window, but it is diffused, like looking through a dark filter. She barely makes out the outline of a figure sitting at the table. She walks over to the figure and sees that it is Claire.

KATE  
Claire?

The darkness suddenly starts whirling around her like a tornado. We see the cabin from the outside. We see that the darkness is the smoke monster which is so crammed into the cabin that it is even spilling out of the window and door.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jack and Locke are crouched in the bushes in front of the 'Black Rock'. They are hiding from the three armed men, who are studying the stranded ship with interest.

JACK  
(In hushed tones)  
Let's just go around them.

LOCKE  
(In hushed tones)  
We can't. We need to get in there. (Points to the ship)

Jack peeks out from the bushes at the men. One of them looks in his direction and Jack quickly ducks back down.

LOCKE  
(In hushed tones)  
Did he see you?

Locke risks taking a look himself. Two of the armed men are still there, but the one who looked is missing. Slowly Locke starts to creep forward, out of Jacks sight. The other two gunman spread out and disappear into the jungle. A few moments later the missing gunman appears behind Jack.

GUNMAN 1  
Don't move or I'll blow your head off! (Calling out to his friends) Hey, I've got one. (To Jack) Stand up!

JACK  
Okay. Take it easy.

GUNMAN 1  
Who else is with you?

JACK  
No one.

GUNMAN 1  
(Skeptically)  
Is that right.

He hits Jack brutally in the kidneys with the butt of his rifle. Jack stumbles to his knees.

GUNMAN 1

I saw your friend. (To his fellows) Be careful. There's still one out there!

Gunman 1 scans the jungle looking for Locke, and he sees a pool of blood emerging from a patch of tall grass. Through a gap in the grass he can see one of his companions lying on the ground, dead. Locke's knife is buried in his chest. Angrily he turns his gun back to Jack and is about to pull the trigger when a shot rings out, and a bullet tears into his chest. He falls to the ground, dead. Jack snatches up his rifle and crouches down in a defense position. The third gunman starts to run away. Locke emerges from the jungle and shoots. He wounds the gunman, but the gunman keeps running and disappears. Jack comes out from cover. He picks up a walkie from one of the dead men and puts it in his pocket. Locke retrieves his knife.

LOCKE  
Are you okay?

JACK  
I'm fine. Do you know who they were?

LOCKE  
Those where Widmores men. They came here on a plane. I'm not sure what they were doing here.

JACKE  
What are _we_ doing here, John?

LOCKE  
(Pointing at the 'Black Rock')  
It's no accident that this ship ended up on this island. It wasn't a slave ship. Not on its last voyage, anyway. It set out from England with only one piece of cargo. You and I are here to retrieve that cargo.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. STREETS OF LONDON – NIGHT

We see a man, Marsten, wrapped in his coat making his way through the streets of old London. He is in an unsavory section of town, and ignores the calls of prostitutes as he enters a tavern. He approaches the bartender.

MARSTEN  
I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you could assist me.

The bartender sneers at him and moves away. The man looks irritated at the bartenders ill manners. He catches the arm of a serving girl who is walking by.

MARSTEN  
Do you know someone by the name of Milton?

She nods her head toward a man who is sitting at a nearby table, starring drunkenly at his pint of ale. The man walks to Milton's table and stands there until Milton notices him and looks up with bleary eyes.

MARSTEN  
Are you Henry Milton?

MILTON  
(Sullenly)  
Who wants to know?

MARSTEN  
I'll assume that's a yes. My employer would like to hire you.

MILTON  
Me?

MARSTEN  
He is looking for a man with your scientific background.

MILTON  
Tell your employer that I was thrown out of the academy.

MARSTEN  
He is well aware of your current situation. He needs a man like you for an expedition he is planning.

Milton chuckles darkly.

MARSTEN (CONT.)  
He is quite serious.

Marsten drops a small bag of coins on the table. Milton eyes it noncommittally.

MARSTEN (CONT.)  
You'll get twice that again for simply meeting my employer and listening to what he has to say. You will have to meet him tonight. Our ship, the 'Black Rock', sails with the tides tomorrow. You can find him here.

He drops a folded piece of paper onto the table next to the bag of coins

MARSTEN (CONT.)  
Good evening.

Marsten leaves the tavern. Milton contemplates the coins and the paper. Finally he comes to a decision. He snatches them up and leaves. He makes his way through London following the directions on the piece of paper. Eventually he finds himself standing in front of a door. He knocks.

VOICE  
Come in.

Milton opens the door and enters. The room is poorly lit. There is a man sitting across the room. It is too dark to make out his face. Milton closes the door behind him.

MAN  
I'm glad to see you decided to come, Dr. Milton.

MILTON  
I haven't accepted any job. Your man said you would pay me just to listen. If that's not the case tell me now and I'll be on my way.

MAN  
The money is on the table, Dr.

The man gestures toward a small table. Milton crosses to it and picks up the bag of coins. He weighs it in his hand, and then pockets it.

MILTON  
I'll be off then.

MAN  
The agreement was that you would listen to what I had to say. Are you simply here to rob me?

MILTON  
I'll listen, but it won't make any difference. I'm not going on any voyage. It's as simple as that.

MAN  
But you haven't heard our destination, or how long we will be abroad.

MILTON  
It doesn't matter.

MAN  
You are depriving yourself of a unique opportunity. Do you have any sailing experience?

Milton suddenly becomes suspicious. He peers through the darkness at the man.

MILTON  
Let me see your face.

The man turns up a lamp near his chair. Milton looks at him confused. Something about the man is familiar, but he can't quite put his finger on it.

MAN  
Your sailing experience?

MILTON  
I've never sailed.

MAN  
No matter. I don't want you as a deckhand.

MILTON  
You want a man of my scientific background. That's what your man said.

MAN  
That's right. Specifically I need a man with knowledge of ancient languages.

MILTON  
(Becoming afraid)  
Who are you?

MAN  
(Ignoring his question)  
You see, we are going on a voyage to a very special place. An island in the Pacific that some would say can't possibly exist. Are you sure you've never sailed?

MILTON  
(Stammering in sudden terror)  
I'm afraid you have the wrong man. I have to go.

Milton flees toward the door. The man springs up and gives chase. Milton tries to open the door but the man slams it shut. He wraps a cord around Milton's neck and begins to choke him.

MAN  
Do you know who I am now?

He lets the pressure off slightly, and Milton nods.

MAN  
Good.

He tightens his grip. Milton claws at the cord feebly. The man holds the cord until Milton stops struggling. The man tosses Miltons body to the ground with disgust. He leaves the room and makes his way to the docks. He reaches the 'Black Rock' and boards her. Marsten is on deck, seeing to some last minute items before they sail in the morning.

MAN  
I have some matters to attend to in my quarters. Please inform me when the tides are right to push off.

MARSTEN  
Yes, captain Magnus.

Once he is in his cabin Captain Magnus pulls an iron lockbox out from under his bunk. It is about the size of a bread box. He is wearing a key on a chain around his neck. He pulls it out from under his shirt and inserts it into the keyhole. He opens the lid and glances inside. Then he closes and locks the box again. He carefully puts the box back under his bunk.

**[PRESENT]**

INT. BLACK ROCK – DAY

Locke and Jack pick their way carefully through the debris in the 'Black Rock' until they reach the captains quarters. Locke enters and locates the lockbox. They take the box back outside. Locke puts it on the ground. They look at it, trying to decide their next step.

JACK  
Did you see a key in there?

LOCKE  
No.

JACK  
(Pointing at Locke's knife)  
Do you mind?

Locke hands Jack his knife, and Jack tries to pry the knife under the lid. The box is too well built and he cannot slip the edge in. He applies more pressure and breaks the knife blade.

JACK  
Sorry.

Locke doesn't look entirely happy, but shrugs it off. He looks at the lockbox thoughtfully, trying to reason out how to open it. Jack picks up a rock and hits the lid as hard as he can. He doesn't even cause a dent. He hits it several more times, but nothing happens.

JACK  
What's in the box, John?

LOCKE  
To tell you the truth I didn't ask.

JACK  
You didn't ask!

LOCKE  
I didn't anticipate not being able to open it.

Jack takes the rock and continues beating the box to no effect.

LOCKE  
It's an iron paychest, Jack. It was built to resist exactly what you're doing. Nothing short of dynamite could force it open.

JACK  
Fine, I'll get some dynamite.

LOCKE  
Obviously that's not an option.

JACK  
What do you suggest?

LOCKE  
We need the key.

JACK  
You want me to help you search the ship for a key that could be anywhere!

LOCKE  
(Sighing)  
No, Jack. I want you to go back to the cabin and find Kate. I want the two of you to find a way off this island. It's time for us to part ways, Jack. You and I will probably never see this island the same way, but please believe me when I tell you that you have fulfilled your destiny here. The island no longer needs you. You can live in peace.

JACK  
You could have told me this back at the cabin. Why did you suggest I come with you? You didn't need my help.

LOCKE  
I'm sorry about that, but Jacob wanted to be alone with Kate.

JACK  
(Alarmed)  
Why. What is he doing to her!?

Locke doesn't answer. Jack becomes very anxious, and heads back toward the cabin at a run.

LOCKE  
(To himself)  
Goodbye, Jack.

INT. CABIN –DAY

Kate is in crouching down, looking for some kind of cover inside the cabin. Around her the darkness swirls violently. The table is lifted and thrown against the wall. Various pieces of debris are picked up and hurled around in circles. The smoke starts flashing bright flashes that hurt Kate's eyes. She calls out for Claire, who has disappeared in the mayhem.

KATE  
Claire!

Kate hears Claire calling to her, but cannot make out any words in the roar of noise. Claire emerges from the darkness, and the storm abates slightly. Kate grabs on to Claire and shouts.

KATE  
Hold on to me! I'm going to get you out of here!

CLAIRE  
Calm down, Kate!

KATE  
(Ignoring Claire's plea)  
Come on, let's go!

Kate begins to drag Claire toward the cabin door. Claire resists.

CLAIRE  
Listen to me, Kate. Stop!

Claire pulls her arm free from Kate's grip. She grabs Kate on both sides of her head, forcing Kate to look at her.

CLAIRE  
Listen to me very carefully. I need you to calm down. Clear your mind. It's very important.

Kate calms down, and as she does so the storm ceases.

CLAIRE  
Thank you.

Kate looks at her surroundings in wonder. It is as if they are in a shell with smoky walls. Claire slowly approaches one of the walls and places her hand against it. The darkness presses back against her hand. Claire closes her eyes in concentration and the wall changes from smoke to wavy images of locations on the island. The scenes are peaceful. First a running stream, then the beach at sunrise, and finally a view of a wide green valley. The smoke monster imitates sounds to match the scenes, though they are slightly distorted. Then, suddenly the picture and all the rest of the darkness are sucked out the window as the smoke monster leaves, disappearing into the jungle. Claire runs to the window and calls after the monster.

CLAIRE  
Goodbye, Aaron!

Claire turns from the window and sees Kate staring at her with a strange look.

CLAIRE  
What?

KATE  
Why did you call that thing Aaron?

CLAIRE  
That's what I named him.

Kate continues to give Claire a shocked look, and Claire becomes angry.

CLAIRE  
I'm not crazy, Kate.

KATE  
I'm sorry, Claire. I just don't know what to make of all this. I'm confused. You gave the smoke monster a name. I've seen what that thing can do. It's dangerous.

CLAIRE  
I wish you'd stop talking about him like that!

KATE  
Help me understand this.

CLAIRE  
He's been here so long, Kate, without even a name. I gave him my sons name because I was alone, and heartsick, and he likes it.

KATE  
You communicate with…him?

CLAIRE  
Yes.

KATE  
But it just tried to kill us.

CLAIRE  
(Getting angry)  
No, he didn't. Don't worry about Aaron, okay!

KATE  
(Placating)  
Okay.

Claire's demeanor changes. She smiles warmly at Kate.

CLAIRE  
Thank you for coming back. You don't know how important that was.

KATE  
I came back for you, Claire. I'm here to take you back to your son.

CLAIRE  
(Without much emotion)  
Yeah, I know.

KATE  
You're going to be so proud of him. He's smart and adorable. I can't wait for you to see him.

CLAIRE  
Right.

Kate is confused by Claire's tone. It sounds as if she wasn't at all excited at the prospect of going home.

KATE  
Don't you want that?

CLAIRE  
(Unenthusiastic)  
Of course I do.

KATE  
What's the problem?

CLAIRE  
(Glancing out the window)  
It will be dark soon. I'll gather some wood for a fire.

Claire picks up a sack that is lying on the floor.

CLAIRE (CONT.)  
You'll need some rest after talking with Jacob. When you feel up to it, why don't you prepare these. (Hands sack to Kate)

Claire quickly leaves the cabin before Kate can say anything.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

The 'Black Rock' is sailing on the ocean. There is no land in sight. The captain is at the wheel, constantly sweeping the vast blue expanse with his eyes. The crew has been put to work on deck maintenance. Three of the crew members are Chester, a young man, Higgins, a grizzled sailor, and Marsten.

HIGGINS  
(Muttering)  
We've been sailing back and forth like this for two weeks now.

CHESTER  
(Nods toward captain)  
What do you suppose he's looking for?

HIGGINS  
I don't know, but it's not here.

CHESTER  
Well how much longer do you think we'll stay here?

HIGGINS  
You should ask the captain. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.

CHESTER  
Do you think he would listen?

HIGGINS  
Sure, why not. We are his crew, after all.

Chester looks thoughtful, and then puts down his brush and walks toward the captain. Marsten has overheard their conversation. He gives Higgins a withering look.

MARSTEN  
You're an ass!

HIGGINS  
Just having fun with the lad.

Marsten hurries after Chester and intercepts him before he can talk to the captain.

MARSTEN  
It's best to leave the captain alone right now. He's in a black mood.

CHESTER  
But Higgins said—

MARSTEN  
Higgins is trying to get you whipped.

CHESTER  
Why would he do that?

MARSTEN  
Because he is cruel. And bored.

The ships lookout calls down from the crow's nest.

LOOKOUT  
Sighting to starboard, captain!

The whole crew perks up at this bit of good news. They stand and look to starboard.

CAPTAIN MAGNUS  
Land?

LOOKOUT  
I'm not sure, sir. I see a light in the far distance. That way. (He points)

Captain Magnus points his telescope in the direction. He sees a light winking, like a reflection of the sun.

CAPTAIN MAGNUS  
Marsten!

MARSTEN  
Yes captain.

CAPTAIN MAGNUS  
Take the wheel. I'm going up to get a better look.

MARSTEN  
Aye, sir.

The captain climbs the rigging up toward the crow's nest. When he is almost to the top the ship is enveloped in a blinding light. The air around them shrieks. Suddenly the ship lurches as if it has run aground. The captain is thrown violently from the rigging. The lookout also is tossed screaming from his perch. Below them, sailors crash with terrible force against bulkheads and railings. Slowly the light and noise fade. The captain is lying in the jungle, looking up into the sky above. He is badly wounded, and can't move. The ship is no longer at sea, but now sits in the middle of the island. It's 'landing' has thrown up a huge plume of dust. In the far distance, Alpert looks up and sees the dust. He gathers his things and heads in that direction.

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

The members of the crew huddle around a fire. Nearby, three bodies of crewmen who were killed in the collision with the island are laid out in a row.

HIGGINS  
What the hell could have happened?

MARSTEN  
For the last time, Higgins, no one knows. Now shut up!

HIGGINS  
One minute we're on the open ocean, with nothing in sight. Now we're here. It doesn't make any bloody sense.

MARSTEN  
You're not helping the situation.

HIGGINS  
I'm not bloody trying to help it!

CHESTER  
(To no one in particular)  
Not nothing.

MARSTEN  
What?

CHESTER  
(Pointing to Higgins)  
He said that we were in the middle of the ocean with nothing in sight. But that's not true. Captain saw a light, right before it happened.

CREWMAN 1  
What do you think that means?

CHESTER  
I have no idea.

CREWMAN 2  
(Slightly hysterical)  
None of you understand. The ship went down with all of us on board. We're dead.

MARSTEN  
We are not dead.

CREWMAN 2  
How would you know?

MARSTEN  
(Pointing at the laid out dead bodies)  
Because _they_ are dead.

They hear some rustling in the jungle as someone approaches.

HIGGINS  
Who's there? Show yourself!

Alpert emerges from the trees. He looks at all the men, taking in the situation.

MARSTEN  
Who are you?

ALPERT  
My name is Richard Alpert. What are you all doing here?

HIGGINS  
Are you the one responsible for all of this!?

MARSTEN  
Shut up, Higgins. (To Alpert) We don't know what we are doing here. I don't even know _how_ we got here.

ALPERT  
I would assume you sailed here on a ship.

MARSTEN  
Yes, but…well it's difficult to explain.

ALPERT  
Try.

Marsten picks up a log out of the fire to use as a torch. He starts to walk into the jungle.

MARSTEN  
Follow me.

Alpert follows Marsten. After about 100 ft. they reach the 'Black Rock'. Marsten holds up the torch illuminating the stranded ship.

ALPERT  
I see. And you are the captain?

MARSTEN  
I'm the first mate. Captain Magnus fell from the mast when we hit.

ALPERT  
Did you say Magnus?

MARSTEN  
Yes.

ALPERT  
Is he alive?

MARSTEN  
For now.

ALPERT  
Take me to him.

Marsten takes Alpert to Captain Magnus, who is half conscious and groaning in pain.

ALPERT  
(Gently)  
Young Magnus? Can you hear me?

CAPTAIN MAGNUS  
(Weakly)  
Richard, is that you? Am I back?

ALPERT  
Why did you come back?

CAPTAIN MAGNUS  
(Struggling to speak)  
I came back for…Jacob.

ALPERT  
Jacob? But he isn't here. He left with the rest of you.

CAPTAIN MAGNUS  
No. The ship sailed without us. I promised…my father…I'd return for…

Captain Magnus reaches for the key under his shirt. He weakly tries to pull it out, but Alpert doesn't understand and gently forces his hands back down.

ALPERT  
Easy there, Magnus. Take it easy. It's going to be okay.

Magnus dies. Alpert respectfully folds his arms across his chest and closes his eyes. He looks at the other men, deciding what to do with them. He comes to a decision.

ALPERT  
(Addressing the crew)  
You'll be safe here tonight. Tomorrow we can bury your dead, and then I'll take you to a place with some shelter.

CHESTER  
Where?

ALPERT  
Somewhere more permanent.

CREWMAN 1  
Can you help us get off this island?

ALPERT  
(Pointing back toward the 'Black Rock')  
The only sea worthy vessel on this island is stranded miles from the water. You are stuck here.

Alpert leaves, disappearing back into the jungle.

CREWMAN 1  
(Calling after him)  
Surely other ships will come along? What is the name of this island? Where are we?

The crew hope for an answer, but Alpert is already gone.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. BLACK ROCK – DAY

Locke is searching for the key to the paychest. He thoroughly goes through every room, looking in every nook and cranny, but his search has come up short. He goes outside and scours the ground, but still comes up empty. Finally, in frustration he picks up the paychest and places it on a boulder. He picks up a rock and is about to try bashing, but is stopped by something he notices. The boulder he has placed the chest on has a very faint, weather-worn inscription. It reads: "Captain Magnus Hanso. Abandoned his crew in death. 1867". Locke retrieves a shovel from the ship and begins to dig in front of the boulder. Eventually he finds Magnus' skeleton. He pulls the key from around its neck. Then he lays the skeleton back in its resting place respectfully. He climbs out of the grave and tests the key on the paychest. The key turns, and Locke looks relieved. Before he opens the lid he replaces the dirt over Magnus. Then he opens the chest. He wraps the contents in a cloth and places it in his pack. Then, feeling quite pleased with himself, he heads back in the direction of the cabin.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Sawyer and Jin are in the jungle. They are standing together studying the map that Ben drew for them.

SAWYER  
It's your call, but I think that we turned north too early and missed the whole thing. We should backtrack at least a mile.

JIN  
I don't think so. I think we are close.

Sawyer folds up the map and puts it back in his pocket.

SAWYER  
Like I said, it's your call.

JIN  
We'll keep going another fifteen minutes. If we don't see anything by then we will try it your way.

The continue hiking through the jungle.

INT. CHAMBER ROOM – DAY

Miles and Hurley are waiting in the room with the chamber. They seem bored. Hurley pulls two protein bars out of his pocket. He offers one to Miles.

HURLEY  
Hungry, dude?

MILES  
(Accepting the bar)  
Where did you find these?

HURLEY  
In a closet down the hall.

They both bite into their bars.

MILES  
This tastes stale. How old are these?

HURLEY  
(Looking at wrapper)  
Don't worry about it. They don't have an expiration date.

MILES  
(Sarcastically)  
Oh, well I guess they're good forever.

They eat in silence for a few minutes.

HURLEY  
So what's it like in there. (Points to chamber)

MILES  
I don't know. Kind of like having a dream, I guess.

HURLEY  
Are you really going to get in there again to help Ben?

MILES  
Do I have a choice? If he can rescue Lapidus we might actually get off this island. I've been here three years. I'll do just about anything to get back to the real world. You want to know something?

HURLEY  
What?

MILES  
I have 1.6 million bucks waiting in my account when I get back. Plus three years interest!

HURLEY  
Money isn't everything.

MILES  
Says the guy worth over a hundred million dollars.

HURLEY  
Not anymore. I gave it all to my dad.

MILES  
Are you serious? Just when I think you can't get any dumber.

HURLEY  
It's not dumb. Now I'm free.

MILES  
Yeah, free to crash on your dad's couch.

The walkie sitting on the desk suddenly crackles to life.

BEN'S VOICE  
Miles, Hugo, are you there?

HURLEY  
(Grabbing walkie)  
We're still here.

BENS VOICE  
I'm almost in position. Is Miles ready?

Hurley looks at Miles questioningly. Miles shrugs. He gets up and walks to the chamber.

HURLEY  
Yeah, he's ready.

BENS VOICE  
Tell Miles to keep an eye out for Sawyer and Jin. They should have gotten here by now, but there is no sign of them.

We see Ben crouching behind some bushes in the jungle. At the DHARMA station Miles sits in the chair and Hurley shuts the door. He goes to the control panel. He turns the chamber on.

HURLEY  
(Into the speaker)  
It's on.

Inside the Chamber Miles closes his eyes in concentration.

In the clearing next to the Library five New DHARMA members are standing on patrol. Suddenly they hear whispers all around them. A shot rings out from the jungle, and one falls dead. The others scatter into the jungle. They are separated, and creep cautiously through the jungle. One of the men hears whispers and is shot. Ben stands up from behind his cover and walks to the man to make sure he's dead. Ben is holding his walkie up to his ear. Suddenly Hurley's voice squawks in his ear. At the same time the air is filled with whispers. Ben spins around just in time to shoot a third man who was about to shoot him. Ben crouches back down into cover, looking around him nervously.

BEN  
(Into walkie)  
Hugo, where the others?

We see Hurley helping a debilitated Miles out of the Chamber. Miles is pale and vomits on the floor. Hurley picks up his walkie.

HURLEY  
You're on your own, dude.

Jin and Sawyer are walking through the jungle when they hear gunshots. They move forward cautiously. They come to the clearing. Without warning the two guards left open fire on them. Jin and Sawyer leap behind a fallen log, and are pinned down by the guard's heavy fire. Ben, hearing the firefight, sneaks into position and takes aim at one of the guards. He fires, but misses. The two guards move back into cover, allowing Jin and Sawyer to find better positions themselves.

Down in the Library they can hear the shots.

LAPIDUS  
Is that gunfire?

GUARD  
Shut up!

LAPIDUS  
It sounds like your friends up there have some company.

More gunfire erupts. The guard is distracted. Lapidus lunges at him and wrestles with him. The guard gets the upper hand and knocks him over the head with his rifle. Lapidus falls to the ground, stunned by the blow. The guard looks like he might shoot Lapidus, but renewed gunfire above draws his attention away. He decides to help out his comrades and climbs the ladder. Jin, from behind cover, scans the area through his rifle sights. He sees the man emerge from the hatch and shoots him. He keeps his rifle trained on the hatch, waiting for more to emerge. A minute later, Sun cautiously peers out from the hatch. Jin sees her through his sights, and quickly points his rifle away. He can hardly believe what he is seeing. Sun notices the motion when he jerks his gun. She looks and sees Jin. She starts to climb out to join him, but he frantically motions her to go back down. She starts to descend, but sees something behind Jin that makes her blood run cold. It is a rifle barrel sticking out of the bushes behind Jin, and it looks like it is aimed right at him.

SUN  
(Screaming)  
Behind you!

Sun desperately tries to get her husband's attention, but he doesn't notice her. He has seen a guard at the edge of the clearing. The guard is aiming his gun at Sun. Jin aims at the guard and pulls the trigger, but the rifle just 'clicks' because it is empty. Jin jumps up from his hiding place and races toward his wife. Behind him the rifle barrel sticking out of the bushes fires. The guard aiming at Sun drops dead. We see that it is Sawyer who was holding the rifle. Jin reaches Sun and they throw themselves into each other's arms. After only a moment Jin pulls away and drags Sun into the nearest cover. Sawyer is still scanning the jungle. He hears a twig snap. He turns quickly toward the sound and see's movement as someone leaps behind a tree. He trains his sights on the tree, waiting. Slowly, from behind the tree, a rifle is extended, butt first in a surrender gesture. Ben comes out, with his hands raised. Sawyer lowers his rifle, and Ben relaxes.

SAYWER  
What are you doing here?

BEN  
The same thing you are. There's still one guard left.

SAWYER  
Where?  
Ben shrugs. He looks toward clearing and sees Annie pulling herself out of the hatch.

BEN  
(Shouting across the clearing)  
Annie, get back inside!

He takes a few steps forward and is shot. The bullet tears into his abdomen. He stumbles and falls. Annie tries to run to him, but the guard sees her and fires at her. She sees the guard and runs into the jungle to escape. The guard runs after her. Sawyer fires his remaining bullets after the guard, but misses. Sawyer bends down to help Ben. He rips a piece of Ben's shirt and presses it into the wound to stop the bleeding. Ben pushes him away and forces himself onto his feet.

BEN  
Where's Annie?

SAWYER  
She ran that way. (He points) But you aren't going to catch her with that bullet in your gut.

Clutching the cloth to his wound, Ben runs off in the direction indicated.

Sawyer makes his way over to Sun and Jin.

SAWYER  
Sun, where's Lapidus?

SUN  
He's down in the hatch. He's hurt.

SAWYER  
Any other guards down there?

SUN  
No.

SAWYER  
Okay. I'll go check on him. You two stay here and keep a lookout. (To Sun) Jin can fill you in on how we're getting out of here.

Sawyer descends down into the hatch. He sees Lapidus lying on the floor, holding his bleeding head.

SAWYER  
Lapidus!

Sawyer rushes to his side. Lapidus is awake but groggy. Sawyer checks his head wound, which by now is clotted with blood. He unties Lapidus' hands.

SAWYER  
Can you hear me?

LAPIDUS  
Yeah, I hear you. My head is pounding like the worst hangover I've ever had.

Lapidus pulls himself up into a sitting position and winces in pain. He holds his head tenderly.

SAWYER  
You going to be okay?

LAPIDUS  
That depends. Did you take care of those fellas with guns outside?

SAWYER  
Yeah, we got them.

LAPIDUS  
Then I'll be fine. Some aspirin wouldn't hurt, though.

SAWYER  
I'll see what I can do.

Sawyer begins to rummage around, looking for aspirin.

Above the hatch Sun and Jin are sitting together on a fallen tree, holding each other.

JIN  
What is her name?

SUN  
Ji Yeon.

Jin smiles as he hears the name of his daughter for the first time. He hugs Sun. After a long time she pulls away.

SUN  
Are we really getting out of here?

JIN  
Yes. Ben told us that there was a plane on the other island.

SUN  
There is. It's how I got here.

JIN  
You shouldn't have come back.

SUN  
Are you sorry I did?

JIN  
(Thinking for a moment)  
No.

In the Library Sawyer is still searching for aspirin. He enters the office. He sees the plush chair and makes his way over to it. He plops down in it with an exhausted sigh of contentment. He leans back, puts his feet up, and closes his eyes. He enjoys his rest, but eventually forces himself to open his eyes again. His eyes focus on the bookshelf, and he sees a medical kit. He retrieves the kit and checks its contents. It is fully stocked with bandages and medicine. He puts the medkit in his pack. He notices binders strewn out on the desk, and sees one labeled 'DHARMA PERSONNEL'. Feeling nostalgic, he grabs the binder and flips to the 1974 recruitment photos. He sees the typical recruitment photo of a group of people posing under a Namaste banner. He turns the page and sees a special recruitment photo featuring himself, Juliet, Miles, Jin, and Daniel Faraday. In it all four of them are wearing DHARMA jumpsuits and standing in the processing center. Sawyer stares at Juliet's image sadly for a few moment. Eventually he notices that there is an asterisk next all of their images. In the top left corner the asterisk is explained. *Hostile Infiltrators. However, next to Juliet's image there is an additional notation. It reads: 'Binder C13, pg. 122'. Sawyer is intrigued by this mysterious addition, and looks for Binder C13 on the shelves. He finds it. It is subtitled 'Island Surveillance'. He turns to page 122. When he sees what is on it he is shocked. He can only stare at it in disbelief. Finally he peels off the picture that he is looking at, snatches up his pack, and runs out the door. Frank sees Sawyer approaching.

LAPIDUS  
You find any aspirin.

Sawyer rushes past him without even noticing him.

LAPIDUS  
Hey!

Sawyer leaps out of the hatch. Sun and Jin see him.

SUN  
Sawyer, how is Frank?

SAWYER  
(To Jin)

I need your ammo!

JIN  
I don't have any left.

SUN  
Are you going somewhere?

SAWYER  
I'm going after Ben.

JIN  
Why?

Sawyer hands the picture to Jin. He looks at it, surprised.

SAWYER  
Frank is down in the hatch. He's hurt, but I think he'll be fine. Wait for me.

Without another word Sawyer runs off in the direction that he saw Ben run earlier, stopping only to pick up the rifle of a dead guard. Jin is still staring at the picture.

SUN  
What is it?

Jin hands the picture to her. It is a very old black and white photograph of the island. In the photo a woman is sitting on the beach, looking out across the vast expanse of ocean. Sun looks closer, and sees that the woman is Juliet.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Annie is running through the jungle. She looks behind her and sees that the guard pursuing her is gaining. She tries to run faster, but the guard soon catches her. She struggles to free herself, but the guard slaps her hard across the face. The force of the blow takes the fight out of her. The guard shoves her to the ground. He is breathing hard from the exertion.

ANNIE  
Just let me go. There's no reason to keep me like this.

GUARD  
Ilana doesn't do things without a reason. And she gave me very specific orders about you.

ANNIE  
What do you mean?

GUARD  
It doesn't matter. Let's just say you picked the wrong boyfriend.

The guard is suddenly tackled by Ben, who pummels him furiously with his fists. Ben continues to pound the guard with mindless rage, but his wound and the long run have weakened him. The guard pushes Ben off of him. They circle each other. The guard closes in and pins Ben against a tree. He holds his forearm against Bens throat and watches as Ben begins to lose consciousness. While they are fighting Annie picks up the rifle that the guard has dropped. She makes sure a round is in the chamber, and then points the rifle at the guard.

ANNIE  
Let him go! Now!

The guard turns around and sees his situation. He lets Ben go and puts his hands in the air. Ben collapses onto the ground, distracting Annie. The guard takes advantage of the distraction and disappears into the jungle. He leaves his walkie, which has fallen to the ground. Annie rushes to Bens side.

ANNIE  
Ben, can you hear me? What's wrong?

She feels the wet blood on her hand, and looks down to his wound, which is bleeding heavily. As she watches the entire bottom half of his shirt turns red with blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Episode 6**

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Ben has succumbed to his blood loss and slipped into unconsciousness. Annie is desperately trying to help him, but she has no medical training and no supplies. She is holding a bunched up cloth against the bullet hole trying to stop the bleeding. She is crying. She hears a crashing noise coming toward her form the jungle. She grabs the rifle and aims it in the direction of the noise, and Sawyer busts out of the jungle. He sees the rifle and abruptly stops. He puts his hands in the air.

ANNIE  
Who are you?

SAWYER  
Easy there. I'm on your side.

Annie does not lower the rifle, still suspicious.

SAWYER (CONT.)  
I helped fight the guards at the hatch. (He pulls the medkit out of his pack) I brought this.

ANNIE  
(Pointing to Ben)  
Can you help him?

She lowers her rifle and Sawyer kneels down beside Ben. He surveys the damage.

SAWYER  
I'll do the best I can. I've patched holes before.

ANNIE  
Is he going to live?

SAWYER  
He will if we have anything to do with it.

Sawyer opens the medkit. First he pulls out a pair of forceps. He unwraps a disinfectant wipe and wipes the metal down. Then he rips Bens shirt away from the bullet hole.

SAWYER  
Grab his shoulders. If he wakes up he's going to start bucking. You need to hold him down. Understand?

ANNIE  
Yes.

Annie takes her position, and Sawyer delicately slides the forceps into the bullet wound. Ben stirs slightly, but does not wake. Sawyer fishes back and forth, and eventually pulls the bullet from the wound. As quickly as he can, Sawyer presses a handful of gauze over the hole, trying to stem the stream of blood gushing out. Sawyer tapes the bandage into place. He sits back and gives his handiwork a critical eye. It is not pretty, but it is the best he can do.

SAWYER  
We'll just have to wait.

Annie begins to sob. Sawyer is moved by her sorrow.

SAWYER  
Don't start mourning just yet. I've seen worse off than him pull through.

ANNIE  
(Wiping her tears)  
Thanks. What's your name?

SAWYER  
Sawyer.

ANNIE  
(Extending her hand)  
My name is Annie.

Sawyer shakes her hand. Annie takes his place beside Ben, and begins to clean the blood from the rest of his torso. He stirs slightly.

ANNI  
(Hopefully)  
Ben?

Ben sinks back into unconsciousness.

SAWYER  
So what is Ben to you?

ANNIE  
I don't know anymore. We were together before I left the island. I've known him since we were children.

SAWYER  
You were in the DHARMA Initiative?

ANNIE  
My mother joined when I was a little girl. (She points at Ben) You must be a friend of his.

SAWYER  
Not exactly.

ANNIE  
I don't understand. If you're not his friend what are you doing here?

SAWYER  
I have an important question to ask.

ANNIE  
And Ben has the answer.

SAWYER  
Probably not. It's about something from long before his time. But I think he can tell me where to find a man who can give me some answers.

ANNIE  
You must mean Richard Alpert.

SAWYER  
How the hell did you know that, Kreskin?

ANNIE  
If it's from before Ben's time, who else could it be?

SAWYER  
I thought you said you were with DHARMA?

ANNIE  
I was. But Ben started taking me to the natives long before I left the island.

SAWYER  
So you're really an Other.

ANNIE  
I don't know where I belong. I've been gone from here for so long. I've missed this island.

SAWYER  
Missed it? What does this place have that's worth a damn?

ANNIE  
Memories.

Sawyer considers that. He falls silent, no doubt thinking about his time on the island with Juliet.

ANNIE  
So what do you want to ask Richard? I only ask because from my experience he isn't the most forthcoming individual.

SAWYER  
He'll talk to me. We go way back. Besides, if he doesn't I'll wring his neck.

ANNIE  
That won't scare him. But I wish you luck.

SAWYER  
Yeah, well we have to wait for your boyfriend to wake up first.

ANNIE  
What do you have in your pack?

SAWYER  
Supplies. Why?

ANNIE  
If you leave me the pack, I'll tell you where Alpert is.

SAWYER  
Don't try to con me, little lady. You think I don't know that they were holding you prisoner in that hatch. How could you know where Alpert is?

ANNIE  
I'm not lying. I heard some of them talking about Richard Alpert being shot.

SAWYER  
They killed him?!

ANNIE  
No, they only thought they did. Ben took me to a place, once. He said never to tell anyone; that it was a special place to Richard. If he's been shot then that's where he will be now.

SAWYER  
How do you know?

ANNIE  
You'll just have to trust me. I'll draw you a map.

She grabs Sawyers pack and opens it. She starts to mentally inventory its contents, which consist mostly of DHARMA cans of food.

SAWYER  
I haven't agreed yet.

ANNIE  
You want Richard Alpert, right?

Sawyer grudgingly nods.

ANNIE (CONT.)  
I'll get you where you need to be.

Sawyer still looks suspicious. She pulls out a can of food and looks at the label.

ANNIE (CONT.)  
If I'm wrong you can come back and take away my DHARMA beets.

She holds the can of beets out to him.

SAWYER  
Draw me the damn map.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Ilana and the rest of her group arrive outside the temple wall. She makes a motion with her hands and they all do their best to hide in the brush. Timon materializes next to her out of the jungle.

ILANA  
Are you sure you can do this without being seen. We cannot afford to lose the element of surprise.

Timon simply gives her a bemused look.

ILANA (CONT.)  
Okay. I told Ben to tell his people we would attack from the southern end of the temple grounds. If he has betrayed me then he will have placed men in cover guarding the north door. I need to know from which direction they expect an attack.

Timon nods. He creeps up to the wall and scales it quickly. He drops down the other side silently. With uncanny skill he makes his way invisibly through the brush. He observes Bens's people. On the surface they seem to be unaware of any danger, and are going about their usual business. However, Timon notices that they are all carrying firearms, and they glance nervously toward the north wall. Timon looks closely into the bushes at the north wall and sees men hidden in the bushes, placed perfectly to take any invading force by surprise. He retreats to where he can quietly use his walkie.

TIMON  
Ilana.

ILANA  
Yes?

TIMON  
The locals are trying to act like they don't know anything, but they are definitely expecting a party.

ILANA  
Are you sure?

TIMON  
They have men hidden to cut down anyone who comes through the northern door.

ILANA  
So Ben did warn them.

TIMON  
They don't have any sentries placed on the wall. It looks like they are trying to lure us in. Send a couple of your boys to the north wall to make some noise.

Ilana looks at the two men closest to her. They have heard the request. They nod and stalk off toward the north wall. Inside the grounds Timon waits patiently. After about fifteen minutes gunfire erupts outside the north wall. Several explosives are tossed over the wall. Their explosion hurts no one, but it draws all the people toward the north wall. The two men outside continue to pepper the wall with gunfire.

TIMON  
(Into walkie)  
You're clear on the southern wall.

Ilana and her team move quickly to the southern wall. They scale the wall and drop to the other side unnoticed by any of the Others. The Other's, hearing what they think is fighting at the North section of the grounds have pulled out barricades and are hiding behind them, with their attention focused in the wrong direction. Ilana's group quickly moves into cover behind them. At her signal they all open fire, devastating the Other's. At least five fall dead and several others are wounded. A furious firefight ensues.

INT. CABIN – EVENING

Kate cleans the cabin after the mess the smoke monster made of it. She puts the table back on its feet, and tidies up the floor. Then she turns her attention to the bag that Claire gave to her. She glances inside and sees two dead squirrel-like creatures. She empties them out onto the table. She finds a knife and squeamishly begins to skin them. She thoroughly botches the job. The door slams open, startling her. Claire enters. She smiles at the mess Kate is making.

CLAIRE  
That's even worse that the first time I did it.

Claire takes the knife out of Kate's hand.

CLAIRE  
You have to take the heads off first.

Claire chops down violently. She sees Kate's look of disgust.

CLAIRE  
Is this upsetting you, Kate?

KATE  
No.

CLAIRE  
I know it's not the same as out there in the real world, where your meat comes in neat little packages.

KATE  
I was stranded on this island too, Claire.

CLAIRE  
Uh huh. For three whole months.

Claire notices Kate's offended look.

CLAIRE  
Oh, that was rude, wasn't it? Forgive me, Kate. My social skills are a little rusty.

KATE  
Have you been all alone these three years?

CLAIRE  
Well I had Aaron, didn't I. Plus, Alpert would drop by from time to time.

KATE  
What about the rest of the Others? Why didn't you live with them?

CLAIRE  
They aren't the most inviting group. They have their own ways of doing things. Besides, they are afraid of Aaron.

KATE  
Really?

CLAIRE  
That surprises you? You are scared of him, right? Why not them?

KATE  
I guess I thought that he worked for them.

CLAIRE  
He doesn't work for anyone. (Changing the subject) So besides Jack, who else returned to the island?

KATE  
How did you know Jack was here?

CLAIRE  
I saw him in the jungle a few minutes ago. He was heading this way. Tell me, Kate, did you and he ever get together?

KATE  
Yes.

CLAIRE  
So he helped raise my son.

KATE  
Yes.

CLAIRE  
(Wistfully)  
I'm glad he had the two of you. It was supposed to be me and Charley, but things just turned out differently.

KATE  
I'm so sorry we left you, Claire.

CLAIRE  
You had to. I may not act like it, Kate, but I'm grateful to you.

Jack enters the cabin clearing. He heads toward the cabin, calling Kate's name. Inside the cabin they hear him.

JACK  
Kate? Are you in there?!

KATE  
Yes, Jack.

Jack burst through the door. He sees with relief that Kate is okay. Claire is on the other side of the cabin. He does not see her. He crosses to Kate.

JACK  
(To Kate)  
Are you okay? Did anything happen to you?

KATE  
I'm fine. Why are you so worried?

JACK  
Something Locke said. It sounded like…I guess it was nothing.

CLAIRE  
Hello, Jack

Jack spins around in surprise. He sees Claire.

JACK  
Claire?!

He crosses to her and throws his arms around her. She seems uncomfortable with the human contact, but endures it. Kate notices her reluctance with concern. Finally Jack releases Claire. She quickly walks to the table, out of reach.

CLAIRE  
(Warmly)  
It's good to see you, Jack. Are you hungry?

JACK  
(Realizing that he is indeed hungry)  
Uh, actually I am.

CLAIRE  
Great. There's a can of DHARMA soup that I've been saving.

She picks up a large DHARMA can from off a shelf.

CLAIRE  
I don't know what kind it is. It just says soup. I hope its chicken noodle. There is a stream about two hundred yards that way. (She points) Why don't you two go get cleaned up and I'll prepare us some dinner.

KATE  
I can help you.

CLAIRE  
No, let me. Cooking for someone else will help me feel normal again.

Jack and Kate leave the cabin and hike to the stream. Jack kneels at the water's edge and scrubs his face, sighing with satisfaction. Kate washes her hands, silently.

JACK  
Is something bothering you?

KATE  
I'm worried about Claire. She has been alone for three years. I think it's done something to her. She's acting funny.

JACK  
Three years is a long time, Kate. You have to expect an adjustment period.

KATE  
I know, but she acts like she doesn't even care about getting home to Aaron. I'm worried, Jack.

JACK  
Well maybe it's just too much for her to take in all at once. Give her a little time.

They make their way back to the cabin. They see smoke coming from the chimney, and when they go inside they see Claire warming the soup in an old tin lunchbox. The meat is sizzling on spits.

JACK  
Chicken noodle?

CLAIRE  
Clam chowder. That's almost as good.

Jack and Kate sit at the table. She brings them the soup, and a single spoon carved from wood.

CLAIRE  
I'm afraid you are going to have to share.

Claire pulls up a third chair and joins them at the table. They all enjoy the soup and cooked meat. During dinner Jack takes the opportunity to study Claire. She seems normal enough, but he also notices that she is very alert to every sound outside, and at one point even gets up to cautiously peer out the window.

JACK  
There's something I need to tell you, Claire.

CLAIRE  
What's that?

JACK  
I'm your half brother. Your mother told me about us, at my fathers funeral.

CLAIRE  
(Surprised)  
How about that. I met him, you know. Our dad. He came by when my mom was in a coma.

JACK  
What did you think of him?

CLAIRE  
I think I jumped to a conclusion too soon. How is my mother?

KATE  
She's good. She knows your alive, and is waiting for you.

Claire doesn't respond to this. Kate and Jack share a look.

KATE  
(Trying to get some reaction)  
Aaron is with her.

Again, there is only awkward silence as Kate waits for a response. Jack decides to change the subject.

JACK  
Locke and I ran into three armed men in the jungle. Have you seen any of Widmore's men?

CLAIRE  
No, but I pretty much keep to my neck of the woods.

Jack pulls the walkie out of his pocket.

JACK  
I got this off one of them. Maybe we can find out what they are up to.

Jack moves to turn it on, but Claire stops him.

CLAIRE  
You should go outside to turn that on.

Jack looks to make sure she is serious. Then shrugs and goes out to the porch. Claire and Kate follow him out. Jack turns the radio on. They hear static and indistinguishable voices. Then very clearly they hear rapid gunfire.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Claire is asleep next to a fire. With her are Sawyer and Miles. It is the scene from season four when Claire disappears, only shown from her perspective. Claire wakes up and immediately notices that Aaron is no longer by her side. She looks around frantically and sees Christian holding him.

CLAIRE  
Dad?

Chrisitian smiles at her, and puts his finger to his lips. He gestures toward the sleeping men. He gets up and walks a short distance into the jungle. Claire follows. As she walks past Miles we see that his eyes are open.

CHIRSTIAN  
Hello Claire. I can't tell you how good it is to see you again. And this must be my grandson. What's his name?

CLAIRE  
It's Aaron.

CHRISTIAN  
(To the baby)  
Hello, Aaron.

CLAIRE  
How are you here? What are you doing on this island?

CHRISTIAN  
Lets save the 'how' for later. What I am doing here is helping my daughter. Will you trust me?

CLAIRE  
What do you want?

CHRISTIAN  
For you to come with me.

Claire looks back toward her sleeping companions.

CHRISTIAN  
Don't worry about them. We'll be back before morning.

CLAIRE  
Okay.

CHRISTIAN  
Oh, and don't forget to bring Aaron.

Claire looks at him oddly, and then sees that his arms are empty. She rushes back to the fire, and sees Aaron asleep. She picks him up, completely confused. After a moment of hesitation she makes up her mind and follows Christian into the jungle. He does not speak as they hike. Finally they arrive at the cabin.

CLAIRE  
Is this your cabin?

CHRISTIAN  
No, but there is someone in there who is very eager to meet you.

CLAIRE  
Who is it?

CHRISTIAN  
His name is Jacob.

Claire and Christian enter the cabin. The moon shines through the window, illuminating the interior. There is no one there. The trapdoor under the table begins to glow. The light leaks through the cracks in the floor. Claire goes to the trapdoor and opens it. She is bathed in the soft, inviting light. She gazes at it in wonder.

CLAIRE  
He's down there?

CHRISTIAN  
Yes. You can go down. I'll watch Aaron.

CLAIRE  
Who is Jacob?

CHRISTIAN  
The people on this island, the one's you call Others, follow him.

CLAIRE  
So he told them to kidnap me?

CHRISTIAN  
No. They come to him when they need help with important issues. And believe me, what you are a part of now, well, there's nothing more important.

Claire lays the sleeping Aaron on chair. She looks at Christian. He nods and smiles. She turns back to the mesmerizing light. She begins to climb down.

**[PRESENT]**

INT. LIBRARY – EVENING

Sun and Jin are inside the library. They help Lapidus to his feet.

LAPIDUS  
Thanks. I was beginning to think you all had forgotten about me.

SUN  
I'm sorry.

LAPIDUS  
Don't be. (To Jin) You're the husband, right?

JIN  
Yes

LAPIDUS  
I thought you died on the freighter three years ago. I'm glad to see you made it.

JIN  
You came here on an airplane, right? How did you find this island again?

LAPIDUS  
I wasn't exactly looking for it. One minute I'm flying the redeye to Guam, the next minute it's broad daylight and my plane is heading straight for a mountain.

JIN  
How badly damaged was the plane in the crash landing?

LAPIDUS  
It wasn't a crash landing. It was just a landing. Granted, it may have been a bit bumpy, but I got us down in one piece. There was a runway on the other island. Don't ask me what it was doing there.

Sawyer arrives at the hatch. He calls down to Jin through the opening.

SAWYER  
Jin, come on up here. I need to talk to you.

Jin, Lapidus, and Sun climb up and out of the Library. Jin hands the picture of Juliet back to Sawyer.

JIN  
Was Ben able to explain this?

SAWYER  
No. I've got somewhere I've got to go. You are going to have to go to the temple to get Miles and Hurley yourself.

LAPIDUS  
Your friends are at the temple?

SAWYER  
That's right.

LAPIDUS  
I've got some bad news for you. There was a large group of armed goons that left here for a place called the temple. Miles and Hurley are in a war zone.

SAWYER  
Son of a bitch! And I told them to stay put.

JIN  
We should talk to Ben. Maybe he has a way to contact his people at the temple, to find out if it's safe.

SAWYER  
Ben and his girlfriend are about half a mile that way. (Points) Better hurry, though. He's not in the best of shape.

JIN  
His girlfriend?

SAWYER  
I know.

LAPIDUS  
Why are you not coming?

SAWYER  
I have something I need to look into.

LAPIDUS  
What's that?

Sawyer shows Lapidus' the photograph of Juliet.

LAPIDUS  
Who is that?

SUN  
She was with us on this island three years ago.

LAPIDUS  
I guess I shouldn't be surprised. This place makes me wonder if I'm really in a straight jacket in a rubber room somewhere.

JIN  
(To Sawyer)  
Wherever it is that you're going, make it quick.

Sawyer heads off into the jungle.

SUN  
What do we do now?

JIN  
We should leave here before anyone comes back. But first let's find anything we can take that will be useful.

LAPIDUS  
I'll get some food from the library.

Lapidus descends back down the Library hatch.

JIN  
Help me gather ammunition from the fallen guards.

Jin goes to the nearest guard and starts searching him for ammo. Sun sees the walkie that Ben dropped when he got shot. She holds it up for Jin to see.

SUN  
Will this be useful?

JIN  
Who's was it?

SUN  
I think Ben dropped it when he was shot.

Jin hurries over to Sun and takes the walkie. He turns the volume back up. Making sure it's on, he clicks the channel several times in quick succession. In the chamber room Hurley hears the clicks and responds.

HURLEY  
(Over walkie)  
Dude, did it work?

JIN  
Who is this?

HURLEY  
(Realizing it's not Ben)  
Uh…that's not really important.

JIN  
Hurley?

HURLEY  
Jin, is that you?

JIN  
Yes, Hurley, it's me.

HURLEY  
Oh, dude. I'm glad it's you. I thought maybe the bad guys had won.

JIN  
Listen to me. You need to get out of the temple right now. It's going to be attacked.

HURLEY  
We're not at the temple. Didn't Ben tell you? Me and Miles are on Hydra island.

JIN  
That's good news. You two stay there. We're coming.

MILES  
(Over walkie)  
Hey Jin, this is Miles. Is Frank with you?

JIN  
Yes. We're all leaving for Hydra island now.

At the Chamber room Hurley and Miles are ecstatic over the good news, especially that Lapidus is coming. Hurley holds his hand up for a high five. Miles considers for a second, and then gives him the high five.

At the library Lapidus emerges from the Library to see Jin and Sun celebrating.

LAPIDUS  
What's going on?

SUN  
Miles and Hurley are already on Hydra island. There's nothing keeping us from going there right now.

JIN  
We will need a boat.

LAPIDUS  
Those jokers brought me over here on a canoe. It should still be parked on the beach where we landed.

SUN  
Lead the way.

LAPIDUS  
Do we have everything that we need, because I don't plan on ever coming back.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – EVENING

At the temple the Others have surrendered. There are about thirty of them left. Most have had their hands tied and are sitting on the ground, guarded at gunpoint. The rest of them are gathering all the dead bodies and moving them to a location for burial. Timon is organizing all the activities. Ilana makes her way over to Timon.

ILANA  
(Indicating the prisoners)  
Is this all of them?

TIMON  
Yes. The temple is clear. Same with the rest of the grounds. Our wounded have been moved to the med center, which is that building, (He points) but our field medic is overwhelmed.

ILANA  
I'll get him some help.

Ilana walks to the group of prisoners sitting on the dusty ground. She addresses the group.

ILANA  
Is there a doctor among you?

DOCTOR  
(Hesitantly)  
I'm a doctor.

ILANA  
Do you want to treat your wounded?

The doctor looks at his fellow prisoners, many of whom need medical assistance.

DOCTOR  
Of course.

ILANA  
Then you can help our wounded now, who are in your medical center. Once our people have been treated you will be allowed to help your own.

The doctor stands up. Ilana cuts his hands free, and an armed guard escorts him to the medical center. She returns to Timon.

ILANA  
Contact our people at the Library. Tell them to seal the hatch and bring their prisoners here.

TIMON  
Okay.

ILANA  
I didn't see Benjamin Linus among the survivors.

TIMON  
We are still gathering the dead.

ILANA  
When you find his body bring it to me.

Ilana makes her way to a group of her men that are unloading boxes of equipment. One of the boxes contains a high tech satellite communications array. She sets this array and sets it up. She puts on the headset, and hits the transmit key.

Charles Widmore is in his spacious office when the call comes in. He is writing a letter by hand when his satellite receiver beeps and a green light begins to blink. He hits the receive button and the screen goes from dark to fuzzy. It eventually clears and he can see Ilana's face.

ILANA  
Hello?

WIDMORE  
What is your status?

ILANA  
We initiated the attack a little over an hour ago. Our losses have been minimal.

WIDMORE  
And the native population?

ILANA  
Completely subdued.

WIDMORE  
Completely?

ILANA  
Those who survived the attack are under our direct control.

WIDMORE  
Excellent. Make sure that the temple is cleared of all your people.

ILANA  
(Not understanding the order)  
Sir?

Widmore goes to hit the 'end call' button, but accidentally hit mute instead. Ilana watches him through the monitor. He turns away from the monitor and continues writing his letter. When he is finished writing he says something into his intercom and a man enters his office. The man signs the letter and leaves. Ilana notices the transmition has not stopped and realizes Widmore's mistake.

ILANA  
Mr. Widmore, you are still transmitting.

On the screen Widmore gives no sign that he has head. One of Ilana's men walks up to her.

MAN 1  
Ilana.

ILANA  
Yes?

MAN 1  
I can't raise anyone at the Library on the radio.

Ilana hurries back to Timon.

ILANA  
Where is the body of Benjamin Linus?

TIMON  
He isn't here. He must have run off, like a coward.

ILANA  
He may be many things, but he isn't a coward. We've lost contact with the Library. Send some men there to investigate immediately.

Ilana returns to her communications equipment. She dons the headset, and sees that the call is still ongoing.

ILANA  
(Into headset)  
Sir, a complication has just come up.

Widmore does not look up from writing.

ILANA (CONT.)  
Mr. Widmore? Can you hear me? Sir?

Charles Widmore cannot hear Ilana, and is not aware he is still transmitting. He puts his letter in an envelope, and then walks out of the view of the monitor. After a moment he returns to his desk. He opens a drawer and takes out an ornate, very expensive looking knife. At the monitor Ilana is watching him in confusion. He contemplates the knife edge for a very long time. He runs his thumb over it, producing a small stream of blood. With deliberate care he places the knife edge up against his throat. Then, in a moment of pure will he slices into the soft flesh of his throat, cutting as deeply as he is able. The knife falls from his hand and clatters on the desktop. For a few moments he continues to sit up as blood pours down onto his white dress shirt. Slowly he collapses onto the desk.

Ilana watches the whole thing happen on the monitor in horror. When Widmore finally collapses the blood seeps across the desk toward the monitor. She turns off the image, and turns aside, almost ready to wretch. She sees others looking at her curiously. She flees. She runs to where she can be alone in the brush. She slumps down against a tree trunk, unable to process what she has seen.

INT. CABIN – EVENING

Jack, Kate, and Claire are huddled around the walkie that Jack has placed on the porch. Over the walkie voices distorted by static have been transmitting details on the temple takeover for the last hour.

WALKIE  
(Voice 1)  
This is Spalders. Monroe didn't make it. That makes our final count four KIA's. Could you send the cleanup crew to take him away?

WALKIE  
(Timon's voice)  
Will do.

Jack reaches out and turns down the volume.

KATE  
Are we hearing this right?

JACK  
It sounds like the Others have been overrun at a place called the temple.

KATE  
Overrun by Widmore's men?

JACK  
It must be them.

KATE  
The last time Widmore got his people on this island, they had orders to kill us all. If they're in control, we have a serious problem.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. CAVERN – NIGHT

Claire is standing in the cavern talking with Jacob. Jacob's image still flickers, similar to when Kate talked with him.

CLAIRE  
So you're saying you want me to stay here? When everyone is about to be rescued?

JACOB  
Those men on the freighter are no more interested in rescuing you than the men who attacked you at the barracks. They are bad men, and they will hurt you.

CLAIRE  
I still don't understand why it's so important that I stay.

JACOB  
To understand you need to know what almost happened her 30 years ago. Do you know what the DHARMA Initiative is?

CLAIRE  
Yeah. I've seen their hatches.

JACOB  
Those hatches and abandoned buildings are all that's left of them today, but they were once a formidable force on this island. They were so eager to unlock the mysteries of this place. But as I've learned myself, the island cannot be treated like a prize. Some humility is required. They had no concept of the magnitude of the forces they were dealing with.

CLAIRE  
What happened?

JACOB  
They drilled into the earth, in violation of the treaty they had signed. What they almost unleashed would have been globally catastrophic. Can I show you?

Claire nods her okay. Jacob concentrates, and the cavern walls melt away and are replaced by an image of the swan site right before they hit the pocket. Claire sees the events unfold from Jacobs point of view. When the drill bit hits the pocket she can see a violet geyser of magnetism burst out of the hole. When Juliet activates the bomb she sees the magnetic lines change color and bend back on themselves, twisting and writhing. The lines fade and eventually disappear. Then Claire is taken back to the present.

JACOB  
Do you understand what you just saw?

CLAIRE  
I think so.

JACOB  
Then you should know that without Kate, Jack would have failed. And the only thing that could bring Kate back here is you.

CLAIRE  
And you're sure that my son—

JACOB  
(Interrupting)  
Aaron will be taken off the island and raised by Kate. He will be happy. I know that what I am asking you to do is unfair. Will you do it? For Aaron?

Christian is in the cabin waiting for Claire when she emerges from the cavern. She first checks on Aaron, who is sleeping in the corner. She sits in the other chair, struggling with what she must do.

CHRISTIAN  
We've got company. Your friends are here.

Claire glances out the window and sees Locke, Ben, and Hurley.

CLAIRE  
What do they want?

CHRISTIAN  
They are here to ask Jacob what to do about our current problem. Have a seat. I'll do the talking.

What follows is a repeat of the scene in season four when Locke meets Christian, only seen from Claire's perspective. John enters the cabin alone, and sees Christian sitting at the table.

LOCKE  
Are you Jacob?

CHRISTIAN  
No, but I can speak on his behalf.

LOCKE  
Well, who are you?

CHRISTIAN  
I'm Christian.

LOCKE  
You know why I'm here?

CHRISTIAN  
Yeah, sure. Do you?

LOCKE  
I'm here, because I was chosen to be.

CHRISTIAN  
That's absolutely right.

Claire's chair makes a squeaking noise, and Locke points his lantern toward the noise, and sees Claire.

LOCKE  
Claire?

CLAIRE  
Hi, John.

LOCKE  
What are you doing here?

CLAIRE  
Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm with him.

LOCKE  
Where's the baby?

CHRISTIAN  
The baby's where he's supposed to be, and that's not here. It's probably best that you don't tell anyone that you saw her.

LOCKE  
Why, what is she—

CHRISTIAN  
(Interrupting)  
We don't have time for this…

Their conversation continues, but Claire is no longer listening. She can see the dark bundled shape of her baby sleeping in the corner. She looks at him with a heartbreaking sadness. Finally John leaves the cabin. He has a few words with the others outside, and then they all move on. Claire gets up and picks up Aaron. She heads for the door. Behind her Christian says:

CHRISTIAN  
See you around, Kido.

CLAIRE  
You're not going to come—

Claire turns around, but Christian is no longer there. She walks slowly back to her camp. It is getting light outside. When she is close to the camp she finds a nice place to put down Aaron. She hears Sawyer call out her name.

SAWYER  
Claire! Claire!

His shouting wakes up Aaron, who begins to cry. She kisses him goodbye one last time, and then hides in the bushes. She sees Sawyer charge in, looking for the baby. He spots Aaron and picks him up.

SAWYER  
Claire! Claire!

Sawyer spins in circles, looking for any sign of Claire. She resists the urge to call out to him.

SAWYER  
CLAIRE! CLAIRE!

Finally he moves on, looking for her further away. She cries as he moves out of hearing, carrying her baby. Feeling horrible, she hikes through the jungle back to the beach. As she gets there she sees Rose and Bernard, and many other 815 survivors going about their business. They all suddenly act like they are hearing a strange noise that Claire can't hear. They shield their eyes, as if from a bright light, and then disappear. She looks up and down the deserted beach, but she is all alone.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. JUNGLE – EVENING

Annie and Ben are still in the clearing. Ben has regained consciousness, and looks better. Annie is preparing wood for a fire. The pack is sitting next to Ben, and he rummages through its contents. Annie sees him doing this and hurries over.

ANNIE  
Let me do that. Are you hungry?

BEN  
Not especially.

ANNIE  
How do you feel?

BEN  
(Scanning the jungle for any threats)  
Exposed.

ANNIE  
I thought you were going to die.

BEN  
It looks worse than it is.

Annie scoffs.

BEN (CONT.)  
Did they hurt you?

ANNIE  
Not really. Widmore questioned me about you. That man is just as arrogant out there in the world as he was when he was on the island.

BEN  
He's been trying to regain control of the island ever since he was banished.

ANNIE  
Banished by you?

BEN  
No, but that's how he sees it.

ANNIE  
Because you became the leader after he left.

BEN  
Yes.

ANNIE  
(Coldly)  
And you had access off the island?

BEN  
(Softly)  
Yes.

ANNIE  
You know about our baby?

Ben nods sadly.

ANNIE  
I'm such an idiot. I waited for so long for you to come and get me. To bring me back here.

BEN  
Please let me explain.

ANNIE  
There's no need to explain. What's done is done.

BEN  
I didn't think it was fair to you to bring you back. I wanted you to be happy. You wanted children. A family. That's something you could never have on this island.

ANNIE  
Well I didn't have one out there, either.

She turns away quickly so that he won't see her cry.

ANNIE  
I need to gather some more wood.

Annie disappears into the jungle.

EXT. JUNGLE – EVENING

Sawyer is following the map Annie drew for him. He comes to cliff about fifty feet high. The cliff in indicated on the map. There is notation that reads: "climb rope ladder". However, there is no rope ladder at the cliff.

SAWYER  
'Climb rope ladder?' Thanks a lot.

With no other option, he begins to climb the cliff. When he if halfway up, he hears the sounds of the smoke monster. He looks below him nervously, but does not see anything. Some foliage stirs, but it could be the wind. He goes back to climbing, and a few minutes later the noises begin again, louder than before. He starts to climb quickly. His foot slips and he almost falls, but he catches the top edge and manages to pull himself up. He lays on the cliff's edge, panting for breath. The noises cease. When he stands up he peers down into the jungle below, trying to catch a glimpse of the smoke monster. He sees only trees. He turns around and the smoke monster is less than a foot away from him. He instinctively jerks backward and loses his footing. He cannot catch himself in time, and he tumbles over the cliffs edge. The ground rushes up at him. He braces himself for impact, and he is quickly enveloped in darkness. Slowly the darkness dissipates. We see that the smoke monster has caught him in midair and lifted him back onto the cliff. Sawyer looks in wonder at the smoke monster, which is now prowling a short distance away. Sawyer looks at himself and sees that he is unscathed. He looks at the smoke monster with wonder.

SAWYER  
Why'd you save me, Smokie?

To his surprise the monster actually responds. It encircles him, and he flinches in anticipation of an attack. Instead the he sees an image of the barracks. It is a replay of what happened in season 4 when the barracks were attacked by the mercenaries, only it is seen from the smoke monster's perspective. We see the mercenaries fire a rocket into the house that Claire is in, and we see Sawyer rescue Claire from the wreckage. After it is done showing Sawyer this, the smoke monster disappears into the jungle.

SAWYER  
I'll be damned.

INT. CABIN – NIGHT

In the cabin, Jack and Kate are discussing the situation that is going on at the temple. Claire is sitting apart from them, looking out the window. She sees the trees move, and she leans forward hopefully, but it turns out to only be the wind.

**[FLASHBACK]**

We see scenes from Claire's time alone on the island. She hunts boar in the jungle. She cooks her meals. She straightens and organizes the cabin. The scenes illustrate her isolation and loneliness. One day while she is in the jungle she hears the sounds of the smoke monster. She is afraid, and flees to the cabin. The next day, while eating her lonely breakfast she hears the SM sounds again. She seems to snap. She stops what she is doing and goes outside. She sees the SM growling at the edge of clearing. She walks toward it. The SM approaches. She closes her eyes, waiting to be killed. The Smoke Monster noises get louder. She keeps her eyes closed as the noises surround her. Then the noises retreat. When she opens her eyes there is no sign of the Smoke Monster. Days later she is hunting in the forest when she hears it again. She follows the noises to a clearing and sees the Smoke Monster. It moves toward her, flashing. Instead of attacking her, it flows around her body. She is moved gently, as if standing in a stream of water. She dips her hand into the blackness in wonder.

**[PRESENT]**

INT. CABIN – NIGHT

Jack and Kate are still talking amongst themselves.

JACK  
If Widmore's people have secured the island then it's only a matter of time before they find us here.

KATE  
We can find a better place than this cabin to hide.

JACK  
Hide? Where? Without the Others to oppose them they control this entire island.

KATE  
Maybe there is something that can stop them.

Claire perks up, and starts to listen to their conversation.

JACK  
What do you mean?

KATE  
The smoke monster.

JACK  
What!? Are you crazy? That thing is just as likely to kill us. Besides, we don't even know how to find it. Or control it.

KATE  
Claire does.

Jack turns to Claire, who is staring at them both defiantly.

JACK  
Is that true, Claire?

CLAIRE  
It's not an option.

KATE  
But it may be our only way to—

CLAIRE  
I said it's not an option, Kate!

KATE  
Why won't you even consider it?

CLAIRE  
You've spent the last three years raising my son, right?

KATE  
You know I have.

CLAIRE  
You've taken care of him. Tried your best to teach him right from wrong? He trusts you. Would you teach him to kill?

JACK  
It's killed before, Claire. The first day we crashed here it pulled the pilot right out of the cockpit.

CLAIRE  
He didn't know any better. He never had any guidance. He was treated like some kind of guard dog by the Others.

JACK  
And now it's supposed to be different? Come on, Claire. We don't even know what it is, much less if it's capable of changing.

CLAIRE  
He has changed.

Claire sees their skeptical looks and loses her temper.

CLAIRE (CONT.)  
Don't you judge him! You have no right! You don't even have a frame of reference to judge him by! You say you don't know what he is. Well neither did he. He's been here for a long time. Alone. He never had a mother, or a father, or a friend.

KATE  
Until now?

CLAIRE  
That's right.

KATE  
Why did he choose you?

CLAIRE  
I don't know. Maybe he was finally ready.

KATE  
Or maybe he just found someone as lonely as he was.

Claire doesn't answer. Kate can see that she is struggling to keep it together.

KATE  
(To Jack)  
Claire is right, Jack. We can't use…Aaron like that. Okay, Claire?

Claire nods.

JACK  
Okay. We will figure out another way to deal with Widmore's men.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – EARLY MORNING

It is late the next morning at the temple grounds, and New DHARMA has been busy. There are several large piles of crates that have been parachuted onto the island. They contain various supplies and equipment. Two lookout towers have been erected along the temple ground walls. Personnel are busily going back and forth working on various projects. Ilana emerges from her tent. She looks at all the activity around her in a detached, almost lethargic way. She sees Timon and joins him.

ILANA  
(Indicating dropped crates)  
When did they start arriving?

TIMON  
They started arriving four hours after we updated the drop coordinates. We're running ahead of schedule.

ILANA  
Why didn't you wake me?

TIMON  
You said to wake you if an emergency arose. This hardly applies.

ILANA  
(Sounding disinterested)  
No, I suppose not.

TIMON  
Is everything okay?

ILANA  
I'm fine.

TIMON  
We have a mainland communication scheduled in ten minutes.

ILANA  
That won't be necessary.

TIMON  
Not necessary? Okay. I'll leave it to you to explain to Charles Widmore why we didn't bother.

ILANA  
There is something you need to know about Charles Widmore.

TIMON  
Oh?

Timon waits as Ilana tries to think of a way to explain what she saw happen to Widmore. While she is thinking Timon notices that there is a crowd gathering around the entrance to the temple. Ilana notices it too.

ILANA  
What is happening over there?

Timon shrugs, and then strides over to the temple to investigate the commotion. Ilana follows him. The crowd parts before them. Standing in the center of the crowd is Charles Widmore. He looks about ten years younger, and still has some of his hair. He is also sopping wet. He sees Ilana staring at him, and nods to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Episode 7**

INT. CABIN – MORNING

Jack and Kate are asleep in the cabin. They are lying close to each other, and sometime in the night Kate has thrown her arm around Jack. Jack wakes up first. He notices Kate's arm and looks pleased. Kate awakens. She seems slightly embarrassed by it, and quickly withdraws her arm. She busies herself looking for something to eat. Claire is not in the cabin.

JACK  
Not much of a continental breakfast, I'm guessing?

KATE  
Just leftovers.

Jack gets up and goes to the window. He sees Claire out in the clearing. She is just sitting on a log, staring out into the jungle.

JACK  
(Pointing to Claire)  
What do you think she's doing out there?

KATE  
I'd guess she's waiting for her friend.

JACK  
You mean the smoke monster.

KATE  
What are we going to do about her, Jack? I'm not sure giving her time is going to help the situation. Not while she's here on the island. She's formed a bond with that thing.

JACK  
Maybe it's a good thing that she did. It's probably how she survived being alone all this time.

KATE  
I'm worried that she's not going to want to leave.

JACK  
Let's cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now we don't even know _how_ we're going to leave.

KATE  
Do you have any ideas?

JACK  
I was thinking about this last night, after we heard Widmore's men over the radio. If Widmore has found the island again, then he will probably want to come here personally. If we can find out when and how Widmore will arrive, then maybe we can use that as our way off.

KATE  
But how will we find out when he's coming?

JACK  
When Locke and I went out to the 'Black Rock' we ran across a few of his men. One of them was wounded. Do you think you could track him?

KATE  
I can try.

JACK  
We should get going then.

The two of them exit the cabin. Kate walks over to Claire, who is still patiently sitting on her log.

KATE  
We have to leave now, but we're coming back as soon as we can. Will you be all right here?

CLAIRE  
(Chuckles)  
It's been three years, Kate. I think I can handle myself.

KATE  
(Anxiously)  
You'll be here when we get back?

CLAIRE  
Sure.

JACK  
We'll see you soon.

Jack reaches out and squeezes Claire's shoulder in a friendly way. Again, Claire looks mildly uncomfortable at being touched. Jack notices this and pulls his hand away, feeling awkward. Jack and Kate walk off into the jungle. Claire continues to wait. After a few moments she hears someone coming. She disappears behind cover. Locke emerges from the trees. He has the lockbox in his hands. Claire steps out from where she was hiding.

LOCKE  
Hello Claire.

CLAIRE  
Hello John. (Points to lockbox) What have you got there?

LOCKE  
Something that will help Jacob.

CLAIRE  
Are you going down into the cavern below the cabin?

LOCKE  
Yes, I am. Would you like to come with me?

CLAIRE  
Do you _need _my help?

LOCKE  
I can manage on my own.

CLAIRE  
Then I think I'll pass. Good luck.

LOCKE  
Thanks.

Locke walks toward the cabin. Claire calls out after him.

CLAIRE  
Can I see what's in the box?

LOCKE  
Sure.

Claire hops up off her perch and approaches Locke. Locke opens the lockbox, and Claire peers inside. In the lockbox is a single item. It is a statuette about one ft. tall. It is a miniature version of the huge island statue, except that instead of the hippopotamus head it has only an uncarved portion of stone, and if you look closely you will see that it has five toes instead of four. It is the same statuette that Jacob took from the cavern in episode 3. Claire looks at the statuette with confusion.

CLAIRE  
You know what to do with that?

LOCKE  
I do.

Locke walks into the cabin and shuts the door. Claire goes back to watching the jungle, expectantly. She sees the treetops begin to sway back and forth, even though there is no wind. The swaying has an inviting quality, even playful. Claire smiles and walks into the jungle toward the swaying trees.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Milton and Carmen are studying some ruins in the jungle. Their clothing is the clothing they wore on the ship voyage, and is not yet worn, indicating that the time is not long after they first arrived on the island. The ruins that the two men are studying are not very impressive. They consist of a few pillars and some overgrown piles of rubble, but Milton and Carmen seem very excited about it.

CARMEN  
This is truly extraordinary.

MILTON  
This changes everything. I want everything about this find recorded.

Milton pulls out his notebook and starts sketching the ruins. Carmen examines each cut block minutely. They are so absorbed in their work that they do not notice Jacob approach them. When he speaks they are both startled.

JACOB  
Have you found something?

MILTON  
Is that supposed to be a joke? Look at this!

Milton waves his hand over the ruins proudly, as if he himself had put them there.

MILTON (CONT.)  
This is no crude hut. I never expected to find anything with this level of sophistication here.

JACOB  
(Unimpressed)  
Uh huh.

MILTON  
I don't think you are grasping the significance of these ruins, Jacob.

JACOB  
Do you think you can tear yourself away and come with me?

MILTON  
Can it wait? I've only just begun to—

JACOB  
Please, professor. If you don't mind.

MILTON  
Very well. If I absolutely must.

CARMEN  
Do you mind if I stay, Captain?

JACOB  
If you wish.

CARMEN  
Thank you.

Carmen goes back to his work with relish. Milton reluctantly follows Jacob. They hike through the jungle for the better part of the day. Jacob is in good spirits, but Milton plods along glumly.

JACOB  
Cheer up, professor. We're almost there.

MILTON  
My whole day is shot. I object to being pulled away from what I consider to be the most important—

Milton stops mid sentence. They have arrived at the temple wall. It is an imposing, ten ft. tall wall that stretches out in both directions. Its surface is etched with hieroglyphs. Milton is speechless. Jacob watches him with an amused expression. Milton approaches the wall and runs his hands over its surface.

JACOB  
Do you like my wall?

MILTON  
(Awed)  
This is extraordinary.

JACOB  
I thought you might appreciate it.

MILTON  
You could have mentioned it when you came to get me.

JACOB  
And spoil the surprise.

MILTON  
Poor Carmen. He should have come with us.

JACOB  
Oh, he'll see it soon enough. Would you like to go inside? We found a door.

MILTON  
(Excited)  
A door?

Jacob leads Milton along the wall until they reach the door. Milton eagerly follows Jacob through to the other side. They explore the interior. At this time the temple grounds have been overrun by trees, and the buildings are covered with thick mats of choking vines. The whole place has a feeling of abandonment. It is clear that whoever last lived here has been gone for many, many years. Milton walks from building to building, wide eyed. He and Jacob hear the sound of chopping, and follow it. They find Magnus and a work crew of sailors chopping down trees.

JACOB  
Hello, Magnus.

Magnus  
(Nodding at Jacob)  
Hello Captain. (He sees Milton) Hello professor. Come to get your hands dirty?

MILTON  
What are you doing?

MAGNUS  
We're clearing the area.

MILTON  
Why?

JACOB  
This is our new home, professor.

MAGNUS  
(To Jacob)  
Have you shown him the temple?

MILTON  
There's a temple?!

JACOB  
Would you like see it? I can always take you there another time if you feel that you must get back to your ruins.

Milton scowls at Jacob, who laughs.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

They temple grounds have been cleared of the thick, choking trees and vines. Many crudely built huts are scattered across the temple grounds. Jacob is outside, repairing a section of his hut's thatched roof that has collapsed. Jacob's clothes are tattered, indicating the passage of time. Jacob notices a group of sailors walking by. They seem to be in high spirits, and are taking in loud and excited voices. Jacob calls one over.

JACOB  
Daniels!

Daniels separates from the group and approaches Jacob.

DANIELS  
Yes, Captain?

JACOB  
What is the all the excitement?

DANIELS  
The boys have found a vein of gold up in the mountains. They say it looks rich, sir. Right now we're getting the tools and men to test it.

JACOB  
Mind if I join you on your journey to the mountains?

DANIELS  
Of course not, Captain.

Daniels returns to his goup, and Jacob goes back to mending his hut. He is finished by the time the sailors are ready to depart. By this time the group has swollen to almost the entire crew. Everyone is excited and eager. Jacob joins Daniels as the group marches by.

JACOB  
(Surprised)  
This is nearly the entire crew.

DANIELS  
We're eager, Captain.

JACOB  
I can see that. But this gold vein hasn't even been tested. Aren't you all getting ahead of yourselves?

DANIELS  
Maybe, so, but we're too excited to sit and wait. We're not scientists like you, and the others. These ruins don't mean much to us. No offense intended.

JACOB  
None taken, Daniels. Let's pray for a very rich vein.

EXT. MOUNTINSIDE – DAY

The group is camped at the base of one the islands mountains. The men are all standing in a group, watching the activities of one man who is about a quarter mile up the slope. They watch as the man bends down and lights a fuse. Then the man runs as fast as he can to the shelter of a large boulder. A few moments later an explosion rocks the mountain, blasting a large pile of rubble from the slope. The men cheer, and then surge forward toward the rubble.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jacob, Daniels, and three other men are hiking through the jungle. Daniels and the other men are singing an old sailors ditty cheerfully. Jacob is more subdued. Daniels notices his seriousness.

DANIELS  
I'm surprised you're not in a better mood, Captain. We couldn't have asked for a richer vein. This voyage will make us all wealthy men.

JACOB  
Yes. We seem to have stumbled across a very rich deposit.

DANIELS  
Did you see the look on the mens faces? We all haven't been this excited since we sighted land. You couldn't drag them away from that slope. If we didn't need supplies, I'd still be there with them.

JACOB  
It certainly has bolstered morale.

DANIELS  
Then, if you don't mind my asking, why do you look so troubled? Doesn't the idea of riches cheer you up?

JACOB  
I didn't come here to find gold.

DANIELS  
You're a scientist, I know. But there are plenty of ruins on this island for you to explore.

JACOB  
The ruins are intriguing, Mr. Daniels, but I was led to believe that there was more to this island.

DANIELS  
Led to believe? By who?

JACOB  
Legends. Old mariners tales. Cryptic entries in journals. Sources that I am beginning to fear may prove unreliable.

They continue walking. After some time, Jacob stops and looks around, puzzled. He doesn't recognize his surroundings.

JACOB  
Do you know where we are?

DANIELS  
(Looking around)  
We should be…

Daniels is puzzled. He consults his compass. Then looks around trying to get his bearings.

DANIELS  
(Confused)  
We've veered off course.

JACOB  
So which way?

DANIELS  
(Points)  
That way.

JACOB  
Okay then.

They continue their hike. As they walk, Daniels keeps an eye on the compass. He notices that the needle shifts direction.

DANIELS  
Hold it.

JACOB  
What's wrong?

DANIELS  
Something is throwing off my compass.

JACOB  
What is it?

DANIELS  
I don't know. Some king of anomaly.

JACOB  
(Getting excited)  
An anomaly?

DANIELS  
It's all right. If we continue on our course we'll run into familiar territory soon enough.

JACOB  
In which way is the compass needle deflecting?

DANIELS  
(Pointing)  
That way.

JACOB  
Then that is the direction we will take. We'll use the compass to find the source of the anomaly.

Daniels and the other men in the group look uncomfortable at this suggestion.

DANIELS  
But Captain, the men at the mine are expecting supplies.

JACOB  
Their need isn't dire. You can spare the time.

Jacob, Daniels, and the other men hike in the direction of the anomaly. It doesn't take long before they pinpoint its location. They arrive at a nondescript section of the jungle. Jacob takes the compass and walks forward, watching the needle. He walks about 100 ft., and watches as the needle turns a complete 180 degrees.

JACOB  
(Spreading his arms in an expansive gesture)  
Here it is. We're going to need tools and supplies to clear this area. Bring axes and shovels. And bring half the men from the mine here. I want to get started immediately.

Daniels and the other men share a concerned look.

DANIELS  
But Captain, what about the mine.

JACOB  
I'm not telling you to shut down the mine, Daniels, but I need those men.

DANIELS  
(Reluctantly)  
Yes sir.

Daniels and the other men begin to leave, but they notice that Jacob is not following them.

DANIELS  
Aren't we going back to the temple for supplies, Captain?

JACOB  
You go on. I'll be staying here.

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Jacob has lit a campfire and is relaxing against a fallen tree trunk. Noiselessly Alpert appears, entering the circle of firelight. Jacob is startled.

ALPERT  
Hello.

JACOB  
Who are you?

ALPERT  
My name is Richard Alpert.

JACOB  
Where did you come from?

ALPERT  
I've been living over that way (He points), near the volcano. Do you mind telling me what you are doing here?

JACOB  
My crew and I have been living on this island for eight months. I've been studying it. I assumed that it was deserted. Are you one of the natives?

ALPERT  
If you mean the group of humans living on the other island, then no, I am not one of them.

JACOB  
I see. Then you're a castaway, perhaps?

Jacob waits for an answer, but Alpert remains silent.

JACOB  
I admit that I am somewhat disappointed you are not a native.

ALPERT  
Really? Why is that?

JACOB  
Because I have so many questions for them, yet they won't talk to me.

ALPERT  
Questions for _them_?

JACOB  
About their history. I'd like to hear any of their cultural myths or legends that could shed some light on who their ancestors were and how they built the structures on this island.

ALPERT  
Their ancestors didn't build anything. The builders were here and gone long before they arrived. Those people are only the most recent (With distaste) _inhabitants_.

JACOB  
How do you know this?

ALPERT  
That doesn't really matter.

JACOB  
Are there others like you?

ALPERT  
No.

JACOB  
You're alone? But you're not marooned? What is it that you do here?

ALPERT  
I study the island. Just like you.

JACOB  
My men and I will be here for quite a while. Would you like to join us?

Alpert considers this invitation carefully.

ALPERT  
Will you share with me what you learn about this island?

JACOB  
Of course.

ALPERT  
Then I'll join you.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

The location of the anomaly is now crowded with working sailors. Several months have passed, and they have made significant changes to the area. It is cleared of trees, and there is a group of men excavating a shaft down into the earth. The shaft is about five ft. by five ft. square, and has reached a depth of thirty five ft. Men are busy preparing the cut trees to act as supporting timber, digging the shaft, and disposing of the excavated earth. Jacob oversees the progress with satisfaction.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Magnus and his son are mending a broken fence. The fence is encircling a small herd of boar. Two sailors approach Magnus.

MAGNUS  
Hello.

SAILOR 1  
We have a deposit.

MAGNUS  
(To his son)  
Finish this mend.

JR.  
Yes sir.

Magnus and the sailors make their way to one of the ancient stone huts. They enter the hut and walk over to a locked iron chest. Magnus opens the chest and retrieves a set of scales. One of the sailors pulls a small cloth bag from his pocket and hands it to Magnus. Magnus opens the bag, which is filled with gold dust, and carefully empties the dust onto the scales. He calculates the weight. He looks disappointed at the results.

MAGNUS  
Not overwhelming, is it.

SAILOR 1  
We need more workers for the mine.

SAILOR 2  
Just last weeks the captain took another five men from us.

MAGNUS  
The Captain has his reasons.

SAILOR 1  
Maybe so, but there's no gold where _he's_ digging, sir.

MAGNUS  
I'll talk to him.

SAILOR 2  
What do you make of the new mystery man?

MAGNUS  
You mean Alpert? I don't know. I've heard about him, of course, but I've never met him. He hasn't come to the temple yet.

SAILOR 2  
He's been up at the diggings with the Captain. He doesn't talk much.

SAILOR 1  
He won't even tell us how he got here.

SAILOR 2  
He and the Captain talk a lot in private.

MAGNUS  
How do the rest of the men feel about him?

SAILOR 2  
We don't know what to think of him, except to wonder why he's so secretive.

MAGNUS  
Well, I'll meet him when I speak with the Captain.

Magnus grabs a ledger and records the golds weight in its margins. Then he carefully places the gold dust back into the bag. He places the bag, and the scales, in the iron chest and locks it again. The two sailors exit the hut. Magnus follows them out and returns to the fence, which Jr. is just finishing mending. Magnus inspects the work with satisfaction.

MAGNUS  
Very good.

JR.  
(Beaming)  
Thank you.

Magnus puts his hand on Jr.'s shoulder in a fatherly way.

MAGNUS  
I need to speak with the Captain. Would you mind overseeing things here while I'm gone?

JR.  
(Puffing up a bit)  
Yes, sir!

Feeling rather important, Jr. picks up a bucket of slop and carefully begins to fill the swine trough. Magnus watches Jr. with pride for a few minutes, and then leaves.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Magnus arrives at the site of all the digging. He weaves his way through the bustling work site until he reaches Jacobs tent. He enters the tent and sees Jacob in conversation with Alpert.

JACOB  
(Warmly)  
Hello Magnus. It's good to see you.

MAGNUS  
Hello Jacob. (Turning to Alpert) We haven't been introduced.

JACOB  
Forgive me. Magnus this is Richard Alpert. Alpert, Richard.

Magnus extends his hand and Alpert takes it.

JACOB  
(To Magnus)  
You probably have quite a few questions for Mr. Alpert, Magnus. I share your curiosity, but you'll find that he's a tough nut to crack.

Magnus looks to Alpert, wondering if he will take offense at the Captains words, but Alpert seems indifferent to what is being said.

JACOB (CONT.)  
I don't know if I've ever tried more diligently to discover a man's background with so little success. (Changing the subject) What do you think of my excavation?

MAGNUS  
That's actually what I came here to talk to you about.

JACOB  
Oh?

There is an awkward silence as Jacob waits for Magnus to continue. Magnus looks at Alpert, reluctant to continue in his presence. Alpert understands.

ALPERT  
I should be on my way. Pleasure meeting you, Magnus.

Magnus nods at him as he leaves the tent.

JACOB  
You are reluctant to speak in front of him?

MAGNUS  
I would prefer not to discuss grievances in front of strangers.

JACOB  
That seems prudent enough. I take it the men have finally complained to you?

MAGNUS  
Yes.

JACOB  
Gold production is down and they would rather be working at the mine than digging a hole in the middle of the jungle?

MAGNUS  
Precisely.

JACOB  
(Thinking for a moment)  
Well, I don't gain anything by being tyrannical. The truth is that I expected to have made some kind of discovery by now. We've reached a depth of 35 ft. I'll tell the men that we'll continue down another 15 ft. If we haven't come across anything by then I will abandon the project and the men can return to their mine.

MAGNUS  
Thank you, Captain. It will mean a lot to them.

JACOB  
And what about you, Magnus? Will it mean a lot to you?

MAGNUS  
The thought of returning home a rich man doesn't upset me, Jacob.

JACOB  
(Chuckles)  
Well put. But to be honest, I would trade away my share for one truly unique scientific discovery on the island. (Changing the subject) How is the situation at the temple?

MAGNUS  
Everything is running smoothly.

JACOB  
And how is your son?

MAGNUS  
(With pride)  
Rising to the challenge.

JACOB  
Excellent. Bring him next time. I'd like to say hello.

MAGNUS  
You could come back to the temple.

JACOB  
And possibly miss the moment of discovery here? No, I'm afraid I can't do that. This anomaly may be what I've been searching for. Let's just hope it's not buried too deep.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

A week later, Jacob and the rest of his work crew are gathered around the shaft they have dug. Magnus is there, and so is Jr. Jr. is holding a string that is wound up onto a stick. He ties a rock onto the end of the string and approaches the shaft. He carefully unwinds the string into the shaft. The string is marked every ten ft. As it is lowered he counts out the distance. Finally the rock hits the bottom. Jr. calls out the measurement.

JR.  
50 feet!

A silence settles over the group. The sailors all look at Jacob expectantly.

JACOB  
(To the whole group)  
You have all upheld your part of our bargain, and now I will uphold mine. Any man who wishes to resume work at the mine may now do so.

The men cheer. They quickly gather up their things and leave. Soon all the men except Jacob, Magnus, and Jr. have disappeared into the jungle. Jacob stares into the pit with a disappointed expression. Magnus and Jr. wait respectfully. Eventually Jacob awakens from his melancholy. He shrugs his shoulders.

JACOB  
I really felt that there was something down there.

MANGUS  
(Consoling)  
It's a large island, Jacob. Something will turn up.

All three work together to drag a heavy lid made from sturdy timber over the opening.

EXT. TEMPLE WALL – DAY

Milton is studying the wall that surrounds the temple grounds. He is copying the hieroglyphics that are etched on the wall into his notebook.

MILTON  
(Muttering to himself)  
Remarkable…quite remarkable.

He is so intent on his work that he stumbles into a small hole. He scrambles back to his feet. As he pulls his foot out from the hole the surrounding dirt crumbles inward, revealing a large hole at the corner of the wall. It is the same hole that the French team member was pulled into in season 5. Milton stares at the hole, inexplicably filled with a feeling of foreboding.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Two year have passed. We see the improvements that have been made to the temple grounds. The simple hog pen is now much larger and more elaborate, containing a much larger heard of swine. There is a butchering shack that has been built, and Magnus Jr. is in it, expertly butchering a dead hog. Jr. looks older and more mature. Jacob emerges from his hut carrying a large pack. He nods at Jr. as he walks by, on his way to the jungle. He leaves the temple grounds and hikes through the jungle, occasionally checking a large, hand drawn map of the island. Finally he reaches the location he is looking for. He takes out the map and draws a small 'X' in his location. He sets his pack on the ground and pulls from it a series of scientific instruments. He slowly and meticulously uses each instrument to take precise measurements of various phenomena, including magnetic field strengths and exact gravitational forces. When he is done with each instrument he unrolls the map and writes down the results next to the 'X' in tiny script. We see that the map is covered with hundreds of 'X''s, each with their own tiny notations. Later that evening, Jacob builds a small fire and settles down for the night. He sits next to the fire, studying his map intensely. Alpert emerges from the jungle and greets him.

ALPERT  
Good evening, Jacob.

JACOB  
(Looking up in surprise)  
Hello, Richard. What brings you here?

ALPERT  
I followed your trail. I just wanted to check on you. (Points to the map) How is your project coming?

JACOB  
(Offers the map to him)  
Take a look.

Alpert takes the map and studies it closely.

ALPERT  
You've been extremely thorough.

JACOB  
That map represents over a year of my life.

The map contains hundreds of locations with measurements and notations scrawled in tiny script. There are lines drawn on the map that connect certain points on the map that have similar notations. The lines are jagged and overlapping.

ALPERT  
(Pointing to the notations)  
What is all this?

JACOB  
I've been hiking all over this island taking measurements and looking for any deviation from the normal that I can think of. The island is a patchwork. It's covered with subtle anomalies in magnetic strength, magnetic direction, and even gravitational pull.

ALPERT  
(Pointing to the lines)  
What do these lines mean?

JACOB  
I tried connecting similar deviations looking for a pattern.

ALPERT  
(Looking skeptically at the lines)  
Did you find one?

JACOB  
No. Do you see something?

ALPERT  
I'm afraid not.

Alpert hands the map back to Jacob.

JACOB  
(Looking at the map)  
It just seems…fractured. Like shattered fault lines after an immense earthquake.

Alpert nods absently as he snaps some twigs in half and feeds them into the fire. Jacob studies Alpert.

JACOB  
Has something like that ever happen while you've been here?

ALPERT  
Earthquakes? Yeah sure. But probably not the kind you're thinking of.

JACOB  
Why won't you tell me your past?

ALPERT  
It wouldn't help you.

JACOB  
Maybe I'm just curious.

ALPERT  
I'll tell you this much. I'm far older than you think I am, Jacob. When you've been alive as long as I have, you stop thinking about the past. There's just too much of it.

Alpert gets up.

JACOB  
Are you going somewhere?

ALPERT  
Yes. I just wanted to stop by and say hello.

JACOB  
Someday you'll have to show me where you disappear to for weeks at a time.

ALPERT  
Someday.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Jacob, Magnus, and Magnus Jr. are sitting outside, enjoying the fresh air. They are playing cards around a small wooden table. Across the clearing is a group of sailors playing dice. They are shouting and cursing, and generally behaving like drunken sailors. Magnus is concentrating on his hand of cards. He carefully selects a card and lays it on the table. Jr. goes next and places his card over his fathers. Jacob nonchalantly drops his card on the table. It is a trump card, and Jacob takes the trick, winning the game.

JR.  
Bloody hell!

Magnus gives his son an arched eyebrow.

JR.  
I'm sorry.

MAGNUS  
(Pointing toward the raucous sailors)  
I can't control how you speak when you are with them, but when you're with the me, or the captain you'll keep a civil tongue.

JR.  
(Chastened)  
Yes sir.

Magnus' stern look relents. He cracks a smile at his son.

MAGNUS  
Now apologize to the Captain for upsetting his delicate sensibilities.

JR.  
(Not quite getting the joke)  
I'm sorry, Captain.

JACOB  
(Chuckling)  
I'll find it in my heart to forgive you, young Mr. Hanso. Care for another game?

JR.  
Oh, I don't know.

MAGNUS  
(To Jacob)  
If you think we're leaving before we break this brutal streak of luck you have been enjoying, think again.

Jacob nods. He gathers the cards and shuffles them. As he is dealing they hear a loud burst of drunken cheering from the sailors. Jacob glances at them.

JACOB  
What do the men bet when they gamble?

MAGNUS  
Their share of the gold.

JACOB  
(Rhetorically)  
Wouldn't it be more productive to be at the mine, working?

MAGNUS  
Fewer and fewer of them bother going anymore. Most of them simply stay here, getting drunk and gambling. I suppose they feel they've made enough money on this voyage.

Magnus gives Jacob a significant look.

JACOB  
Just say it, Magnus.

MAGNUS  
(To Jr.)  
Would you get us something to eat, son?

JR.  
Of course.

Jr. gets up and leaves.

MAGNUS  
(Turning serious)  
Discipline is shot. The men are starting to murmur. They're used to long voyages away from home, but it's been four years without a call to port. The promise of wealth isn't working anymore. I believe it's time to talk about sailing for home.

JACOB  
(Rubbing his temples)  
You're not wrong, Magnus. (Frustrated) I just need more time. I'm worried that once we leave this island I'll never be able to find it again.

MAGNUS  
How much time do you need?

JACOB  
(Muttering)  
Milton's work at the well is nearing completion.

Jacob sits back and tries to mentally calculate how much time he can ask for without risking a mutiny. Magnus watches him expectantly.

JACOB  
Eighteen months. The men will have to endure it for another eighteen months. Do you forsee any problems with that?

MAGNUS  
They'd be happier if it was tomorrow, but as long as there is a definite date I think I they will stay in line.

JACOB  
Then we are agreed. And as long as the men have decided they no longer want to work their mine, _I'll_ put them to work.

MAGNUS  
Doing what?

JACOB  
I'm going to resume digging at the site of the anomaly. I don't care if we have to dig to China, I'm going to find out what's down there.

MAGNUS  
That's a good idea. I'd rather have them digging there than getting drunk here.

The sound of a brawl breaks up their conversation. They look up in time to see the noisy group pulling two men apart. One man, Paulson, has an iron bar in his hand and is screaming about being cheated. The other man, Strathom, has lapsed into unconsciousness and has a large bloody gash in his head.

MAGNUS  
Bloody hell.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Six months have passed. We see one of the sailors is running through the jungle. He turns quickly and fires off a shot from his pistol. Behind him a native drops to the ground, but two other natives continue the chase. In front of the man the temple wall looms up into view, and he begins to shout for help. No one responds. The man turns and draws his sword, facing the onrushing natives.

INT. JACOB'S HUT – DAY

Jacob is in his hut. The map of the island is hung up on one wall. Under the map is a desk, and on the desk is the statuette Jacob took from the well. Jacob is sitting in a chair reading an old, worn out bible. He places the bible, opened to Genesis, on the desk and looks up at the map, pondering. His concentration is interrupted when someone knocks at the hut opening.

JACOB  
Come in.

Alpert enters the hut.

JACOB (CONT.)  
Alpert. Have a seat.

Jacob gets up and offers the seat to Alpert. Alpert takes the chair and Jacob sits on the edge of his cot. Alpert looks up at the map, fascinated. Then he notices the bible on the desk. He flips through some pages. It is not clear whether he is familiar with the book or not.

ALPERT  
I've been keeping an eye on your excavation project out in the jungle. I noticed your men aren't digging anymore. Given up?

JACOB  
Far from it.

ALPERT  
So you've found something?

JACOB  
Yes, but I'm not sure what it means yet.

ALPERT  
I'm surprised you're here, and not out there.

JACOB  
(Pointing to the bible)  
Are you familiar with that book?

ALPERT  
No, I don't believe so.

Jacob leans back. He gives Richard a long, thoughtful look.

JACOB  
Do you believe in another world, Richard?

ALPERT  
What do you mean?

JACOB  
A place we lived in before we came to this life? One that perhaps we'll return to?

ALPERT  
I suppose so.

JACOB  
What do you suppose a place like that would be like? What laws would govern it? What properties would it exhibit?

ALPERT  
We can only guess.

JACOB  
Anywhere else on Earth I would agree with you. But not here. You see, I have come to believe that this island was once connected to the other side. You can call it part of a grand design, or call it a geographic coincidence. In either case, I think the evidence points to the fact that our world and this Other Place once intersected, and occupied the same space. And in our world, that point of convergence was here, on this island.

Jacob watches Alpert to see his reaction. Alpert fixes Jacob with a skeptical look. It is clear he is unconvinced.

ALPERT  
Why do you talk about this 'convergence' in the past tense?

JACOB  
Because something happened. I don't know what, but look at the map.

Jacob crosses to the map on the wall. He runs his hands over the lines that he has drawn. His fingers trace the jagged, fractured lines. They look like cracks in the island.

JACOB (CONT.)  
If the anomalies are a kind of bleeding through from the other side, then obviously we are looking at the result of some calamity. I think whatever caused this destruction on the other side irrevocably slammed the door closed between us. And because we are in _this_ world, it's a fracture that we can never repair.

ALPERT  
If that's true, then what do you plan to do next?

JACOB  
(Smiling)  
Just because the door is closed, it doesn't mean that I can't try to slip through the cracks.

Alpert considers this. A sudden knock on the door breaks the silence.

JACOB  
Com in.

Magnus Jr. enters the hut. He opens his mouth to speak, but stops when he see's Alpert and realizes he is interrupting.

JACOB  
Go ahead.

JR.  
My father needs to see you.

JACOB  
Very well.

Jacob exits his tent. Jr. leads him across the grounds to where Magnus is waiting. On the ground in front of Magnus are three bodies. One is the sailor we saw earlier, and lying next to him are the two natives who were chasing him.

MAGNUS  
(To Jacob)  
These bodies were recovered right outside the wall. It appears that Hebert was able to kill these two natives before succumbing to his own wounds.

JACOB  
They've never attacked this close to the temple before. They are getting bolder. Who was on lookout where they were found?

MAGNUS  
Jonathan Price. He admits to leaving his post.

JACOB

(Frustrated)  
I'd have him whipped, but what's the point.

MAGNUS  
He's guilty of leaving his post! He has to be punished.

JACOB  
Magnus, we both know that in the eyes of the men, I'm responsible for this. Enforcing discipline will only spark a mutiny.

MAGNUS  
Not doing anything may prove just as dangerous.

JACOB  
The men need a victory. And the natives need to learn the price of invading our island. Tomorrow I will take the men to the other island and we will put a stop to this. I'll leave you to protect our camp.

MAGNUS  
Yes sir.

JACOB  
Tell Mr. Price that he can make up for his dereliction of duty by showing his valor in battle.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

The next morning the men are assembled together in the temple grounds. They are heavily armed with rifles and gunpowder bags, and appear ready to march. Jacob emerges from his tent. He is armed with a rifle and makes his way to the men. The men seem to be in good spirits, now that they are going to avenge their comrade.

JACOB  
(To the whole group)  
Is everyone ready?

Milton steps forward from the group. Jacob looks surprised to see him.

JACOB  
Professor Milton? Are you joining us?

MILTON  
Hebert was a friend of mine, Captain.

Two of the sailors exchange a scornful look at this claim, but Jacob doesn't notice.

JACOB  
I see.

MILTON  
Captain, may I speak with you in private.

JACOB  
Now?

MILTON  
It will be quick, sir.

Jacob and Milton move out of hearing range of the sailors.

MILTON  
I've heard some talk amongst the men. After this excursion they plan on forcing you to agree to leave the island.

JACOB  
You're sure about this?

MILTON  
Yes, sir.

JACOB  
(To himself, frustrated)  
I'm so close!

MILTON  
I can help you.

JACOB  
How?

MILTON  
I know you're working on one last experiment. Is it ready? Can you complete it in two days?

JACOB  
If I have to.

MILTON  
Then let me lead this excursion. It will give you the time you need.

JACOB  
But Magnus can lead—

MILTON  
(Interrupting)  
He has been working with you setting up your experiment. You'll need him.

Jacob thinks he detects a hint of disapproval in Milton's voice.

JACOB  
I never meant to exclude you from the experiment, Milton. You have just seemed so disinterested since we turned the wheel.

MILTON  
(Waving aside the apology)  
Of course, Captain. You needn't apologize. I _have_ been rather despondent. Now I'll make it up to you, by giving you this last chance to make your discovery.

JACOB  
Thank you, Milton.

Milton nods, and then the two of them rejoin the men.

JACOB  
(To group)  
Professor Milton will be in charge of this expedition. Remember the objective of this raid is not to eradicate the natives. Take them by surprise. Try to avoid killing their women and children, but exact a heavy toll from their warriors. And burn their village to the ground.

The men nod their understanding, and as a group they turn and leave the temple grounds. Only a handful of men are left, including Daniels, Magnus, Carmen, and Magnus Jr. Magnus looks at Jacob in confusion.

MAGNUS  
What is going on? Why is Milton leading the men on this attack?

JACOB  
He's giving us the time we need. Once the men get back we are all setting sail for home whether we like it or not. You and I need to get to the anomaly immediately if we're to have any chance of conducting my experiment.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jacob, Magnus, and Magnus Jr. are hiking quickly through the jungle. Jacob is carrying a bundle under his arm. They do not stop until they reach the shaft that Jacob's men have dug into the ground. They stop only to light a lantern, and then they descend into the cavern. When they reach the bottom, Jr. looks around the spacious cavern in wonder.

JR.  
What is this place?

JACOB  
Follow me.

Jacob leads them to the end of the cavern. There is a narrow walkway that winds through the rocks. They squeeze through the walkway and end up a small room. Set into the far wall of the room is a heavy stone frame, similar to the one in the temple. This door, however, has only a solid wall of rock beyond the frame. There is a niche in the stone next to the door that has recently been chiseled out. Jacob unwraps the package he has brought with him. It is the statuette.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Daniels, Carmen, and the handful of other men who have been left behind at the temple are going about their business. Carmen and another man are standing at their posts along the wall, looking for signs of trouble. They are talking.

CARMEN  
Do you think he can do it?

MAN  
Who do you mean? Milton, with his military campaign, or Jacob with his experiment?

CARMEN  
Jacob.

MAN  
I really don't know. I wish him luck, but I'm more concerned about what will happen when he returns. The mood here is getting ugly. Half the men refuse to even talk to me because they think I'm on the Captain's side.

CARMEN  
Same with me. I hope the Captain gets what he needs out there.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Milton and the rest of his men are making their way through the jungle. They seem tense and nervous. The man at the head of the column suddenly stops. He makes a bird noise and signals with his hands. The men quickly melt into the jungle and wait. Soon a party of natives walks into their midst. The natives sense a presence and stop. Milton emerges from his hiding place and faces the native chief.

MILTON  
(In Latin)  
The temple is guarded by six men. They are not warriors, and are not expecting you.

CHIEF  
(In Latin)  
And your chief?

MILTON  
(In Latin)  
He is in the jungle, that way. (He points)

CHIEF  
(In Latin)  
Why are you so willing to betray your chief?

MILTON  
(In Latin) What do you care? (In English) Goodbye forever you heathen bastard. You and this cursed island can go straight to hell.

Milton signals with his hand and his men emerge from their hiding.

MILTON  
(To his men)  
Let's go.

The men file past Milton and walk away into the jungle. Milton begins to join them, but the chief grabs his arm before he leaves.

CHIEF  
(In Latin)  
You have made sure the demon will do us no harm?

Milton looks at him solemnly. Then he bursts into laughter. He pulls out a whiskey flask and takes a long pull.

MILTON  
(In Latin)  
No one controls the demon. He owns this island now.

Milton leaves, and the natives continue on in the direction of the temple.

INT. CAVERN – DAY

Magnus Jr. watches as Jacob unwraps the statuette. He looks at it with curiosity.

JR.  
That's the statue you brought out of the well?

JACOB  
That's right.

JR.  
Why did you bring it?

JACOB  
During its years in the cavern the statue absorbed some of the energy it was exposed to. We are going to combine that unique energy with the energy emanating from this doorway to create…an opening.

MAGNUS  
Let's get on with it, shall we.

Magnus picks up the statuette and takes it to the recessed section of the wall. He places it in the recess and stands back. For a few moments nothing happens. Then the doorway begins to react. The solid stone wall inside the doorway begins the flicker, changing from solid stone to some kind of corridor, and then back again in a quick, unpredictable pattern. They watch the doorway in wonder. Eventually it stops flickering. The statue is glowing. The doorway is now an opening. They try to peer inside the opening, but the threshold is distorted and they cannot quite make out what lies beyond. Jacob slowly approaches the opening.

MAGNUS  
(Uncertainly)  
Jacob?

JACOB  
It's okay Magnus.

Jacob steps through the portal and is gone.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Daniels is at the temple grounds. He is going about his business when he notices something unusual. Something on the ground is glinting and catching his eye. He goes to it to investigate, and sees that it is a small pile of gold powder. It looks as if it were spilled accidentally on the ground. He looks at the pile, confused. Then a sudden idea occurs to him, and he races to the ancient stone hut where the gold is kept in the iron chest. He bursts into the room and makes his way to the chest. An old blanket is covering the top of the chest. When he rips the blanket away he sees that the lock has been broken. He opens the chest and sees that it is completely empty.

DANIELS  
Bastards!

Suddenly outside he hears the sound of a horn. It is the natives sounding an attack. The horn they use creates a long, resonant note. It is the exact sound the smoke monster will later use. Inside the stone hut, Daniels is confused by the sound. Then he hears the sounds of an attack. He hears several gunshots, and the screams of a man dying. He rushes to the door, and sees that the grounds are overrun with natives. The natives do not notice him, and he quickly slinks into the cover of some nearby trees. He makes his way as quickly as possible to the opposite end of the temple grounds, where he doesn't see any natives. As he is sneaking he hears the sounds of battle, and sees Carmen fighting with several natives. Before Daniels can help him a native impales Carmen on a spear, and he drops dead. The natives turn their attention to Daniels, who sprints away. The natives give chase, but Daniels is quick enough to outrun them. He slips through the door in the temple wall and runs wildly into the jungle.

INT. CAVERN – DAY

Magnus and his son are sitting in the cavern, watching the strangely distorted doorway for any sign of Jacobs return. Jr. thinks he hears something and perks up.

JR.  
Do you hear something?

MAGNUS  
No. What is it?

JR.  
It's coming from back that way.

Jr. points the way back to the main cavern, and the two of them follow the noise. When they reach the main cavern they can both plainly hear the sound of someone hollering down into the cavern from up above.

MAGNUS  
Stay here!

Magnus quickly makes his way to the ladder and climbs up. As he climbs he can make out the voice that is calling so frantically down at him.

MAGNUS  
Daniels, is that you?

DANIELS  
Magnus, hurry! For heaven's sake hurry up!

MAGNUS  
I'm coming!

A few moments later Magnus emerges from the shaft and into the sunlight. He sees Daniels crouched down with his pistol pulled out. He is scanning the trees, looking for any sign of a native attack.

MAGNUS  
What is it?

DANIELS  
The natives, sir. They attacked the temple and killed everyone there.

MAGNUS  
How many natives?

DANIELS  
The place was overrun. At least fifty.

MAGNUS  
We need to catch up with Milton and the rest of our men. If we can catch them before they leave for the other island then we can launch a counterattack.

DANIELS  
The other men knew they were coming.

MAGNUS  
What?! Why do you say that?

DANIELS  
Because they took all the gold with them when they left.

MAGNUS  
Damn it to hell! (He thinks for a moment) We have to get to the ship.

DANIELS  
But the men get there first—

MAGNUS  
We'll fight our way on, if we have to. We have to be on the ship before it sets sail, or we'll be stranded here. Listen to me. My son is down there. (He points to the shaft) I'm going to send him up. As soon as he arrives I want you to take him. Go as quickly as you can to the beach. No matter what, make sure you and he get on that ship.

DANIELS  
What about you?

MAGNUS  
I'm going to retrieve the Captain. We'll only be a few moments behind you.

DANIELS  
Be quick, Magnus. If Milton has betrayed us, then he may have told the natives about this place.

Magnus slips back into the shaft and rushes down the ladder. When he gets to the bottom he sees Jr. looking at him questioningly.

JR.  
Father, what is—

MAGNUS  
No questions, just listen! Go to the surface. Quickly. When you get there you are to do exactly what Mr. Daniels tells you to do. I'll follow you both as quickly as I can, but do not wait. Now go!

JR.  
(Confused)  
Yes sir.

Jr. makes his way to the ladder and goes up. Magnus waits just long enough to be sure that his son is leaving, and then rushes to the back of the cavern, and squeezes his way to the small room. Jacob is still not there. Magnus walks to the doorway and shouts into the distortion.

MAGNUS  
Jacob! Can you hear me! We must leave now! Jacob!

He grabs the nearest rock and tosses it through the opening. For an agonizing minute he waits. Nothing happens. Either Jacob can't hear him, or he is unable to respond. Magnus cannot wait any longer. He pulls the statuette out of its niche, and wraps both it into a bundle. With sorrow, he sees the distorted corridor beyond the door flicker a few times, and then disappear, turning back into solid stone. With the bundle tucked under his arm he quickly makes his way back to the ladder and climbs to the top. He is all alone when he emerges back on the surface. He immediately runs into the jungle in the direction of the beach. Magnus runs as fast as he can through the jungle, ignoring the leaves and branches that slap him and try to impede his progress. He finally burst out of the jungle and onto the beach. He looks around and sees Daniels and his son standing in the sand not far away. He runs to them.

MAGNUS  
Daniels, what are you doing? Why have you stopped? We need to get to the ship!

Daniels does not answer. He only point out toward the ocean. Magnus looks in the direction he is pointing, and sees the ship. The ship gets smaller and smaller as it sails away from the island. All three of them watch silently as it disappears into the horizon.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

We see the aftermath of the attack. The natives are scouring the temple grounds, looking for any signs of survivors. The dead bodies of the sailors have been stripped of anything valuable and left out to rot. The chief looks over the site with grim satisfaction. A native approaches the chief. They speak in Latin.

NATIVE  
A glorious victory.

CHIEF  
Yes.

NATIVE  
Shall we return to our home now? Before we are seen by the demon's watchful eye.

CHIEF  
No. Not until I receive word that their chief is dead.

The native bows, and then walks away.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

We see a small group of natives enter the clearing above Jacob's cavern. They cautiously approach the opening. After arguing amongst themselves, they descend down into the cavern. As they search the cavern they come across the room with the door, but since Magnus took the statuette there is nothing behind the door but a solid rock wall.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Magnus, Jr., and Daniels are hiking through the jungle.

DANIELS  
Where are we going?

MAGNUS  
(Sounding tired)  
First we are going to the mine. There may be provisions there that were left. Then we'll try to find a good place to hide.

JR.  
(Pointing to the bundle Magnus is carrying)  
Is that the statue?

MAGNUS  
Yes.

JR.  
Is the Captain trapped in that door?

MAGNUS  
I think so. But he's safe from the natives. We'll go back for him when we can, but for now we need to worry about staying alive ourselves.

DANIELS  
I still can't believe that our own comrades left us to be killed.

MAGNUS  
(Eyes blazing)  
Milton had better pray I never see him again.

They are suddenly taken by surprise as four screaming natives rush at them from the trees. Magnus pushes his son out of the way just as a spear would have struck him in the chest. Another spear flies through the air and buries itself into Magnus' abdomen. He slumps to the ground in surprise and pain. Daniels charges at them with his sword, and manages to kill two before he is cut down and killed. The two remaining approach Jr. menacingly. Before they can stab Jr., Magnus pulls out his pistol and shoots one through the eye. The remaining native takes off into the jungle. Magnus grabs the spear sticking out of his gut with both hands and pulls it out. He gives an involuntary cry of pain. Jr. rushes to his father's side. He does his best to try to stop the bleeding.

JR.  
(Panicked)  
Father, stay still. Let me help you.

MAGNUS  
Help me up.

JR.  
But your wound.

MAGNUS  
We need to get out of here, before more come.

Jr. helps his father to his feet. He is very frightened at how weak his father is. Jr. starts to lead his father in the direction they were traveling, but Magnus resists.

MAGNUS  
No, not that way.

JR.  
But what about the mine?

MAGNUS  
We'll never make it now. There's only one way left. This way. (He points)

Jr. helps Magnus as they travel as quickly as possible. After an agonizing hour of hiking they finally make it to their destination. It is a clearing with a well in the center. It is the well that leads to the cavern with the wheel. Jr. looks around in confusion.

JR.  
What are we doing here?

MAGNUS  
(Pointing)  
Take me to the well.

Jr. helps his father over to the well. Magnus removes himself from his sons supporting grasp and slumps to the ground. He sits there, resting, using the well to prop himself up. He is very weak.

MAGNUS  
This is the only way left off the island.

JR.  
(Concerned)  
You need some water, father.

Jr. kneels down next to his father and tries to give him water, but Magnus waves him off.

MAGNUS  
Keep it.

JR.  
No, drink.

MAGNUS  
At the bottom of the well is a wheel embedded into a stone wall. When you turn the wheel…

Magnus closes his eyes for a moment.

JR.  
Father!

Magnus rouses himself and looks up at his son.

MAGNUS  
(With difficulty)  
Go to the wheel. Turn it.

JR.  
How will we get down there?

MAGNUS  
Not us. Just you.

JR.  
I would never abandon you!

MAGNUS  
(In a whisper)  
Please go. Grant me my dying wish.

Jr. is too overcome with emotion to answer. Magnus clasps his sons shoulder one more time. His grip is weak. Then he gently pushes him away. Jr. gets to his feet. He sees the bundle containing the statuette lying on the ground, and he picks it up. Magnus watches him with dimming eyes.

JR.  
I'll come back one day.

Magnus can only nod weakly. With a supreme, heartbreaking effort, Jr. leaves his father and descends down the well using the rope. Magnus is left alone above. He leans his head back against the well and looks off into the sky. He is still staring into the sky as the air begins to hum around him and everything turns white.


	8. Chapter 8

**Episode 8**

EXT. JUNGLE - DAY

Claire is waiting outside the cabin. The cabin door slowly opens, and Jacob steps out. Claire approaches him.

CLAIRE  
Jacob?

JACOB  
In the flesh.

Jacob looks with relish at the sky, enjoying its color. Claire waits for Locke to exit the cabin, but no one else comes through the door.

CLAIRE  
Where is John?

JACOB  
He agreed to stay behind.

CLAIRE  
Why would he do that?

JACOB  
So he could help us.

CLAIRE  
Where is he, exactly?

JACOB  
Let's leave John Locke to do what he has to do, and let's focus on what we have ahead of us.

CLAIRE  
Us?

JACOB  
If you'll join me.

CLAIRE  
Where are we going?

JACOB  
I need to speak with Ben.

INT. TEMPLE – DAY

Two New DHARMA men are in the pool room in the temple (the one with the mysterious doorway), studying it. One is snapping photos of the hieroglyphics on the walls. The other has set up an impressive array of electronic surveying equipment. He is fiddling with this equipment when another man enters.

MAN  
(To the man with the equipment)  
Are you _still_ surveying this room? You set up hours ago.

SURVEYOR  
I know. This is the last room in the temple.

The man notices that the surveyor is tinkering with the equipment.

MAN  
Something wrong with your equipment?

SURVEYOR  
I don't know. I'm trying to map that passage, (He points to the ancient doorway across the room) but the readings don't make any sense. Check this out.

The man approaches the equipment and looks at the monitor that the Surveyor is pointing to. The Surveyor flips a switch and a black box on the ground begins to generate low frequency pulses. The pulse readings are interpreted by his equipment, and after a short wait the results are shown on the monitor. The monitor shows the circular shape of the room with varying colors to signify the different densities of the materials in it. Denser materials are shown in shades of red, and lighter materials are shown in blue shades. The surveyor points to a patch of blue on his screen.

SURVEYOR  
That's the passage you just walked through.

On the monitor he points to the opposite end of the room. It shows only a solid red barrier.

SURVEYOR (CONT.)  
And that is where that passage should be. (He points to the doorway across the room)

MAN  
So what's the problem?

SURVEYOR  
Does that look like a solid wall to you?

MAN  
Obviously it's a false doorway. Maybe it's symbolic.

SURVEYOR  
It's not false.

The Surveyor picks up a pebble and tosses it across the room and through the doorway. The stone disappears into its dark interior.

MAN  
Then your machine is faulty.

SURVEYOR  
I can't track down any bugs in the equipment, or the software. And we know it works. It has perfectly mapped all the other rooms, including two hidden chambers we haven't found any way of accessing yet.

MAN  
Hidden chambers?

SURVEYOR  
Yeah, small ones. The size of closets. The point is that that passage should be showing up on this image.

MAN  
I guess we will just have to map it the old fashioned way.

The man pulls out his flashlight. He turns it on and walks toward the door. The surveyor watches him expectantly. When the man gets half way across the room the light sputters and dies.

MAN  
Damn it. Do you have any spare batteries?

SURVEYOR  
Don't bother. It will just happen again. Why do you think we're set up over here.

He indicates his equipment, which is indeed set up as far from the doorway as possible.

MAN  
What's causing it?

SURVEYOR  
For now I'm calling it an, as yet unexplained, phenomenon that drains the chemical energy from our batteries.

MAN  
So light a torch.

The photographer, who has been ignoring them both until now, scoff loudly. The man pierces him with a glare.

MAN  
Did I say something funny?

The photographer shrugs and goes back to taking pictures. The man takes a torch down from a sconce on the wall. He lights it and marches with determination toward the door. As he nears it he slows his pace. He becomes nervous and unsure of himself. Finally, when he is five feet from the door he stops completely. He tries to peer into the doors depths, but his torch cannot illuminate anything. Something about the door makes him afraid. He tries to step forward, but cannot. Almost involuntarily he turns around and walks away hurriedly. When he has rejoined the surveyor his brow is glistening with sweat.

MAN  
What the hell was that?

The surveyor shrugs. A noise at the rooms entrance makes them both turn. Widmore enters the room, and says in a loud voice.

WIDMORE  
I would like to be alone.

Without a word the surveyor, the man, and the photographer leave the room. They pass Ilana in the passageway, who is heading toward the room.

ILANA  
Is Widmore ahead?

SURVEYOR  
He said he wants to be alone.

Ilana keeps going down the passage, and enters the room. Widmore is staring thoughtfully into the pool of water.

ILANA  
We have to talk.

WIDMORE  
All right.

ILANA  
Who are you?

WIDMORE  
I'm Charles Widmore.

ILANA  
No. I saw Charles Widmore cut his own throat in his office yesterday.

WIDMORE  
(Sighing in irritation)  
We first met two years ago when your superior was murdered by Sayid Jarrah. He was important to you, and so I forgave you when you stormed into my office demanding to know why he had been shot.

ILANA  
And what did you tell me?

WIDMORE  
I told you about the island.

Ilana raises her gun and points it at Widmore's chest.

ILANA  
What did you say to me? Exactly?

WIDMORE  
If memory serves, the first thing I said to you was, "Get the hell out of my office".

Ilana lowers her gun.

ILANA  
You really are Charles Widmore.

WIDMORE  
Of course. And I'm finally home.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. TEMPLE – DAY

Alpert is waiting in the pool room in the temple. Widmore enters. He is the age he was at the time of the incident.

ALPERT  
Thanks for coming.

WIDMORE  
We couldn't have spoken in my tent?

ALPERT  
It's more appropriate, here. I spoke with Jacob. He told me that the island has chosen you to be our leader.

WIDMORE  
I thought Elle had been selected?

ALPERT  
She was, but we both know that she's no longer fit to lead anybody. Besides, Jacob says her life will be in danger if she doesn't leave soon. She can't be more than a month away from having the baby.

WIDMORE  
Our women have given birth on the island before.

ALPERT  
That was before. Don't you trust Jacob anymore?

WIDMORE  
How do you talk to him?

ALPERT  
That's not important.

WIDMORE  
Will he ever talk to me?

ALPERT  
If he wants to.

WIDMORE  
(Angrily)  
If he wants to?! If I'm this islands leader he should damn well want to talk to me.

ALPERT  
You're the leader of our people, not the island. Don't get them confused.

WIDMORE  
Oh, yes, there he is. The great advisor, telling us what to do. Tell me, Richard, why does a man like you follow Jacob?

ALPERT  
I have my reasons.

WIDMORE  
But what are _my_ reasons? If it's the island that chose me, why should I listen to a man I've never talked to?

ALPERT  
Fine. Here.

Alpert takes out a piece of paper and hands it to Widmore. It seems to be some kind of map.

WIDMORE  
What's this?

ALPERT  
I had a feeling you would make this difficult. It's a map. It will take you to Jacob.

Widmore studies the map for a moment. His eyes get a set, determined look. He begins to leave, but Alpert stops him.

ALPERT  
It's not going to be what you expect. Talking with him can be disturbing.

WIDMORE  
(Heatedly)  
I'm no coward.

Widmore storms out of the room. He makes his way through the jungle, following the map. The map takes him to the cabin. By the time he gets to the cabin it is night. A spooky silence falls over the jungle. He looks around nervously. Slowly he approaches the cabin. He sees a soft, eerie glow leaking out from under the door. The door swing open. He enters the cabin with trepidation, and, not knowing what to do, takes a seat. Jacob's creepy voice fills the cabin.

JACOB  
Charrrllllleeessssss.

Widmore jumps up, ready to bolt. He turns and Jacob's shadowy figure is inches away. Widmore panics. He stumbles, and then runs out the door and into the night.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jack and Kate have just arrived at the 'Black Rock' so that they can track the man Locke wounded when he and Jack were there last. Jack points in the direction that the wounded man ran.

JACK  
The man Locke wounded ran off in that direction.

Kate examines a tree near where Jack is pointing. She sees a smear of blood on the trunk. She finds more blood splashed on a nearby rock.

KATE  
It looks like he's badly wounded.

JACK  
That should make him easy to follow.

They hike through the jungle together. It isn't long before Kate stops abruptly.

JACK  
What is it?

KATE  
Shh.

Kate points ahead. Through the trees we see a man sitting against a tree. Jack and Kate split up and slowly approach him. When they get close they see that it is the man Locke shot. He is badly wounded and too weak to pose a threat. Kate comes out of hiding and approaches him. He looks up at her with pleading eyes.

MAN  
Help me.

Kate pulls out a water bottle and puts it too his lips.

JACK  
What are you doing, Kate?

KATE  
He can't tell us anything if he's dead, Jack.

Jack bends over the wounded man and checks him over. He pulls Kate aside.

JACK  
He's not going to make it.

KATE  
(To the man)  
What's your name?

MAN  
(Clutching his wound)  
This shouldn't have happened.

JACK  
Do you know a way off the island?

The man doesn't seem respond. Jack and Kate cannot tell if he is resisting, or if he even heard the question.

JACK  
When is Widmore coming to the island? (No response) Can you hear me?

The man doesn't respond. Jack checks him and sees that he has died. He closes the man's eyes. He hears Kate sob. He looks up and is surprised to see her crying.

JACK  
Are you okay, Kate?

KATE  
I'm fine.

JACK  
This man tried to kill me, Kate. He would have shot me without a second thought.

KATE  
I know. I'm just so tired of death. I want to leave this place, Jack. I want to get Claire and leave here forever so that I never have to see another person die in this godforsaken jungle. Will you help me?

JACK  
Of course. (Points at dead man) Unfortunately, he' not going to help us.

KATE  
Where do we go now?

JACK  
Back to the cabin to get Claire, and then we'll come up with something.

They hike back toward the cabin.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Lapidus, Sun, and Jin hike through the jungle until they reach the beach. At the beach is the canoe that Lapidus rode over on. They cautiously look to see if anyone is nearby, but the coast is clear.

LAPIDUS  
Okay, let's go.

They launch the canoe and start rowing toward the other island.

SUN  
Do you really think that plane will fly again, Frank?

LAPIDUS  
I don't know, Sun. I didn't have time to do a thorough inspection before I got knocked out by those yahoos.

JIN  
If there is damage, will we be able to repair it?

LAPIDUS  
Only if it's something minor. We better all start praying that the plane is in good shape.

They row the canoe to Hydra Island. When they get there they hike along the beach until they can see the Ajira plane.

JIN  
(Relieved)  
It's really here.

He takes Sun's hand, and smiles at her.

LAPIDUS  
(Walking toward the plane)  
Let's see if she can fly. Cross your fingers.

INT. AIRPLANE COCKPIT – DAY

Miles and Hurley are sitting in the pilot and co-pilot seats. They are trying to check the airplane's systems. Hurley has a manual and is trying to read it.

MILES  
Well?

HURLEY  
Dude, it doesn't say anything.

MILES  
What do you mean it doesn't say anything?

HURLEY  
Well it says lots of things, but nothing we can use.

MILES  
Nothing you can understand, you mean. Here, give it to someone who can read.

Miles grabs for the manual, but Hurley jerks it away out of reach.

HURLEY  
I can read just fine!

The cockpit door bangs open, startling them both. Lapidus is there, staring daggers at them.

LAPIDUS  
What are you two doing?

HURLEY  
Hey Frank!

LAPIDUS  
Did you touch anything in here?

MILES  
We were just trying to do a systems check.

LAPIDUS  
And what do you know about a systems check on a Boeing 737?

HURLEY  
Um…

LAPIDUS  
Right. Get out.

Miles and Hurley hastily retreat out of the cabin. Lapidus calls after them.

LAPIDUS  
Make yourselves useful and check the exterior for any visible damage.

Lapidus takes a seat in his pilots chair, shaking his head in irritation. Jin approaches him.

JIN  
How is it?

LAPIDUS  
I'll tell you when I know.

Lapidus shuts the cockpit door to prevent any further interruptions.

INT. TEMPLE CHAMBER – DAY

Ilana and Widmore are standing in the pool room in the temple.

ILANA  
I saw you kill yourself. How are you alive? And how are you here?

WIDMORE  
I wish I could fully explain it to you, because that would mean I understood it myself.

ILANA  
Explain what you can.

WIDMORE  
Very well.

Widmore walks over to the pool and scoops up some of its water. He holds the water cupped in his palm. It seems to shimmer with a light of its own. He shows Ilana.

ILANA  
It's beautiful.

Widmore pours the water back into the pool.

WIDMORE  
There are some people, a select few, who are chosen by this island. Some are chosen to be leaders. Others may be chosen to accomplish certain tasks. The island protects these people, me included. It will…intercede…in situations when we experience death by unnatural causes.

ILANA  
But how are you _here_? I saw you slit your throat in your office. That's more than a thousand miles away.

WIDMORE  
(Pointing at the pool)  
Because this is the place the island brings us for our renewal.

ILANA  
With a new body?

WIDMORE  
I don't know how it works. I'm here, and out there is a lifeless copy. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, I am dead.

ILANA  
You look younger.

WIDMORE  
I feel younger.

ILANA  
Have you done this before?

WIDMORE  
No.

ILANA  
Then how do you know about all this?

WIDMORE  
It was explained to me by Alpert.

ILANA  
Alpert?

WIDMORE  
Of course. How do you think he's lived this long? I don't know how many times he's killed himself and emerged from these waters. It could be hundreds of times.

ILANA  
I had Timon kill Alpert when we first arrived here.

WIDMORE  
(Faintly amused)  
Did you? He may want to speak with you about that.

Ilana does not look pleased at this prospect. Something occurs to her.

ILANA  
If you could have come back to the island at any time why wait until now? You've looked for this island for years. You could have returned whenever you chose.

WIDMORE  
And place myself at the mercy of those who banished me? They wouldn't have taken kindly to my uninvited appearance. No, I decided that I would return as a conqueror, not a prisoner.

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Jack and Kate continue hiking as night falls. As they are walking through the jungle Kate sees a red light flashing in the distance.

KATE  
Look at that. (She points) What do you think it is?

JACK  
I don't know.

They approach the blinking light and see that it attached to one of the DHARMA crates that has missed its mark.

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Claire and Jacob are walking through the jungle, lighting their way with torches. They come across a clearing with a campfire. Next to the fire is what looks like two people bundled up in blankets. As they approach the blankets they hear the sound of a rifle cocking in the trees. They hear Bens voice coming out from the darkness.

BEN  
Don't move.

Jacob and Claire freeze. Ben can see Claire's face in the firelight, but Jacob is hidden in shadow.

BEN  
Claire?

CLAIRE  
Yeah.

BEN  
Who is that with you?

Jacob moves into the light, and Ben recognizes him.

BEN  
So Locke helped you after all. I guess you were right about him all along.

Jacob approaches Bens voice and holds up his torch. He sees Ben propped up against a tree, holding a rifle. He notices Bens bandage.

JACOB  
You're wounded.

BEN  
I'll make it.

JACOB  
I need your help.

BEN  
Obviously. Why else would you be here?

Annie's voice calls out from the dark.

ANNIE  
Ben?

BEN  
It's okay, Annie. I know them.

Annie emerges from the trees and joins Ben.

ANNIE  
Who are these people?

BEN  
(Pointing to Claire)  
This is Claire.

CLAIRE  
Hello.

BEN  
(Pointing at Jacob)  
And this is Jacob.

ANNIE  
(Surprised)  
Jacob! It's strange to finally meet you.

JACOB  
Hello, Annie.

BEN  
Well, Jacob. This is still hostile territory, so if you don't mind, why don't you have Claire help Annie keep a lookout while we discuss our business.

Jacob hands his torch to Claire, who puts it into the fire. Jacob and Ben stand just out of the light of the fire and quietly discuss their plans. Claire and Annie melt back into the trees to act as lookouts

CLAIRE  
(To Annie)  
So you're one of the Others?

ANNIE  
Others?

CLAIRE  
You know, Ben's people.

ANNIE  
No. I was on the Ajira plane. I'm not an Other.

CLAIRE  
Good.

ANNIE  
You don't like them?

CLAIRE  
No I don't.

ANNIE  
Why not?

CLAIRE  
My first experience with the others was being kidnapped, so I guess you might say we got off on the wrong foot.

ANNIE  
Why would Ben order his people to kidnap you?

CLAIRE  
I don't know. It had something to do with me being pregnant.

ANNIE  
You had a baby on the island?

CLAIRE  
Yeah. I was eight months when my plane crashed. I guess I was lucky. Sun, another woman on my plane, got pregnant on the island, and Juliet told her she had to leave or she would die. Ben tried to kidnap her, too.

ANNIE  
I see.

CLAIRE  
What I don't understand is if they could leave the island anytime to have children, why were they so obsessed with studying pregnancies here?

Annie doesn't answer. She looks at Ben thoughtfully. Ben and Jacob spend a few more minutes quietly debating their plan. They are too far away for the women to hear.

ANNIE  
Excuse me for a minute.

Claire nods goodbye to Annie. Annie approaches Ben and Jacob, and is just in time to catch the tail end of their conversation.

BEN  
(Skeptically)  
You really think this will work.

JACOB  
Only if you do your part.

BEN  
With Annie's help I can make it there in time. Fortunately it's not far from here.

JACOB  
All right, then.

Jacob starts to leave, but Ben stops him.

BEN  
I haven't agreed to help you yet.

JACOB  
Is there something you want, Ben?

BEN  
Before you leave you're going to answer a question for me.

JACOB  
What is it?

BEN  
Did you know that Martin Keamy was going to kill my daughter?

Annie is still in the trees and has not been noticed by either of them yet. She reacts with surprise when she hears that Ben had a daughter.

JACOB  
(Answering Ben)  
I could never see the future. You know that.

Ben considers Jacobs answer for a few minutes, and then accepts it.

BEN  
Did you see Alex? After she…after?

JACOB  
You know better than that. I am sorry about your daughter. She deserved so much better.

BEN  
She did. Her death was Charles' revenge against me.

JACOB  
That is on his head.

BEN  
(Regretfully)  
My last words to her…

JACOB  
You've done terrible things, Ben. It's true. But I have seen a side of things than most men don't, so I know that you've done noble things as well. This island needs you one last time. Will you do as I've asked?

BEN  
When have I not.

JACOB  
Very well. I must get going now. Good luck.

BEN  
You too.

Annie walks toward them, making sure to make enough noise to be heard. They look up and see her approach. Jacob extends his hand and Annie clasps it in hers.

JACOB  
Take care of him, Annie.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. WIDMORE'S OFFICE – DAY

Charles Widmore is sitting at his desk, talking on the phone with Ilana. The time period is about a month after the freighter blew up.

INANA  
(Over the phone)  
There has still been no word from the Freighter. At this point I think it's probable that we never will hear from it. I think this operation has failed.

Widmore clenches his fist in frustration.

ILANA (CONT.)  
I'll start cleanup immediately.

WIDMORE  
It's time I went at this from a different angle.

ILANA  
Sir?

WIDMORE  
I'll speak with you later.

EXT. STREET – DAY

Charles Widmore is being chauffeured in his fancy car through a run-down section of town. The car stops in front of generic looking office building. The building is two stories tall. It is abandoned, and has boarded up windows. Charles forces his way inside, and begins to search the rooms. He finds a room with a large DHARMA logo painted on the wall. He searches several other rooms until he comes across an old file cabinet lying on its side. He tips the cabinet back up, and opens its drawers. He pulls out a pile of unorganized papers. He spreads them on the ground and begins going over each one. Eventually he comes across a file labeled 'Personnel'. It appears to be some kind of tax record. He folds it up and puts it into his pocket. He shoves the other papers into a hasty pile, and picks up the pile. Then he makes his way out of the building.

INT. WIDMORE'S BUILDING – DAY

Widmore is walking down a hallway in his building. An assistant is following him.

ASSISTANT  
I've put them in conference room 9. They've all agreed to your terms of service.

WIDMORE  
How many were you able to find?

ASSISTANT  
(Nervously)  
Seven.

Widmore stops walking and glares at the assistant.

WIDMORE  
Seven! Out of twenty!?

The assistant withers under Widmore's accusation. Widmore continues down the hallway, and walks through the conference room door without looking at the assistant again. Inside the conference room are seven men sitting around a large table. Widmore sets his briefcase at the head of the table and opens it. He pulls out a pile of dossiers.

WIDMORE  
Our time is valuable, so I'll get right to the point. You are here for one reason only. That is to help me find something that I lost. Everyone in this room knows about the island. I'm sure we can agree that you are being adequately compensated for your efforts, so I expect results.

Widmore passes out the dossiers.

INT. WIDMORE'S OFFICE – DAY

Widmore is sitting behind his desk. He is reading carefully through a report that the seven scientists have provided. One of the scientists is waiting as he reads. Widmore looks unhappy, and the scientist looks nervous. With deliberate slowness Widmore lays out six pages on his desk. The pages face the scientist. They are maps of the Pacific Ocean. Each map has forty or so red dots on its surface. The maps are labeled 'scenario one', 'scenario two', etc.

WIDMORE  
(Angrily)  
What is this?

SCIENTIST  
(Pointing to the dots)  
Those are the possible locations of the island for each temporal scenario we developed.

WIDMORE  
I know what they _are_, idiot! Why are there so many of them?

SCIENTIST  
Sir, this is only our first report. There are still many refinements to our formulas that we are working on. We should be able to narrow these down.

WIDMORE  
I should hope so.

Widmore dismissively gestures toward the door. The scientist leaves, and Widmore stares at the maps spread out on his desk.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – EARLY MORNING

Widmore emerges from his tent. He surveys the temple grounds. Most of his men are just getting up. The prisoners are sitting in a group. They look ragged from a long sleepless night. Widmore approaches a campfire. Two men, Bram and Edgard, are sitting at the fire, drinking coffee. Bram looks up and sees Widmore.

BRAM  
(Cheerfully)  
Good morning, Mr. Widmore.

WIDMORE  
(To Bram, curtly)  
Would you give us a moment?

BRAM  
Sure.

Bram gets up and leaves them alone.

WIDMORE  
It's time we take care of our prisoners.

EDGARD  
Yes sir.

WIDMORE  
Gather the men you will need.

EDGARD  
I'd like to take the prisoners in groups of ten. Any more than that and we might lose control.

WIDMORE  
Whatever you feel is best. Just get them where they need to go.

Edgard leaves to get some men to help him. Widmore approaches the prisoners. They look up at him with tired eyes.

WIDMORE  
(To the prisoners)  
Some of you know me, some of you don't. That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you are no longer welcome on the island. You are all going to be transported away from here. I wish I could say that your journey will be a pleasant one, but that is not the case. Once you arrive at the exit point you will find enough supplies to get you to the nearest metropolitan center. After that you are on your own.

Widmore leaves the prisoners, who quietly murmur amongst themselves. He heads over to Ilana, who is talking into her walkie.

WIDMORE  
(To Ilana)  
Have you heard from the men you sent to the library?

ILANA  
They are approaching now.

We see Ilana's group approaching the library. They cautiously enter and search the premises.

MAN 1  
(Into his walkie)  
The station is empty.

MAN 2  
(Calling over to Man 1)  
I've got two dead men over here. Both ours.

MAN 1  
(To man 2)  
Search the nearby jungle. There may be more out there. (Into walkie) It looks like our men were ambushed.

We see Ilana and Widmore exchange a look.

WIDMORE  
This is the work of Benjamin Linus.

ILANA  
How could he have known where we were keeping the woman?

WIDMORE  
You underestimated him.

MAN 1  
(Over the walkie)  
What do you want us to do?

WIDMORE  
(To Ilana)  
Have them stay there in case anyone returns.

Widmore walks off angrily. He picks up a canvas bag from his tent and takes it to Edgard. Edgard, Bram, and two other men, armed with pistols, are separating ten of the prisoners from the rest of the group. They rouse the ten prisoners to their feet. Widmore hands the bag to Edgard.

WIDMORE  
You'll need this.

EDGARD  
Yes sir.

They march the prisoners into the jungle.

EXT. JUNGLE – MORNING

Annie and Ben are making their way through the jungle. Their going is slow, and they have to stop frequently because of Bens wound.

ANNIE  
I spoke with Claire while you were talking with Jacob.

BEN  
What about?

ANNIE  
She said that you had her kidnapped.

BEN  
Yes, that's true.

ANNIE  
And the Korean woman too?

BEN  
I tried, yes.

ANNIE  
Why?

Ben does not answer right away.

ANNIE  
Tell me.

BEN  
One of the things you should know about me, Annie, is that I have become an accomplished liar. It's a habit I've developed. I tell people what they need to hear in order to get what I want.

ANNIE  
So you're going to lie to me?

BEN  
No. I'm telling you this because I've never lied to you, and I won't lie to you now. So don't ask me any questions you don't want to know the answer to.

ANNIE  
I want to know the answer to this one.

BEN  
I kidnapped Claire, and tried to do the same with Sun because they were pregnant. It wasn't to help them. It was to study them. I needed guinea pigs and they were convenient. Ever since the incident, no woman who has conceived on this island has survived childbirth. Neither has the baby. I've been trying to change that. I've even brought specialists here.

ANNIE  
Why?

BEN  
Do you really not know?

Annie doesn't answer.

BEN (CONT.)  
Do you need me to say it?

ANNIE  
You want me to believe that you did it for me?

BEN  
For us. If an us was even still possible.

ANNIE  
But you had a daughter.

BEN  
(Surprised)  
You overheard me and Jacob?

ANNIE  
(With a touch of jealousy)  
Who was the mother?

BEN  
She was a woman who washed ashore, pregnant. I took Alex from her mother when she was still a baby.

ANNIE  
You took her away?

BEN  
So that she would live.

ANNIE  
You raised her as a daughter.

BEN  
Yes.

ANNIE  
Who was Martin Keamy?

BEN  
(Coldly)  
A man Widmore sent to the island. He murdered my daughter three years ago.

Ben has a murderous expression on his face, thinking about Widmore. Annie is surprised at this intense display of emotion. After a moment she clasps his hand and squeezes it, comfortingly. His expression softens. They walk for a few more minutes until they come to their destination. It is a squat, concrete pillar, about two feet tall and four feet around. It has a metal access panel on its side.

BEN  
Here we are.

ANNIE  
What is it?

BEN  
I'll show you.

Ben takes out a pocketknife and pries the access panel loose. Behind it is a nest of wires.

EXT. JUNGLE – MORNING

Edgard, Bram, and the other two guards are escorting the group of prisoners through the jungle. They come to a stream.

EDGARD  
(To prisoners)  
Okay, everyone. Take a breather.

The group gratefully stops and sits to rest. Edgard motions to one of the guards.

EDGARD  
Stevens, can I talk to you for a minute?

Edgard and Stevens retreat out of hearing. Bram sits down to rest. A prisoner is resting nearby, and talks to him.

PRISONER  
How much longer is it?

BRAM  
I don't know.

PRISONER  
Oh, you mean your boss doesn't tell you anything either. Imagine that.

Bram chuckles. He pulls out a canteen.

BRAM  
Here. (Hands canteen to prisoner) Pass that around.

The prisoner takes a long pull from the canteen, and then hands it off to the next prisoner.

PRISONER  
Thanks.

Bram can see Edgard and Stevens huddled away from the group and talking in quiet voices. He scowls, wondering why they are being so secretive.

STEVENS  
(To Edgard)  
Is it time?

EDGARD  
Yes.

Edgard opens the bag that Widmore gave him and pulls out a machine gun. Stevens does the same. The prisoners are resting by the stream and do not see them approach. Edgard opens fire. The prisoners cry out in panic, and try to escape but they are quickly cut down in the deadly fire. Bram and the other guard dive for cover in surprise. One of the prisoners breaks free, but is shot in the back before he can get far. He collapses in the stream. Then there is only silence. When Bram and the other guard finally emerge from their cover there are no prisoners left alive.

BRAM  
(Shouting)  
What the hell was that! Why did you do that!

EDGARD  
How about you take it easy.

BRAM  
You murdering bastard! Widmore will hear about this!

EDGARD  
(Chuckling)  
You be sure to tell him.

STEVENS  
Who do you think ordered this?

Bram looks at them both in disbelief. The other guard seems surprised and concerned as well, but is intimidated by the two with guns.

EDGARD  
Time to go back.

BRAM  
I'm not going anywhere with you.

Edgard lowers his gun until it is level with Bram's chest.

EDGARD  
(Threatening)  
You can come back with us, or you can stay here.

There is little doubt what Edgard means when he says 'stay here'. Wordlessly Bram starts walking back the way they came. Edgard stoops to pick up the canteen Bram gave the prisoner. When he lifts it water pours out through a bullet hole. He shows this to Stevens, who snickers. Later the four are walking back to the temple. Bram and the other guard are ahead of Edgard and Stevens. Bram looks behind him and does not see them.

BRAM  
(To the guard, quietly)  
What are we going to do about this?

GUARD  
What can we do? They're the ones with the machine guns.

BRAM  
We can't just stand by and do nothing.

GUARD  
Just shut up, will you.

The guard leaves him. A moment later Bram is surprised when he comes across Jacob and Claire. He glances back to see if Edgard and Stevens have caught up yet, but they are not insight.

BRAM  
(Quietly but urgently)  
Run! Get out of here!

Before they can respond, Edgard arrives. He sees Jacob and Claire and reacts quickly, covering the two with his weapon.

EDGARD  
Who the hell are you?

JACOB  
We're here to talk with Widmore.

EDGARD  
Answer my question.

JACOB  
My name is Jacob. This is Claire.

EDGARD  
Well Jacob, do you want to tell me what you and your girlfriend are doing here.

JACOB  
I told you. We're here to talk with Widmore.

EDGARD  
Put your hands up and turn around.

They comply, and Edgard frisks them. Jacob notices a large splash of blood on Edgard's boots.

CLAIRE  
Are you going to take us to your boss or not?

EDGARD  
Relax. You'll get to see Widmore. If you knew what I know you wouldn't be so eager.

Edgard ties their hands.

EDGARD  
Let's go.

He leads them at gunpoint through the jungle. After an hour of hiking they make it to the temple. They enter the temple grounds. Edgard takes them near where the other prisoners are being held and shoves them to the ground, roughly.

EDGARD  
(To Jacob and Claire)  
Stay here and keep your mouths shut. (To the other guard) Keep an eye on these two. If they give you any trouble, shoot him. (Points to Jacob)

Edgard leaves them. He carries the canvas sack with the machine guns in it to his tent. Bram watches Edgards movements. He seems interested when he sees Edgard emerge from his tent without the sack of guns.

Jacob and Claire observe their surroundings. Across the grounds they see New DHARMA personnel setting up what looks like a portable sonic fence.

CLAIRE  
(Pointing at the fences)  
What is going on over there?

JACOB  
They are setting up a trap for your friend.

CLAIRE  
(Greatly alarmed)  
What! Did you know about this?

JACOB  
Of course I did. That's why we are here.

CLAIRE  
I'm not just going to sit here!

Claire gets to her feet. The guard warns her to get back down, but she ignores him. He tries to hold her, but she breaks free and starts running toward the fencing. The guard races after her. Edgard sees the commotion and intercepts Claire. She struggles fiercely, but cannot escape his grip. He drags her kicking and screaming back to where Jacob is sitting. He tosses her to the ground. She is temporarily stunned as the air is knocked out of her. After a moment she sits back up and is about to leap up and attack Edgard. Jacob sees this and grabs her arm. He quickly leans in and whispers something in her ear. She looks at him skeptically.

EDGARD  
(To Jacob, menacing)  
Keep this hellcat under control.

Edgard begins to walk toward the prisoners. Jacob looks intensely at something across the grounds. Then he calls out after Edgard.

JACOB  
Off to massacre another unarmed group of men and women?

EDGARD  
(Walking back to Jacob)  
What did you say?

JACOB  
You heard me.

EDGARD  
If you're smart, you won't say another word.

JACOB  
Are you ashamed of something?

EDGARD  
I warned you.

Edgard smashes the butt of his pistol down on Jacobs head. Jacob collapses. Edgard aims his pistol at Jacobs head, ready to fire.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. STREET – DAY

Widmore is walking down the street when he gets a phone call. He pulls out his cell, and proceeds to have the conversation that was seen in the episode 'Dead is Dead' in season five, only this time we see the whole thing from his perspective.

WIDMORE  
Hello.

BEN  
Charles. It's Benjamin.

WIDMORE  
How did you get this number?

BEN  
It doesn't matter. What matters is I'm going back to the island today.

WIDMORE  
The island won't let you back. Trust me. I spent almost twenty years trying to return.

BEN  
Well, Charles, where you failed I'm going to succeed. Just as soon as I do one thing.

WIDMORE  
And what's that, Benjamin.

BEN  
Kill your daughter. In fact, I'm looking at 'Our Mutual Friend' right now.

WIDMORE  
I don't know what you're talking about.

BEN  
It's the name of the boat Penny's on.

CHARLES  
You wouldn't dare.

BEN  
Goodbye, Charles.

The line goes dead, and Widmore immediately dials another number.

ILANA'S VOICE  
Hello?

WIDMORE  
It's me. I just got a phone call from Benjamin Linus.

ILANA  
What did he say?

WIDMORE  
He said he was going back to the island.

ILANA  
He must be lying.

WIDMORE  
I don't think so. He said he is leaving right after he kills my daughter.

ILANA  
What do you want me to do?

WIDMORE  
Ben said he was looking at a boat named 'Our Mutual Friend'. How quickly can you find the marina where it's docked?

ILANA  
It shouldn't take long.

WIDMORE  
Good. Get there as soon as you can. You need to arrive before he leaves. Follow him, discreetly.

ILANA  
Follow him? I don't understand. Aren't you calling me to stop him from killing your daughter?

WIDMORE  
(With genuine regret)  
I'm afraid you probably won't get there in time.

ILANA  
And if we do?

Widmore does not answer. There is a very long silence.

ILANA  
Mr. Widmore?

WIDMORE  
(After another long pause)  
Finding the island is your priority.

INT. WIDMORE'S OFFICE – DAY

Later that day, Widmore is sitting at his desk, drinking heavily. He is looking at a picture of Penny when the phone rings. He hesitates for a moment, and then picks it up.

WIDMORE  
Yes?

ILANA  
It's me.

WIDMORE  
Did you get there in time?

ILANA  
Yes. We followed Ben from the marina. He made a phone call using a payphone. He never met with anyone, but listen to this. He purchased a ticket to Guam from Ajira Airlines.

WIDMORE  
Guam? Did he give any indication why he would want to go there?

ILANA  
No, he didn't. None of his known associates are in Guam. My guess is that he is meeting someone we don't know about.

A sudden idea occurs to Widmore.

WIDMORE  
Wait a moment.

Widmore pulls out the file that the scientist gave him and lays out the papers showing the possible locations of the island. He takes out a straight edge and begins connecting L.A. to Guam on each paper. On the fourth paper the line between the two goes right through a possible location. In triumph he snatches the phone back up.

WIDMORE  
He's not going to Guam. The plane is going to the island. I don't know how he did it, but he figured it out. You need to get as many of our people on that plane as possible. Use whatever means necessary. I don't care if you have to give every baggage handler and ticket agent a blank check. Get our people and cargo on that plane.

ILANA  
What about my Jara operation? If we don't apprehend him now he will slip through our fingers again.

WIDMORE  
Capture him.

ILANA  
And do what with him?

WIDMORE  
Put him on the plane as well. I'd like a face to face with him. He has a lot to answer for.

ILANA  
Very well.

Widmore is about to hang up when Ilana says something.

ILANA  
Before I go, you should know that your daughter is alive. She is at the hospital.

WIDMORE  
How bad is she hurt?

ILANA  
She's fine. Her husband was shot.

WIDMORE  
(Relieved)  
Thank you.

Widmore hangs up. He picks up Penny's picture, and stares at it, as if asking it for forgiveness.

INT. WIDMORE'S OFFICE – DAY

Widmore is in his office. He is writing out his will. He gets the call on his satellite monitor. It is Ilana. It is the same scene we saw in Episode 6, only from Widmore's perspective.

ILANA  
Hello?

WIDMORE  
What is your status?

ILANA  
We initiated the attack a little over an hour ago. Our losses have been minimal.

WIDMORE  
And the native population?

ILANA  
Completely subdued.

WIDMORE  
Completely?

ILANA  
Those who survived the attack are under our direct control.

WIDMORE  
Excellent. Make sure that the temple is cleared of all your people.

ILANA  
(Not understanding the order)  
Sir?

Widmore goes to hit the off button, but accidentally hits the mute. He does not notice that he is still transmitting. He finishes his will. He hits his intercom button to talk with his secretary.

WIDMORE  
Send in the notary.

A man enters his office. Widmore slides his will across the desk, and the man signs it. Then the man leaves the office. Widmore looks over his will one last time. Then he puts it into an envelope. He gets up from his desk and carries the letter to his secretary, who is stationed just outside his office.

WIDMORE  
(To the secretary)  
See that this gets to my lawyer.

SECRETARY  
Yes, Mr. Widmore.

Widmore returns to his desk and takes out his ornamental knife. He tests its edge against his thumb. He seems fascinated by the glint of light off the blade. He mutters to himself.

WIDMORE  
I'm no coward.

With a sudden swipe he cuts his throat. We see the world from his POV. When he collapses onto the desk we see his blood spreading out across the desk. As the pool of blood gets larger the view begins to dim. It gets darker and darker. The next thing we see is a shaky and sopping wet Widmore emerging from the temple.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – MORNING

Widmore is supervising the installation of the portable sonic fencing. All seems to be going well.

ILANA  
Do you really think that this fence will hold that thing?

WIDMORE  
It will. I've seen devices like these hold it at bay with my own eyes. Trust me, Ilana. This will work.

Ilana glances across the grounds and sees Edgard.

ILANA  
Edgard is back.

Widmore looks where she is pointing and sees Edgard. He then sees Jacob at Edgards feet with his hands tied. Widmore freezes, in shock. Ilana says something to him, but he doesn't hear. Jacob looks over and locks eyes with Widmore.

ILANA  
...woman with him appears to be Claire Littleton. I don't know who the man is.

WIDMORE  
(Surprised)  
The man?

ILANA  
I know he wasn't on the Ajira flight.

WIDMORE  
You can see him?

ILANA  
Are you feeling all right?

Widmore sees Edgard and Jacob exchange a few words. Then he sees Edgard smash Jacob in the head with his pistol. Jacob collapses. Edgard points his pistol at Jacobs head. Widmore shouts out so loudly and suddenly that Ilana jumps in surprise.

WIDMORE  
NO!

Edgard hears it and looks up. He is surprised to see Widmore bearing down on him like an angry bull.

WIDMORE  
What the hell do you think you are doing! Get out of here! Now!

Edgard is speechless at this unexpected assault. He hastily makes an exit. Widmore turns his attention to Jacob, who appears to be unconscious.

WIDMORE  
(To a nearby New DHARMA member)  
Get him to the medical station immediately.

Several men carry Jacob carefully away to the medical station. Widmore looks at Claire.

WIDMORE  
(To Claire)  
Do you know Jacob? (She shrugs) What is he doing here?

CLAIRE  
He came to talk to you.

Claires tone is icy. Widmore looks unsure about what to make of this new development.


	9. Chapter 9

**Episode 9**

(Note: This episode is structured differently than the usual Present/Flashback formula of other episodes. This episode breaks the events of a single day into two sections. The first section deals with the characters that are not at the temple. The second section deals with the characters that _are_ at the temple, and the events in these two sections are meant to be concurrent.)

INT. AIRPLANE COCKPIT – MORNING

**The sun rises up over the horizon. In the jungle a bird makes a very distinctive call**. Meanwhile, at Hydra island Lapidus is in the airplanes cockpit, checking the instruments, when Jin opens the door and enters. Lapidus is muttering curses to himself. He looks up and sees Jin.

LAPIDUS  
(Barking at him)  
What!

JIN  
Never mind. I'm sorry I disturbed you.

Jin starts to leave, but Lapidus calls him back.

LAPIDUS  
No, wait. Come back. I don't know why I'm yelling at you. This isn't your fault.

JIN  
Is there a problem with the plane?

LAPIDUS  
Yeah, there's a problem.

JIN  
Is it something we can fix?

LAPIDUS  
No, it isn't.

JIN  
What has been damaged?

LAPIDUS  
Well, there's nothing mechanically wrong with the plane, which is a miracle in itself. As far as I can tell we could take off right now. But our navigation system is fried.

JIN  
Our navigation system? How did that happen?

LAPIDUS  
I don't know. Maybe when we hit the bright light and night turned suddenly turned into day. It doesn't matter how. Without that equipment we would be flying blind.

JIN  
Could we just take off anyway, and watch for land?

LAPIDUS  
What happens if we guess wrong and run out of fuel? I've already crashed in this ocean once. I don't feel like pressing my luck.

JIN  
I'll tell the others.

Outside the plane Sun, Miles, and Hurley are gathered around Jin as he explains the problem.

SUN  
So where does that leave us? Are we stuck here?

JIN  
I don't know.

SUN  
What can we do?

HURLEY  
(Thinking)  
We could call Ben.

MILES  
Ben! You mean the guy who threatened to shoot the plane's control console? That's your plan?

HURLEY  
Do you have a better one?

MILES  
Yeah…Well no.

SUN  
But Ben?

HURLEY  
Look, I know he's the island's Vader, but he's also pretty good at solving problems. Now that the island is taken over by bad guys, maybe he will want to leave too.

MILES  
(Reluctantly pulling out his walkie)  
This is stupid. (Into walkie) Hello? Ben, you there?

Ben is working at the concrete column. In front of him iss a huge tangle of wires pulled out of the access panel. He is carefully sorting through the wires, looking for something specific. There is no sign of Annie. He hears his walkie and picks it up.

BEN  
Miles, is that you?

MILES  
Yeah.

BEN  
Did Lapidus make it to Hydra island?

MILES  
Yeah. That's why I'm calling you. We've got a problem with the plane.

BEN  
What is it?

MILES  
Lapidus say's the navigation system is fried.

BEN  
The navigation system? Is that the only thing wrong?

MILES  
So far as we can tell.

BEN  
Maybe I can find something to replace it.

MILES  
(Surprised)  
Really?

BEN  
If I can find a replacement I'll send it over with a woman named Annie. She's the one you saw in the Library. You're going to take her with you when you leave. That's my condition for helping you. Do you understand?

MILES  
Fine. How soon can you get it?

BEN  
(Looking at the mess of wires)  
I'm a little busy at the moment. I'll get to it when I can.

Ben turns his walkie off and returns his attention to the wires.

MILES  
(Into radio) Okay then. (To the others) If we're lucky Ben will find something. If we're really lucky Lapidus can fix it himself and we can just leave.

HURLEY  
Your radio's turned off, right dude?

MILES  
Of course it is.

Miles hurriedly checks to make sure.

EXT. JUNGLE – MORNING

Jack and Kate are examining the crate they found in the jungle.

KATE  
Do you have a knife on you?

JACK  
Why?

KATE  
Maybe I can pry the lid open.

JACK  
Don't bother. It's got some kind electronic lock over here.

Jack shows her the lock. It has a number pad and a digital display.

KATE  
How many numbers does it take?

Jack begins to punch in numbers, counting silently each time. When he gets to ten the digital display is full. The lock makes a failure noise, and the numbers clear.

JACK  
Ten numbers.

KATE  
Ten? That's not so bad.

JACK  
Do you have any idea how many possibilities that is?

KATE  
Not really. Do you?

JACK  
No.

KATE  
Ten, huh.

They both are lost in thought for a while. Then an idea occurs to both of them at the same time.

KATE  
You don't think…

JACK  
Only one way to find out.

Jack types ten numbers into the keypad and the crate unlocks.

KATE  
Unbelievable.

She glances at the numbers on the digital display: "4,8,15,16,23,42"

JACK  
Someone has a sense of humor.

They open the crate and look through its contents. It appears to be full of personal items. Some are antiques that appear to be linked to the island. There are books and journals. Kate picks up a journal and thumbs through its contents.

KATE  
Guess whose personal crate we just broke into.

JACK  
Who?

KATE  
Charles Widmore. This is his journal.

Jack picks a file out of the crate and reads it as Kate rummages through the other contents.

JACK  
This looks like some kind of itinerary.

KATE  
So does he plan on coming here himself?

JACK  
According to this he's already here.

KATE  
How is that possible?

JACK  
I don't know. Maybe there's another freighter.

KATE  
Please let there not be another freighter.

JACK  
It could be a way off the island.

KATE  
We've gone down that road before.

Kate picks up a binder labeled 'Financials'. Beneath the binder is an antique pistol. She picks it up, intrigued. Jack points to the binder.

JACK  
Let me see that.

Kate hands him the binder. She inspects the pistol carefully as Jack reads the binder.

KATE  
This thing is loaded.

She tucks the pistol into her waist. Jack doesn't hear her. He is absorbed in the binder.

KATE  
What's so interesting?

JACK  
This is his financial information. Apparently he's placed his fortune into a trust that he's able to access through these accounts.

KATE  
If he's back on the island, why would he need access to his money?

JACK  
The itinerary shows frequent supply drops. He obviously has an organization set up on the mainland. This must be how he funds it.

KATE  
What does that mean for us?

JACK  
(Excitedly)  
It's our way off the island.

Kate gives him a confused look.

JACK (CONT.)  
(Holding up the binder)  
The information in here is important. Widmore needs it. Or, at the very least, he can't afford for anyone else to have it. We can use it to bargain for a ride off the island.

KATE  
Will that really work.

JACK  
Yeah, it will. This is our ticket home.

Kate flings her arms around Jack.

KATE  
You did it! You found a way! Let's go get Claire.

Full of excitement, they head back to the cabin.

EXT. JUNGLE – MORNING

Sawyer finally makes it to Alpert's special place. On the map it is marked by an X. He comes across the clearing with the graves. In the daylight we can get a good look at the place. There are hundreds of graves. Some of the graves are marked with etched stone, others with different kinds of wood shapes. He checks the grave markers for names, but can't find any. He is alone in the graveyard. He sees the cave mouth and cautiously enters. When he enters he hears a repeated ringing noise, like two pieces of metal hitting each other. He follows the noise. The cave is natural, but it has ancient masonry ruins in its interior. There is an area along one wall where that has water leaking out of it. The water trickles down the wall, collects in an ancient stone basin, and then continues down a small channel cut into the rock until it disappears into a crack. Sawyer moves closer to investigate. He notices that light is dancing in the moving water as if it were reflecting sunlight, but the cave is only dimly lit. He is fascinated by the shimmering light, but reluctantly moves further into the cave. He rounds a corner and sees a life sized statue carved into the wall of the cave. The noise is very close now. He passes four more statues and then finds the source of the noise. Alpert is carefully chiseling out a partially carved sixth statue. He is totally absorbed in his work.

SAWYER  
Alpert?

Alpert stops chiseling. He slowly turns around.

ALPERT  
What are you doing here?

SAWYER  
Hello to you too, Methuselah.

ALPERT  
I'm sorry, but this cavern is mine, and I don't allow guests here.

SAWYER  
Well it's time to make an exception, because I'm not leaving until you've answered my questions.

Alpert puts his tools down, and fixes Sawyer with an irritated look.

ALPERT  
You people are always demanding answers. You have so many questions: What is this place? What does it mean? But here's the problem, James. You're always looking for a shortcut to that knowledge. Instead of finding it on your own, you just ask someone who's been here a little longer than you.

SAWYER  
You can save the lecture. I don't have the time. There's a plane leaving the island for good, and I plan on catching that flight.

ALPERT  
Yet here you are.

SAWYER  
I don't care about the great mysteries of the island, and I couldn't care less who is behind the curtain. Just explain this.

Sawyer hand the old picture of Juliet to Alpert. Then he looks solemnly at Sawyer.

ALPERT  
So you're the one.

SAWYER  
What does that mean?

ALPERT  
(Handing picture back)  
This may take a while to explain. Are you sure you have the time?

SAWYER  
Start talking.

We cut to Alpert and Sawyer sitting on some logs outside the cave.

ALPERT  
This is going to be difficult to explain. For one thing, you and I haven't experienced time on this island in the same way. How long has it been since the incident at the swan site, for you?

SAWYER  
A couple of days.

ALPERT  
A couple of days. That's amazing. I was there, you know. I saw it all from a distance. It all happened just like I knew it would. Juliet got pulled into the well. And when the sky lit up you all disappeared. But for me that happened 30 years ago.

SAWYER  
What do you mean it happened like you knew it would? How could you have known what was going to happen?

ALPERT  
Because Juliet told me.

Sawyer gives a confused look.

ALPERT  
Let me start again. Juliet was a good friend of mine. I was the one who recruited her to come to this island and work for Ben in six years ago. But the first time I saw her was in 1932. You see, when the incident happened, she didn't go forward like the rest of you. She went back.

SAWYER  
(Stunned)  
Why did she end up so far away?

ALPERT  
I really don't know. Maybe it was her proximity to the explosion. Or maybe everyone, including her, ended up where they were meant to be. Like I said, these kinds of answers don't come easily.

SAWYER  
She survived the fall?

ALPERT  
She was in pretty bad shape when I found her.

SAWYER  
But she survived?

Alpert doesn't answer right away. He looks as if he doesn't quite know how respond. Finally he gives an answer.

ALPERT  
Yes.

SAWYER  
Did she ever get off the island?

ALPERT  
She tried once, but didn't quite make it.

SAWYER  
Only once?

ALPERT  
She said that she didn't keep trying because the island wanted her here. That she had accepted her fate. But…

SAWYER  
But what?

ALPERT  
I always had the impression that she was waiting for someone.

Alperts words hit Sawyer hard. He is visibly upset. Alpert gets up to leave him alone with his thoughts, but Sawyer stops him before he can leave.

SAWYER  
I want you to take me to her grave.

ALPERT  
Juliet's not dead, James.

SAWYER  
What?!

ALPERT  
The island gave her a gift. She's like me.

SAWYER  
(Distrustfully)  
You're telling me she's still alive?

ALPERT  
Is it really so hard to believe?

SAWYER  
(Still skeptical)  
Still here? On the island?

ALPERT  
Yes.

SAWYER  
Where is she?

ALPERT  
The last time I saw her she was at the Temple.

SAWYER  
(Angrily)  
I was just at the temple. She's not there.

ALPERT  
Did you go inside?

SAWYER  
Hurley and Miles did.

ALPERT  
Did they search every room? It's a big place.

Sawyer continues to give Alpert a look of mistrust.

ALPERT  
I have no reason to lie to you. I'll go there with you, if you like.

SAWYER  
Lead the way.

EXT. BEACH – DAY

Miles, Jin, and Sun, are sitting in the shade of the airplane. Hurley is nearby. He is asleep and snoring loudly. Lapidus exits the plane.

LAPIDUS  
I can't fix it. We're not getting out of here without Ben's help.

MILES  
Well that's that.

SUN  
(To Jin)  
Did you ever come to this island when you were in the DHARMA Initiative?

JIN  
Occasionally.

SUN  
Do you think you can show me around?

MILES  
You want the grand tour of Hydra Island? Now?!

SUN  
(Turning to Jin)  
Could _you_ show me?

JIN  
Yes.

Jin and Sun get up and wander off.

LAPIDUS  
(To Miles)  
You've got a real way with people.

MILES  
Do you have any food on that plane?

LAPIDUS  
No. Ilana's people took all the provisions when they went over to the other island.

MILES  
I saw some mango trees back down the beach. Do you want me to bring you back some?

LAPIDUS  
I'll go with you. Nothing to do here anyway.

They walk down the beach until they come to a grove of mango trees. Lapidus picks one from a branch and takes a juicy bite. Miles reaches out for one but trips on a root. He breaks his fall with his hands, but one of his palms is sliced open by a jagged rock. Miles examines his wound.

MILES  
Damn. That rock sliced me pretty good.

Lapidus doesn't answer. Miles looks over and sees Lapidus staring up at the sky.

MILES  
Your concern is touching.

Lapidus looks at Miles, and then points up to the sky. Miles follows his gaze, and sees what is so interesting. The sky is filled with crates parachuting down into the ocean.

MILES  
What do you think they are?

LAPIDUS  
Looks like some kind of supply drop to me. Must have been arranged by Ilana and her group.

MILES  
I wonder what's in them.

LAPIDUS  
Food, maybe.

MILES  
There's plenty of food on the island. I would guess that it would be something they couldn't get easily.

LAPIDUS  
Like guns.

MILES  
Yeah. Or maybe electronic equipment. Like something we could use.

LAPIDUS  
It's possible.

MILES  
Let's go check them out.

Lapidus shrugs okay. They get the canoe and row out to the nearest crates. The crates are floating in the waters between the two islands. As they row Lapidus notices Miles' hand is smearing blood all over the oar and dripping it into the water.

LAPIDUS  
How's the hand?

MILES  
This rowing isn't doing it any good.

LAPIDUS  
(Pointing to a nearby crate)  
There's a crate over there.

They row over to the crate and pull it alongside.

MILES  
Why do you think they missed the island?

LAPIDUS  
Who knows? Careful, you're rocking the boat.

Miles leans way out, trying to open the crate. Finally he opens the clasps and lifts the lid. They see a bunch of fuel cans. He lifts one out. It is labeled 'Gasoline'

MILES  
Can we use these for the plane?

LAPIDUS  
No. Let's check the next one.

They row to the next crate. Miles again leans out, and their boat rocks dangerously.

LAPIDUS  
You're going to capsize us.

MILES  
How about you give me a hand. Hold the crate close while I undo the latches.

LAPIDUS  
Fine.

Without thinking, Lapidus places his oar on the side of the canoe. He leans out to help. Together they struggle with the crate. The lid eventually springs open and the crate shifts, spilling medical supplies into the ocean.

MILES  
Crap!

Miles ties to salvage the contents, dipping his bloody hand repeatedly into the water. Suddenly he sees a large shadow gliding underneath the surface of the water. He jerks back into the boat so quickly that he loses his footing and knocks into Lapidus. They both fall down into the canoe, which rocks so hard it almost capsizes.

LAPIDUS  
What's wrong with you!

MILES  
Didn't you see that?!

LAPIDUS  
See what?

MILES  
There's something in the water. Something big.

LAPIDUS  
(Scanning the water)  
Where?

MILES  
I don't know.

Miles continues to scan the water for any sign of the threat. Lapidus looks up and sees something.

LAPIDUS  
(Distressed)  
Oh boy.

MILES  
What? You see it?

LAPIDUS  
I see something. (He points) You lost your oar.

Miles' oar is bobbing on the waves, twenty feet away. Miles turns to Lapidus, and notices something behind him in the water. It is Lapidus' own oar, also bobbing out of reach.

MILES  
(Pointing)  
You lost yours too.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Jack and Kate hike until they make it to the cabin clearing. They enter the cabin, expecting to see Claire, but it is empty. Kate goes back out on the porch.

KATE  
(Shouting)  
Claire!

JACK  
She could have just gone out for some water. She might be back any minute.

KATE  
There's plenty of water and food in the cabin, Jack. She told me she would be here when I got back. Something has happened.

JACK  
Slow down, Kate. We don't know anything yet.

KATE  
What if Widmore's men came out here and got her.

JACK  
There's no sign of a shootout or struggle. Claire's been on her own for three years. She can take care of herself.

KATE  
So what do you suggest we do?

JACK  
I don't see that we have much choice. We are going to have to wait here for her to come back.

KATE  
I don't believe it. Jack Shepard wants to sit and wait. I never thought I'd see the day.

JACK  
I guess I'm mellowing. It's too soon to start worrying. Let's go inside.

A sudden thought occurs to Kate.

KATE  
Maybe she's still here.

JACK  
What do you mean?

KATE  
I'll show you.

Kate takes Jack into the cabin and shows him the trap door.

JACK  
You think she might be down there?

KATE  
(Calling down)  
Claire?

There is no answer from the dark depths.

KATE  
I'm going to make sure.

Kate begins to climb down the ladder. Jack follows her down. Near the bottom of the ladder they see the cavern is glowing beneath them. When they reach the bottom they look around in wonder. The cavern is luminous with a gentle, relaxing light, though they cannot see any source.

JACK  
What is this place?

KATE  
I'm not sure. Something about this cavern made it possible for me to talk to Jacob.

JACK  
Was it like this when you first came down?

KATE  
No. It was dark.

JACK  
Well, Claire's not down here.

KATE  
Yeah, let's get back up.

JACK  
This light, it's different somehow.

Kate begins to head back to the ladder, but Jack stops her.

JACK  
Wait. Just wait.

KATE  
What is it?

JACK  
Let's just stay here for a few minutes.

Kate looks at Jack and sees that he is completely serious. Something about the light seems to fascinate him. She looks around and also feels an odd sense of wonder that she cannot explain. She relents.

KATE  
Sure. Okay.

They sit together on a boulder. The glowing light surrounds them, and it is as if it melts all their worries away. Jack takes her hand in his. She lays her head on his shoulder.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Sawyer and Alpert hike through the jungle. By midday they have made good progress, and they stop to rest and drink water from a stream.

ALPERT  
You don't believe me, do you? About Juliet.

SAWYER  
Not really.

ALPERT  
You'll see soon enough.

SAWYER  
You said you found her in 1932?

ALPERT  
That's right.

SAWYER  
That's 75 years. You and she must have grown close.

ALPERT  
I can see where you're going with this, and you should know that it was never like that. Juliet was—

SAWYER  
Shhhh!

Sawyer signals Alpert to be quiet.

SAWYER  
Listen.

Close by they hear the distinctive insect-like noise that the monster makes. They wait nervously, but see no sign of the black smoke. The sound persists, however. It is as if something other than the smoke monster is making the noise. Wanting track down the source of the noise, Sawyer follows the sound to a tree. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he begins to climb. He reaches the first branch, about 10 ft. in air. The branch sways beneath his weight, but he carefully edges out onto it. He has seen something. He looks closer. It is an insect perched on the branch, and it is what is making the noise. Sawyer leans forward to get a closer look, when suddenly a shot rings out and a bullet slams against the branch he is on. Wood chips fly up, and Sawyer loses his balance. He falls to the ground, and scampers into cover.

SAWYER  
(Whispering to Alpert)  
Can you see how many there are?

Sudden gunfire erupts and bullets start whizzing by. Sawyer and Alpert hide in their cover and wait for an attack. Then the gunfire ceases and a strange noise abruptly fills the air. It is a loud, pulsating, repetitious thrumming. Sawyer looks to Alpert, but Alpert looks just as confused as him. Several minutes pass, and then the noise ends. Sawyer and Alpert slink away as quickly as they can. They do not talk again until they are a safe distance away.

SAWYER  
What the hell was that? And don't give me any speeches about finding my own answers.

ALPERT  
I've never heard anything like it.

They continue hiking. When they are about an hour away from the temple they stop again at a stream. Sawyer goes to his knees and scoops up the water in his hands, gratefully. He drinks, but spits the water out with disgust.

ALPERT  
What is it?

Instead of answering him, Sawyer pulls out his rifle and walks upstream. Alpert follows him. They round a bend and see the dead bodies from Edgards massacre lying in the stream Alpert hurries over to them, checking to see if there are any survivors.

SAWYER  
These are your people?

ALPERT  
Yes.

Sawyer examines the body of the man who tried to run and was shot in the back.

SAWYER  
This looks like an execution.

ALPERT  
Something's happened back at the temple. We need to get there as soon as possible.

Alpert takes off at a run, and Sawyer follows after him. They are so intent on running through the jungle quickly that they almost run right into Edgard and Stevens. Both pairs are taken by surprise. Edgard is in the process of handing a machine gun to Stevens when he sees Alpert and Sawyer. Edgard pulls his own machine gun out and aims it at the intruders. He pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. He pulls back the action and tries again, and again nothing happens. By this time Alpert has picked up a branch. He swings it at Edgard's head as hard as he can. It connects with a solid thunk. Edgard drops to the ground. Stevens is also having trouble with his gun, and he his shot down by Sawyer. The sounds of shooting elicit panicked cries from a group of prisoners who are just out of site through the bushes. The two remaining guards do not know what to do. Sawyer bursts through the bushes and shoots one of them. The other guard takes a shot at Sawyer and misses. The prisoners swarm him, and take his gun away from him. In the struggle they shoot and kill him. Alpert emerges from the trees. The branch in his hand is dripping red.

INT. TEMPLE INFIRMARY – MORNING

**The sun rises up over the horizon. In the jungle a bird makes a very distinctive call**. Meanwhile, at the temple grounds a doctor is tidying up in the infirmary when two men burst through the door. They are carrying the unconscious Jacob on a stretcher. The doctor looks up in surprise.

DOCTOR  
Who is this?

MAN 1  
I don't know, but from the way Mr. Widmore reacted to him he's important.

DOCTOR  
What happened to him?

MAN 1  
He was pistol whipped.

DOCTOR  
By whom?

MAN 1  
Who do you think.

DOCTOR  
(With disgust)  
Edgard. (Pointing to a gurney) Put him over there.

MAN 1  
Mr. Widmore wants you to report to him directly on this man's health as soon as you can.

The two men carefully transfer Jacob to the gurney, and then leave. The doctor checks Jacob's vitals. Then cleans and stitches up his head wound. When he is done he leaves the infirmary to report to Widmore. The second the doctor leaves Jacobs eyes fly open. He checks to confirm he is alone, and then quickly sits up. He grimaces at the pain in his head, but gets up and makes his way to the other end of the infirmary. He pulls aside a curtain, and sees Sayid, who is unconscious and handcuffed to the gurney. There is a machine monitoring his heartbeat and other vitals. Jacob walks over to an old stone shelf set inside the stone wall. It is filled with medications. He pushes the newer medicine aside. Behind those containers are older vials, and behind those he sees various small packets of ancient parchment that are tied with strings of various colors. He pulls one packet out that is tied with a black string. He opens the packet to reveal a small pile of white powder. He mixes the powder with some saline and loads the mixture into a syringe. He approaches Sayid's gurney, and injects the needle into Sayids arm.

JACOB  
I'm sorry.

Sayid's monitors suddenly start beeping, and then his heart flatlines. Outside the infirmary a guard hears the machine. The guard rushes to get the doctor, and a few moments later the doctor enters. He glances at Jacob, who is on his gurney feigning unconsciousness. Then he makes his way to Sayid. He nonchalantly checks the machines, and then holds Sayid's wrists to feel for a pulse. He does not seem to be in any hurry. After a minute with no pulse he drops Sayid's wrist. He calls out for the guard. The guard enters, and uncuffs Sayid's body from the gurney. Together they put his body into a body bag. They toss the bag into a far corner, and then leave. When they are gone Jacob rushes over to the body bag. He opens it. He grabs a stainless steel device from a medical tray and holds the steel over Sayid's mouth. He waits. For a long time nothing happens, then suddenly the steel mists as Sayid breathes. Jacob looks relieved. He goes to the cabinet and pulls out another packet, this time tied with a white string. He mixes the powder just as he did before and again injects. Sayid. A moment later Sayids eyes flutter open.

JACOB  
How do you feel?

SAYID  
What is this place?

JACOB  
What is the last thing you remember?

SAYID  
I heard them talking about taking me to a place called the temple. Who are you?

JACOB  
My name is Jacob. Your friends saved your life by taking you here. Your wound is healing quickly. You're going to live, thanks to the island. And now the island needs you to do something in return.

SAYID  
(In a weary tone)  
Of course it does. Every time I try to make things better I fail. What makes you think I am willing to do anything more?

JACOB  
Outside this building is a man named Charles Widmore.

SAYID  
I know him.

JACOB  
Of course you do. You spent over a year killing the men who worked with him to find this island. He's a very powerful man, and you've provoked his ire. But if you accomplish this last task, you can leave this island and Charles Widmore behind forever.

SAYID  
No one can promise that.

JACOB  
You have nothing to lose.

SAYID  
What is it you want me to do?

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – MORNING

Bram is standing in the temple grounds with a pack over his shoulder. He standing near Edgard's tent. He looks around to see if anyone is watching him. Then he quickly ducks into Edgard's tent. A few moments later he emerges again, and walks quickly away. When he has reached the cover of some trees, he turns around and watches the scene. He sees Edgard walk across the temple grounds to his tent. Edgard enters his tent and retrieves his canvas sack of machine guns. Then he, and the men with him, round up the next batch of prisoners. They all leave the temple grounds. Bram grins wickedly. His pack is slightly open, and we see that it is full of the bullets from Edgard's machine guns. Bram sees Ilana walking across the grounds, and hurries to catch up with her.

BRAM  
(Seriously)  
We need to talk.

ILANA  
What's up?

BRAM  
We've got a serious problem. I went with Edgard when he took the first batch of prisoners into the jungle.

Bram pulls Ilana to a stop and faces her, trying to convey the seriousness of his words.

BRAM (CONT.)  
He took them out there and slaughtered them.

ILANA  
Yes, I know. It's unfortunate.

BRAM  
(Shocked)  
You knew about this? Did you know that Widmore ordered it?

ILANA  
Try to understand how precarious our position is here, Bram. We can't afford to have a sizable population of people on this island that could turn on us at any minute. It's us or them.

Bram is too surprised to answer her. He just looks at her with accusing eyes. Ilana grow uncomfortable.

ILANA (CONT.)  
You should know that I argued against this course of action. But in the end my objections were overruled.

BRAM  
(Scornfully)  
You were overruled? Does that make it okay?

Ilana glares at him, and then walks away.

INT. TEMPLE INFIRMARY – MORNING

The doctor enters the infirmary to check up on Jacob. Jacob opens his eyes.

JACOB  
Doctor?

DOCTOR  
(Rushing over)  
You're awake. Excellent. I'll be right back.

The doctor disappears through the door. He hurries over to Widmore, who is still supervising the sonic fence installation. Ilana is standing next to him.

DOCTOR  
He's regained consciousness.

WIDMORE  
Good. I'll see him now. (To Ilana) Take over. Have the fence up by the time I get back.

Widmore walks over to the infirmary and enters. We see in the back of the infirmary Sayid escape unnoticed through a window. He moves carefully through the brush. He makes his way toward the communications equipment. It is abandoned. He glances at the monitor. It shows a drop schedule countdown with four hours left. He changes the coordinates of the drop zone. Then he sabotages the equipment so that it cannot be used. He sees a knife lying on a nearby crate and takes it. He creeps his way toward the sonic fence. He comes across a cable that links one pylon to the next. Being careful not to be seen, he strips the outer insulation from the cable. Then he uses the knife to shave the wire itself, so that it is ready to burn out as soon as the power is turned on. With that done he retreats back into the bushes, far away from any activity.

INT. TEMPLE INFIRMARY – MORNING

Widmore enters the infirmary and pulls a chair up to Jacob, who is sitting up on his gurney.

WIDMORE  
Hello, Jacob.

JACOB  
Hello Charles.

WIDMORE  
What are you doing here?

JACOB  
I'm here to warn you to leave.

WIDMORE  
You must be joking.

JACOB  
(Earnestly)  
Leave now, Charles. While you still can. You have no right to be here.

WIDMORE  
(Explosively)  
No right! You have no idea what I've been willing to give up to return. My fortune! Even my daughter! To the outside world I am dead.

JACOB  
The things you are doing here wrong, Charles!

WIDMORE  
How dare you lecture me about right and wrong on this island. You, who simply sat back and watched the horrors perpetrated here.

JACOB  
The island will not allow you to lead its people.

WIDMORE  
Your time is done. You are no longer the all seeing man behind the curtain. I don't need you anymore. Do you know what I am about to do?

JACOB  
Do you?

WIDMORE  
I'm going to rid this island of an infestation.

JACOB  
You won't succeed.

WIDMORE  
I will. You'll watch me succeed with your own eyes.

Widmore calls to the guard outside the door. The guard comes in.

WIDMORE  
(To guard)  
Escort this man and his friend to the sonic fence.

Widmore walks to where his people are just finishing setting up the sonic fence. In addition to the fence they have also set up several speakers on poles pointed toward the jungle. Jacob and Claire are brought over and put on the ground. Widmore speaks up in a loud voice.

WIDMORE  
I want everyone who is not essential to this operation to retreat into the temple.

Most of the New DHARMA personnel leave. Only a few, including Ilana, are left outside. Ilana fiddles with some knobs at a control panel and the speakers suddenly turn on. They start blaring the smoke monster noises. It cycles through the various noises, and then repeats itself. Everyone waits as the speakers blare the noises into the jungle, but nothing happens. They continue to play the noises for an hour. At the end of the hour Widmore is getting frustrated.

WIDMORE  
(To Ilana)  
Why isn't it coming?

ILANA  
I don't know.

CLAIRE  
(Triumphantly)  
He's too smart for you.

JACOB  
(Warning)  
Claire, be quiet.

Widmore is looking at Claire with interest. He walks over to her.

WIDMORE  
What do you mean? Do you know this thing?

JACOB  
Leave her out of it, Charles.

WIDMORE  
(Goading Claire)  
You know we're going to kill it.

CLAIRE  
Leave him alone!

WIDMORE  
So you do have some kind of relationship with it. Well let's see if it feels the same about you.

Widmore goes to Ilana and speaks quietly with her. Ilana nods her head, and then walks to Claire and pulls her up. Ilana hauls Claire over to the control panel. There is a micophone on the panel. Ilana activates the microphone and points it at Claire.

ILANA  
Call to it.

Claire looks at her disdainfully. Ilana grabs Claire and twists her arms behind her back.

ILANA  
Scream.

Claire only grunts. Ilana looks unhappy at having to perform this unpleasant task, but she continues to twist Claire's arm higher and higher. Claire is in agony, but still does not cry out. She whimpers in pain, and tears run down her cheeks. With a final vicious twist Claire loses control and screams out. Her cry is echoed through the loudspeakers. Ilana lets go of her arm, and escorts her, almost gently, back to Jacob.

ILANA  
I'm sorry.

Claire is crying. Jacob looks at her, concerned.

JACOB  
Let me look at your arm.

Claire does not respond to him. She seems lost in misery.

JACOB  
It might be broken.

CLAIRE  
(Heartbroken)  
Who cares?

JACOB  
Claire, please.

CLAIRE  
(With self-loathing)  
I screamed. I tried not to, but I couldn't help myself. And now, if he heard me he'll come here. What if something happens to him?

JACOB  
You didn't have any choice.

CLAIRE  
(To the jungle)  
Please don't come.

Beyond the temple wall all the normal sounds of the jungle, like bird cries and buzzing insects, cease. There is a complete and eerie silence. Widmore and his men look around nervously. The low growling noise of the smoke monster breaks the silence. It is incredibly menacing. The smoke monster begins to seep into the temple grounds through the cracks in the wall. Soon it is completely inside. It hovers for a moment, and then slowly moves forward toward Claire. Claire sees with horror that it will enter the confining circle of pylons if it continues forward.

CLAIRE  
Aaron, stop!

The smoke monster crosses the pylon barrier. Ilana flips a switch and the pylons power on. The smoke monster continues forward until it hits the sonic barrier. It is now trapped in the ring of pylons. It prowls the perimeter, testing the barrier and trying to break free.

JACOB  
Well, Charles, now that you have the tiger by the tail what do you intend to do. You can't possibly think that cage will hold him forever.

WIDMORE  
It will hold him long enough.

JACOB  
Long enough for what? You can't destroy him. You know that. You've sealed your fate. The second that sonic fence fails you're a dead man.

WIDMORE  
You're wrong, Jacob. It can be destroyed. It turns out that our old friends in the DHARMA Initiative had given quite a bit of thought to that very subject. It's amazing what information was left behind when their organization finally dissolved.

JACOB  
So you murder DHARMA, and then pick their carcass clean.

WIDMORE  
You gave the order to purge them from the island.

JACOB  
Not like that!

WIDMORE  
Why argue over ancient history.

JACOB  
Ancient history?! Yet here you are, back on the island. And you've reconstituted the DHARMA Initiative. Why?

WIDMORE  
Because I've embraced the new ways. Perhaps DHARMA had it right the whole time. They had the vision. What they lacked was the proper leadership. Someone with the will to get things done.

Two of Widmore's men bring over an odd looking machine. It is the size of a supply crate. They place it on the ground next to the sonic barrier.

CLAIRE  
What is that?

WIDMORE  
This is what I've been talking about. It's a prototype, built from old DHARMA blueprints. It has only one purpose.

Widmore turns the machine on. Pistons pump up and down, and it begins to emit an odd, low frequency noise, like a pulsating, repetitious thrumming. The smoke monster reacts instantly. It begins to circle in its cage faster and faster. It crashes against the barrier in a desperate attempt to escape.

CLAIRE  
Aaron!

Claire jumps to her feet and tries to run to the nearest pylon. One of Widmore's men catches her and holds her. She bites and claws and fights with desperation, but cannot break free. The smoke monster becomes more and more frantic. It slams into the barrier again and again, so hard that Widmore and his men take a nervous step back. The wire that Sayid sabotaged begins to smoke, but does not burn through. The Smoke monster starts to flash. The flashes become so fast and bright that the whole temple grounds stobe like a disco. Suddenly the sabotaged wire burns through and the sonic fence fails. The smoke monster seems to explode outward, fleeing in all directions at once.

WIDMORE  
What happened?!

ILANA  
The fence failed!

They share a look of dread.

EXT. LIBRARY – MORNING

The two men that Ilana sent to the Library are guarding the entrance to the Library hatch. They have dragged some logs and are crouched behind them for cover. Behind them the hatch door is open. One man looks at the bodies of his fellow DHARMA members who were killed by Ben and Sawyer earlier. The bodies are lying in a row out in the open.

MAN 1  
(Pointing at bodies)  
Shouldn't we bury them?

MAN 2  
What if the people who shot them come back while we're digging the grave? Then we'll be laid out right next to them.

MAN 1  
One of us could dig while the other stands guard.

MAN 2  
Do you have a shovel hidden somewhere I don't know about? (No response) Then let it go.

The men sit in silence for a moment. Then man 1 hears something.

MAN 1  
What is that?

MAN 2  
(Alarmed)  
You see something?

MAN 1  
No. But I hear something. You hear it?

MAN 2 listens intently.

MAN 2  
Yeah, I do hear something. Is that an alarm?

Man 1 leaves his cover and walks to the hatch door. The noise is coming from inside the Library. It is a strange, alarm like beeping.

MAN 1  
It's coming from down here. I'll check it out.

Man 1 climbs down the hatch. He follows the sound through the Library and finally into the office. He locates the source. It is the red phone. He nervously picks it up.

MAN 1  
Hello?

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Widmore is at the communications center. He is trying to access the satellite feed, but cannot get it operating since Sayid sabotaged it. He is getting frustrated. Meanwhile, Ilana and her men are searching for the cause of the sonic fence's failure. She is interrupted by her walkie. She picks it up and has a short conversation. Then she makes her way quickly to Widmore.

ILANA  
Mr. Widmore.

WIDMORE  
Did you find the problem with the fence?

ILANA  
Not yet.

WIDMORE  
(Pointing at satellite link)  
Well maybe you can fix this bloody thing.

ILANA  
Mr. Widmore, I just got a call from our men at the Library. They say that we are getting a call from the mainland.

WIDMORE  
A call? At the Library?

ILANA  
Yes. Apparently it's some kind of landline. The mainland has been trying to reach us for some time, but our satellite communications are down.

WIDMORE  
What do they want?

ILANA  
They say there is some kind of problem with our resupply system.

WIDMORE  
(Worried)  
Resupply is vital, especially if we need new electronics. Organize a party for departure immediately. I'll lead it to the Library. (He points to the smoke monster killing machine)We will need to bring the machine. Those that stay here need to continue trying to fix the sonic fence. It may be their only defense.

Ilana quickly organizes the men into two roughly equal groups. The first group watches as the second group takes the machine and leaves the temple grounds.

MAN 1  
They're taking the machine! What if the black smoke comes back before they do?

MAN 2  
We'll be safe so long as we can fix the sonic fence.

MAN 1  
(Shaking his head, angrily)  
Well that's just great!

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Widmore and his armed party are hiking quickly through the jungle. Ilana walks up next to Widmore.

ILANA  
So tell me how the Library has a phone that can communicate with the mainland.

WIDMORE  
As you are well aware, this island is prone to sudden bursts of electromagnetic energy. These bursts tent to upset communications with the outside world. To overcome this, the DHARMA Initiative, at great expense, installed a line of communication that is shielded from interference. It connects two fixed points: the Library and Ann Arbor.

ILANA  
How did they shield it?

WIDMORE  
You would have to ask the scientists who built it. How much longer to the library?

ILANA  
No more than an hour. We can—

She stops suddenly. They hear a noise from the jungle that freezes the blood in their veins. It is the insect-like noise that the smoke monster makes. All the men stop. They look out into the jungle nervously. The branches of one of the trees begin to sway. One of the men fires his weapon at the tree.

WIDMORE  
Bring the machine here!

The two men carrying the machine hurry over to Widmore. He begins turning it on and adjusting its dials. The wind picks up and begins to sway the trees. More men panic and fire blindly into the jugle.

WIDMORE  
Stop firing! It won't do any good.

The machine finally begins working. The loud, repetitious, pulsating thrumming fills the air. The men scan jungle, gripping their guns with white knuckles, but there is no more sign of the smoke monster. After several minutes they relax. Widmore turns off the machine.

WIDMORE  
It's gone for now. We need to get to the Library as soon as possible.

The men continue their trek at a grueling pace. They soon make it to the Library hatch.

ILANA  
We're here.

The men carrying the machine set it down next to the hatch. Widmore approaches one of them.

WIDMORE  
Do you know how to operate this machine?

MAN  
Yes.

WIDMORE  
Good. You'll stand guard out here.

Widmore descends down the hatch. The other men glance nervously at the surrounding jungle, and quickly follow him down. In the office Widmore finds the two men who were standing guard. One of them is holding the red phone to his ear. He looks up and sees Widmore enter.

MAN 1  
(Into phone)  
He's just arrived. (Pause) Yes sir.

Man 1 holds the red phone out to Widmore. Widmore take the phone.

WIDMORE  
(Into phone)  
What is the problem with our resupply?

The phone is silent. Widmore waits, but there is no answer.

WIDMORE  
Hello? Who's there?

Again the phone is stubbornly silent. Widmore points an accusing finger at Man 1.

WIDMORE  
This had better not be some kind of joke.

MAN 1  
No, Mr. Widmore. There's a man on the other end asking for you. I was just talking to him.

WIDMORE  
About what?

MAN 1  
He was just asking for a status update. How successful our various operations have been so far. That kind of thing.

WIDMORE  
(Impatiently)  
Who is this?

BEN'S VOICE  
It's me.

WIDMORE  
Ben? Is that you? How are you doing this?

We see Ben sitting at the concrete pedestal with the wires pulled out. His walkie is disassembled, and two wires from the pedestal are spliced into his walkie wires. He speaks into his makeshift communicator.

BEN  
I spent twenty-three years with the DHARMA Initiative, Charles. There's nothing about them I don't know. Including their infrastructure.

In the Library, Widmore and his men hear a gunshot above. Then they hear the sound of the hatch door slamming shut.

WIDMORE  
(To his men)  
Get up there, now!

They all make a mad dash for the ladder. The first man who makes it climbs up, but cannot open the hatch.

MAN  
It's locked.

WIDMORE  
Keep trying.

Widmore goes back to the office and picks up the phone. He speaks into it.

WIDMORE  
Is that you outside, Ben?

BEN  
No, it's not. I couldn't have accomplished this on my own. Perhaps bringing Annie back to the island wasn't such a good idea after all.

Outside the Library we see Annie checking the lock on the hatch. Next to her is the dead body of the man Widmore left to stand guard. Back in the office Widmore is fuming.

WIDMORE  
Now listen to me you son of a–

BEN  
Goodbye, Charles.

Ben turns off his walkie. He gets up on his feet, leaving the disassembled walkie behind. His wound has stiffened and is painful, but he makes his way slowly through the jungle until he reaches the Library clearing. Annie is there, waiting for him.

BEN  
Well done, Annie.

ANNIE  
Thank you, Ben. What now?

BEN  
The Ajira plane needs some equipment if it's going to be able to take off again. I'm going to the temple to see what I can find.

ANNIE  
But the temple has been overrun.

BEN  
How many people did you count going into the hatch?

ANNIE  
About fifteen.

Ben considers his options.

BEN  
Perhaps with Widmore gone I can reason with the men he left behind at the temple.

ANNIE  
What will you say?

Ben doesn't answer right away. He notices the vibration machine and takes a closer look.

ANNIE  
(Pointing to machine)  
What is that?

BEN  
If it's what I think it is, then Charles has made a serious mistake. I think I know what I'm going to say to the rest of his people.

Ben reaches into the machine and pulls out several complicated electronic components. He puts them in his pocket and turns to Annie.

BEN  
Care to join me?


	10. Chapter 10

**Episode 10**

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Lapidus and Miles are stranded in their canoe after losing their oars in the ocean. Miles is staring intently into the water looking for a hint of the large shadow he saw earlier. Lapidus is frantically paddling with his hands trying to reach his oar, which is slipping further and further away.

MILES  
Be careful. That thing could bite your arm off.

LAPIDUS  
Miles, help me!

MILES  
No way.

LAPIDUS  
If we don't make it to that oar we'll have to swim for it.

MILES  
I have a very healthy fear of sharks. I'll take my chances floating in the canoe.

LAPIDUS  
Is that what you saw? A shark?

MILES  
I think so.

LAPIDUS  
You think so?! What exactly did you see?

MILES  
Something large gliding under the water. That's enough for me.

LAPIDUS  
Well I'm not going to die out here because you saw a shadow.

Lapidus stands up and takes his shirt off, preparing to dive in after the oar. Miles sees something in the water and turns pale.

MILES  
No Wait!

Miles grabs Lapidus right before he can dive in, and they both fall backwards into the canoe.

LAPIDUS  
Miles, you son of a –

MILES  
(Pointing)  
Look at that!

Lapidus stops yelling, shocked at what he sees. They are both lying at the bottom of the canoe. Over the edge of the canoe they see a dorsal fin gliding by. It is taller than the canoe.

INT. HYDRA ISLAND STATION – DAY

Sun and Jin are walking through the old Hydra station.

SUN  
What did the DHARMA Initiative do here?

JIN  
Hydra Island was used for animal experiments.

SUN  
What kind of experiments?

JIN  
I'm not sure. I only visited this island a few times.

They continue exploring, and they come across the aquarium where Jack was help prisoner in season two. Sun looks in on the aquarium through the glass wall.

SUN  
I think this is where the other's kept Jack.

JIN  
Why do you say that?

SUN  
He described it to me once. This was an aquarium. What did they keep in it?

JIN  
(Shrugging)  
I never saw this place.

Sun rummages through some shelves and finds an old DHARMA binder. She leafs through it. It has diagrams of various aquatic life forms. She sees pages with different scientific experiments spelled out. They have headings like: 'Hormone Injection Schedule', 'Training', 'Brain Measurements', 'Behavior Modification', 'Augmentation', etc. She stops on the Augmentation page. It seems to be filled with medical notes and diagrams for some kind of surgery. At the bottom of the page is a diagram of a shark. Next to the shark is a human figure for scale. Compared to the man the shark is very large. It is labeled "Tiberius Shark".

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Miles and Lapidus are sitting in the canoe. Lapidus is no longer paddling with his hands. He is scanning the waters nervously. Miles is talking into his walkie.

MILES  
Ben? Hello? Are you there?

We see Bens abandoned, disassembled walkie at the concrete pedestal.

MILES  
Can anyone hear me? Hello? (Raising his voice) Hello!

LAPIDUS  
Shouting isn't going to help.

MILES  
(Into walkie)  
If anyone can hear me please respond. If you can hear this and can't respond this is Miles. I'm with Frank Lapidus. We're adrift in a canoe about a mile south of Hydra Island. This is Miles Straume. I have Frank Lapidus with me. He's a pilot. We're in the straight between the two islands.

Miles continues to broadcast for help. Lapidus notices that their canoes is getting farther and farther from shore.

LAPIDUS  
I think we're getting farther from shore. Try some different frequencies.

Miles changes to a different frequency, and repeats his message. Then another. We see Hurley still asleep by the plane, then Jin and Sun exploring the DHARMA facilities. Then we see Miles and Lapidus slowly drifting away.

INT. CAVERN – DAY

Jack and Kate are sitting in the cavern below the cabin. They are surrounded by the soothing light, and share a contented silence. Their reverie is interrupted when Jacks walkie suddenly squawks to life. Jack pulls his walkie from his pocket, and they hear Miles' distress message. Jack tries to answer, but when he pushes the transmit button the walkie sparks and shorts out. At the same time the cavern light flickers.

KATE  
What was that?

JACK  
(Examining the walkie)  
Whatever it was, it fried our radio.

KATE  
Do you think anyone else Miles' message?

JACK  
I don't know. If Miles and Frank adrift out there, then they are in serious trouble. I don't think we can wait for Claire anymore. We have to try to help them.

KATE  
(Thinking)  
I think I know where we can find a boat.

Jack and Kate go back up the ladder to the cabin. Kate walks out of the cabin and looks for some mountains to get her bearings. Jack follows her.

KATE  
Do you know where the barracks are from here?

JACK  
(Pointing)  
I think they're that way.

She gets on the ground and starts drawing in the dirt. She draws a box.

KATE (CONT.)  
We're here. (She draws another box) And here's the barracks.

Kate draws another square in the dirt.

KATE  
(Muttering to herself)  
If this is the swan site, then the beach would be…

She draws the location of the beach on her dirt map. Then she uses the map to get her bearings. She stands up and points in a direction with confidence.

KATE  
About five miles from the barracks is a secluded little beach. It's where we found Rose and Bernard.

JACK  
When?

KATE  
We landed there after we got off the DHARMA submarine. After we landed, we cut across land to stop you from setting off the bomb, which means that the boat we used is still on that beach. Let's go.

Jack and Kate set off at a grueling pace. As they hike they feel the ground begin to tremble. They stop. They hear the smoke monster sounds, but the sounds are abnormal, like they are sped up. Through the jungle they see something approaching fast. It is snapping tree trunks like twigs and uprooting bushes with deadly force. Jack and Kate dive to the side as a smoke fragment shoots past.

KATE  
(Getting to her feet)  
Was that the smoke monster?

JACK  
Yeah. But I've never seen it like that.

KATE  
Me neither. It's always been scary, but that...that was something else. Wherever it's headed, I'm glad we're not there.

They continue their hike and eventually find the beach. They come across the cabin that Rose and Bernard built. The cabin is dilapidated, and looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. Jack and Kate cautiously enter. The interior is dim.

JACK  
Bernard? Rose? Anyone here?

They search the interior. Jack finds a pair of old binoculars, which he pockets. Kate moves a piece of rubble and sees a decomposed body underneath. She recoils in horror.

JACK  
What is it?

KATE  
I think it's Bernard.

Jack removes the rubble and examines the body.

JACK  
I think you're right.

KATE  
Can you tell what happened to him?

JACK  
Nothing obvious. No bullet holes, or other signs of trauma. It could have been a lot of things.

KATE  
So where's Rose?

They continue to search the cabin. Jack finds an old metal crate against the far wall that Rose and Bernard must have scavenged from somewhere. Kate finds an old Journal. She carefully opens it. Its pages are yellowed and fragile. She begins to read it. Jack rummages through the crate. It is filled with odds and ends, and at the bottom is the deflated zodiac that Sawyer, Kate, and Juliet stole from the DHARMA submarine.

JACK  
Got it!

Jack turns around triumphantly. His exultation is cut short, however, when he sees the look of sorrow on Kates face. In her hand is the Journal.

JACK  
(Concerned)  
What's wrong?

KATE  
They didn't move forward with us.

JACK  
What?

KATE  
Bernard and Rose stayed trapped in the 70's. This is Bernard's journal. Four years after the incident Rose fell down an embankment. She hit her head. (Kate chokes up) He must have buried her somewhere nearby.

JACK  
(Comforting)  
They had four good years. Knowing them, I bet they made the most of that time.

KATE  
I feel like we should find Rose's grave, and give Bernard a proper burial next to her.

JACK  
Kate—

KATE  
I know. We need to help Miles and Frank. Maybe, if we ever come back.

JACK  
Yeah.

Jack and Kate pull the deflated zodiac out of the crate. At the bottom of the crate is the pump that was stored in the zodiac. They take the zodiac and the pump out onto the beach. As Jack attaches the pump they hear something coming from the jungle. It is a rumbling, snapping noise.

KATE  
Do you hear that?

JACK  
Yeah. We have to get out of here.

Jack begins to frantically pump the handle up and down. The zodiac slowly fills with air. As he works the ominous sounds become louder and louder. There are obvious smoke monster noises mixed in with the thunderous rumbling. Jack is completely focused on the pump. The noise becomes almost defeaning.

KATE  
Jack!

JACK  
I know.

He continues to pump furiously, not even daring to look up. Finally it is inflated enough to float. Kate grabs one side and they scramble toward the ocean. The noise is closing in. They don't dare to look back. They finally make it to the surf. They leap into the boat and begin to paddle with all their might. They hear the sound of the trees along the beach being uprooted and ripped in half.

KATE  
Why is it doing this?!

JACK  
I don't know!

When they are about a hundred feet from shore they finally look back. From the jungle a pillar a black smoke shoots toward them. It plows across the ocean surface, spraying water high into the air. It almost makes it to the zodiac, but it begins to sink and withdraws back to the beach.

KATE  
(Shocked)  
Look at that, Jack.

At the beach the entire area is shrouded in a thick darkness. The darkness is growing, spreading along the shoreline.

**[FLASHBACK]**

We see the scratchy film footage of an old DHARMA film. It is grainy and skips on occasion. The time period it was filmed in was the early seventies. In the film three men wearing DHARMA jumpsuits are shown exploring the island, taking notes of the various plants and animals they come across. They seem particularly interested in the islands ruins. The next frame shows the men entering a clearing that has signs of recent human habitation, including a firepit recently used. The men move forward carefully. The next frame shows one of the men standing and facing the camera with the firepit in the background.

MAN 1

The ruins we've come across verify what we learned from the documents in our possession. This island at one time was inhabited by a fairly advanced civilization. With this discovery (Points to firepit) we have answered one of the most important questions for this initiative. It appears that the island is still inhabited by a native population. (The film skips frames) …don't know what to expect from these natives. Are they descendents of the culture that built the islands magnificent structures, or are they a more recent addition. Obviously our first meeting will have to be handled delicately. Historically, first contact between two different cultures is fraught with danger.

In the next shot the man is still narrating, but the angle is not the same, and the other two DHARMA men are lounging in the background, indicating that some time has passed.

MAN 1

This site has been abandoned. Its people have moved on, and so have our chances for first contact. At least for now. On the off chance that they may return we are leaving this watch. (He holds a watch up for the camera) If found, it may go a long way toward ensuring a successful—

The man is interrupted by the trumpet sound of the smoke monster. All the men jump up and look around, frightened. A tree is suddenly ripped out of the ground. The men panic and run, including the man holding the camera. The camera image jerks around unpredictably. We catch glimpses of the panicked men running, and can hear their shouting.

MAN 2  
What is that!

MAN 1  
Keep running.

MAN 3  
It's got me!

One of the men is enveloped by the black smoke. He screams horribly. The only part of him that is visible is his outstretched arm. The two other men grab his hand and pull. After a moment they pull the man free and the smoke retreats into the jungle. The camera shows his bloody body. The scene abruptly changes. The camera is now in the DHARMA medical facility. A doctor is performing an autopsy on the dead man. The film skips, and the next shot is the doctor sitting at his desk. He is staring off into space, obviously disturbed by what he has seen. The next shot is the doctor speaking directly into the camera.

DOCTOR  
The autopsy for Julius is complete. This marks the end of the first medical procedure in our new facility. The damage to the body was extensive. Cause of death was multiple- (The film skips) including the lungs. I've reviewed the film of the attack. If they're hoping that this autopsy will shed some light on what that thing is… (He shakes his head) There's nothing else I can say.

The doctor gets up and shuts off the camera, and the film ends. **[PRESENT]** We see that the film has been playing in the office in the Library, and that Widmore and Ilana have been watching it. They are the only ones in the room. Widmore turns off the projector. Our view changes to an aerial view of the island. It shows a large patch of blackness that is taking up a portion of the island. Animals are shown running away from the smoke as it expands.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Alpert, Sawyer, and the group they rescued from Edgard are standing over the dead bodies of their executed comrades. Sawyer checks the ammo clip from his rifle. Alpert notices this.

ALPERT  
How many rounds do you have left?

SAWYER  
Five.

ALPERT  
We recovered four pistols from the guards. That's not going to be enough to deal with Widmore's men when we get to the temple.

SAWYER  
You have a plan?

ALPERT  
We'll go to the temple and wait for nightfall. We can try to recover more guns under the cover of darkness.

The whole group hikes silently through the jungle. When they make it to the temple wall they melt into the bushes, waiting for nightfall.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Ben and Annie are hiking through the jungle, heading for the temple.

ANNIE  
So if this works, and you're able to convince the men left at the temple to abandon Widmore, what then?

BEN  
Then I'll search the equipment that Charles was good enough to drop onto the island. Hopefully there is something there that can be used to help the plane.

ANNIE  
You want me to be on that plane when it leaves, don't you.

BEN  
You were kidnapped and brought here against your will. That seems like a good reason to want to leave.

ANNIE  
Yes, but do I have a good reason to stay?

BEN  
Annie, there is a good chance that this island will become a slaughter house soon. If I asked you to stay, and you died…

Ben does not complete the thought.

BEN (CONT.)  
If I can make sure that you are safe, then maybe, in a small way, I can redeem myself.

ANNIE  
You could leave too. Is there really anything keeping you here anymore?

BEN  
There's nothing out there for me? Believe me, Annie, I want to believe that you and I could be happy together. There is nothing I would rather believe in. But can you honestly say that you have forgiven me?

Annie cannot answer him. She wants to say yes, but knows it would be a lie. She looks miserable. Ben gives her a sad smile and squeezes her hand, reassuringly.

BEN  
It's okay. I don't expect it. If I can just help you, then that will be enough.

Ben turns away and continues the hike. Annie follows after him.

EXT. JUNGE - DAY

Sawyer, Alpert, and the others are waiting in the jungle for nightfall. It is late afternoon. Sawyer perks up as he sees something moving in the forest. He whispers to Alpert.

SAWYER  
There's someone moving over there. (He points)

Alpert looks, and sees that it is Ben. Ben is alone, and he is too far away to call out to. Alpert watches, confused, as Ben enters the temple grounds through the door.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

The New DHARMA men are working on the sonic fence. A man named Jones is in charge. Everyone at the temple is feeling the pressure of their situation. They are tense and nervous. One of the men finds the burned out portion of the power cable that Sayid sabotaged.

MAN 1  
I found the problem! (Holds up cable)

JONES  
What happened to it?

MAN 1  
It looks like it burned through.

JONES  
What caused it?

MAN 1  
I don't know. It could be faulty wires, damage during transit, or even sabotage.

JONES  
Can you fix it?

MAN 1  
Fixing the wire isn't a problem, but we're in trouble if the short caused a power surge that damaged any of the circuitry.

JONES  
How soon will you know?

MAN 1  
I'll check it right now. It may take some time.

JONES  
Well hurry up. Do I need to remind you that this fence will be the only thing that keeps us alive if the smoke returns.

MAN 1  
(Stressed)  
Get off my back! Or if you think you can do a better job be my guest.

Jones storms off. He notices a commotion nearby, and decides to investigate. When he approaches the group of people he sees that they are gathered around Ben. Many of the men are pointing guns at Ben. They are shouting questions at him.

MAN  
(To Ben)  
I'm not going to ask you again! Where is Charles Widmore?

BEN  
(In a loud voice, addressing the whole group)  
He's gone. It doesn't matter where. What matters is that before he left he made sure that every single one of you would be killed.

MAN  
You're a liar!

BEN  
I'm not saying he did it on purpose. But the moment he tried to kill the smoke monster, and failed, he doomed you all.

MAN 2  
We have the sonic fence.

BEN  
Yes you do. How long do you think you can huddle inside before it fails, or you run out of food? In fact, the only thing that could have helped you was the machine that Widmore took with him when he abandoned you all here.

Ben holds up the components that he removed from the machine.

BEN (CONT.)  
In case any of you are entertaining the idea that he might return and save the day, these are key components from that machine.

Before anyone in the group can react he throws the components down and stomps on them. The group looks at him, stunned.

BEN  
Now, if you want to live, the first thing you can do is bring me Jacob and Claire. They're the only ones who can save you now.

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Jack and Kate are paddling their raft. Jack is using his binoculars to search for any sign of Miles and Lapidus. Kate is preoccupied with the island, and its growing dark cloud.

KATE  
What's do you think is happening on the island? (Points to the dark cloud) Why is the smoke monster acting like that?

JACK  
I have no idea. All I know is that the way it's growing, we can't go back there. When we find Miles and Frank we're heading to Hydra Island.

KATE  
But Claire is still over there.

JACK  
We won't leave without her. And right now she's probably the only safe person on that island.

Kate looks at the expanding black fog. A flock of birds is startled from the trees. They try to escape the fog, but are enveloped by it and disappear.

KATE  
Okay, Jack. We'll do it your way.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. TEMPLE WALL – DAY

Milton is studying the wall that surrounds the temple grounds. He is copying the hieroglyphics etched on the wall into a notebook.

MILTON  
(Muttering to himself)  
Remarkable…quite remarkable.

He is so intent on his work that he stumbles into a small hole. He scrambles back to his feet. As he pulls his foot out of the hole the surrounding dirt crumbles inward, revealing a large hole at the corner of the wall. It is the same hole that the French team member was pulled into. Milton stares at the hole, inexplicably filled with a feeling of foreboding.

Next we see Milton, Jacob, and Magnus are all standing over the hole.

MAGNUS  
Did you go in?

Milton gives him an 'are you kidding' look. Jacob gets on all fours and peers into the hole.

JACOB  
Well, it's not just a sinkhole. There's a tunnel. Pass me a lantern, would you Magnus?

Magnus takes out two lanterns and lights them. He passes one to Jacob, who lowers himself into the tunnel. The other two follow him. They make their way through the tunnel.

MILTON  
This looks like a natural cave. Perhaps a lava tube.

As they hike they are steadily going deeper and deeper into the earth.

MAGNUS  
How deep would you say we are, Jacob?

JACOB  
Several hundred feet at least. We're under the temple grounds. Perhaps under the temple itself.

The cave eventually widens out to a large chamber. The chamber has beautiful natural formations of stalactites, which shimmer in the light. In the center of the chamber is a large, rectangular stone. It is about three feet tall, and its sides are about five feet by three feet. Its top is covered with hieroglyphic writing. There is evidence that someone once tried to lift the stone. There are several holes drilled into the sides of the stone, and large wooden dowels have been inserted into the holes. The rotted remnants of a rope are looped around the dowels. The rope goes up over a round beam that is supported ten feet over the stone. The rope ends at an ancient looking stone capstan. (A capstan is: a machine for raising heavy weights that consists of a vertical drum which can be rotated around which ha cable is turned. It's basically the wheel that sailors turned in old ships to raise the anchor.)

MAGNUS  
(Pointing to the rope)  
Someone tried to lift this stone.

JACOB  
(To Milton, Pointing to the stone)  
What do you make of those hieroglyphs?

MILTON  
(Examining the hieroglyphs)  
They're similar to the glyphs inside the temple.

JACOB  
Similar? Not the same?

MILTON  
No. They look like they are based on the same system, but newer. Or older. I can't say. The translation may take some time.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Jones is leading Claire and Jacob across the temple grounds. Their hands are tied. When the three of them make it to Ben, Jones forces Claire and Jacob to their knees and points his gun at their heads.

JONES  
Now start answering our questions or I'll kill them.

BEN  
Okay. What questions?

JONES  
Where's Widmore?

BEN  
He's –

A woman from the crowd shouts a question at Ben, interrupting him.

WOMAN  
Is the machine really broken?

BEN  
Yes it is.

JONES  
(To woman)  
Be quiet. I'm asking the questions here.

MAN 1  
(To Ben)  
Do you know a way off the island?

MAN 2  
(Pointing to Claire)  
She is friends with the monster. Maybe she can help us! (To Claire) You'll help us, won't you?

JONES  
(To everyone)  
I said shut up!

Jones swings his gun toward Man 1.

JONES (CONT.)  
None of us are going anywhere. Understand?

The people around him look unsure of what to do. Jones swings his gun back to Claire.

JONES  
(To Ben)  
Last chance.

Man 2 sees him point the gun at Claire, and swings his gun toward Jones. Jones sees the movement and reflexively shoots Man 2, who falls down dead. The rest of the group looks at Jones in shock. A gunshot is fired into the air nearby. Everyone in the group looks over and sees Alpert, Sawyer, and the rest of their group advancing toward them. Alpert, Sawyer, and three other men who are armed are in the front of the group. The rest of the group tries to hide the fact that they are not armed.

SAWYER  
(Shouting)  
Put your guns down!

BEN  
(To the group)  
It's your only chance.

The New DHARMA members start putting their guns down, and raising their hands. Jones looks at his fellow members surrendering, and fires a shot at Alpert. Most of the New DHARMA group hit the ground, but Jones and three others start shooting. Alpert's group returns fire. The New DHARMA fighters break and run toward the temple.

SAWYER  
Damn it!

Sawyer empties his rifle shooting at the fleeing men, but they make it to the temple and hide inside.

SAWYER  
(Angrily)  
They made it into the temple!

ALPERT  
Don't worry, they're trapped. There are no other exits.

SAWYER  
Well that's just peachy. Four armed men are holed up in the building I need to get into.

ALPERT  
I see your point.

SAWYER  
And Juliet?

ALPERT  
What about her?

SAWYER  
(Dubiously)  
She's in there, right. That's what you said.

Alpert doesn't answer. Convinced that Alpert has lied to him, Sawyer explodes, and grabs Alpert in a chokehold. Alpert's men pull Sawyer off.

SAWYER  
(Bitterly)  
You know what, congratulations. You got me. You conned me into helping you run off the bad guys. Good for you. Enjoy your life on this rock.

ALPERT  
It's not a con, James.

Sawyer storms off. Alperts men are picking up the weapons that the New DHARMA men have dropped, and freeing their prisoner comrades. The New DHARMA men look at their captor apprehensively. Ben heads over to the communications center, and searches through the equipment. Alpert motions one of his men over to him.

ALPERT  
We have four men holed up inside the temple. Grab some men and guard the entrance. Don't let them out unless they disarm.

MAN  
Do you want to go in after them?

ALPERT  
No. There's no need to risk more lives. We can wait them out.

Alpert turns to another one of his men.

ALPERT  
I want you and Stewart up in those towers keeping a lookout. (He points to the lookout towers that New DHARMA erected) Make sure we don't have any surprises.

The man nods and leaves.

Sawyer spots Claire. He is surprised to see her, and hurries over in her direction. Before he can reach her Sayid emerges from the bushes near him.

SAWYER  
(Coldly)  
So you lived.

SAYID  
Yes.

They are joined by Claire and Jacob.

SAWYER  
Claire! (He hugs her tightly) I haven't seen you since you disappeared that night in the jungle. What happened to you?

CLAIRE  
(Wiggling out of his embrace)  
I…uh…

JACOB  
She did what she needed to do.

SAWYER  
Who the hell are you?

JACOB  
My name is Jacob.

SAWYER  
(To Claire)  
Are you okay?

CLAIRE  
Yeah, I am. It's good to see you, Sawyer.

SAWYER  
Yeah. Really good to see you too.

Sawyer pulls her aside to talk privately.

SAWYER  
Who is this Jacob guy? Are you with him?

CLAIRE  
You mean like together? No.

SAWYER  
Do you trust him?

CLAIRE  
Sure, why?

SAWYER  
Because we've got a way off the island, and I don't want that fact to become widely known. There's a plane on Hydra Island. I'm heading there now. You're coming with me.

Ben is walking toward them, and has heard the last part of their conversation.

BEN  
I hate to tell you this, but that plane's not going anywhere.

SAWYER  
What?

BEN  
At least not without this. (He holds up an aluminum case that contains the electronic equipment Frank needs) If you want this you're going to have to do something for me.

SAWYER  
What?

BEN  
Head in that direction for about a mile. (He points) When you get to the stream, follow it north. A woman will be waiting to meet you.

CLAIRE  
You mean Annie?

BEN  
That's right. I want you to find her and take her with you. No matter what happens, make sure she gets on that plane.

CLAIRE  
How can we get to the other island?

BEN  
Annie will tell you. You should get moving. This peace won't last.

Ben walks away.

SAWYER  
He's right. We need to get out of here while we still can.

One of the men in the lookout towers suddenly calls out an alarm. Sawyer and Claire cannot make out what he is saying, but they see Alpert hurry over to the tower and climb up to the perch. The lookout points to something. Alpert looks out in the direction he is pointing, and looks very disturbed.

CLAIRE  
What do you think is happening?

SAWYER  
Let's find out.

Sawyer and Claire make their way to the other tower. They climb up to the perch. The man there looks at them in surprise.

SAWYER  
What is going on?

The man points, and Sawyer and Claire look. From this height they have a view of a nearby valley. They see that the valley is partially obscured by a dark fog, and as they watch they see the fog creeping across the valley, covering everything in darkness.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. CAVERN – DAY

The cavern with the rock in the center is now a hive of activity. Men are replacing the rotted rope with a thick new hemp rope from their ship. Others are replacing the ancient beams with a new pulley block system for lifting the stone. Jacob is supervising the men, but he takes a break to join Milton, who is pouring over the glyphs on the stone and occasionally jotting down notes in his notebook.

JACOB  
How is the translation going?

MILTON  
Slowly. But I can say that, like you, whoever carved these symbols believed that this stone sealed off the entrance to another chamber underneath.

JACOB  
You mean they didn't place the stone here?

MILTON  
Apparently not.

JACOB  
Then who did?

Milton shrugs.

JACOB(CONT.)  
Well somebody went through a lot of trouble to put it here. I estimate the thing to weigh five bloody tons.

MILTON  
Let me show you something.

Milton directs Jacobs attention to an elaborate picture etched into the stone. As he explains his thoughts he points to the various parts of the picture.

MILTON  
(Points)This represents the cavern we are in now. (Points) This, I assume is the sealed off chamber.

JACOB  
Why are they side by side, instead of one above the other?

MILTON  
A very good question. Also notice the shapes of the two chambers. This one representing the cavern is defined. It has limits. A ceiling, floor; it's enclosed. See the other chamber. It's open.

JACOB  
What does that mean?

MILTON  
I don't know. I'm having difficulty translating some of the glyphs.

JACOB  
We'll know what's under it soon enough. It may weigh five tons, but we're moving it all the same.

MILTON  
Are you sure that's a good idea?

JACOB  
Why wouldn't it? Someone obviously already prepared to move it.

MILTON  
Yes, but they didn't. This whole thing (Indicates hieroglyphs) is very conflicted about this stone.

JACOB  
Milton, unless you can give me a good reason, and I mean a damn good reason, not to move it, this stone is coming out.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Sawyer and Claire are getting ready to leave for the barracks. Jacob and Sayid approach them.

JACOB  
I assume you are heading to the other island.

SAWYER  
That's right.

JACOB  
(To Claire)  
You've seen the dark fog?

CLAIRE  
Yes. Aaron's very angry.

JACOB  
I could use your help with that.

SAWYER  
(Sharply)  
She's done enough! (To Claire) Three years ago we tried to leave this island. We didn't make it. You disappeared and I jumped out of a helicopter. This time we're gonna make it. I promise. Okay?

CLAIRE  
Okay.

JACOB  
(To Claire, with sincerity)  
I'm sorry. He is right. You've done enough. Have a safe journey. (He turns to Sawyer) I've done what I can for Sayid, but he's still recovering. You'll need to go slow—

SAWYER  
(Interrupting)  
He's not coming.

SAYID  
Excuse me?

SAWYER  
You heard me.

SAYID  
What are you talking about?

SAWYER  
There's no room on my plane for a man who will shoot a kid.

JACOB  
Is it _your_ plane, Sawyer?

SAWYER  
It is while I've got this. (He holds up the case)

JACOB  
I promised Sayid an escape from this place.

SAWYER  
That's your problem. He's not a good person.

SAYID  
And are _you_ a good person, Sawyer?

SAWYER  
Only by comparison. Stay away from us.

Sawyer takes Claire's hand and leads her quickly away.

JACOB  
(To Sayid)  
He can't stop you from getting on the plane. Travel as fast as you can.

SAYID  
I will. I have no intention of staying on this island.

Sayid starts to follow Sawyer and Claire, but Jacob stops him.

JACOB  
Before you go…

SAYID  
What?

JACOB  
Do you remember Mr. Echo? Do you remember how he died?

SAYID  
Of course. The smoke monster killed him.

JACOB  
Would you like to know why?

SAYID  
How can that possibly be important now?

JACOB  
It's something you need to hear.

SAYID  
Okay. Why did it kill him?

JACOB  
Mr. Echo was a conflicted man. He felt the need to be judged. He submitted himself to the smoke monster, and was found wanting.

SAYID  
You're telling me that the smoke monster judged Echo? How could it know what was in his heart?

JACOB  
It doesn't see us the way you and I see each other. It sees us as we really are.

SAYID  
Why are you telling me this?

Jacob ignores the question. He extends his hand for a handshake

JACOB  
You had better get going.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Sawyer and Claire are making their way through the jungle. Sayid is following them from a distance. Sawyer looks back and sees Sayid is following them. He swears in disgust.

SAWYER  
Son of a bitch! Let's pick up the pace.

CLAIRE  
Do you really want to leave him behind?

SAWYER  
Yes. Trust me.

CLAIRE  
So when did he do it?

SAWYER  
Do what?

CLAIRE  
Shoot a kid. Was it when you were all in the DHARMA Initiative?

SAWYER  
How did you know about that?

CLAIRE  
Kate and Jack told me about it.

SAWYER  
Whoa. Hold on. You've seen Kate and Jack? They're okay?

CLAIRE  
Yes. They were at the cabin.

SAWYER  
What cabin?

CLAIRE  
It's where I went that night I disappeared. My dead father led me to it. Then Jacob explained that I had to stay to save the world.

Sawyer looks at her, not sure how to respond.

CLAIRE (CONT.)  
I know what you're thinking. I've been here alone three years and now I'm cracked. I know I sound crazy.

SAWYER  
Crazy? Hell, this island won't rest until it makes us all crazy.

Behind them Sayid is having difficulty walking. He is falling behind. Sawyer looks back and sees this. Claire turns back to see, but Sawyer distracts her.

SAWYER  
Are Kate and Jack still at this cabin?

CLAIRE  
No, they left. They said they would be back, but with Aaron acting the way he is, things have changed. They could be anywhere.

SAWYER  
Aaron?

CLAIRE  
The black smoke.

Sawyer looks confused at this, but decides not to pry. They continue walking and Claire does not notice Sayid falling further and further behind. Sayid has greater and greater difficulty keeping up. Finally he stops and rests against a tree. He sits down, with his back leaning against its trunk. His eyes grow heavy and he passes out. Sawyer looks back and sees that Sayid is gone. He relaxes. They continue hiking until they reach a stream. Then they follow it north just as Ben instructed them.

SAWYER  
You getting tired?

CLAIRE  
No, I'm good.

SAWYER  
Well I could use a breather.

They sit by the stream. Sawyer refills his water bottle and passes it to Claire, who drinks it gratefully. Claire looks off into the jungle with a worried look on her face.

SAWYER  
What are you thinking about?

CLAIRE  
I'm worried about him.

SAWYER  
Who?

CLAIRE  
Aaron.

SAWYER  
You mean about how he'll react when you first meet him? I wouldn't worry about it. Kids adjust pretty easy.

Claire realizes that he is talking about her son, and not the smoke monster.

CLAIRE  
Oh…right. I'm sure you're right.

They hear a twig snap. Sawyer surveys the surrounding jungle with his gun at the ready. Claire sees Annie hiding in the bushes.

CLAIRE  
You can come out, Annie.

Annie emerges from her hiding place cautiously.

ANNIE  
Hello again. To both of you.

CLAIRE  
Hello.

ANNIE  
(To Sawyer)  
You get around, don't you.

CAIRE  
You know each other?

ANNIE  
I tried to help him with a little problem. (To Sawyer) Did you find Richard Alpert?

SAWYER  
Yeah, I did.

ANNIE  
Did he help?

SAWYER  
No.

ANNIE  
I did try to warn you. Alpert's not the kind of person you can rely on when you need information.

CLAIRE  
(To Annie)  
We're leaving the island.

SAWYER  
(Holding up case)  
This is what they need to fly the Ajira plane out of here.

ANNIE  
So Ben did it?

SAWYER  
Yeah, he did. And he told us that you knew a way to get to Hydra island.

ANNIE  
I do. It's this way. (She points)

They all begin to hike in the direction that Annie indicated.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. CAVERN – DAY

The cavern is full of men preparing to lift the stone. Jacob and Magnus are organizing the effort. Milton is perched on top of the stone, ignoring the activity going on around him. Jacob approaches him.

JACOB  
Don't look so glum, Milton.

MILTON  
I still haven't completed the translation.

JACOB  
And you'll have plenty of time to perch on that stone after it's moved. (In a louder voice) Unless of course we decide to place it face down.

There is laughter among the men. The mood in the cavern is excited. The men are in good spirits. Some of the men cat call at Milton.

SAILOR 1  
It would serve him right.

SAILOR 2  
Let's just blow it up.

JACOB  
I'm glad you haven't finished the translation. It makes it so much more exciting. Who knows what lies below? Perhaps the written records of the island's ancient inhabitants.

SAILOR  
(Shouting out)  
How about a treasure room.

JACOB  
That's the spirit!

SAILOR 3  
Maybe nothing.

JACOB  
(To everyone)  
Let's find out. Grab a rope!

There are three different ropes attached to the stone. Two ropes are attached to one side of the stone. They run up through pulleys, and two teams of men are holding onto these ropes. The third rope is thicker. It is attached to the other side of the stone, and runs up through a pulley and over to the capstan. Jacob has added a safety feature to the capstan. It is an iron wheel with teeth. There is a spring lever resting on the teeth. As the wheel is turned the iron wheel is also turned. As the iron wheel is turned, the lever is lifted up and down along its teeth. When the lever falls the wheel is locked and cannot move backwards. Jacob takes his place at the capstan.

JACOB  
Heave!

The men holding the ropes dig in their heels and pull as hard as they can. The men at the capstan each strain to inch forward against the awful weight. Slowly the wheel turns and the stone raises a small amount. The lever clicks into place, and the men are able to rest for a moment. Jacob looks at the stone. It has not yet cleared the stone lip of where it is seated.

JACOB  
Again.

The men again throw themselves against the heavy resistance, and again the stone moves slowly up. They continue struggling. The stone clears the lip and sways slightly. After a huge amount of toil the stone is suspended about six inches from the ground. At the next click of the lever Jacob calls a halt. The men at the capstan lean against the spokes in exhaustion. No one notices that the immense weight is starting to bend the metal lever. Jacob leaves his place at the wheel and goes to the stone. He gets on his hands and knees to look under it. The chamber underneath is too dark to see. Jacob thinks he sees something, like a ripple or distortion.

JACOB  
What is that?

He grabs a torch and peers into the dark. He thrusts the torch under the stone to better illuminate the space below. Before he can make out what he is seeing, a man at the wheel sees the iron lever bending, almost ready to snap. He shouts out a warning.

MAN  
Jacob! We have a problem!

Jacob turns away and rushes to the wheel. Behind him, the area under the stone that the torch lit up stays lit, even though Jacob took the torch away with him. The light grows in intensity. Jacob does not notice this. He is too busy examining the lever. From under the stone a fog of light begins to seep out into the cavern. As it enters the cavern it loses its light and becomes the black smoke.

JACOB  
(Examining the lever)  
This needs repair. (Raising his voice) Magnus! Find something to wedge under the stone, quickly! We need to take the weight off the wheel!

Magnus leaves his place at the rope, and grabs a block of stone. He rushes over to the lifted stone, and notices the smoke pouring out. One of the men at the rope noticed this too.

MAN  
Fire! We have a fire down below. Smoke is pouring out!

Confusion and panic set in. The men start shouting at each other. Magnus tries to wedge his rock under the heavy stone, but it is too big. Suddenly the iron lever breaks. The men at the wheel are nearly thrown off balance as the spokes slam into their hands full force. Jacob jumps back into his place at the wheel. The men start skidding backward.

JACOB  
Hold it!

The men dig in, and the wheel stops turning. Magnus calls out for help, and several men from the pulleys let go of their rope to help Magnus. The thick rope around the capstan tightens and strains against the stones weight. It makes an ominous creaking noise identical to the one the smoke monster will later imitate.

JACOB  
Magnus!

MAGNUS  
Lift it higher!

With a herculean effort the men slowly lift the stone higher, until it is almost high enough for Magnus to wedge his stone under.

MAGNUS  
Almost there!

At the wheel one of the men looks down and sees the black smoke. It curls itself around his leg. He shouts in panic and runs. Without him, the rest of the men cannot hold on. The wheel spins backward with enormous force, hurling the men away from it. The broken metal lever clacks against the toothed wheel, creating the exact mechanical clicking noise that the smoke monster later imitates. Jacob is flung into a wall. The heavy stone slams back down into place. The smoke monster tries to retreat back under the stone, but finds that it is sealed. Jacob sits up groggily. The world around him is muffled and confused. He hears panicked shouts for help. Everything is obscured by a thick black fog. A man approaches him through the fog carrying a torch. He asks Jacob is he is all right. Jacob can barely hear what he is saying. Suddenly they are surrounded by the magnified sounds of the tightening rope, and the mechanical clicking noise. Without warning, the man with the torch is lifted off his feet and pulled away out of sight. Jacob struggles to stand up. Magnus appears at Jacob's side. They have to shout at each other to be heard over the awful smoke monster noises, and the cries of his men somewhere in the smoke.

JACOB  
What is happening? Where is all this smoke coming from?

MAGNUS  
I don't know! Something is in here with us! We have to gather the men and leave this place!

JACOB  
Come with me!

Together they begin looking for other men. They can hear cries of fear and pain seeming to come from all around them, along with the deafening creaking and clanking noise. Suddenly the air clears, as if all the smoke were sucked violently out the chamber. The men in the cavern stare at each other with blank faces, shell shocked. We see from the smoke monsters POV as it races through the cave and bursts out into daylight. It begins to explore its surroundings. It hears something, and investigates the noise. It is an insect sitting on a branch. The insect makes the noise that he smoke monster will later imitate. The smoke monster continues to explore its surroundings. Jacob emerges from the hole just in time to catch a glimpse of it before it flies away.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Miles and Lapidus are sitting in their canoe, staring forlornly at the receding island.

MILES  
So three years ago, you were in the helicopter when Ben went down to the orchid station and the island disappeared?

LAPIDUS  
I don't know anything about an orchid station. All I know is that there was a flash of light and the island was gone. By that time my chopper was out of fuel, so we had to ditch it in the ocean.

MILES  
So you were stranded back then, and now three years later here you are again.

LAPIDUS  
It's kind of depressing when you put it that way.

MILES  
The only reason I bring it up is because I want to know how you survived the first time. It might, you know, help with our current situation.

LAPIDUS  
Desmond's girlfriend had a boat. She found us adrift. We got lucky.

MILES  
(Disappointed)  
Oh.

LAPIDUS  
I hate to say this. Hell, I hate to even think this, but we're going to have to swim for it.

MILES  
I'd rather not end up being eaten, thank you.

LAPIDUS  
And I'd rather not die of thirst. I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it.

MILES  
Why not?

LAPIDUS  
Because I don't like it. One of us swims for the island. The other stays with the boat. When the swimmer gets a couple hundred yards out, whichever one of us is still in the boat cuts his hand and puts it in the water.

MILES  
So the guy in the boat distracts the shark while the other guy swims for shore. Great plan, except that monster can probably capsize this tub with a flick of its tail. And whoever is going for the island better be an Olympic swimmer, or their going to drown.

LAPIDUS  
Well the island's not getting any closer, so we better do this now.

MILES  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. I haven't signed on to this crazy plan.

LAPIDUS  
I guess that means I'm swimming.

Lapidus quickly strips down to his boxers. He jabs a finger into Miles' chest.

LAPIDUS (CONT.)  
And you better do your part!

MILES  
Maybe we should slow down and think-

Lapidus dives over the side.

MILES (CONT.)  
-about this. Damn it!

Miles watches Lapidus swim away. Miles is trying to guage the distance that Lapidus has swum when he glances to his side and sees the large fin of the shark swimming past the boat toward Frank.

MILES  
Oh crap.

Miles holds his wounded hand over the side of the boat and rubs the cut until a stream of blood drops into the water. He sees the fin sink below the surface.

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Jack and Kate are still rowing their boat. Kate is scanning the ocean with the binoculars.

KATE  
I think I see something. Over there? (She points)

JACK  
(Hopefully)  
Is it them?

KATE  
I'm not sure. I can't make it out. We've got to get closer.

She puts down the binoculars and grabs an oar. They both row furiously. After some time Kate picks up the binoculars and checks again. She sees the boat with Miles in it.

KATE  
It's them! (Looking closer) Something's wrong. I only see Miles.

Miles is worriedly looking into the water below him, trying to see any sign that the shark is near. He glances up and sees the boat with Jack and Kate. He strains to make out what it is. When realizes that it is a boat he whoops for Joy. He waves his arms frantically, and points to Lapidus, trying to draw their attention to Frank. At the other boat Kate notices his antics and looks to where he is pointing.

KATE  
Oh no. I found Frank.

JACK  
Where is he?

KATE  
Over there. (She points) Looks like he's swimming for the island.

JACK  
He'll never make it. We can catch him if we hurry.

They both paddle as hard as they can. Eventually they reach Lapidus. Jack calls out to him, but Lapidus does not hear and swims right into the side of their boat. He stops swimming and looks up. He sees the boat. He raises his eyes to the heavens.

LAPIDUS  
Thank you, thank you, thank you.

JACK  
Give me your hand.

Jack and Kate drag Lapidus' body up into the boat. He is panting, exhausted.

LAPIDUS  
I've never been so glad to see anyone. I'm telling you, I was running on fumes.

JACK  
What were you thinking, Frank?

LAPIDUS  
I was desperate, Jack. We've got to get Miles. He's still-

KATE  
We know where he is. We're going to get him now. Frank, listen to me. The Ajira plane, the one you came here on, can we use it to fly out of here?

LAPIDUS  
That's the plan, sweatheart.

Jack and Kate share a triumphant look. Meanwhile, on his boat, Miles watches Frank get rescued. He cheers and watches as the boat rows toward him. He is concentrating so much on the approaching boat that he does not see the shark's dorsal fin coming from behind. The shark rams the boat. Miles loses his footing and almost falls into the water. The wooden hull of the canoe buckles and begins to leak water. Miles tries to plug the hole, but the shark continues ramming the boat until it begins to sink. From her boat Kate sees that Miles is in trouble.

KATE  
He's in trouble. We have to get there now!

They row madly, but are not fast enough. Miles boat is sinking too fast. Finally he has to ditch his boat and swim for it. The rescue boat is close, but the shark is headed straight for Miles. Jack and Lapidus shout warnings at Miles, but there is nothing he can do but keep swimming. The shark quickly closes the gap, and right when it is almost upon him a shot rings out. A bullet rips a bloody hole in the dorsal fin. The shark thrashes violently, and then turns and speeds away under the surface. Frank and Jack look at Kate in surprise. She is holding the pistol that she found in Widmore's crate. Miles makes it to the boat and is dragged aboard.

LAPIDUS  
Miles, you okay?

MILES  
Nice plan, Frank. Really nice.

LAPIDUS  
We're rescued, aren't we? Let's get to the island before that monster comes back.

JACK  
There's some water in our packs. You two rest. Kate and I will paddle.

MILES  
Hey.

JACK  
What?

MILES  
Hold on to your oars.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Sayid is asleep against the tree. He wakes up. The black fog has crept up and is only a few feet away. He scrambles to his feet. He starts to run away, but stops himself. He looks at the blackness thoughtfully. He recalls Jacobs words about the smoke's ability to judge. Then, coming to a decision, he walks straight into it and disappears.


	11. Chapter 11

EPISODE 11

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

The man who attacked Annie near the Library and got away in Episode 5 is wandering through the jungle. He looks completely lost. He comes across the Library hatch. He seems surprised that he has wandered in a complete circle. He sees the strange smoke monster killing machine, and approaches it to investigate. When he gets close he hears banging on the hatch door. He approaches the hatch and calls out.

MAN 1  
Who's down there?

One of Widmore's men hears him, and shouts out an answer.

MUFFLED VOICE  
Widmore's down here. Open up.

The man outside opens up the hatch. The men below make way for Widmore, who pushes past them and climbs out of the hatch. The others quickly follow. Once all the men have emerged from the Library, Widmore begins to organize them for a march back to the temple. One of the men, Clyde, sees that there is something wrong with the machine. He examines it more closely.

CLYDE  
Mr. Widmore!

WIDMORE  
What is it?

CLYDE  
The machine has been tampered with. Someone has removed several of the circuit boards.

WIDMORE  
Can you fix it?

CLYDE  
There's no way to fix it. Without those boards this machine is a paperweight.

WIDMORE  
Damn it!

The group of men look around uneasily. Widmore notices their apprehension and calms down, realizing that they need reassurance.

WIDMORE  
It's alright. We'll find the circuit boards when we find Benjamin Linus. And if we don't, we'll have them replaced in the next supply drop. But first things first. We need to get back to the temple.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Alpert is talking with several of his men. Ben approaches him.

BEN  
Good to see you again, Richard.

ALPERT  
Hello Ben. Have you seen John Locke?

BEN  
Last time I saw him he was with you.

They hear the sounds of gunfire coming from the temple. They immediately pull out their guns, ready for an attack. When nothing happens, they slowly approach the men who are covering the temple entrance.

BEN  
How many of Widmore's men made it into the temple?

ALPERT  
Four.

They reach one the men who are guarding the temple entrance.

ALPERT  
What was that gunfire?

GUARD  
(Pointing toward the temple entrance)  
They tried to break out.

ALPERT  
By now they must have discovered that there are no other exits.

GUARD  
I wounded one of them. I'm sure of it.

BEN  
(To Alpert)  
What do you intend to do?

ALPERT  
We can wait them out.

BEN  
Let me try to talk with them. Maybe they will listen to reason.

ALPERT  
Be my guest.

Ben approaches the entrance from the side. He quickly peeks around the corner, but sees no one.

BEN  
(Calling out)  
Hello? I know you have wounded in there. Maybe we could—

He is interrupted by a gunshot. A bullet gouges a chunk of rock out from the wall near where Ben's head is. Ben retreats back to Alpert.

BEN  
Well that settles it. We'll wait them out.

ALPERT  
How long do you think they can stay in there?

BEN  
They'll make another break for it tonight. You should light fires there (pointing) there, and there.

ALPERT  
That will leave a gap there. (Points)

BEN  
Exactly. That's where they'll run. Our men will be waiting, hidden in darkness. Their targets will be backlit by the fires. It'll be over quickly.

ALPERT  
(Impressed)  
I'll see to it.

BEN  
You'll also have to deal with Widmore, at the Library.

ALPERT  
Deal with him how? You know we can't kill him.

BEN  
Why don't you ask Jacob.

ALPERT  
Because we can handle this on our own.

BEN  
You don't think he's worth consulting, now that he's not trapped in his cave?

ALPERT  
I think he wants to be left alone. Besides, time has finally caught up with him. He doesn't know the outcome any more than you or I do, now.

BEN  
What do you mean?

ALPERT  
I'm just saying that he is like us now.

BEN  
He's like us _now_? But what about before? Are you saying that for all these years he knew about the events that were going to happen?

There is a coldness in Bens tone that makes Alpert nervous. Alpert looks at him, unsure how to answer. He is spared the effort when one of his men calls him over. Alpert leaves, looking relieved. Ben watches him go, and then searches the grounds for Jacob. He spots Jacob sitting atop the tower, looking out at the black fog. Jacob descends the ladder. Ben approaches him.

BEN  
Hello Jacob. What were you doing up there?

JACOB  
Watching the black smoke getting larger and larger. I fear that it's only a matter of time before this whole island is consumed by our formless friend out there.

BEN  
Is there something you can do about that?

JACOB  
Probably not.

BEN  
That's a shame.

Jacob start to turn away, but Ben calls out to him.

BEN  
I need to change my bandages. Would you give me a hand?

JACOB  
Of course.

Ben and Jacob make their way to the infirmary. They enter the building, and Ben sees that they are alone. He makes his way to a medicine cabinet and takes out a hypodermic needle. He fills the needle from a vial.

BEN  
(Holding up needle)  
You'll have to give me a shot. I hope you're not squeamish.

JACOB  
I'll manage.

BEN  
Would you open up some of those bandages for me?

Ben points to a shelf full of bandages. Jacob goes to them and brings them over. He removes them from their paper wrapping. Ben lifts up his shirt. Under his shirt are the bandages around his abdomen that need to be changed.

BEN  
If you don't mind.

Jacob carefully takes off the used bandages. He inspects the bullet wound, which is healing nicely. He cleans the wound and then places the new bandages over the wound.

BEN  
Thank you.

JACOB  
You're welcome. Your wound is healing nicely.

BEN  
Yes it is.

With no warning Ben sticks the needle into Jacob's neck and pushes down on the plunger. The sleeping agent that Ben filled the syringe with takes effect almost immediately. Jacob barely has time to give him a surprised look before he collapses.

Next we see Jacob, still unconscious, sitting on a chair. His hands are tied to the chair behind his back, and his legs and feet are tied to the legs of the chair. The door has been closed and locked. Ben rummages around the medicine cabinet until he finds the right vial. He fills the syringe, and then injects the liquid into Jacob's arm. Jacob stirs. Then he becomes conscious, though he is still a little groggy at first.

JACOB  
Ben?

BEN  
If you cry out for help, I'll kill you. Do you understand?

JACOB  
What are you doing? Why am I tied to a chair?

BEN  
Because you're going to answer my questions. Truthfully this time. And if you lie to me…

JACOB  
(Unafraid)  
You'll kill me. Yes, I know.

BEN  
So you don't fear death. I suppose having been where you've been, death will hold not surprises.

JACOB  
You said you have questions?

BEN  
That's right. We'll start with one you will want to consider carefully before answering. (He leans in threateningly) Why did you let my daughter die?

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Widmore is leading his men through the jungle. The men look serious, and walk with grim determination. However, a small group of five men seem to share some hidden agenda. They glance surreptitiously at each other, and subtly alter their pace so that soon they are together at the rear of the party. Bram and Timon are among this group, and Bram seems to be leading them. He flashes a signal and they stop walking. They gather around something on the ground, as though they were looking at something of interest. Bram taps the shoulder of one of the other men, Terry, pulling him away from Widmore's group.

TERRY  
What is it?

BRAM  
There's something over here you need to see.

Bram leads Terry away, toward the group of five. Widmore's men do not notice and keep marching. The last of Widmore's men disappears around a bend. Terry approaches the group of five men, but does not see anything of interest. He looks confused.

TERRY  
What is it?

The group surrounds Terry, who becomes very nervous. Without saying anything, one of the men opens up Terrys pack, which he is still wearing, and pulls out a data pad.

TERRY  
What are you doing?

They ignore his question. Terry looks like he wants to run, but doesn't dare. Bram nods to the man who pulled out the data pad.

BRAM  
Are we good?

The man searches the data pad for a moment.

MAN  
Yeah, we're good.

TIMON  
What about him? (Indicates Terry)

BRAM  
(To Terry)  
You are coming with us.

TERRY  
(Confused and afraid)  
You're not going back to the temple with us?

BRAM  
No we're not. If you behave yourself, we'll let you go as soon as we have a good head start. Understand?

Terry is so intimidated by the men around him that he can only nod. They hike through the jungle for a while. The man with the data pad is guiding them. The data pad is displaying a series of dots with coordinates and ID numbers attached to each one. They are heading for a location where there is a cluster of the dots. The man suddenly halts. Bram approaches him.

BRAM  
What is it?

MAN  
They're just beyond these trees. (He nods toward Terry) I'd rather he not see.

BRAM  
You're right.

Bram walks over to Terry.

BRAM  
You're free to go.

TERRY  
What is this all about?

BRAM  
(Thinking)  
If I tell you, you will have no choice but to join us.

TERRY  
(Nervously)  
I'd better go.

BRAM  
It's your choice.

Terry leaves. Once he is gone the rest of the group moves forward. Soon they start to see supply crates scattered around in the jungle. The man with the data pad pulls up a manifest.

MAN  
(To group)  
Serial Number C531.

BRAM  
Spread out and find it.

The men spread out and search the area for the crate with that serial number. Finally, one of the men finds it dangling by its parachute from a branch.

MAN 2  
Got it! It's over here.

The group converges on the crate, and they lower it from the branches. Bram opens the crate and looks in.

BRAM  
We're in business.

He closes the case again. They pick up the crate and start to head off in a different direction from the one they came from. One of the men points to the crates that they are passing.

MAN 3  
Shouldn't we check the other cases? There might be something we can use.

BRAM  
By now Widmore's probably noticed that we're missing. The faster we get to where we're going the better.

They continue their trek through the jungle.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Sawyer, Claire, and Annie are hiking through the jungle. They stop to rest.

SAWYER  
(To Annie)  
Do you mind telling us where we're going?

ANNIE  
There's a canoe tied up at the dock at a place called the barracks. Ben brought it over when he came back to this island.

SAWYER  
The barracks aren't far from here.

ANNIE  
You've been there?

SAWYER  
Yeah.

They continue their rest in silence. Both Annie and Claire seem to be preoccupied.

ANNIE  
How did Ben look, at the temple?

SAWYER  
(Confused)  
How did he look?

CLAIRE  
He was pale, but other than that he looked all right.

ANNIE  
How did he talk Widmore's men into surrendering?

SAWYER  
(Shrugging)  
He just did his Ben thing. The man could sell ice to Eskimos. What does it matter?

Annie doesn't answer him. They rest for a few more minutes. When Sawyer and Claire get up to resume the hike, Annie stays sitting.

SAWYER  
We better get moving.

ANNIE  
I don't think I can leave.

SAWYER  
What are you talking about?

ANNIE  
I'm going back to get Ben.

SAWYER  
Back to the temple? Are you crazy?

ANNIE  
Maybe.

SAWYER  
Think about what you're doing. If Ben wanted to come he would have. What he wanted was for you to get on that plane.

ANNIE  
What does it matter to you?

SAWYER  
Because you seem like a nice person. You don't deserve to be trapped on this island. There's nothing good here.

ANNIE  
You might be right. Maybe there's nothing here for me. But maybe you are wrong, too. If I'm not willing to try, then I know that there is nothing for me on _or_ off the island. You're a good person. You both are. I wish you the best of luck.

Annie heads back toward the temple. Sawyer and Claire watch her go.

SAWYER  
Well that's that.

CLAIRE  
Do you think she's doing the right thing?

SAWYER  
She's risking her life.

CLAIRE  
But do you think it's worth it? To stay here for someone you love?

SAWYER  
We should get going.

Sawyer begins to hike toward the barracks. Claire stays where she is, looking off in the direction Annie took. Sawyer notices that she isn't following.

SAWYER  
Claire?

Claire forces herself to turn back to Sawyer.

CLAIRE  
I'm coming.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. SWAN CONSTRUCTION SITE – DAY

The events of the season five finale are replaying, only this time it is through the view of Richard, who is watching from a distance, hidden in the trees. He sees Juliet pulled into the hole. Then a few minutes later a bright light rising up from the hole begins to fill the work site. The ground begins to vibrate and throb. When the light hits Jack, Kate, and the others they disappear.

INT. CAVE – DAY

Juliet wakes up. It is too dark to tell where she is. She tries to move and cries out in pain. She is surrounded by the twisted metal of the objects that were pulled into the hole with her. She and the wreckage seem to be buried beneath the earth, but as her eyes adjust she can see an opening above her, just out of reach. In agony she climbs and claws her way up, and eventually emerges from out of the ground. She is in a field. She looks around her in a daze. All around her are people working on a large construction project. They are dressed in ancient garb and lifting large stones into place using ropes. Even though she is in the middle of all the activity the people do not see her. After a moment, the people fade away. The building they were erecting is now ruins, with only one pillar still standing. She is alone in the field. She collapses in exhaustion. When she wakes up the sun is rising. She sits up. From the trees she sees a man coming toward her. She has a difficult time seeing him, because he is backlit by the rising sun. His clothes look like the same ancient garb the others wore. As he gets closer she sees him more clearly, and he is no longer wearing the ancient garb. She sees his face. It is Alpert.

JULIET  
Richard?

ALPERT  
(Surprised)  
How do you know my name? Who are you?

JULIET  
It's me, Juliet. Help me, Richard. I think my leg is broken.

She passes out. When she wakes up again it is nighttime. There is a fire blazing and Alpert is sitting nearby. Her leg is in a splint.

JULIET  
Richard.

Alpert sees that she is awake. He picks up a cup filled with hot liquid and takes it to her.

ALPERT  
Here. Try to drink this.

He holds the cut to her lips and Juliet tries to take a swallow, but spits most of it back up.

JULIET  
What is this?

ALPERT  
It should help with the pain.

JULIET  
Have you found any of the others?

RICHARD  
Others?

JULIET  
Sawyer? Kate? Anyone?

RICHARD  
Listen. I need you to tell me how you know my name.

JULIET  
What?

She tries to sit up, but cries out in agony. She cradles her abdomen gently.

SAWYER  
May I?

He points at her abdomen, and she nods. He lifts up her shirt and examines her abdomen. It is badly bruised, and shows signs of internal bleeding.

JULIET  
How bad is it?

ALPERT  
You're going to die.

Juliet's eyes widen. She looks shocked.

ALPERT  
(Seeing her reaction)  
I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so abrupt. I've seen injuries like yours before. But if you drink all of this (He hands her the cup again) you won't feel any pain.

Juliet grasps the cup and forces herself to guzzle its contents. After a few moments she seems to feel better.

JULIET  
Thank you.

ALPERT  
Can I do anything for you? You said there are others here with you. I can try to find them.

JULIET  
No. Stay.

She grabs his arm to keep him from leaving. Her vision blurs for a moment, and when it clears Alpert is wearing the ancient garb she saw earlier.

JULIET  
What...what year is it?

Alpert's clothing changes back. Juliet's nose begins to bleed.

ALPERT  
What was your name again?

JULIET  
It's Juliet. You don't know me?

ALPERT  
I'm sorry, Juliet. I've never seen you before in my life.

JULIET  
(Fading)  
Listen to me, Richard.

ALPERT  
Okay.

JULIET  
You may not know it, but you and I are friends. I need a favor.

ALPERT  
What do you need?

JULIET  
(Struggling)  
Help him…

Juliet cannot say any more. The light fades from her eyes, and she dies.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Sayid is walking through the black mist. It is so thick that he cannot see anything. He frequently stumbles and has to feel his way along. In the distance he hears the sounds of a man screaming.

SAYID  
(Calling out)  
Hello?

Sayid hurries toward the screams, but finds nothing. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a man. The man is wearing an Iraqi military uniform. Sayid turns but the man is gone. He hears the man's voice.

VOICE  
Sayid!

Sayid spins around but again sees nothing. When he turns again he sees a man wearing rags hobbling away. Sayid runs to catch up with him.

SAYID  
Wait. Are you all right? What happened?

When Sayid catches up with him the man turns, and Sayid reels back in recognition. The man's feet are swollen and broken.

MAN  
You broke them. Don't you remember?

SAYID  
(Horrified)  
You're dead.

Sayid turns to flee, and almost runs into an old woman who is sobbing. She holds her hands up to his face. They are badly burned.

WOMAN  
(Pitifully)  
Please stop. I don't know anything.

All around Sayid images of his past torture victims spring up. They surround Sayid and cry out to him. Some cry for mercy, and some scream accusations at him.

SAYID  
This isn't real. None of you are real. You were all executed.

A young woman holds her mangled hands up accusingly.

YOUNG WOMAN  
Look what you've done.

The people press closer and closer to him. Sayid puts his hands over his ears, but he cannot block them out. He closes his eyes but their images fill his mind. The terrible weight of his past crushes him. He breaks down. He drops to his knees, pleading.

SAYID  
(Tearfully)  
Stop. Please stop. I am sorry. For each of you, I am so sorry. I would do anything to take it back.

Sayid looks up. His victims are staring at him silently. He slowly gets to his feet. The victims step backward and disappear in the mist. Sayid looks around. He is completely alone. A smoke tendril forms out of the mist, and curls around his hand. He looks at it in wonder. For a moment nothing happens. Then Sayid cries out in pain. The smoke uncurls to reveal Sayid's hand. It is burned like the old womans. Sayid looks at it in horror. He begins to say something but the black tendrils reach out and cover his entire body until he can no longer be seen. We hear him screaming out in agony.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Widmore is leading his men though the jungle. Though Widmore seems determined, his men are exhausted and staggering along. Ilana joins Widmore

ILANA  
The men are exhausted.

WIDMORE  
We need to get to the temple.

ILANA  
If there is trouble waiting for us there, then you won't be helped by men who can barely stand.

Widmore surveys his bedraggled men, and realizes she is right.

WIDMORE  
We'll stop here, then.

Widmore's men have been strung out through the jungle. As the stragglers catch up with the main group Widmore notices that some of the men are missing.

WIDMORE  
There are men missing.

ILANA  
I'll check our back trail. They may have gotten separated.

Widmore's men plop to the ground gratefully. Ilana heads back the way they came, hoping to find the missing men. It isn't long before she comes across Terry. He is hurrying to catch up to the group, and is out of breath.

ILANA  
Terry. Are you okay? Are there others with you?

TERRY  
They ambushed me.

ILANA  
Who? Ben's people?

TERRY  
No. Bram, Timon, and three others. They took my data pad and forced me to go with them so I couldn't warn you.

ILANA  
(Disbelieving)  
Bram was part of this? Why would they do that?

TERRY  
They didn't say.

ILANA  
Do you think they'll come back? Could this be a misunderstanding?

TERRY  
I don't know where they are going, but they're definitely not coming back.

Ilana looks distressed at this unhappy news.

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Jack, Kate, Miles, and Lapidus are in the boat. Jack and Kate are rowing. Exhausted, they finally reach the shore of Hydra Island. Hurley sees them and comes running.

JACK  
Hello, Hurley

HURLEY  
Jack!

Hurley wraps Jack up in a great bear hug.

HURLEY (CONT.)  
You and Kate are here! That's so great, man. I thought you might be in, like, prehistoric times or something.

Jin and Sun arrive at the boat and they all exchange warm greetings. Kate hugs Sun.

KATE  
Is it true that the Ajira plane is here?

JIN  
Yes. And now that we have our pilot back—

MILES  
I'm fine too, thanks.

HURLEY  
Where have you been?

MILES  
Where do you think? I was stranded out there with Frank.

HURLEY  
Sorry, dude. We looked everywhere for you guys. Then Jin saw that you took the boat.

JACK  
(To Lapidus)  
What's our timetable for getting the plane off the ground?

LAPIDUS  
We have to finish clearing the debris away from the plane. Especially its engines. It also wouldn't hurt to scour the runway. Make sure there aren't any surprises.

KATE  
(Pointing at herself and Hurley)  
We can take the runway. Miles, can I have your radio?

Miles hands his radio to Kate.

JACK  
(To the rest)  
I guess that leaves us to clean up the debris.

LAPIDUS  
All that work won't count for much if we don't get the parts we need.

JACK  
What are you talking about?

HURLEY  
It's okay. The plane needs some navigational equipment, but Ben said he would get what we needed.

KATE  
What? When did you talk to Ben?

HURLEY  
A while ago, on the radio.

KATE  
(Skeptically)  
And he said he would just give us the parts we need? Since when does Ben help anyone escape the island?

JACK  
Kate's right. How can we trust him?

SUN  
We've already been over this.

JACK  
But—

LAPIDUS  
(Interrupting)  
Look, we don't like it any more than you do. But if there is one thing Ben does well its self preservation. Unless he wants to become Charles Widmore's special guest on the island he'll get the parts we need.

They all separate to do their separate tasks. Kate and Hurley head down the runway, cleaning any debris they see. Jack and the others begin to remove the foliage from around the airplane.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Bram and the others hike through the jungle, carrying their stolen crate. After a long hike they make it to the beach. They dump the crate in the sand and open it up. Inside the crate is an inflatable raft. They fill up the raft and launch it into the water. They row across the straight and are soon on Hydra Island. The group hides in the jungle as Timon leaves for reconnaissance. After an hour Timon returns.

BRAM  
Well?

TIMON  
(Triumphantly)  
The pilot is here.

The men in the group look relieved.

BRAM  
How many of them are there?

TIMON  
Six, including the pilot.

BRAM  
Are they armed?

TIMON  
Some of them are. (He cradles his rifle) It shouldn't be a problem.

BRAM  
We're not killing anyone!

TIMON  
Not unless I have to.

BRAM  
This was _my_ plan.

TIMON  
Yes, it was. But I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of our escaping this island. I don't know about the rest of you, but I didn't sign on to be killed by some monster made of smoke.

MAN 1  
Let's go then, before they take off.

TIMON  
There's no rush. Right now they are preparing the plane and runway. We'll wait until they are finished before we do anything.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Sawyer and Claire are hiking through the jungle. Eventually they make it to the barracks. They cautiously look around for any sign of activity.

SAWYER  
Place looks deserted.

CLAIRE  
Do you think they have any food left in those houses?

SAWYER  
I don't know.

CLAIRE  
Let's check. I'm starving.

SAWYER  
All right.

CLAIRE  
Which house was yours?

SAWYER  
(Pointing)  
That one.

Claire heads toward the house that Sawyer indicated, and he follows after her reluctantly. Even though the barracks appears abandoned, they are both cautious and on the lookout as they walk across the empty fields and enter the house. After a quick search they see that it is unoccupied. They relax. Sawyer sits down in an old armchair with a contented sigh, and Claire rummages around the pantry until she finds two old cans of fruit cocktail. She opens them and joins Sawyer.

CLAIRE  
This must be strange for you.

SAWYER  
You could say that. Less than a week ago I was sitting in this very room. This house was only a few years old back then. Look at it now.

Claire looks around, seeing peeling paint, broken down furniture, and all the other effects that time and neglect have had on the house.

CLAIRE  
What was it like being in the DHARMA Initiative?

SAWYER  
I got to relive the 70's.

CLAIRE  
DHARMA had a submarine, right?

SAWYER  
Yeah.

CLAIRE  
So if you could have left anytime, why did you choose to live with them?

SAWYER  
There was already one James Ford living in the real world. I had no business being there.

CLAIRE  
Really? Is that it?

SAWYER  
What do you mean?

CLAIRE  
Well, no offense, but that reason's kind of dumb. Was there something else?

Sawyer hesitates.

CLAIRE  
(Gently)  
Tell me.

SAWYER  
It sounds ridiculous, but we were happy here.

CLAIRE  
You and Juliet?

Sawyer nods.

CLAIRE  
That doesn't sound ridiculous at all.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. TEMPLE – DAY

There is a light shimmering. It is in the distance, surrounded by darkness. We slowly draw closer and closer to the light until it becomes all that we see. It becomes clear that it is light shimmering from beneath water. Juliet busts out of the water, gasping for breath. She is surrounded by shimmering water full of light. She is in the pool room in the temple. She climbs out of the font and looks around in confusion. A voice startles her from behind.

ALPERT  
It's disorienting at first, I know.

Juliet turns around and sees Alpert watching her expectantly.

JULIET  
What am I doing here, Richard? What happened? The last thing I…

The room begins to spin, and she faints. When she wakes up Richard is still in the room, but he does not notice that she is awake. He is studying the glyphs on the wall, and comparing them to a scroll he is holding. Juliet notices that the scroll has copies of the glyphs with Latin notes written alongside. The scroll is very old and worn. Albert is lost in thought. Juliet gets up off the ground.

JULIET  
What are you doing?

Albert is startled out of his contemplation. He smiles at Juliet.

ALPERT  
Trying to solve a very old puzzle.

JULIET  
You come to this place often?

ALPERT  
I haven't been here for years. Are you feeling better?

JULIET  
Yes. I feel good, actually. (Looking around) This is the temple?

ALPERT  
You've been to the temple before?

JULIET  
No. I've heard of it though.

Feeling curious, Juliet begins to explore the room. Alpert watches her silently as she makes her way around the room. When Juliet gets to the mysterious doorway she stops.

JULIET  
Where does that go?

ALPERT  
I don't know.

JULIET  
You mean you've never gone through it?

Alpert shakes his head, and Juliet starts walking toward the door. As she nears the door she starts feeling dread. She stops and cannot bring herself to move forward. Finally she retreats.

JULIET  
What was that?

Alpert doesn't say anything.

JULIET  
Never mind. Why am I here?

ALPERT  
I don't know. What's happened to you is very…rare. When Jacob told me you'd be here I didn't believe him.

JULIET  
Jacob knows I'm here?

ALPERT  
You know Jacob?

JULIET  
Not personally, but I know about him, obviously.

ALPERT  
Why is that obvious? Why don't you tell me how you came here, and why this island finds you so important?

JULIET  
Okay. You first.

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Juliet and Alpert are sitting around a campfire in the jungle. It has been several weeks since Juliet emerged from the pool in the temple.

ALPERT  
I know it might be hard to accept, Juliet, but maybe you are the only one who made it.

JULIET  
I don't believe that.

ALPERT  
We've searched this island from one end to the other. Can you think of anywhere else they might be?

JULIET  
They are out there somewhere.

ALPERT  
Jacob says that—

JULIET  
(Interrupting)  
I don't care what he says. How would he know?

ALPERT  
May if you talked to him…

JULIET  
No. In the morning I'm heading back to the beach.

ALPERT  
Again?

Juliet doesn't respond. She stares into the flames.

ALPERT  
I need to get back to my people.

JULIET  
What will you tell them about me?

ALPERT  
Only that you're a welcome guest on this island, and that you're free to move about as you please. I wish you luck in your search. If it turns out that they truly are gone, then please come join us. It's where you belong.

**[PRESENT]**

INT. DHARMA HOUSE – DAY

Sawyer and Claire are relaxing in Sawyer's old DHARMA house living room. Eventually Sawyer stands up with a groan.

SAWYER  
Let's get going. I don't want to get stuck out on the water when it gets dark.

CLAIRE  
Do you think the plane can take off before tomorrow?

SAWYER  
I doubt it. It will be evening before we make it over there. I think Frank will want to wait until morning before he heads down the runway.

CLAIRE  
Then can we stay here? One last night on the island?

SAWYER  
Yeah. Why not.

**[FLASHBACK]**

EXT. BEACH – DAY

Juliet is sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean. Behind her is a primitive hut that she has erected. She pulls out a water skin and takes a long drink. Next we see her hunting in the forest. She moves with the confidence of someone who had been hunting a long time, and her feet are bare. Next we see her studying some ancient ruins. Finally, we see her back at the beach, only this time the primitive hut is much larger and more elaborate. She is staring out at the ocean when Alpert approaches her.

ALPERT  
Hello, Juliet.

JULIET  
Hello Richard. To what do I owe the pleasure?

ALPERT  
Just stopping by. It's been a while.

JULIET  
Has it?

ALPERT  
I haven't seen you since you spoke with Jacob. You were down there for quite some time. You must have had a lot to talk about. What did you tell him?

JULIET  
The future. Everything I know about what's going to happen.

ALPERT  
He said you were disappointed when you left.

JULIET  
That's what happens when you don't get something you hoped for.

ALPERT  
You were hoping for information about your friends?

JULIET  
That's right. But he didn't know anything.

ALPERT  
So what now?

JULIET  
Can I die, Richard?

ALPERT  
Yes, if you choose to, you can live out your days and die naturally. But you can't die before your time. The island will bring you back.

JULIET  
Can I leave the island?

ALPERT  
If you can find a way.

JULIET  
Maybe I'll build a boat.

ALPERT  
You've got the time.

JULIET  
Why haven't you asked me about the future, Richard?

ALPERT  
Because I don't want the responsibility.

Alpert sits down next to her, and looks out at the ocean.

ALPERT  
What are you looking for?

JULIET  
Nothing, really. I'm just waiting.

**[PRESENT]**

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – EVENING

Ben is walking across the temple grounds. He rummages through some supplies until he finds some food. He is very hungry and eats the food with relish. Then he heads back toward the building where he has Jacob tied up. On the way he sees Alpert's men lighting the fires in front of the temple, just as he suggested. Alpert approaches him.

ALPERT  
Where did you disappear to?

BEN  
I have some business I need to attend to.

ALPERT  
Business? Now? (He points to the fires and temple entrance) Aren't you going to stay for—

BEN  
(Interrupting)  
No, Richard, I'm not. It's been made very clear to me that I'm no longer our leader. I'm glad I could help you with your little situation, but you're more than capable of handling things on your own. Until John Locke returns, that is.

ALPERT  
Are you coming back?

BEN  
(Sounding tired)  
Where else would I go?

Alpert turns back to the fires. Ben walks across the temple grounds until he reaches his building. He looks around, and seeing that no one is nearby he enters. Inside we see Jacob still tied to the chair. Ben approaches him and removes his gag.

BEN  
Let's resume our discussion.

JACOB  
The interrogation, you mean.

BEN  
Tell me when you first knew my daughter would be killed.

JACOB  
Why would you think—

BEN  
(Interrupting in a calm voice)  
When did you know?

JACOB  
Have you stopped to think that maybe there have been reasons for everything that's happened? Good reasons.

BEN  
(Doggedly)  
When?

JACOB  
(Sighing)  
Long before you were born.

BEN  
What else have you lied to me about?

JACOB  
Many things.

BEN  
Why?

JACOB  
Necessity. You, of all people should understand that, Ben.

Ben stays silent, waiting for Jacob to elaborate.

JACOB (CONT.)  
Try to see it from another perspective. Most people think that knowing the future would be liberating. That is opens your options, and shows you what actions to take. The truth is the opposite. Knowing the future is a trap.

BEN  
How so?

JACOB  
Suppose you know that something is going to happen. It's important, no it's _vital_, that this thing happen a certain way. But there are a hundred other events that happen first. Many of them bad. So let me ask you, Ben. What do you do about _them_? Do you stop them? What can you change without affecting the final outcome? Do you even have the ability to save someone's life, or will they just die a different way? And how many more will die if you get it wrong? Knowing the future paralyzes you.

Ben stares at Jacob, thinking. Eventually he comes to a decision. He picks up a scalpel.

JACOB  
Before you kill me there's something you need to hear. I know more about what come after this life than anyone you'll ever talk to again. Alex is dead, it's true. But she's only dead here. She still exists. And where she's gone, Ben, is somewhere that can't even be described. I've caught glimpses; just the briefest of experiences. It's so… (He tries to think of an explanation, but cannot come up with the words). Well like I said, it defies description. All I can say is that she's happy.

BEN  
Nothing I've seen in my lifetime would lead me to believe what you're saying.

JACOB  
Have you lived on the same island as me?

BEN  
If what you say is true, then why are you trying to stop me? You should welcome this. (He holds up the scalpel)

JACOB  
Because there is another place. It's not something you want to see. Even for an instant.

Jacob's tone is so sincere and dire that Ben is slightly shaken.

BEN  
What have you done that makes you so afraid?

Jacob pauses, trying to find the words to explain.

JACOB  
Since this world was founded, souls have been brought into it in a specific way. Living creatures bring forth after their own kind. Cattle have calves. Sheep have lambs. It's how we were organized, and it's meant to be that way for a reason.

BEN  
What are you talking about?

JACOB  
I was arrogant when I first arrived here. I knew this was a special place, but I had no idea what it really was. To me this island was only a puzzle, a closed box that I kept shaking and hammering and prying with my fingers to open. In my haste to understand it, regardless of any consequences, I accidentally pulled a soul into this world.

Sudden understanding dawns on Ben.

BEN  
You're talking about the smoke monster?

JACOB  
That's right. It's my responsibility. I have to try to teach it. I have to somehow give it the same chance that we have.

BEN  
What chance is that?

JACOB  
To become greater. It's the chance you have right now, if you put the knife down. That's all I have to say. You can kill me now, and I won't blame you. It's your decision.

Ben wavers back and forth between his desire for revenge daughter or the chance to forgive Jacob. For a long while he contemplates. Finally he steps behind Jacob with the scalpel. Jacob closes his eyes and waits calmly to be killed, but nothing happens.

JACOB  
Ben?

Jacob turns to looks behind him, and no one is there. Ben has left the building. We see Ben make his way across the grounds and enter the supply building. When he emerges he is carrying a pack. He then goes straight temple wall door, and exits out into the jungle.

EXT. RUNWAY – EVENING

Kate and Hurley walk along the runway, scouring it clean of large rocks and branches. Kate stops walking and pulls out the walkie she got from Miles. She starts cycling through the frequencies, listening intently. There is nothing but static.

HURLEY  
What are you listening for?

KATE  
Anything from the main island. I want to know what's going on over there.

HURLEY  
Why?

KATE  
Because Claire's still there.

HURLEY  
Sawyer and Sayid, too.

KATE  
(Sadly)  
I know.

HURLEY  
If they're on the main island how are they going to get over here?

KATE  
I don't know.

HURLEY  
Are any boats left over there?

KATE  
I said I don't know.

HURLEY  
(Oblivious to Kate's growing frustration)  
I guess we could take a boat over to pick them up. But with the smoke monster going all haywire and stuff, I'm not too sure if searching for them over there is a good idea. Do you think that maybe—

KATE  
(Snapping)  
Hurley! Please.

Hurley looks at her with surprise. He notices for the first time how worried she seems about the others on the main island. He puts his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

HURLEY  
(Consoling)  
We'll figure something out. We'll get them back.

The confidence in Hurley's voice makes Kate feel slightly better. She embraces him in a grateful hug.

KATE  
Thanks, Hurley.

INT. DHARMA HOUSE – NIGHT

Claire and Sawyer are sitting in the living room. Outside it has grown dark, and they can hear the sounds of the jungle through the open window. Only the soft light of a lamp illuminates the room. Sawyer is still sitting in the armchair, lost in thought. Claire is lounging on the couch.

CLAIRE  
Thank you.

SAWYER  
For what?

CLAIRE  
For everything.

SAWYER  
You want to make it up to me?

CLAIRE  
How?

SAWYER  
Tell me what's bothering you.

CLAIRE  
(Hesitantly)  
It's Aaron.

SAWYER  
You're worried about him. I understand.

CLAIRE  
Not my son. My friend. You call him the smoke monster.

SAWYER  
The smoke monster?

CLAIRE  
He's been on this island a long time, all alone. And now he has me. If I leave he'll be all alone again. A part of me wants to stay here.

SAWYER  
Look, I don't know what you've been through, or what you've had to do to survive for the last three years. What I do know is that you've got a boy back home. He needs you, Claire. Isn't that reason enough to leave?

CLAIRE  
What about you?

SAWYER  
Me?

CLAIRE  
You spent the last three years on the island, too. That makes it home. Isn't there anything that you don't want to leave?

Sawyer falls silent, thinking about what she has said.

**[FLASHBACK]**

INT. HUT - DAY

Juliet is in her beach hut, staring at her wall. On the wall is a very extensive calendar that she has been keeping. She uses the marks on the wall to mentally calculate the day's date. When she determines the date she lets out a large sigh. She gives one last look at her carefully constructed hut, and then begins to disassemble it. When she is done it is merely a pile of poles and wood and thatch. The only thing she takes with her is a pair of binoculars. She walks away from the pile, not looking back.

EXT. JUNGLE – NIGHT

Alpert is standing in front of the sonic fence. It is nighttime. The clothes that he is wearing are the same clothes from the episode 'LaFleur' in Season five when he enters the DHARMA barracks and speaks with Horace. He hears a noise behind him and turns to see Juliet emerging from the jungle.

ALPERT  
(Surprised)  
Juliet? What are you doing here?

JULIET  
I need your help.

ALPERT  
Now's not a good time.

JULIET  
I know what you're up to, and I won't interfere. I just need to know how to cross the fence.

ALPERT  
Does it have to be tonight?

JULIET  
Yes.

ALPERT  
Okay. Come over here.

Juliet walks forward, approaching Alpert.

ALPERT (CONT.)  
Keep coming forward, nice and slow. Approach the pylons until you feel a vibration in your chest. (He motions her forward)

Juliet inches forward until she feels the vibration. She stops.

ALPERT  
Do you feel it?

JULIET  
Yes. Can their cameras see us?

ALPERT  
No, we're in a blind spot.

JULIET  
What do we do next?

ALPERT  
The sonic fence isn't constant. It cycles. If we're patient, sometime in the next two hours we will have a short window to cross over. When you feel it die down, start running. When it happens, it will happen quickly.

JULIET  
Okay.

Time passes as they stand quietly in front of the fence. Alpert breaks the silence.

ALPERT  
Am I supposed to believe that this is coincidence? I haven't seen you in years, and you show up tonight of all nights. Why do you want to cross the fence?

JULIET  
(Pointing to the pylons)  
I think it's powering down.

ALPERT  
Get ready.

They wait as the pylons power down.

ALPERT  
Now!

They lunge across the line of pylons. Richard is faster and he makes it across. Juliet is just a little too slow. The fence powers up again. Juliet clutches her head and screams. Alpert grabs her hand and pulls her the rest of the way.

ALPERT  
Are you okay?

JULIET  
(In pain)  
Give me a minute.

ALPERT  
Here, sit down.

Alpert helps her to the ground. After a few minutes the pain subsides and she gets to her feet.

JULIET  
Thank you.

ALPERT  
Will you be alright?

JULIET  
Yes.

ALPERT  
I have something I need to do.

JULIET  
I know. Go ahead. I'll be fine.

ALPERT  
I don't have to tell you that this is unfriendly territory. Will you be done with whatever it is you need to do before daybreak?

JULIET  
Yes. I'll cross the fence myself as soon as I'm done.

ALPERT  
Good luck.

Alpert walks off into the darkness.

EXT. DOCKS – NIGHT

(*Note: though the two Juliets in this scene are referred to as Old and Young, visually they both appear to be the same age. The interaction Old Juliet observes is from the episode 'LaFleur' in season five) Juliet creeps silently through the jungle, staying clear of any DHARMA structures until she reaches a point near the water where she can see the docks clearly. She pulls out her binoculars and points them at the docks. She sees her younger self. Young Juliet is sitting cross legged on the dock staring out into the dark waters. Older Juliet watches her younger self with a sad smile. Her breath catches in her throat when Sawyer walks down the dock and begins talking to Young Juliet. Old Juliet cannot hear what is being said, but she remembers.

_JULIET  
__I'm going to leave.__  
_

_SAWYER  
__You do realize it's 1974. Whatever it is you think you're going back to, it don't exist yet._

_JULIET  
__That's not a reason not to go.__  
_

_SAWYER  
__Well what about me? You really going to leave me here with the mad scientist and Mr. 'I speak to dead people'? And Jin, who's a hell of a nice guy, but not exactly the greatest conversationalist._

_JULIET  
__(Chuckles)  
__You'll be fine._

_SAWYER  
__Maybe, but whose gonna get my back?_

_Juliet gives him a speculative look._

_SAWYER(CONT.)  
__Come on. Just give me two weeks. That's all I'm asking. Two weeks._

_JULIET  
__All right. Two weeks._

Tears stream down Old Juliet's face as she watches Sawyer convince Young Juliet to stay. This was the moment when she started down the path toward loving him. When they are done talking, Sawyer helps Young Juliet to her feet. Together they make their way down the dock. Before he reaches the end of the dock, Sawyer stops. He looks around, as if he can feel someone watching him. His gaze slowly turns to where Old Juliet is hiding. He concentrates, as if trying to see something he feels is there. For a moment Old Juliet feels like he is looking right at her. Then the younger Juliet asks him something. Sawyer shrugs and turns away, and the moment is gone.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – EARLY MORNING

The sun has not yet risen. Juliet enters the temple grounds. She makes her way determinedly toward the temple. Alpert sees her and intercepts her at the temple entrance.

ALPERT  
How did your mysterious errand go?

JULIET  
Fine.

She looks beyond him to the temple entrance, eagerly.

ALPERT  
Now that your back, can I ask what you were doing out there?

JULIET  
(Wistfully)  
I was just reliving a moment.

She leans in toward Alpert and kisses him on the cheek.

JULIET (CONT.)  
You've been such a good friend, and the next time you see me I won't even know your name.

ALPERT  
Are you going somewhere?

JULIET  
I don't belong here anymore. Goodbye Richard.

ALPERT  
Good bye, Juliet. It really was an honor knowing you.

JULIET  
(Smiling)  
And it will be again.

Juliet enters the temple. She makes her way through the chambers and hallways until she reaches the pool room. She approaches the mysterious doorway at the back of the room. Once again when she gets close to the door she is compelled to stop. She stares at the doorway with concentration. Slowly she moves forward, toward the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: To all of you reading this, thank you. I appreciate your participation in this project, especially to those who have left reviews. This is the final episode, and **I would love to hear any thoughts you have about it** when you are finished. Good or bad, any feedback is welcome. This story has been a real undertaking, and you have been right there with me for every episode. Enjoy!

**Episode 12 (Finale)**

Dawn is breaking on the island. As the sun slowly rises over the horizon we see the various groups waking up and preparing for the day.

EXT. HYDRA ISLAND – MORNING

On Hydra island Jin is awake, sitting up on the beach. Beside him is Sun, who is still asleep lying on an airline blanket. Close by is Hurley, who is asleep on the sand. Miles is awake, and amusing himself by stacking rocks on Hurley's heaving stomach. In the plane cockpit Frank is asleep in the pilot's chair. Jack is sitting in the co-pilots chair, quietly examining the broken windshield. He hears something and turns to see Kate entering. He puts his finger to his lips and points to the slumbering Frank.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – MORNING

On the main island, at the temple grounds, the fires that Alpert and his men lit the night before have burned out. Those men who stood watch through the night are tired and inattentive. All around the temple grounds men and women are waking up and eating breakfast.

EXT. JUNLGE – MORNING

In the jungle Widmore's men are waking up. Widmore is already awake. He makes his way over to Ilana and gently wakes her. She comes out of her sleep quickly, instinctively snatching up her rifle.

WIDMORE  
It's okay. It's just me.

ILANA  
(Relaxing)  
Sorry. (She puts her rifle back down) I'll wake the men.

WIDMORE  
Actually, Ilana, I have a task I need you to do for me. I'm afraid it will be dangerous, but it will help in our upcoming battle.

ILANA  
You're sending me away?

WIDMORE  
If you hurry you can meet back up with us at the temple wall. I hate to send you, but considering the recent desertions, I need it to be someone I trust.

ILANA  
What do you want me to do?

EXT. JUNGLE – MORNING

In a different part of the jungle, Ben is sitting alone watching the light begin to filter through the trees. He holds in his hands the wooden Ben doll that was Annies.

INT. DHARMA HOUSE – MORNING

Finally we see Sawyer, who has fallen asleep in the armchair inside the DHARMA house. The morning light slants through the window and he wakes up. He sees a rumpled blanket on the couch, but Claire is not there. He immediately thinks of the time she disappeared on him in the jungle, in season 4, and panics.

SAWYER  
Claire!

CLAIRE'S VOICE  
I'm in the kitchen.

Sawyer looks relieved. Moments later Claire enters the living room with two hot cups of coffee.

CLAIRE  
(Handing him a cup)  
Look what I found.

SAWYER  
You're an angel. How long have you been up?

CLAIRE  
A couple hours.

SAWYER  
You're kidding.

CLAIRE  
No. I guess I'm an early riser now.

Sawyer takes a sip of coffee and sighs with contentment.

SAWYER  
You know, I think I'm going to miss DHARMA brand coffee.

After finishing their coffee they wash up, gather their things, and head out the door. They make their way across the barracks toward the docks. As they are walking Sawyer notices a patch of long stemmed yellow flowers. His pace slows. He remembers picking a flower just like them and taking it home to Juliet the day she delivered Amy's baby. Claire walks ahead. Sawyer contemplates the flowers for a moment, and then hurries to catch up with Claire. They walk around the processing center and stop dead in their tracks. A wall of black mist completely blocks off their way to the docks. The wall extends into the jungle in both directions. Claire starts to walk toward it.

SAWYER  
(Grabbing her arm)  
Whoa there.

CLAIRE  
It's okay.

She walks forward, and Sawyer cautiously follows her. They come to within five feet of the wall, which remains unmoving.

SAWYER  
Have you ever seen it act like this?

CLAIRE  
(Troubled)  
No.

SAWYER  
Maybe you don't know it as well as you think you do. Let's try to find a way around.

They try to look for a way around, but the wall of darkness moves forward, blocking them off. The wall continues moving and expanding until Sawyer and Claire are completely surrounded.

EXT. HYDRA ISLAND – MORNING

Jack, Miles, Sun, and Jin are all busy hauling away the last of the foliage around the plane. Frank is circling the plane, closely inspecting the landing gear and everything else for any sign of damage.

JACK  
How does it look, Frank?

LAPIDUS  
Believe it or not, everything looks okay.

JACK  
So we finally caught a break.

LAPIDUS  
I'd call it a miracle.

JACK  
Or maybe just good piloting.

LAPIDUS  
No, call it a miracle. I like to give credit where credit is due.

SUN  
(Pointing to the broken windshield)  
What about the windshield.

LAPIDUS  
We'll have to find something to cover it.

JACK  
I'll check the buildings. Jin, will you help me?

JIN  
Yes. This way.

Jin leads Jack away toward the buildings. Frank sees Hurley approaching the plane.

LAPIDUS  
Hey Hurley.

HURLEY  
Yeah dude?

LAPIDUS  
How is the runway?

HURLEY  
It's good. Kate and I scoured the whole thing. I'm pretty sure we got everything that was, like, bigger than a pebble.

SUN  
Hurley, where is Kate?

HURLEY  
She went to the beach. (Sun and Frank give him a look) Is that bad? I thought all the bad guys were on the other island. Why didn't anyone tell me we were supposed to stay in pairs?

MILES  
Calm down, man. I'm sure she's fine.

SUN  
I'll go check on her.

Sun walks off toward the beach.

LAPIDUS  
Let's fire this bird up. I want to position her on the runway. We'll power her up and make sure we don't have any nasty surprises.

MILES  
Do we have enough fuel for that?

LAPIDUS  
We don't have to worry about fuel.

MILES  
What if Ben doesn't come through with those parts we need?

LAPIDUS  
Then we'll have something to worry about.

At the beach Kate is holding her walkie and scanning the frequencies, hoping to hear something.

KATE  
Come on, Claire.

She hears a burst of static, and then some electronic noise. She holds the walkie toward the other island, hoping to get a better signal. The signal improves very slightly, though not enough to tell if it is someone talking or just some kind of interference. She walks along the beach holding the walkie up. After walking for a while, she notices drag marks in the sand. They lead from the ocean to the trees. She follows them until she sees an inflatable boat hidden in the foliage. As she leans down to investigate strong arms grab her from behind.

EXT. BARRACKS – MORNING

Claire and Sawyer are surrounded by the black smoke. It swirls and crackles around them.

SAWYER  
What's going on here, Claire? I thought you two were friends.

CLAIRE  
It's okay.

She approaches the wall of smoke. She stretches her hand out to touch it, but it recoils.

CLAIRE  
Aaron, what's wrong?

The smoke swirls stronger, and images project on its surface. The first image is of the docks. The second image is of a canoe, seen from shore, being rowed away from the island. The third image is of a plane flashing by. The air is filled with the high pitched shriek of its engines as the smoke monster imitates the airplane noise.

CLAIRE  
It's true. I'm leaving.

The smoke swirls with renewed agitation.

CLAIRE  
(Heartbroken)  
I don't want to leave you, Aaron. I wish I could stay, but I can't.

The smoke monster projects an image of the island. In the image all the animals and vegetation are suddenly blasted off the island's surface until nothing is left but a lifeless rock, with the smoke monster alone on the desolate surface.

CLAIRE  
No. You won't be alone.

She reaches out with her hand again, and this time the smoke monster doesn't retreat. Her hand presses up against the black wall of smoke. It glows gently under her touch. She keeps her hand there, wishing for the moment to last.

CLAIRE  
You mean so much to me. I'll see you again, someday. I promise.

The smoke monster retreats slightly. It projects an image of Claire. In the image Claire is clean and happy, and her skin seems to be shining from an inner light. The image glows brightly and then fades away. The smoke wall parts, retreating back into the jungle and leaving their way to the docks clear. Sawyer puts his arm around Claire, trying to comfort her. He too has been touched by the scene he just saw. He looks toward the docks and sees something on the ground that the smoke monster left behind. It is Sayid's unconscious body, lying face down on the ground.

SAWYER  
Is that Sayid?

He looks to Claire, but she is still emotionally distraught from the farewell and does not hear him. Sawyer approaches Sayid's body and turns him over. He feels for a pulse. Sayid's eyes flutter open.

SAYID  
(In a raspy voice)  
Water.

SAWYER  
What did that thing do to you?

SAYID  
It judged me.

SAWYER  
Then what are you doing still alive?

SAYID  
Can I have some water?

Sawyer looks hesitant, but Claire is nearby and hands him a water skin, which he drinks from eagerly.

CLAIRE  
Can you walk?

Sayid gets to his feet.

SAYID  
I believe I will be all right.

CLAIRE  
Good. You're coming with us.

SAWYER  
(Pulling her aside)  
I'm telling you, he can't be trusted!

CLAIRE  
What did he do to you to make you so angry?

SAWYER  
That doesn't matter. The plan stays the same. We leave him here.

CLAIRE  
We can trust him.

SAWYER  
How do you know that?

CLAIRE  
Because Aaron let him live. If he even had the possibility of betraying me Sayid would be dead right now. Aaron put him in our path for a reason.

SAWYER  
Are you sure?

CLAIRE  
Absolutely

Sawyer pauses to think about what Claire has said. He seems to be having an internal debate. Finally he comes to a decision. He turns to Sayid.

SAWYER  
I guess you're getting on that plane after all.

SAYID  
Sawyer, I'm truly sorry for everything I have done to you.

SAWYER  
Are you looking for forgiveness?

SAYID  
Yes.

SAWYER  
Then here. (He hands Sayid his pistol) You can earn it.

SAYID  
Why are you giving me this?

SAWYER  
You're going to do whatever you have to to make sure Claire gets on that plane.

CLAIRE  
You're not coming?!

SAWYER  
I guess not. I've been fighting it, but there's something I have to be sure of. Even if it means staying.

CLAIRE  
Is it that important?

SAWYER  
It is. Tell the others I said goodbye.

SAYID  
We can wait for you.

SAWYER  
Don't you dare. As soon as the plane is ready to leave you take Claire home.

Sayid extends his hand, and Sawyer takes it. Sawyer hands the aluminum case with the navigation equipment to Sayid. Sayid nods goodbye. Sawyer turns and begins walking away, but is stopped by Claire.

CLAIRE  
Sawyer!

He turns, and Claire throws her arms around him, embracing him tightly.

CLAIRE  
Good luck.

They part. Sayid and Claire make their way to the canoe tied to the dock. Sawyer heads back toward the temple.

EXT. HYDRA ISLAND – DAY

Sun is hunting up and down the beach searching for Kate. Eventually she makes her way to the area where Kate was attacked. The marks in the sand have been swept away. She calls out Kate's name. We see Timon, Bram, and the others hiding in the bushes. Lying next to them is Kate. She is tied up with her own shoelaces, and has a gag in her mouth. Timon leans close to her and whispers in her ear.

TIMON  
(Quietly)  
Keep quiet. Or we'll grab her too.

Kate stays quiet, and Sun moves on down the beach. As Sun is searching the beach, she happens to look out at the ocean. She is surprised to see a canoe in the distance. She squints to see who it is, and can see Claire's bright hair.

SUN  
(To herself)  
Claire?

She waves at the canoe and Claire waves back. A short while later the canoe has made it to shore, and Sun greets Claire and Sayid as they climb out onto the sand.

SUN  
Claire!

CLAIRE  
Hello Sun.

SUN  
It's been so long. I'm so glad to see you. And you made it too, Sayid. I didn't think I'd see either of you again.

CLAIRE  
Where are the others?

SUN  
They are with the plane.

SAYID  
Is it ready for takeoff?

SUN  
We can't leave yet. We are waiting for some important parts from Ben.

SAYID  
(Holding up the aluminum case)  
Not anymore. Here are the parts we need.

SUN  
How did you get them? Did you steal them from Ben?

SAYID  
Perhaps we could answer your questions on the way to the plane.

SUN  
Follow me.

Sun lead them down the beach toward the plane.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Ben is hiking through the jungle. He stops to rest. He puts his pack carefully on the ground and takes a drink. After a minute of rest he picks the pack back up and resumes his hike. He eventually reaches his destination. It is the Library hatch. When he enters the clearing he opens his pack, revealing several grenades. He pulls one of them out and walks toward the hatch. As he gets closer he sees that the hatch is no longer locked. He looks alarmed. He opens the hatch and sees that the Library is empty.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

We see Widmore and his men marching through the jungle. Their weapons are out and ready. They stop once they can see the temple wall in the distance. Widmore signals to his men, and they duck into the bushes, hiding.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Annie is inside the temple grounds. She is walking from building to building, searching for Ben. After a very thorough search, she still has not found him. She sees Alpert near the temple. She walks over to him. He is talking with the guards about the four men who are trapped inside the temple.

ALPERT  
(Pointing to the temple entrance)  
You haven't seen them at all?

MAN 1  
Not since they made a break for it yesterday.

ALPERT  
Is it possible they escaped in the night?

MAN1  
No. We would have seen them.

ALPERT  
(Shrugging)  
Okay. Stay vigilant.

Annie arrives.

ANNIE  
Richard.

ALPERT  
Yes?

ANNIE  
Have you seen Ben?

ALPERT  
Not since yesterday.

ANNIE  
Do you have any idea where he might have gone?

ALPERT  
Listen, Annie—

Alpert is interrupted by one of his men hurrying over.

MAN 2  
We may have a problem.

ALPERT  
What is it?

MAN 2  
One of our lookouts thinks he might have spotted something at the east wall.

ALPERT  
What did he see?

MAN2  
He's not sure. Some movement. It could be nothing.

ALPERT  
(Turning to Annie)  
You helped trap Widmore and his men in the Library, right?

ANNIE  
Yeah.

ALPERT  
Is there any way they could have escaped?

ANNIE  
(Unsure)  
I don't think so.

ALPERT  
(To Man 2)  
Grab some men and check it out.

Man 2 nods in understanding and takes off, leaving Alpert and Annie alone.

ALPERT  
I saw you leave with Sawyer. I hoped you were leaving the island.

ANNIE  
I can't go yet.

ALPERT  
Well if you're here, then you're in the fight. Go grab a rifle (He points to the supply building).

ANNIE  
I haven't shot a gun since I left the island.

ALPERT  
Then keep a lookout at the west wall. Make sure we don't get any surprises from that direction.

He points toward the west wall. It is the farthest wall from the temple. It is about 300 yards away, and there are clusters of bushes and trees near its base. Annie nods. Then heads toward the supply building to get a rifle.

EXT. HYDRA ISLAND – DAY

Sun, Claire, and Sayid arrive at the plane. Jin and Jack are on the nose of the plane. They have found a piece of sheet metal and are screwing it over the broken windshield opening. Jack looks up and sees the new arrivals.

JACK  
Claire! Sayid!

Jack slides off the nose and rushes over to them. Fank, Miles, and Hurley notice their arrival and go to greet them as well. Sayid holds up the metal case.

SAYID  
Here is the equipment you need.

LAPIDUS  
Let me see that.

Frank takes the case. He opens it, and the others crowd around him.

LAPIDUS  
Can I get some space.

They all step back and Frank takes out a sleek looking electronic device. He turns it on, and its screen lights up with navigational data.

LAPIDUS  
We're in business!

They all exchange triumphant looks.

JACK  
Will that thing work on the plane while it's flying?

LAPIDUS  
Absolutely.

Suddenly the data on the screen disappears and the screen displays a 'Low Battery' warning. Then the data returns.

LAPIDUS  
Uh oh.

JACK  
What is it?

LAPIDUS  
This thing is pretty low on juice.

MILES  
Does it have enough power to last the flight?

LAPIDUS  
Maybe, if I only turn it on now and then to check our course. (He switches it off) But I'd feel a lot better if we had a spare battery.

HURLEY  
What do you need? Double D's?

SAYID  
It's a specialized battery Hurley.

MILES  
That's great.

CLAIRE  
The people who brought this (Points to navigation equipment) came here on this plane, right?

JACK  
Yeah.

CLAIRE  
Then maybe there is a spare in one of their bags.

LAPIDUS  
Good thinking.

MILES  
(To Claire)  
Where is Sawyer?

CLAIRE  
He's on the main island.

MILES  
Well he had better hurry up.

SAYID  
He's not coming with us.

Everyone looks stunned at this news. Miles looks to Claire for confirmation.

CLAIRE  
It's true.

JIN  
Why would Sawyer want to stay?

JACK  
Whatever his reasons are, we should respect them. We still have work to do if we want to get out of here.

LAPIDUS  
That's right, and the sooner the better. Let's start searching the baggage. Bring me anything that looks like a battery.

The group makes their way toward the plane. Jack pulls Sun aside.

JACK  
(Worried)  
Did you see any sign of Kate?

SUN  
No, Jack. I'm sorry. I didn't see her anywhere.

JACK  
Where could she be? Why would she go running off now?

CLAIRE  
(Hearing their exchange)  
I can look for her. I've gotten pretty good at tracking.

JACK  
Okay, let's go.

JIN  
Jack, I'll need your help to finish our repairs. (He points to the sheet metal half attached over the broken windshield.)

JACK  
Have Sayid help you.

SAYID  
I'm not leaving Claire's side.

CLAIRE  
(To Jack)  
It's okay. Go help Jin. If Kate's out there I'll find her. I promise.

Jack reluctantly joins Jin. Claire and Sayid head back to the beach. Claire scans the bushes for any signs of Kate. Sayid stays close beside her.

CLAIRE  
You sure you won't be more useful on the plane? I did survive on my own for three years.

SAYID  
That may be so, but a promise is a promise, so until you are safely off this island you're not leaving my sight.

Sayid sees some tracks. He discreetly follows them with his eyes. He notices some movement. He realizes what he is seeing, and casually looks away, pretending not to see.

SAYID  
I think we should look over there. (He points)

CLARIE  
You see something?

SAYID  
I believe so.

Sayid takes her arm and hurries her away from the danger. Claire tries to pull free, but he holds on.

CLAIRE  
What are you doing?

SAYID  
Just keep walking.

They go a little farther. Then Sayid leans down to examine something on the ground.

CLAIRE  
What is it?

SAYID  
Keep your eyes down. Don't look up. There are armed men hiding at the edge of the jungle.

CLAIRE  
(Alarmed)  
How many?

SAYID  
I saw only two, but there could be more.

CLAIRE  
We have to warn the others.

SAYID  
Of course.

Sayid and Claire make their way back to the plane, going as quickly as they can without rousing suspicion from those who might be watching.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Widmore and his men are waiting in the bushes. Finally Ilana arrives. She is carrying a pack. She creeps forward until she finds Widmore, who looks relieved to see her.

ILANA  
I'm sorry it took me so long.

WIDMORE  
Were you able to get them?

Ilana opens her pack and shows Widmore. Inside are ten pieces of dynamite that she has recovered from the 'Black Rock'. Each piece has been cleaned and carefully wrapped in a strip of cloth.

ILANA  
I'll go place them.

Ilana starts to creep forward, but gunshots erupt nearby, filling the trees with bullets. The group Alpert sent to investigate has discovered Widmore's group. The two groups engage in a firefight. Several men on both sides are shot and killed. Eventually Alpert's men break and run back toward the temple.

Inside the temple grounds Alpert and his men hear the exchange of gunfire.

ALPERT  
(To himself)  
Widmore. Damn it!

Alpert begins to deploy his men in defensive positions. A few minutes later he sees the men who have just been in the skirmish with Widmore's men scrambling up and over the wall into the safety of the temple grounds. They see Alpert and run toward him to report on their firefight with Widmore. Annie watches all this from her hiding place at the west wall. She hears a sudden noise from the wall behind her. She turns and sees a man climbing over the wall. She carefully aims her gun, and is ready to fire when she sees that it is Sawyer. He drops to the ground. Then he looks up and sees Annie pointing her gun at him. He raises his hands, and she points her rifle away. He approaches her.

ANNIE  
I almost shot you! What are you doing here?

SAWYER  
What's going on? Did I hear gunshots?

ANNIE  
I think so.

They both look across the temple grounds. They can see Alpert giving directions to various people. They see men taking cover, preparing for an attack.

ANNIE (CONT)  
I think Widmore is back. Seriously, what are you doing back here?

SAWYER  
I'm looking for someone.

ANNIE  
And that someone is here?

SAWYER  
Maybe.

ANNIE  
(Looking past him toward the wall)  
Where are your friends?

SAWYER  
I'm alone.

ANNIE  
(Looking at Sawyer with bemusement)  
You stayed behind for someone you're not even sure it here?!

SAWYER  
You came back hoping to hook up with a man who already sent you away.

ANNIE  
I guess we're both idiots.

Meanwhile, Alpert and his men are crouched in cover, waiting for an attack. When nothing immediately happens, they begin to wonder. They start to get anxious. The quiet is suddenly ruptured by a massive explosion. A large section of the wall is ripped apart. Huge blocks of stone are hurled across the temple grounds as though they were pebbles. Rocks and debris rain down. The wall is obscured by a billowing cloud of dust and smoke. Before the men can even react, another massive explosion shatters another section of wall. Sharp pieces of rock whizz through the air like bullets. The entire area is obscured by a curtain of dust. Small flashes of light can be seen as Widmore's men make their way through the breaches and begin shooting their guns. The gunfire sounds like small pops after the deafening explosions. Soon the two groups are locked together in a furious firefight. The huge cloud of dust wafts over the grounds, cutting visibility in some areas to a few feet. The battlefield is complete chaos. Widmore's men press forward firing at anything that moves. Both sides begin to take heavy casualties. The group of prisoners that Alpert took the day before takes advantage of the chaos and rise against their guards. The guards open fire, killing many before they are overrun. The prisoner survivors take up their guards weapons and join the fight.

Sawyer and Annie watch the violent, chaotic battle happening across the grounds with a sense of awe. Small skirmishes escalate into furious firefights, die back down into lulls, and then quickly escalate again in a new section of contested ground. Scattered men group together for offensives, only to have their cohesiveness shattered by counterattacks. The whole thing is too confusing to follow, and the only constant is the screams of pain and the broken men left lying on the ground. Sawyer pulls out his pistol and gets ready to sprint to the temple. Annie looks at him in alarm.

ANNIE  
What are you doing?!

SAWYER  
I've got to get to the temple.

ANNIE  
Through that?! You are crazy. Stay here. Wait for it to die down.

SAWYER  
I can't. If Widmore's men take control I'll never make it to the temple. I'll try to sneak in in the confusion.

Annie shakes her head. Then pulls up her rifle, getting ready to cover him.

ANNIE  
I'll try to cover you.

SAWYER  
Thanks.

ANNIE  
You should know I'm a lousy shot.

INT. PLANE – DAY

Frank, Sun, Hurley, and Miles are busy pulling bags from the overhead compartments and checking them for batteries. Jin and Jack are also helping, having completed their repairs on the windshield. They slowly make their way down the aisles, toward the rear of the plane. Finally they reach the end. Jack checks the last bag, with no results.

JACK  
That's the last of them.

SUN  
What now?

LAPIDUS  
We still have the baggage compartment to check.

Sayid and Claire have boarded the plane and are walking toward the others.

SAYID  
Searching the luggage will have to wait. We have a problem.

JACK  
Did you find Kate?

SAYID  
No. But we are not alone on this island. There is a group of armed men waiting in the trees beyond the beach.

This news greatly alarms everyone on the plane. They start talking loudly over each other.

JIN  
How many are there?

SUN  
(Overlapping)  
Do you think they're coming for the plane?

HURLEY  
(Overlapping)  
Dude, what do we do?

JACK  
(Loudly)  
Everyone calm down! (They stop talking) We need to come up with a plane.

MILES  
A plan?! How about this: Frank flies us the hell out of here!

There is an awkward silence.

JACK  
We're not going anywhere until we find Kate.

MILES  
And you speak for everyone?

CLAIRE  
Jack's right. We can't leave her.

SAYID  
(Looking at Claire)  
I have to agree with Miles.

JACK  
(Surpised)  
Sayid? You want to just leave her?

SAYID  
I'm sorry Jack, but there are eight other people on this plane.

TIMON  
Twelve actually.

The survivors looks up in surprise to see that Timon, Bram, and two others (man 1 and man 2) have boarded the plane and are now pointing their guns at them. Sayid slowly reaches for his pistol, but Timon sees the movement and swings his rifle toward Sayid.

TIMON  
Everyone just take it easy now. Put your hands up where I can see them. There's no need for this to get bloody. (Points to Lapidus) Frank Lapidus?

LAPIDUS  
Do I know you?

TIMON  
I need you to get in the cockpit.

Frank shrugs and walks toward the front of the plane. He tries to walk past Timon, but is stopped.

TIMON  
(To Lapidus)  
Hold on. (To Man 1) Check him.

Man 1 starts to frisk Frank for weapons. Timon addresses the rest of the survivors.

TIMON  
The rest of you are getting off.

They start to protest, but Timon silences them.

TIMON  
Quiet! You're getting off and that's just the way it is. It could be worse.

LAPIDUS  
What do you care if they stay?

TIMON  
Just be glad we need you, or you'd be out there with them.

LAPIDUS  
If you want me to fly the plane, they stay.

With sudden violence, Timons slams his fist into Frank's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Frank stumbles backwards.

JACK  
Hey!

SAYID  
Keep your hands off him!

TIMON  
Shut up!

Timon raises the barrel of his rifle and points it at Frank. Bram looks at Timon, furious at this display of violence, but not sure what to do.

TIMON  
Just because I'm being polite doesn't mean I'm asking.

LAPIDUS  
(Defiantly)  
Beat on me all you want. Either we all leave, or none of us do.

Timon tries to stare Frank down, but he is met with a steely, determined look.

TIMON  
Fine!

Timon points to survivors.

TIMON  
(To Man 1)  
Search them for weapons.

Man 1 and Bram move toward the group. Man 1 keeps his rifle trained on each person as Bram pats them down, searching for weapons. Man 2 escorts Frank to the cockpit. Timon stays where he is, keeping his rifle ready for trouble.

JACK  
We've still got another person out there!

TIMON  
(Angrily)  
Don't push it.

Bram continues to frisk everyone. Once they are frisked they take a seat. When he makes it to Sayid, Bram runs his hands over Sayid's pocket and feels the pistol. Sayid expects him to confiscate the pistol, but instead Bram just gives him a meaningful look, and moves on. Sayid sits down, puzzled.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Sawyer makes his way slowly toward the temple. He keeps to the thickest bushes and trees as much as possible. The heaviest fighting is taking place near the temple, so the closer he gets, the slower and more cautious he becomes. Finally he reaches a point where there is very little cover between where he is hiding and the temple entrance, about a hundred feet away. The gunfire around him is continuous.

Annie watches his progress from her cover. She sees Sawyer stand up and quickly sprint toward the temple. He is almost there, when he stumbles, clutches his side, and falls to the ground. She sees a man shooting at him from behind a tree. She takes aim at the man and fires. She misses. The bullet strikes the tree, and the man shooting dives for cover. She sees Sawyer get back up on shaky feet and shamble toward the temple entrance. A few seconds later he disappears into the temple.

Inside the temple, we see Sawyer. He is clutching his side where a bullet hit him. He feels lightheaded. He slowly makes his way down the main corridor, looking into each room he passes. He is feeling weak, and has to hold the wall to keep from falling down. As he walks past one of the rooms a shot from inside hits the wall next to him, spalling the rock. Sawyer is so tired he barely reacts. He turns his head slowly toward the shooter, and sees three of the men that were chased into the temple the day before. He slowly raises his hands.

MAN 1  
Don't move!

JONES  
Bring him in here.

Man 1 and Man 2 grab Sawyer roughly and drag him quickly into the room. Jones looks nervously down the corridor with his rifle ready. He turns to Sawyer.

JONES  
How many others are with you?

SAWYER  
(Croaking)  
It's just me.

MAN 1  
Should we shoot him?

JONES  
No. We may need a hostage.

Sawyer slumps to the ground and leans against a stone block. He looks over and sees the fourth man that was chased into the temple. This man is sitting nearby. He has been wounded. The ground around him is soaked with blood. Sawyer cannot tell if he is alive or dead.

JONES  
(Pointing to Sawyer)  
Tie him up.

MAN 1  
With what? Look at him. He's dying.

Man 2 leans in close to Sawyer

MAN 2  
Hey!

Sawyer doesn't seem to hear him. He closes his eyes in exhaustion. Man 2 slaps him in the face. Sawyer's eyes open. He looks at Man 2 with disinterest.

MAN 2  
What's happening outside? You hear me?

Sawyer does not answer and Man 2 stands up in disgust.

INT. PLANE – DAY

In the plane Jack, Sayid, Miles, Hurley, Jin, Claire, and Sun are seated close together. Man 1 is standing behind them in the aisle, guarding them. Bram and Timon are also standing guard. Man 2 walks down the aisle from the cockpit toward Timon.

MAN 2  
The pilot says he need one of us to help guide him out.

TIMON  
All right. You go ahead.

Man 2 nods, and then exits the plane. Timon heads to the cockpit to watch over Frank, leaving Bram and Man 1 standing guard. In the cockpit, Frank fires up the plane's turbine engines.

In the trees near the beach we see Kate still tied up on the ground. She is struggling against her bonds. The laces are getting looser, but it is still too difficult for her to squirm free. She hears the sound of the jet engines firing up and begins to panic. She rolls over to a nearby rock and scrapes her wrists against its surface until they start to bleed. The blood provides some lubrication, and she is finally able to squeeze out of her bonds. She quickly removes her gag and leg restraints and sprints toward the sound of the jets.

At the plane, Man 2 is outside on the runway, guiding Frank as he reverses the plane. Slowly they maneuver the plane, getting it in position for takeoff. Man 2 looks up and sees Kate bust out of the trees onto the runway. He picks up his rifle and shoots at her. She is surprised, and runs back into the trees. From the cockpit Frank sees Man 2 shooting at Kate, but the whine of the engines drowns out the noise of the shots. Frank looks over to Timon. He is studying the console, and it appears he did not see what just happened on the runway. Frank begins to rub his chest where Timon hit him. Timon looks up and notices this, but does not comment. Franks breathing becomes very short and labored. His face contorts in pain.

TIMON  
(Alarmed)  
What's wrong?

LAPIDUS  
(Wheezing)  
My chest!

Frank cries out in pain and collapses against the wheel.

In the cabin, Jack and Sayid are sitting next to each other.

JACK  
(Quietly)  
We can't leave without Kate.

SAYID  
(Quietly)  
What do you intend to do?

JACK  
(Quietly)  
I'll think of something.

Jack starts to rise, but Sayid pulls him back down.

SAYID  
(Quietly)  
Wait. You're going to get yourself killed.

JACK  
(Quietly)  
I'm not going to just sit here and let us take off.

SAYID  
(Quietly)  
At least let me help you.

Sayid discreetly pulls the pistol from his pocket and shows Jack. Suddenly Timon bursts into the cabin with his rifle raised. He points at them.

TIMON  
You!

Timon rushes down the aisle toward them, and Sayid hurriedly shoves the pistol back in his pocket. Timon reaches them, and jabs his finger toward Jack.

TIMON  
Come with me, now!

JACK  
What's going on?

TIMON  
Hurry the bloody hell up!

Jack stands up, and Timon grabs him, pulling him toward the cockpit. They enter the cockpit, and Timon points to Frank, who is still slumped over the wheel. Jack hurries over to him and pulls him back, examining him.

JACK  
What happened?

TIMON  
He grabbed his chest and collapsed. Is he having a heart attack?

JACK  
Give me some space. Go see if you can find a medkit.

Timon rushes away. Jack hurriedly checks Frank's pulse. He starts to examine him, when Frank's eyes suddenly open. He looks at Jack with clear eyes, and winks. Jack is taken by surprise.

LAPIDUS  
(Whispering)  
Lock him out.

Jack is about respond when Timon reappears holding a small medical kit. Frank quickly closes his eyes and goes back to playing sick.

TIMON  
(Holding up the medkit)  
Will this help?

JACK  
Open it up!

Timon opens the case, and while both of his hands are occupied Jack rushes toward him. Jack elbows him in the face and shoves him out of the cockpit. Timon is too stunned to react before Jack slams the door closed and locks it.

Inside the cockpit they can hear Timon pounding on the door and shouting furiously.

LAPIDUS  
I guess my 'heart attack' was convincing enough.

JACK  
It was good thinking, Frank.

LAPIDUS  
I was just trying to stall for time. I saw Kate out there.

JACK  
(Scanning the runway)  
Where?

LAPIDUS  
She ran into the jungle after they shot at her.

JACK  
(Concerned)  
Did they hit her?

LAPIDUS  
I don't think so. What now?

JACK  
(Pointing at the door)  
Can he get in?

LAPIDUS  
Not a chance.

JACK  
Good. (He moves to the door and raises his voice) Listen up.

TIMON  
Open this door now!

JACK  
If you want off this island you'll shut up and do what I tell you to do. Outside is one of our people. You're going to let her on the plane. Once I hear her on the other side of this door we will take off.

Timon glares at the door furiously. Blood is streaming from his broken nose. Everyone in the cabin is looking on, shocked at the sudden violent turn of events, including Man 2, who has climbed back into the plane and closed the door.

TIMON  
How about this for a deal—

BRAM  
(Interrupting)  
Let's just let the girl on and get out of here.

TIMON  
Here's another idea.

He walks down the aisle and grabs Claire out of her seat. He drags her toward the cockpit door. Sayid jumps up, ready to fight, but Man 1 jams his rifle barrel into Sayid's back.

MAN 1  
You move and I'll kill you.

Timon makes it to the cockpit door. He tosses Claire to the ground.

TIMON  
(Shouting through the door)  
Okay, Jack. Here's the real deal. You can open the door and save the life of this girl, or you can keep it closed.

BRAM  
(Livid)  
Timon, if you do anything to that girl—

TIMON  
Shut up!

Timon points his gun at Claire's head.

INT. TEMPLE – DAY

Sawyer is slumped against a stone, almost unconscious. Jones and the other two men are standing guard at the door. Their wounded friend is also slumped on the ground near Sawyer. The three men at the door are arguing about something. Man 1 keeps gesturing toward their wounded companion. Jones shakes his head.

MAN 1  
So you want to just leave him?!

JONES  
He's as good as dead.

MAN 1  
He is if we abandon him.

JONES  
We can come back, but I'm not going to sit around waiting any longer. (He points down the corridor) You hear that?

They listen to the sound of gunfire outside.

JONES (CONT.)  
Do you want to die trapped in here?

Jones and Man 2 leave the room. Man 1 gives one final look to his companion and then follows them. They make their way cautiously down the hall until they reach the entrance. They exit the temple, joining the fray.

The firefight in the temple grounds is still going on, and it has taken its toll. Many bodies are strewn across the battleground. Widmore is leading a small group of survivors. Richard is also leading his small group of remaining others. Widmore's group begins to lose ground. From her hiding place, Annie can see Widmore crouching in cover. She takes careful aim with her rifle. Ilana is among Widmore's surviving group. She looks around at their deteriorating situation.

ILANA  
Mr. Widmore, it's over! We need to surrender.

WIDMORE  
We can't surrender! We will receive no quarter from them. Our only choice is to press forward until they break. Now—

Annie fires her rifle, shooting Widmore in the back. He collapses face down on the ground in midsentence. Ilana and the remaining men break and run. They head for one of the gaping holes that their dynamite blew in the outer wall. Alperts men set out to chase them.

ALPERT  
Let them go.

MAN 1  
Have you forgotten what they did to our people!

ALPERT  
We can deal with them later. Right now we need to—

MAN 2  
I'm not doing anything until every last one of them is dead!

Alpert's men are too angry to listen, and they follow the fleeing survivors out into the jungle. When they are gone Alpert goes over to Widmore's body and turns him over. To his surprise he sees Widmore breathing.

ALPERT  
Charles, can you hear me?

Widmore doesn't respond.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Ilana leads her people in their retreat. They are forced into a running shootout as the Other's pursue them. While retreating, Ilana's group almost runs into a wall of black fog. They are cut off. They dig in and try to desperately hold off their attackers. One man holds up his rifle in surrender and is gunned down. The Others are so intent on finishing off their rivals that they do not notice the black fog cutting off their escape until it is too late. They are surrounded. They cry out in panic. The fog envelopes both parties. There are muffled cries, and then only silence.

INT. PLANE – DAY

Timon is standing outside the cockpit with his gun pointed at Claire's head. Inside the cockpit Jack and Frank hear Timon give his ultimatum.

LAPIDUS  
I think he means it, Doc.

JACK  
I know.

LAPIDUS  
Are we going to open the door?

JACK  
Yeah.

Outside the door Timon grows impatient.

TIMON  
After I kill this one I'll grab another. Maybe I'll get to someone you care about.

LAPIDUS  
(Muffled from behind the door)  
Wait! I'm opening it.

Frank fumbles with the door for a minute, stalling for time, and then the door swings open. Timon shoves it all the way open and bursts through with his gun ready. Inside the cockpit he can see only Frank. He looks surprised.

TIMON  
Where's the doctor?

Frank points to a window near the pilot's seat. It is a sliding window that acts as the pilot's emergency exit, and it is open.

LAPIDUS  
He decided to stay.

We see Jack drop from the nose of the plane into the sand. The fall knocks the wind out of him. He rolls under the nose of the plane. In the cockpit Timon goes to the window and peers out, but cannot see him.

TIMON  
(To Lapidus)  
Take off.

Timon leaves the cockpit. Frank pushes the throttle forward, and the jet engines shriek. Frank keeps the break on, allowing the engines to reach full power. Timon stands guard at the front of the plane, but his attention is not on the group sitting in their seats. He is looking through the open cockpit door. Bram moves forward and helps a shaken Claire into a seat. They all feel the vibration as Frank builds up the engines. Sayid is alert, watching his captors. He sees that all of Timon's men are paying attention to the takeoff, except for Bram, who is looking at him. Sayid sees Bram give him a subtle signal. As Sayid is wondering whether he actually saw something, Bram again signals him. This time it is unmistakable. Bram subtly points at Timon, who is standing nearby, and then points to himself. Then he nods toward Man 1, who is prowling the aisle just behind Sayid. Sayid nods in understanding. By this time the engines are screaming at full power. Frank lets out the break and the plane shoots down the runway.

In the jungle Kate can hear the roar of the engines. She runs to the edge of the jungle, waving her arms, and watches as the plane speeds by.

In the plane's cabin, Sayid and Bram tense. Bram grips the arms of his seat for support. The plane hits a bump, throwing Timon off balance. Bram quickly gets up, rips a fire extinguisher from the wall and smashes Timon in the head. Timon drops to the ground. Man 1 sees this.

MAN 1  
Hey!

Man 1 starts to rush forward, but as he passes Sayid's seat, Sayid whips out his pistol and cracks Man 1 in the temple. Man 1 is knocked to the ground. Sayid points his gun at Man 2, who is so surprised by all this that he hasn't even reacted. Man 2 quickly tosses his gun to the floor and puts his hands in the air.

In the cockpit Frank watches the speedometer climb higher and higher. The end of the runway is closing in at an alarming rate. Frank pulls back on the wheel, praying for the plane to lift. Finally when they are almost to the trees the plane lifts into the air. Frank spots a tree that is taller than the others, and it is too close to miss.

LAPIDUS  
We're going to hit!

The landing gear collides with the tree. The plane shudders with the impact, but it is free and in the air.

On the runway, Kate watches the plane climb up into the air. She is overcome with a feeling of total abandonment. She begins to cry.

JACK  
Kate.

Kate whirls around in surprise. Jack is walking toward her.

KATE  
Jack? I thought you were on the plane.

JACK  
I was.

KATE  
Why would you—

JACK  
(Interrupting)  
I got off the plane, Kate, because you weren't on it. Did you really expect me to leave you behind?

KATE  
I'm so sorry, Jack.

JACK  
Don't be. I'm not sorry at all.

INT. PLANE – DAY

In the plane, Jin, Claire and Miles are tying up the three men while Sayid guards them with his rifle. Timon, Man 1, and Man 2 are tied up and put into seats. Claire gets to Bram.

CLAIRE  
What about him. (Points to Bram)

SAYID  
(To Bram)  
What about you?

Bram holds out his hands to be tied.

BRAM  
If you think it's necessary.

SAYID  
(To Claire)  
He can remain free.

Claire and Jin begin gathering the dropped weapons from the floor. Sayid hands his pistol to Miles, who keeps watch over the tied up men. Sayid walks to the cockpit. Sun and Hurley follow him.

SAYID  
How is the plane?

LAPIDUS  
(Feeling pleased)  
We're in the air, aren't we? No problems so far.

SUN  
Can we land now to pick up Jack and Kate?

There is an awkward silence.

SUN (CONT.)  
We are going back for them, right?

LAPIDUS  
(Hesitantly)  
The landing gear got hit pretty hard during takeoff. I don't know if it'll hold up landing on tarmac, much less that dirt strip.

HURLEY  
So what are you saying we should do?

LAPIDUS  
I'm just telling you how it is.

SAYID  
How likely is it that the landing gear will fail if we try to land on the island?

LAPIDUS

There's no way to know that. Just remember that we barely made it the last time.

SAYID  
Then keep flying.

HURLEY  
Hey wait a minute!

SUN  
Shouldn't we talk about this?

SAYID  
And what then? Put it to a vote? Do you really want that?

Hurley and Sun cannot look him in the eye. Sun leaves the cockpit. She joins Jin, who is sitting at a window.

JIN  
Are we going back?

SUN  
No. We're going to see our daughter.

Jin puts his arm around his wife.

Hurley is still in the cockpit.

HURLEY  
(To Frank)  
Do you mind if I stay here with you for a while?

LAPIDUS  
Sure.

Sayid returns to the cabin and sits down next to Claire.

CLAIRE  
What's going on?

SAYID  
We're going home.

Claire looks down at the island. They are now flying over the main island, and she sees that much of it is shrouded in blackness.

CLAIRE  
(Quietly)  
Goodbye, Aaron. I'll come back someday.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Alpert is kneeling next to Widmore. He takes out a water bottle and gently puts it to Widmore's lips. Widmore sputters on the water and his eyes open.

ALPERT  
Can you talk?

Widmore makes some noise with great effort, but cannot speak. He looks up into the sky and sees the Ajira plane as it flies away.

INT. TEMPLE – DAY

Sawyer is propped up against a stone. His body feels like dead weight. He glances over at the other wounded man. The man has collapsed completely on the ground, and is obviously dead. Sawyer forces himself to slowly stand up. Blood continues to leak from his gunshot. He shuffles to the doorway and goes out into the corridor. He makes his way laboriously down the corridor, glancing into the rooms he passes, until he reaches the pool room. Sawyer can barely stand. He slowly makes his way around the room and comes to the mysterious doorway. He has seen no sign of Juliet, and this is the last place to check. As he nears the door he experiences the familiar feeling of panic. He stops and wavers. He closes his eyes, and remembers Juliet. He remembers her golden hair, and her smile, and it gives him strength. He steps forward. He inches closer and closer to the door. His surroundings start to become distorted, and soon the only think that looks solid is the ancient stone frame and the blackness beyond. The feeling of dread is overwhelming. Moving as if it is the hardest thing he has ever done, he takes the final step and crosses the threshold. Instantly the feeling of dread is gone. Behind him is only blackness. The pool room has disappeared. Ahead he can see a light. He moves painfully toward the light, feeling the stone walls as he goes. He exits the cave and finds himself in the jungle. The light filtering through the trees has a strange, golden look. Sawyer looks around, confused. Behind him is the door that he entered from. It is set in a large stone wall that is decorated with carved images and strange writing.

LOCKE  
Hello, James.

Sawyer looks over in surprise and sees Locke standing close by, smiling at him.

SAWYER  
Locke? How did you get here?

LOCKE  
I came through a door. How did you get here?

SAWYER  
Same.

Sawyer looks around, trying to make sense of his surroundings.

SAWYER  
Am I dead?

LOCKE  
(Chuckling)  
No, James, you're not dead. Far from it. (Locke notices the blood on Sawyers shirt) Though I see it's not for lack of trying.

Sawyer looks down at his wound, and is surprised to discover that it does not hurt as badly as it did. He lifts his shirt to look at his wound. The bullet hole has stopped bleeding. He realizes that he is not as tired, either. In fact, he seems to be getting better by the minute.

SAWYER  
Where are we?

LOCKE  
We're still on the island. We can just see a side of it that is usually hidden.

SAWYER  
(Hopefully)  
Is Juliet here?

LOCKE  
(Smiling)  
I'll take you to her.

Locke leads Sawyer through the jungle. Sawyer checks his wound. As he suspected, it is healing quickly. In fact, he feels better than he ever has before. He looks at everything around him in wonder. It is all so familiar, but somehow crisper, warmer. The golden light seems to melt all his cares away, leaving a feeling of contentment. They come to a hut in a clearing. Sawyer stops.

LOCKE  
Juliet's in there.

Sawyer looks at the hut, not daring to approach it, afraid that it might be empty. The door of the hut swings open, and Juliet walks out. She looks over and sees Sawyer.

JULIET  
James!

She rushes over and throws herself into his arms. They embrace each other, too full of emotion to speak. They hold each other like that for a long time. Finally Sawyer lets Juliet go.

SAWYER  
(Choked up)  
I thought I'd lost you.

JULIET  
I missed you so much. I prayed that you would find me.

SAWYER  
How long have you been here?

JULIET  
I don't know. It's hard to tell.

SAWYER  
(Looking around him)  
So what now? Can we leave?

LOCKE  
Of course, James. It's not a prison. The only question is which way?

SAWYER  
Which way?

LOCKE  
Which way do you want to go? Back, to the island, or forward?

SAWYER  
What's forward?

LOCKE  
I don't know.

Sawyer looks at Juliet. She looks back at him, with shining eyes.

SAWYER  
What do you think?

JULIET  
I don't care, as long as we're together.

Juliet slips her hand into his. He smiles at her. They both look truly happy.

LOCKE  
I'll leave you two alone.

Locke leaves them and hikes through the jungle. It isn't long before he runs into the smoke monster. It is still a fog, but on this side of the door it is a fog of light rather than smoke. Locke approaches it. He stops a few feet away, and holds out his hands in greeting.

LOCKE  
Hello again. You and I have met like this once before. My name is John. I'm a friend of Claire's. I know that now must be a hard time for you. You've had a difficult, confusing existence in this world. I'm here to help you. I know what it is like to search for a purpose. I know how it feels to be betrayed. And I know what it is to not have any guidance. You're ready to begin finding your way. It will be difficult, but I'll be here with you. I'm not going anywhere.

FADE TO BLACK.

FADE IN

EXT. HYDRA ISLAND – NIGHT

Jack and Kate are sitting near a small fire, eating fruit. Jack takes a bite out of his mango.

JACK  
(Holding up mango)  
This is really good.

KATE  
Are you trying to look at the bright side, Jack?

JACK  
No, really. I haven't had a good mango in three years. I didn't think I missed it, but…

KATE  
Well get used to it. I see a lot of mango's in our future.

JACK  
Is our situation really so bad?

KATE  
Isn't it?

JACK  
We've got food, shelter, beach front property. I even hear there's a golf course on the other island.

KATE  
There are beaches and golf courses in L.A.

JACK  
And traffic, and smog, and crowds. (He motions to her) Come here.

Kate scoots over and he puts his arm around her.

KATE  
I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed.

JACK  
The fight is over, Kate. There's nothing we have to do now but accept it.

The next morning Kate wakes up. Jack is still asleep. She gets up quietly and walks to the beach. She walks to where she was tied up the previous day and picks up the walkie that she dropped. She scans the channels, searching for any chatter, but hears only static. When Jack wakes up he sees Kate standing in the surf, watching the sunrise. The walkie is behind her, sitting in the sand. Jack joins her.

JACK  
Good morning.

KATE  
When I was tied up on the beach I thought I heard Claire. Did she make it on the plane?

JACK  
Yes, she did.

Kate looks grateful at this news. She turns to Jack.

KATE  
Do you think we can really do it?

JACK  
Do what?

KATE  
Live here. Have any semblance of a normal life, without constant fear, or shootouts, or shifting around in time. Can we be happy here?

JACK  
Yes. I think we can.

KATE  
Okay Jack. I'll trust you. We'll make a life here.

JACK  
I promise I'll make it a good one.

They start to kiss but are interrupted by a burst of static on the walkie.

JACK  
Should we get that?

KATE  
I have a better idea.

She grabs the walkie and gets ready to hurl it into the ocean. She winds back, and just as she is about to throw it Ben's voice comes through very clearly.

BEN'S VOICE  
Is anyone there?

It is so loud that it startles her and she drops the walkie. It falls into the wet sand just missing the water. They both look at the walkie in surprise. The next wave will soak it and make it useless. Jack and Kate look at each other. Just as the next wave is about to soak it, Jack picks it up.

BEN'S VOICE  
Hello? Can you hear me?

JACK  
What do you want?

BEN  
Jack, is that you?

JACK  
Yes.

BEN  
I guess you missed your flight?

JACK  
I've got a deal for you, Ben.

BEN  
What's that?

JACK  
Stay away from this island. It's ours. In return, we'll stay away from your island and its troubles.

BEN  
That's a generous offer, Jack, but I don't think it's relevant anymore. There is something over here you need to see.

JACK  
No thanks.

BEN  
Okay. I just thought that you and whoever is with you might want a way off this island.

Jack and Kate share a look.

JACK  
Damn it.

EXT. OCEAN – DAY

Jack and Kate are rowing their canoe. They have their packs with them. They approach the main island. The shoreline of the main island is hidden behind an impenetrable wall of black smoke that rises up at least a hundred feet. They row their canoe along the shoreline until they reach a section of the island that has not been taken over by the smoke monster yet. They start rowing toward the shore.

KATE  
Are we sure this is a good idea?

Jack only shrugs. They make it to the beach and haul their canoe up onto the sand. Then they start their trek through the jungle, following directions that Ben gave them. Eventually they make their way to the temple wall. They enter through one of the gaping holes blasted by dynamite. They pick their way through the temple grounds, and all around them they see the bloody aftermath of the conflict that raged there. They see Ben and Alpert digging a large grave. Jack and Kate approach them, and Ben looks up.

BEN  
Hello Jack, Kate. Thank you for coming.

KATE  
You said you had a way off the island for us.

BEN  
Is it just the two of you?

JACK  
Yes.

BEN  
I do have a way off the island. I just need you to look at something first.

KATE  
I knew it.

BEN  
It won't take long. It's just right over here. (He points to the infirmary). Please.

Ben leads Jack and Kate toward the infirmary, walking past more dead bodies. Jack points to the bodies.

JACK  
This looks like your handiwork.

BEN  
I just got here this morning. The person who is responsible for this is the person we are going to see.

KATE  
Why?

BEN  
Because I need a medical opinion.

They enter the infirmary. They see Charles Widmore lying on a medical bed. Jacob is sitting beside Widmore. Annie is also there.

ANNIE  
(To Jack)  
You the doctor?

JACK  
Yeah, I am. (Pointing to Widmore) What's wrong with him?

ANNIE  
Aside from being evil? (To Ben) I'll be outside helping Richard.

Annie leaves the infirmary.

BEN  
(Pointing to Widmore)  
He's been shot in the back. We think he might be paralyzed. Would you mind examining him?

Jack approaches Widmore. As Jack stands over his bed, Widmore tries to speak. He can only make an inarticulate wheezing noise. His eyes blaze with anger.

KATE  
(Disturbed)  
I'll wait outside.

Kate leaves the infirmary, and Ben follows her out. When she is outside, Kate takes off her pack and puts it on the ground. She unzips it and takes out a water bottle. Ben glances down at her pack and notices the financial folder that she took from Widmore's person crate in episode 9. They wait in silence for a few minutes.

KATE  
Is there really a way off the island?

BEN  
Yes.

KATE  
Are you leaving with us?

BEN  
I'm afraid not.

KATE  
Why are you helping us?

BEN  
Because we all deserve a fresh start. (Pointing toward the infirmary) Would you mind checking to see how much longer he'll be.

Kate walks back to the infirmary, leaving her pack on the ground.

A few minutes later both Jack and Kate emerge from the infirmary and make their way toward Ben.

BEN  
Well.

JACK  
Well he's stable. He'll live, but he's paralyzed from the neck down.

BEN  
Permanently?

JACK  
Maybe off island something could be done, but here…

BEN  
But he can live out the rest of his life?

JACK  
With someone caring for him, yeah.

BEN  
What if he refuses to eat?

JACK  
(Giving Ben an odd look)  
You could insert a feeding tube.

BEN  
Thank you Jack. You've been very helpful. Now listen to me closely. I'm going to tell you the last way off the island. You'll want to hurry, because your window of opportunity is closing.

INT. ORCHID STATION – DAY

We see the deep underground section of the orchid station. The room is a mess. Items are strewn across the floor. Keamy's body is decomposed. There is sudden movement in the room. The light on the elevator comes on, and the doors open. Jack and Kate emerge for the elevator. They look around them, trying to understand the strange room. Jack looks at all the equipment in wonder.

JACK  
You ever wonder what the DHARMA Initiative might have accomplished if they had survived?

KATE  
That's just one more mystery.

She picks ups the VHS tape Locke tried to watch, then puts it back, uninterested. She sees Keamy's body.

KATE  
Look at that. (Pointing)

Jack checks out the body, and then checks the ID.

JACK  
It's Keamy. Stabbed in the neck.

KATE  
Good riddance.

Jack notices the hole in the back of the white chamber.

JACK  
Do you think that's it?

KATE  
It's got to be.

They enter the hole, descend the ladder, and end up in the chamber with the wheel in the wall.

JACK  
(Looking at the wheel)  
Incredible.

KATE  
Let's hope this works.

They take their positions at the wheel, ready to turn it. Jack starts to push.

KATE  
Wait. Jack.

JACK  
What?

KATE  
I love you.

JACK  
I love you too.

They turn the wheel. The room grows brighter and brighter. They keep turning the wheel until finally the room is to full of light to see anything.

EXT. DESERT – DAY

Jack and Kate awake suddenly. They are lying on the ground next to each other, and raging around them is a violent sandstorm. They feel nauseas, and vomit. After a few moments they recover enough to react to their surroundings. They try to shield their eyes as they struggle to stand up. Kate has to lean in close to Jack and shout to be heard over the howling wind.

KATE  
Where are we!?

JACK  
I don't know! We have to find shelter!

They take each other's hand. The visibility is so low that they can't see beyond ten feet. They begin to walk forward. After a few paces Kate spots something on the ground. It is a thick power cable. She shakes Jack's shoulder to get his attention.

KATE  
(Pointing at the cable)  
Look!

They walk to the cable. She picks it up off the ground and they follow the cable as though it were a lifeline. The cable leads them to a portable bunker-like structure. They find the entrance, which is a thick canvas door held closed by zipper. They enter the dark interior and close the door behind them, blocking out the sandstorm. Kate fishes her DHARMA lighter out of her pack, and lights it. They use its weak light to explore their surroundings. The interior of the bunker is stark. There are two cots lining one wall. At the far end of the bunker is a desk with a computer on it. Next to the computer is a satellite communications setup. Kate checks the computer, but it has no power.

KATE  
No power.

JACK  
Ben didn't mention anything about this.

KATE  
It's shelter.

JACK  
(Pointing to the cots)  
But where are the people who use these?

Suddenly an overhead light begins to flicker, and then lights up. The computer comes alive and beeps. They both look around in surprise. A few moments later the zipper to the door begins to open. Someone outside is coming in. Jack and Kate brace themselves. The door opens and Desmond stumbles in, shaking sand out of his hair and clothes. He is followed by Penny.

DESMOND  
Blody generator.

They quickly zip up the door, and then look up to see a very surprised Jack and Kate.

DESMOND  
(Startled)  
Jack!

PENNY  
Oh hello. You both finally made it.

Jack and Kate look at each other, too confused to know how to respond.

DESMOND  
It's good to see you, brother.

JACK  
Desmond?

KATE  
What are you two doing here?

PENNY  
We're waiting for you, of course.

JACK  
What?

PENNY  
(Pointing to one of the cots)  
Why don't you two have a seat, and we'll explain what we can.

Jack and Kate take a seat on one of the cots. Desmond and Penny pull out the other cot across from them, and sit down. The two couples face each other.

JACK  
What do you mean you're waiting for us? How did you know we'd be here?

Desmond and Penny exchange a look.

DESMOND  
We were told you would be arriving here sometime this month.

KATE  
Who told you that?

PENNY  
My father's lawyer.

KATE  
What?

JACK  
How could anybody know that we were even leaving the island already?

DESMOND  
(Hesitantly)  
It's been ten months since you and the others left the island. You've skipped ahead that amount of time.

Jack and Kate are a little surprised by this news, but not completely shocked.

JACK  
When you say 'others' you mean the ones on the plane?

DESMOND  
Yes.

JACK  
So they made it? They're okay?

DESMOND  
You'll want to see this yourself.

Desmond goes over to the computer, and the others follow him. He turns it on and opens a file. He moves out of the way so that Jack and Kate can watch the monitor.

A video begins to play. It is a news broadcast. Two news anchors, a woman and a man, are sitting behind their desk, discussing the news when one anchor hears something in her earpiece. She interrupts her co-anchor.

KAREN  
Bret, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've just received word on some breaking news. We are hearing reports that the lost Ajira flight 316 has been found. Apparently it contacted the flight tower at LAX a few minutes ago requesting to land. I repeat, Ajira 316 has entered Los Angeles airspace and is in communication with the control tower at LAX.

Bret looks at her in surprise, but quickly recovers.

BRET  
Folks, for those of you who may not be aware, this is the same Ajira flight that disappeared last week on its way from Los Angeles to Guam. It was thought that the plane suffered a communications failure and crashed in the Pacific Ocean.

KAREN  
We're going to be postponing our other news stories so that we can follow these amazing events. Stick with us here, and we'll be covering these events live as they unfold.

The video skips forward to a reporter standing on a runway, talking into a camera. She is surrounded by a crowd of other reporters, and nearby we can see the flashing lights of emergency vehicles.

REPORTER  
We've just received word that the Ajira plane is preparing to land. The authorities are keeping us well out of the way, but we should be able to see it from here. (The camera cuts to Bret in the anchor room)

BRET  
Do we have any final word on the state of the planes landing gear? (The camera cuts back to the reporter)

REPORTER  
No Bret, we haven't hear anything new about the possible damage to their landing gear. As you know, the pilot of the plane communicated to the controllers on the ground that he thought there might be a problem with his landing gear. Specifically the front tire. The plane has been circling for about an hour now while spotters on the ground have been trying to spot any problems, but at this point they're just decided to attempt a landing. As you can see, there is a battalion of emergency vehicles standing by in case something does go wrong.

Around her the reporters begin to murmur and point at a distant runway.

REPORTER  
Here we go. The plane is coming down now.

The camera turns to a distant runway, where we see the Ajira plane descending. The camera zooms in. The plane gets lower and lower. It finally touches down and speeds down the runway. The camera focuses on the front landing gear. It appears to wobble, but does not buckle or break as the plane slowly comes to a halt.

The video skips forward again. This time it shows the same reporter, only she is standing behind a police barricade. Again, she is in the midst of a large crowd of other reporters. Nearby, sitting on the tarmac is the Ajira plane. Airport personnel have driven a stair truck up to the plane. The camera turns from the reporter to the plane as the plane door opens. We see each of the survivors as they exit the plane and walk down the stairs. Hurley, Claire, Sayid, Lapidus, Sun, Jin, and Miles all exit. They have a police escort as they file past the long line of reporters. Reporters shout questions at them, wanting to know where they've been. As Hurley walks past the reporter, she recognizes him and shouts out to him

REPORTER  
Mr. Reyes, over here!

Hurley hears her, and actually stops. He approaches her, and all the cameras and reporters focus on him.

REPORTER  
Can you tell us where you've been?

Hurley's face widens in a huge grin.

HURLEY  
Yeah, I'll tell you everything. We were on an island. Actually, this was the second time we ended up there. The first was flight 815, but this time the plane landed instead of crashed, although I wasn't actually there for the landing because I got pulled off the plane, but I was still on the island, just in the 70's. You should pay attention, because it's about to get confusing. They were drilling this hole—

Miles walks over to Hurley and gently pulls him away from the line of reporters.

MILES  
Come on, man. Keep moving.

Hurley allows himself to be led away, but he calls back to the camera.

HURLEY  
I'll tell you all about it later. Anything you want to know. I don't have to lie anymore. (He laughs)

Hurley gives the camera one more beaming smile before he rejoins the others. The reporter looks into the camera, totally speechless. The camera switches to the anchor room, where Bret and Karen are still behind their news desk.

BRET  
Obviously an emotional homecoming for these passengers.

KAREN  
Just to remind our viewers, the passenger we just spoke to, Hugo Reyes, recently spent time in the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute.

The video ends.

JACK  
(Relieved)  
They made it. They're safe.

DESMOND  
That's right, brother. And now that you're back we can take you to them. We can take you anywhere you want.

KATE  
We couldn't ask for that. You two must need to get back to your own lives.

DESMOND  
(Looking at Penny)  
Actually, right now we're at a bit of a crossroad.

PENNY  
Because of my father.

Jack and Kate share a meaningful look.

PENNY (CONT.)  
He died and left his fortune to me.

Jack and Kate look very confused.

JACK  
How did he die?

Desmond and Penny are hesitant to answer. It is obvious that the subject still upset's Penny.

DESMOND  
He committed suicide.

KATE  
What?

DESMOND  
Penny and I were on our boat when it happened. We didn't even know about it until Mr. Norton tracked us down.

KATE  
(With a spark of recognition)  
Mr. Norton?

DESMOND  
He's Charles Widmore's lawyer. He found us, told us what happened, and arranged for Penny to receive her inheritance. He also told us where and when to find you.

PENNY  
(To Jack and Kate)  
Do you know how he knew about the two of you?

JACK  
I have no idea.

Penny fixes Jack and Kate with a penetrating look.

PENNY  
My father is dead, isn't he?

JACK  
Yes.

INT. BUNKER – EVENING

The four of them are waiting in the bunker, each lost in their own thoughts. Outside the wind dies down and becomes calm. Penny stands up and walks toward the computer and communications equipment.

PENNY  
(To Desmond)  
I think I'll call up your brother and say high to Charlie.

KATE  
(Standing up, and picking up her pack)  
I'm going to stretch my legs.

Desmond and Penny head over to the computer, while Jack and Kate unzip the door and head outside. The air is saturated with fine dust particles. The desert sun, filtering through the dust creates a very red, beautiful sunset. Kate opens her pack and checks its contents.

JACK  
(Pointing back at the bunker)  
Did you understand any of that?

KATE  
I think I do understand.

JACK  
What was all that about the lawyer?

KATE  
It must be Dan Norton.

JACK  
You know him.

KATE  
I've met him. He's not Widmore's lawyer. He's Ben's.

Kate shows Jack her pack's contents. There is no financial folder.

KATE  
Ben stole the financial records that we found. He must have told Dan Norton to find Penny and pretend to be her father's lawyer so he could give the money to her.

JACK  
(Surprised)  
Ben had access to all that wealth and he gave it to Desmond and Penny.

KATE  
It surprises me too.

JACK  
I guess he made it off the island.

KATE  
Guess so.

JACK  
(Looking at the setting sun)  
So are you ready for the real world?

Kate looks at him and smiles. He puts his arm around her, and she rests her head on his shoulder. Together they watch the red desert sunset.

EXT. JUNGLE – DAY

Ben and Annie are at the Barracks. They are standing in front of a grave marked with a wooden cross. The name 'Alex' is etched into the wood. Ben carefully cleans the grave. He kneels down and lays a bundle of flowers across it. He stays on his knees, head bowed, overcome with emotion. Annie watches him compassionately. She places her hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

BEN  
Do you think she forgives me?

ANNIE  
I'm sure she does.

Ben looks unconvinced. He stands up, and looks down at the grave.

BEN  
Goodbye Alex.

EXT. TEMPLE GROUNDS – DAY

Ben and Annie walk across the temple grounds toward the infirmary. They enter the infirmary and see Jacob standing over Widmore's bed, feeding him mashed fruit. Jacob is tending Widmore with surprising gentleness. He seems to have genuine compassion for Widmore's situation. He looks up at Ben's arrival.

BEN  
Have you spoken to Locke?

JACOB  
Yes.

BEN  
Will we be allowed to leave?

JACOB  
I believe so.

Ben and Annie look relieved.

JACOB (CONT.)  
You can thank John for that.

BEN  
You'll have to thank him for me. (Points at Widmore) Can I have a moment alone?

Jacob hesitates, but then nods and leaves the infirmary. Ben walks over to Widmore's bed and stands over him. Widmore glares up at him. Ben looks down at Widmore's useless body.

BEN  
It must be burning a hole right through you.

Widmore hisses in fury.

BEN (CONT.)  
So it turns out that you get the island in the end. Jacob is going to care for you. He'll make sure you live to die an old man. You'll have a long time to think about how you ended up like this, but from my point of view, Charles, you doomed yourself to this when you killed my daughter.

Charles stares at him with pure hatred. He tries to speak, but can only manage an inarticulate cry of fury. Ben and Annie leave the infirmary. They walk across the grounds. Ben sees Alpert. He is shoveling dirt over the mass grave that was dug the day earlier. Ben and Alpert share a meaningful look. Ben nods goodbye. Alpert returns his nod. Ben and Annie leave the temple grounds. They hike across the island. The smoke monster has shifted its position. It is no longer in the interior of the island, but now surrounds the exterior of the island in an impenetrable wall of black fog a hundred feet tall. Ben and Annie reach the wall and stop. Slowly the wall parts and they can see Desmond's sailboat anchored in a natural cove. They wade out into ocean and swim to the sailboat. Behind them the wall closes up again. Ben and Annie prepare the boat in silence. Finally, Ben hauls the anchor up. The wind catches the sails, filling them and pushing the boat away from the island. They glide through the water, heading for some distant destination. Ben and Annie look back at the island one final time. They can only see a solid, black, imposing wall rising up from the ocean shrouding the island and all its mysteries.

Cut to black.

**LOST**


End file.
